


The Sun's Companion

by AuliBlacksmith



Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls IV: Oblivion
Genre: Canon Compliant, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Romance, F/M, Friendship/Love, Hurt/Comfort, Love, Mild Blood, Relationship(s), Tragic Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2017-05-12
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:33:38
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 45
Words: 159,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AuliBlacksmith/pseuds/AuliBlacksmith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Young daughter of Skyrim, Auliflower Windhover, left her home in Whiterun Hold to see the world. The will of the Gods placed her on the cell where Emperor Uriel Septim tried to flee the assassins who had killed his sons. Finding strength in Uriel's belief in her, Auliflower is set on a quest to find the last of the Septim blood and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion.</p><p>If only she knew what plans the Gods had for her after she found Martin, the illegitimate son of Uriel. It was a path that was not foreseen by mortal eyes, and the one that would change the world - forever.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Beginning of a hero

The summer day of Sun’s Height was unnaturally warm for Skyrim’s air at this time of the year. Two tall figures were standing next to a small old woman near the edge of the forest. Her light brown hair was flecked with grey, and her round figure slightly bent from decades of hard work. Light brown eyes were fixed on her two grandchildren, especially to the young woman standing next to her brother.

\- Don’t worry about me, Grandma, the woman said and smiled to the elder. - I will be careful.

\- Just remember to eat well and avoid strangers, Grandma sighed. - And never rush in to action. Think first.

\- Of course. She leaned to embrace the old woman, squeezing her tightly but gently. - You go to those walks to ease your back. Then she turned to her brother who stared at her, looking stoic.

\- Are you sure about leaving? he asked, voice thick with emotion.

\- I am, she convinced him. - You know what it’s like with Dad nowadays, Valdemar. I want to do something else for a while. Perhaps I’ll go to Cyrodiil itself. Or Winterhold to study. Who knows.

The man sighed and pulled her to a bear hug. After a long moment she pulled away, smiled to both of them and began to walk to the forest, hand squeezed tight around her sword handle.

\- Goodbye, Grandma! Goodbye, Big Brother! I’ll come back someday!

The last she saw of her brother and grandmother was them standing next to a large pine, waving their hands to her in farewell.

* * *

She was running, breathing heavily. Heavy armour clanked right behind her.

\- Stop right there, you criminal scum!

Suddenly she got knocked over and she rolled on the ground. Without drawing her sword she kicked the Legionnaire who tried to grab her. Two other soldiers grabbed her arms and held her in place.

\- Let me go! she yelled.

Yelling did not help when they tugged her up roughly. A burst of anger made her use Nordic Frost: She breathed a cloud of white frost and grabbed the armours of her detainers. A burst of ice covered the Legionnaires arms and their hold of her lessened. One of them screamed in fear. The closest one got to taste her fist, and the other one got a kick in the teeth.

But her anger clouded her sense: In her hunger for battle she didn’t focus on the third Legionnaire who sneaked behind her and kicked her in the back. With a surprised yelp she fell, and the others jumped on her immediately. Her strength almost got her free again, but then a smelly rag came to her face, making her dizzy and breathing hard.

\- It’s prison for you, you mad bitch. No one escapes the Legion.

* * *

A pair of brown eyes blinked open. Feeling heavy and groggy in her head she stretched the best as she could with the chained wristbands and got up, scanning her surroundings. A dirty little cell. She had no idea why she was there. The last thing she remembered was running in the forest, trying to escape Imperial Legion soldiers. Why had they hunted her? She hadn’t done anything. Except crossing the border from Skyrim to Cyrodiil without a stamped paper.

A bruise in her rib and back pulsed lightly: she had given a good fight to the Legionnaires. She hoped that she had knocked off most of their teeth and given them some nasty frostbites.

_Why am I here?_ she thought with worry. _I just wanted to find an adventure beyond Skyrim. Does it end before starting? Good job, Auliflower._

She stretched herself more and winced. The wristbands had rubbed her wrists sore already. With a stiff groan she got up and straightened her stance. Her clothing was different: instead of a simple leather armour she was clothed in a cheap sack cloth shirt and pants, and her short iron sword and little property was gone.

A lump rose to her throat. She had had a small self-made drawing of her grandmother and a wooden warrior figure made by her brother with her, and now these tokens from home had been taken away. The thought that she might never see her beloved ones again - Grandma, Grandpappy, mother, brother and sister, and her sister’s children - almost broke her. But she was a Nord. She wouldn’t go down without a fight if the guards wanted to beat her or kill her. Feeling tired and grumpy she settled down to sleep again. Maybe things will brighten up after a good sleep.

When Auliflower opened her eyes the sun was almost in the exact position as before. A small bowl of gruel and bread with an apple had appeared to the door. Hunger gnarled in her stomach.

\- So, a mean voice called to her, - you woke up? About time, it’s nine at morning.

She got up and walked to her cell door. It looked rusty but strong. At the opposite cell a grey haired Dunmer sneered at her with his mean face. She hadn’t noticed him yesterday. He probably had been sleeping when she was awake. She wrinkled her brow threateningly.

\- Oooh, aren’t you a fair lass, he examined her with a pervert look. - Your skin is so pale, so pure. And your body is so... strong. Let me guess. A Nord, right?

\- So what? Auliflower sneered back with her bright but slightly low voice. That man was getting to her nerves already. - You’re too puny for my tastes, ash-skin.

-I bet you think you’re pretty tough, huh? I bet you can swing a sword and everything. Well, it doesn’t matter! Not in here. It does no good to fight. But don’t worry. The guards always treat the pretty ones nice - right ‘til the end. Oh, that’s right. You’re going to die in here, Nord!

She let out a low grumble and pointed her finger to the Dunmer. Small flick of fire flew to the Dunmer, but had no effect, causing him to cackle. Then she remembered that Dunmers were resistant to fire. So much for scaring him.

\- So tough, eh? he laughed and backed to his bed. - Don’t worry. I’ll take my nap until the time comes.

\- Time to go potty? she sneered.

\- Soon the guards are coming. Hear that stomping up there? They are coming… for you. He he he he he he.

And with that the Dunmer went to his bed roll. Auliflower listened at the sound of footsteps with her unusually sharp ears. Nothing. Cold chill ran down her spine. Was the Dunmer right? But she steeled herself against fear.

_Don’t be a whining milk-drinker,_ she told herself. _No matter why you ended up here, you sure won’t go down without a fight. Be like Grandpa Thorkell. Fall in battle. Then the halls of Sovngarde welcome you to the company of ancient heroes._

With that she calmed down and leaned to the wall, twisting her wrists, but otherwise very calm, waiting for her fate while eating her small meal. In a fit of defiance she tossed the bowl to the Dunmer’s cell, hitting her goal when she heard a loud ‘ow’ and elvish cussing. She laughed softly.

Ten minutes passed. Sound of opening door rang to her ears. Many heavy boots started to descend down the stairs on the right from her cell door. Clinking of heavy armour echoed with the footsteps. There were at least three of them. But there was something strange in the steps. They were hasty and careful.

\- Baurus, lock that door behind us.

Faint voice of a woman came to her ears. Woman? Was there a girl lover among the guards who was coming to play with her? But locking the upper door didn’t make any sense to her. The door up stairs clanked shut and the lock mechanism creaked loudly. Auliflower moved closer to the cell door, listening keenly.

\- My sons... They’re dead, aren’t they?

Old but pleasant voice of a man had joined the sounds.

\- We don’t know that, Sire. The messenger only said they were attacked.

\- No. They are dead. I just know it.

Whoever the man was, Auliflower felt compassion for him. His voice was very sad.

\- My job right now is to get you to safety, the woman said softly.

The voices came closer down the stairs. 

\- I know this place..., old voice wondered aloud. - ... the prison?

\- Yes, your Majesty. Beneath the Legion Compound. We’re headed for a secret passage known only to the Blades. No one can follow us through here.

Blades. It sounded familiar to Auliflower. An order of warriors, if she recalled correctly.

At the end of the stairs two figures appeared from the darkness. First one was a darker skinned Imperial clad in strange heavy armour. But she recognized the sword on his belt as Akaviri katana: she had seen one at Jorrvaskr, the mead hall of the Companions back in Whiterun. The second one was a small woman clad in similar armour. Judging from her eyes she was a Breton. Lastly came an old man in very elegant royal blue robes, bright red stone on his neck, and a young friendly looking Redguard.

The woman, clearly an authoritative figure, marched to her cell door. Her eyes widened from surprise when she saw her ragged form inside. Auliflower waved her hand in a greeting, infuriating her.

\- Glenroy! the woman called angrily. The Imperial approached fearfully, and she waved at the door. - What’s this prisoner doing here? This cell’s supposed to be off-limits!

\- Usual mix up with the Watch, I... Glenroy stuttered, but the woman cut him off angrily.

\- Never mind. Get that gate open. She turned to her. - Stand back, prisoner. We won’t hesitate to kill you if you get in our way.

Auliflower sneered. She had always disliked authorities who acted pompous and threatening. Glenroy, obviously angry from embarrassment, came to the door and poked her arm with the handle of his sword and growled:

\- You! Prisoner! Stand aside. Over by the window. Stay out of the way, and you won’t get hurt. Well, move!

She lifted her hands and let out a low rumble from her throat, surprising the man with her defiance, but backed down to the darkest corner. She was ready to attack if they tried to harm her, and she showed it by looking angry and holding her fists up. Glenroy opened the cell door and stepped inside, glaring at her.

\- Stay put, prisoner, he said when he was halfway inside the cell. - I won’t hesitate to cut you down if you move.

Auliflower sneered at him and turned, letting her left side face him. It was a tactical move: her vital organs were protected, and she could spring from the wall and ram her possible attacker down. The woman came in next, followed by the old man and young Redguard.

\- This way Sire, the woman said and went to the right wall. The old man stepped to the light.

She glared at the old man. He was impressive figure despite his great age. He had been a tall Imperial, she could see it, but he was shrunk by age and responsibility. His hair was white and smooth, and his skin pearly, wrinkled and fragile. His eyes were impressive: they were grey, tinted with small touch of blue, and had a bright glint in them, like beacons in the dark of the night. But he seemed tired and defeated, walking slowly after the woman. Probably because his children were dead.

Auliflower sniffed, and that caused the old man to turn his face to her. His eyes widened, and he opened his mouth slightly from surprise.

\- You…, he said in surprised voice. - I’ve seen you…

All the armoured guards looked in surprise when the old man approached her. She backed further to the corner, keeping her face hidden. He stopped three metres away from her, sensing her caution.

\- Be calm, he said with authority. - I wish no harm upon you.

She looked at his face with her eye.

\- Let me see your face, he pleaded. - Please.

He kept his voice kind and unthreatening, and to his relief she complied. She took a step closer, stood up straight and turned her face fully to him. His eyes scanned her from head to toe.

She was over half a head taller than him - slightly small for a Nord, but still impressive and tall for a woman. Her body was feminine soft but muscular beneath the skin. Her dark brown hair wasn’t long: it looked like it was roughly shaved a while ago and was now an inch long at the top of her head, and there was a widow’s peak on her hairline. She was still childishly round in her face, but she had a collection of tiny scars on her jaw and almost black brows, breaking the childish look a bit. On her left cheekbone was a big mole that was considered a desired mark of beauty among noblewomen. She had bright light brown eyes, but the eye shape was unusual for a Nord: quite big and slightly slanted, revealing a distant elven ancestry in her blood.

His eyes widened again and he took a half step back, unable to tear his eyes away from her.

\- Dark-haired Nord with scarred jaw and elf-blood eyes, old man said unbelievingly. - You are the one from my dreams...!

\- What? Auliflower gasped with surprise and lowered her fists. Everyone in the cell was shocked. The old man grabbed the amulet on his neck and squeezed it, his face turning sad.

\- Then the stars were right, and this is the day, he said quietly. - Gods give me strength.

She was confused. This old man had dreams about her? It sounded suspicious - and slightly perverted. But she had never seen this man before in her whole life. She was desperate for answers so she approached him.

\- I… she said carefully. - I don’t understand. What’s going on?

The old man released his hold of the big red amulet on his neck. It glittered beautifully in the faint sunlight that shined through the small cell window, but it seemed to pulse power. The old man turned his attention back to her.

\- Assassins attacked my sons, and I am next, he said in sad tone and waved his ring-covered hand to the three soldiers in the cell. - My Blades are leading me out of the city along a secret escape route. By chance, the entrance to that escape route leads through your cell.

This just confused Auliflower even further. Who was this man? Some noble?

\- Assassins? she asked suspiciously. - Escape routes? Just who are you, geezer?

The Blades behind the man nearly went crazy. The Redguard had to put his hand over Glenroy’s shoulder to calm him down, while the woman sneered and mumbled ‘Nords’ in superior voice. But the old man let out a soft chuckle and looked at her benevolently.

\- I am your Emperor, he said with power behind his voice. - Uriel Septim VII.

A wave of embarrassment washed over Auliflower. This man was the Emperor of Tamriel? Then she recalled why the word Blades sounded familiar. They were the Emperor’s bodyguards, the best that the Empire had to offer. She felt ashamed: grandmother would smack her for calling their supreme ruler ‘geezer’. But how could she know? She had never even seen a picture of him.

\- You’re... Emperor Uriel? she blabbered nervously. The man nodded slowly. She swallowed and bowed clumsily. - I... I’m terribly sorry, Sir.

\- No need, he said gently and waved her to straighten up. - How could you know? You’re young, and I have lived longer than most Imperials. By the grace of the Gods, I serve Tamriel as her ruler. He gave her a knowing smile. - You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way.

\- Me? Auliflower asked unbelievingly and moved her hands, causing the shackles to clank in her wrists. - A bloke from Skyrim? If I am meant for serving Tamriel, then why am I in jail? I don’t remember doing anything against the law - apart from crossing the border here.

This caused the Emperor to lower his head thoughtfully before returning his gaze up again.

\- Perhaps the Gods have placed you here so that we may meet, he said thoughtfully. - As for what you have done... it does not matter. That is not what you will be remembered for.

Auliflower looked tightly in to Emperor Uriel’s old eyes. Eyes that had seen more years than her own grandmother who was a young girl during his coronation. It seemed that strength was coming back to him. He appeared taller and more impressive, as if a new breath was blown in to his old body. The grey eyes were benevolent and wise, and they looked at her with much faith in them. It felt strange and intimidating, but she didn’t falter under his gaze.

Suddenly the Emperor turned and gazed to the direction of the door.

\- Baurus, he said. The Redguard stood forward.

\- Yes, Sire? he said in low, youthful voice.

\- Open her chains.

Auliflower stared in disbelief when this Baurus-Redguard approached her, slightly doubting his Lord’s order, but still fulfilling it. He took a lockpick from his satchel and lifted her hands up, and started to work the wristbands open. She lifted her surprised face to Uriel who looked satisfied.

\- I hereby pardon all of your crimes, he said firmly. - You are free.

\- R-really? she gasped.

The shackles fell to the ground with a clatter. She stared at them, then her free hands and the sore skin on her wrists. Just a day ago she had feared the possibility of death in this stinking cell, and now she had gained her freedom. Baurus pulled a roll of bandages from his satchel and gave it to her.

\- Bandage your wrists for a while to heal them, he suggested in friendly tone.

\- I... Thank you, Auliflower said quietly. Baurus gave her a smirk.

\- Don’t thank me, he said and stepped out of the way. The Emperor was smiling.

\- Thank you, Your Highness, she said from the bottom of her heart. His smile just got wider from her gratitude.

But then she became confused, and the woman coming to the Emperor’s side telling that they must move on didn’t help her to collect her thoughts.

\- But, Your Highness, she took a step to the Emperor who watched her tightly. - What now? What should I do?

\- You will find your own path, he spoke in encouraging voice. - Take care, child... there will be blood and death before the end.

Auliflower just looked in confusion how the strange party in her cell moved to the wall, and her jaw dropped when the woman opened it with a touch between rocks. A big entrance to a rough staircase appeared, leading down deep below the cell level.

\- We should leave it open, the woman said and stepped inside first. - There’s no way opening it from our side.

Emperor Uriel approached the entrance, but turned before stepping inside it.

\- We will meet again before the end, he said to Auliflower and stepped in, Glenroy close behind him. Baurus hesitated for a moment.

\- I guess it’s your lucky day, he said to her. - But this is Blades business. Don’t try to interfere with our job.

She stared with wide eyes how Baurus disappeared in to the tunnel. How come she hadn’t thought that there might be a way out from her cell? It didn’t matter: she had been granted freedom and a way out. It was enough. With quick movements she covered her sore wrists with the bandages that Baurus gave her and darted to the tunnel. The Dunmer yelled in frustration, and that made her feel even better. The door closed behind her, sealing the tunnel.

The secret passage led down to some elegant old tunnels. Auliflower treaded them carefully, listening for voices. Part of her wanted to get out as soon as possible, and one part wanted to meet the Emperor again. She was impressed with him, and wanted to know more about her meaning in his claimed dreams.

But suddenly she heard noises: steps and drawing of swords. Then the Blade woman shouted:

\- Close up left! Protect the Emperor!

A few clashes of weapons, and then a scream echoed through the tunnels. Glenroy yelled:

\- The captain’s down! For the Emperor!

Auliflower sneaked through the tunnel and reached an opening to a bigger area. With utmost care she peeked behind the corner. Baurus and Glenroy struck down two armoured people. When the attackers fell, their black armours decorated with red fabric disappeared, revealing a man and a woman in red robes. The Emperor was standing on the side, a silver shortsword glittering in his hand. A bit further the woman, the captain, lay on the ground on her stomach.

\- Captain Renault? Uriel asked wearily.

\- She’s dead, Baurus said and bowed his head respectfully. - I’m sorry, Sire, but we have to keep moving.

Glenroy wiped his sword clean to attacker’s robe before hastily opening a door a few metres away, waving for the Emperor to follow him. Uriel followed, but Baurus stopped at the door and gazed at the direction of Auliflower with his piercing brown eyes. It startled her for a second before she hid.

\- Don’t try to follow us, he said behind him. - It’s for your own good.

With those word he entered the door and locked it behind him.

The turn of the situation frustrated her for a moment. The door was the easiest way out, but now it was locked, and she didn’t have any lockpicks. While trying to think what to do she approached the bodies. Captain Renault had lost her helmet, revealing glossy auburn locks. A nasty cut ran across her face, showing some skull bones and a glimpse of brain. It was probably the strike that killed her. The red robed people were different races: the man was an Altmer and the woman was a Bosmer. The floor was littered with blood and intestines.

Seeing the bodies did not make Auliflower feel terribly uneasy. Long time ago she had seen Grandpa Thorkell carried away with a ruptured and bloody chest, but he had still been alive, and on the funeral day his wounds had been covered. This was her first contact with a mutilated body that fell in battle. The warrior blood seemed to make her more calm and acceptable of it. She approached the bodies and picked their pockets, finding few health and magicka potions and some money. She was more respectful with Captain Renault: she only took her belt satchel and sword.

\- Forgive me Captain but I need this stuff more than you do, she said respectfully and put her hand between the body’s shoulder blades. - I hope you find your way to Sovngarde.

Suddenly the wall on her left side began to tremble and crumble. Loud squeaking sounded beyond the wall.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard! Auliflower bellowed in frustration. - What now?!

The wall crumbled down, rolling stones to her direction. A herd of enormous rats appeared, squeaking with their loud, evil voices. She saw a tunnel behind them.

\- This will be easy, she said aloud and drew the katana from its sheath.

* * *

Turned out that travelling through the caves and caverns wasn’t as easy as Auliflower had thought. The katana felt clumsy in her hands: it was meant for graceful slicing, not for whacking limbs off. She had trouble in even killing the rats first, but got the hang of it eventually. When old abandoned chests and other stuff began to litter her path, her scavenging nature awakened. She found some lockpicks and practiced with them for a while, gaining some money and a flawless ruby from the chests. Further on she discovered some mushrooms and picked few of each, thinking that she could get money from them as well. Some skeletons yielded her a book of Destruction spell casting which she quickly studied, learning the basics of Fire and Ice magic and practiced them for a moment. To her pity the book was too big to carry in a bag, so she had to abandon it. But she found a good iron dagger and alchemy mortar that fitted the satchel and could be useful later.

Following the tunnel led Auliflower deeper to the underground, to old natural caverns. There she encountered a few zombies which caused her nausea because they smelled horrible, and a bunch of goblins. One scratched her left calf with its claws, leaving leaking wounds to her skin. Unable to do even basic healing magic she used an old rag to tie them. But the goblins were true hoarders: they had lots of gold and jewellery in their nests. Soon her satchel was heavy from gold and small valuables, but now she had more money than before Cyrodiil. And her sneaking and spell casting improved significantly: soon she could kill rats before they noticed her, passing through the caverns like a pale ghost, and wished that she’ll find a way to sunshine again before turning in to a real ghost.

* * *

About four hours had passed in the caverns and tunnels. After scavenging countless goblin corpses and chests, Auliflower, legs covered in dirt, found a door that led to a short natural tunnel that connected to some subterranean tunnels. She followed them, hoping to find a way out.

Soon she saw that her path led to a upper level of a larger room. To her surprise she saw Glenroy, Baurus and Emperor Uriel down there. But at the same moment a hoard of assassins sprung from the shadows. One was on the opposite side of the room, in an upper level like she was. She whispered a spell, concentrated until ice encircled her fist and aimed at the assassin before he jumped down on Baurus, causing him to fall and become pierced by the Blade’s sword. Soon the attackers were dead, and Baurus examined the body of the assassin she had dropped.

\- I think that was all of them, Baurus said to the Emperor, but there was suspicion in his voice. - Let me take a look around.

Auliflower hid to the shadows, hesitating to show herself. Not to Baurus, he was nice, but to Glenroy who had been too eager to cut her down. Baurus walked through the room and returned to Emperor Uriel, who was sitting on a piece of a pillar. His breathing was heavy. He spoke to Baurus, giving her a surprise:

\- Have you seen the prisoner?

She saw from her hiding place how Baurus and Glenroy exchanged looks.

\- Do you think she followed us, Sire? Baurus asked astonished. - How could she?

\- I know she did.

\- Please, Sire, Glenroy nearly pleaded. - We can’t stay here. We have to go.

\- Not yet, Uriel gasped. - Let me rest a moment longer.

Auliflower retreated further to the shadows, her head spinning from all of this. Uriel Septim believed that she was following them. It felt strange. Why did he believe in her so much? She hadn’t done anything worth noting. Still he spoke that she would serve Tamriel, implicating that it would be something remarkable. It sounded like something that comes from the mouth of Sheogorath. She nudged herself backwards, planning to find another route. Assassins and emperors were out of her league.

She stopped. Despite her confusion in all of these things that had happened, there was one thing she knew for sure: Uriel had freed her from the prison. He had given her freedom back to her, to a total stranger. Because he believed in her. Image of her father slid in front of her eyes, looking at her indifferently. The words of her father and words of Uriel danced in her mind. 

_Why waste money on magical tricks when you can do farm work for us?_

_You are a citizen of Tamriel, and you, too, shall serve her in your own way._

She returned and peeked from the corner again. Uriel was still sitting, but his breathing had calmed down, and he glanced around, as if looking for something - or someone. She looked at his old royal features, thinking hard.

In the end she sneered to herself and took a long breath. She owned her freedom to the Emperor. She couldn’t abandon her saviour to danger with only two bodyguards. She wasn’t that skilled with magic, but her sword and Nordic blood of warriors made up for it. She stood up, backed off a bit and sprinted, jumping right to the middle of the room below. All three men turned in surprise. She looked at them, but said nothing. Glenroy was the first to react - by drawing his blade and approaching her with menace.

\- Dammit! he growled. - It’s that prisoner again! Kill her, she might be working with the assassins!

Baurus followed, but hesitantly. Auliflower allowed some ice to form in her hand, ready to defend herself. But then Uriel stood up to his full height and said in a commanding voice:

\- No! She is not one of them.

Glenroy turned in disbelief. She lowered her hand, letting the ice melt. Uriel turned his eyes on her, radiating relief.

\- She can help us, he told the Blades. - She _must_ help us.

Baurus put his weapon away immediately while Glenroy hesitated, but in the end he obeyed.

\- As you wish, Sire, he said and bowed, but shot an angry glare to Auliflower. Uriel beckoned at her with his hand.

\- Come closer, he called. - I’d prefer not to have to shout. Don’t be afraid, he gave a warning look to Glenroy, - my guardians will not harm you.

With careful steps she approached the Emperor. Baurus nodded to her. When she was close enough to Uriel she nodded her head respectfully.

\- And so we meet again, Uriel smiled. - Quite soon, right?

\- My path led me here, she shrugged. She suddenly felt awkward, standing in front of her supreme ruler in ragged sackcloth, dirty like a little brat. But he didn’t seem to mind.

\- Don’t mind my guardians, Uriel said. - They cannot understand why I trust you. They have not seen what I’ve seen.

\- To be honest, Sir, Auliflower blurted out, - I don’t understand either. I mean, we just met.

Uriel raised his hand up, leaning his fingers to his jaw. His brow wrinkled in thought.

\- How can I explain? he mumbled more to himself than to her. - Listen... You know the Nine? How They guide our fates with an invisible hand?

\- The Nine guide and protect us, she answered. _Though I don’t believe much..._

\- You are correct. I’ve served the Nine all my days, and I chart my course by the cycles of the heavens. The skies are marked with numberless sparks, each a fire, and every one a sign. I know these stars well, and I wonder... which sign marked your birth?

\- The Lady.

\- I see. You have your birthday in next month. Uriel let out a long sigh. - The signs I read show the end of my path. My death, a necessary end, will come when it will come. And it is approaching me, in this very moment. It won’t be long when it will reach me.

\- Are you saying that... I’m the sign of your end? she asked in disbelief.

\- For a long time I have seen this one particular dream, Uriel told, his eyes looking beyond this world. - A Nord with dark hair, scarred jaw and elf-blood eyes walking in to the direction where I was standing, in this very room where we are now. For years it puzzled me. Later I concluded from all the signs that my time comes when I meet this person.

\- That… sounds grim. Then... What about me?

\- Your stars are not mine. But your path will lead to something great, that much I have seen. Today the Lady shall fortify you in your quest for glory.

She kept looking at Uriel, feeling slightly bad. He promised her a path filled with glory, but Uriel would not live to see it because she was the sign of his demise. Things like that didn’t come to just anybody’s path. He looked at her with kindness, and it made her baffled. She had to make sure he was serious about his end.

\- May I ask something? she asked.

\- Of course, he nodded.

\- Aren’t you afraid to die? 

Uriel looked at her, then turned his head slightly to the side. She saw the age lines across his face, weighting him down like a heavy load. But when he spoke, his voice was stable.

\- No trophies of my triumphs precede me. But I have lived well, and my ghost shall rest easy. Men are but flesh and blood. They know their doom, but not the hour. In this I am blessed to see the hour of my death... To face my apportioned fate, then fall.

He turned his grey eyes back to her.

\- You don’t have to feel bad for me, he said gently. - I am old, while you’re young. You have many years ahead of you. I admit, I wanted to pass to Aetherius in peaceful sleep, but it was not the will of the Nine. Everybody will meet their fate in some point.

\- Can you see my fate? But.. Why I ask? I’m nothing, really. Just the youngest child and daughter of a minor farmer. I can’t have a great fate, right?

\- My dreams grant me no opinions of success. Their compass ventures not beyond the doors of death. But in your face, I behold the sun’s companion. The dawn of Akatosh’s bright glory may banish the coming darkness. Small smile came to his lips. - With such hope, and with the promise of your aid, my heart must be satisfied.

Somehow Auliflower felt power and truth behind Emperor Uriel’s voice. And he looked at her with such fatherly pride that it tingled in her chest. When was the last time her own father looked at her like that? Maybe when she was a baby and unable to remember it. Her heart swelled with loyalty to Uriel. Sun’s companion on a quest for glory. It sounded pompous, but great.

\- I will help in any way I can, she said. - Just tell me what to do.

\- Patience, Auliflower, Uriel smiled. - Time is not ready for that yet.

Auliflower blinked her eyes. From the moment the Emperor had come to her cell and to this reunion, she couldn’t recall any second where she had revealed her name to him or any of the Blades. She opened her mouth, but nothing came out of it. Uriel just smiled with a hint of impishness in the corner of his mouth and tapped the tip of his nose lightly. She remembered both of her grandfathers doing it when they wanted the children know that they knew something special. That small gesture from her childhood memories relaxed her a bit, although the mysterious power of his still intimidated her a bit.

Baurus and Glenroy came to them, both visibly nervous.

\- Sire, Glenroy bowed, - we have to keep moving.

The Emperor nodded and reached his hand to Auliflower.

\- Come with me, he beckoned her. - Your destiny is bound up with mine, and with the fate of Tamriel itself.

\- Where are we going? she asked gingerly.

\- I go to my grave, he answered with foreboding voice. - A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall accompany me yet for a while, then we must part.

Auliflower glanced around her, then to Emperor Uriel, and walked to his side.

\- Grandma will never believe that I walked with you, Sir, she said. - She was watching your coronation when she was eight.

\- You will have an impressive story to tell her when you return to Skyrim one day, Uriel hummed. His whole demeanour had become more relaxed, more calm. The thought that he was accepting his death felt grim and heavy in her heart, but since he put his faith in her to make things right, she had to refer to his judgment - and the will of the Nine Gods. She didn’t yet believe in them that much, but she believed in Uriel Septim. And that was enough for her.

* * *

For four hours Emperor Uriel, his Blades Baurus and Glenroy and Auliflower walked through the subterranean corridors and passages. Glenroy walked first since he was a senior Blade and knew the passage better than Baurus. Auliflower walked with the Emperor, talking with him. She told him about her family and what she had done, all the way down to this moment. He was genuinely interested in her - perhaps to put his mind at ease since he had just lost his own children. She was happy to tell him about herself while carrying a torch that Baurus had given to her. It felt like she was talking with her grandfather.

\- I’m curious about your eyes, Uriel spoke. - They are not Nordic, but elven. You look more like a Breton than a Nord if one doesn’t look carefully.

\- It’s from my mother’s side, she told him. - Her paternal grandmother was an Altmer. All three of us, me and my brother and sister, have these eyes. But I have better talent in magic than them.

Uriel was about to say something, but Glenroy raised his hand in alarm, signalling their group to stop. They had entered a large room that had a small side room and a door behind a gate. Auliflower glanced around her nervously, but Uriel put his hand on her shoulder to calm her.

\- Hold up, Glenroy said nervously. - I don’t like this. Stay here, Baurus. Let me take a look.

He treaded carefully, keeping his guard up. When he reached the gate he tried to open it. It didn’t budge.

\- Dammit! he cursed and kicked the gate in frustration. - The gate is barred from the other side. A trap!

Auliflower felt her body tense. Uriel stayed calm by her side.

\- What about this side passage? Baurus waved at Glenroy and pointed at the small passage with his sword.

\- Worth a try. Let’s go!

Baurus escorted Auliflower and the Emperor to the side passage. The room inside was small, and there was no way out.

-It’s a dead end, Baurus despaired. - What should we do, Sir?

-I don’t know, Glenroy despaired with him. - I don’t see any good options here.

\- Have courage, Auliflower said. - Everything will work out.

Glenroy gave her a disapproving look, but suddenly they heard footsteps and a triumphant bellow on the main corridor.

\- They’re behind us! Glenroy growled. - Wait here, Sire.

\- You, Baurus tugged her from the shoulder, his eyes hard but pleading. - Protect the Emperor. Guard him with your life!

\- I will, she answered. Baurus and Glenroy ran to the corridor, yelling honour for the Emperor. Auliflower put Renault’s katana to the ground, out of its sheath, and held her right hand ready to either grab it or cast a spell. She guided the Emperor to stand behind her.

For several minutes Auliflower listened to the sound of battle. Both Blades yelled and fought bravely - she heard it well, thanks to her sensitive ears. But she was getting nervous. The strange voices of the enemies didn’t seem to lessen at all.

\- I hope Baurus and Glenroy are okay, she spoke out loud.

Faint but steady steps approached her. Auliflower turned in surprise when Uriel put his hand over her shoulder, coaxing her to turn to face him. The old Imperial’s face was calm, but there was urgency in his movements. He spoke to her in steady voice, saying strange things:

\- My guards are strong and true, but even the might of the Blades cannot stand against the Power that rises to destroy us. The Prince of Destruction awakes, born anew in blood and fire. These cutthroats are but his mortal pawns.

Then he put his hands up and lifted the beautiful amulet from his neck. The huge red stone flickered in the torchlight when he passed it towards her.

\- Sir? Auliflower asked in confusion.

\- Take my Amulet, Auliflower.

\- The what?

\- The Amulet of Kings. It is the Empire’s sacred emblem of rulership. It must pass to the last of the Dragon’s Blood. Keep it safe from the pawns of the Destroyer. He dropped the jewel to her hand. - Take it to Jauffre. I have a secret son, and Jauffre alone knows where to find him. Uriel straightened his stance, looking mighty like Talos himself. - Find the last of my blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion.

Auliflower promised without hesitation and put the Amulet in her pocket, but she felt apprehensive. There was a feeling of the end in the air. 

\- So... she mumbled quietly. - This is it?

A sad look passed on Uriel’s face.

\- For me it ends here, he said. - But you will go on, for the fate of Tamriel depends on you, Auliflower. You are our only hope to stem the blood tide.

He raised his hands slightly, reaching them towards her.

\- Give me your hand, he asked.

Auliflower bit her lip, trying to keep herself calm. Uriel looked at her with gentle smile on his lips. She struggled with her emotions. She had known the Emperor for only several hours, but she had come to respect and care about the old ruler who had an unwavering faith in her. 

With slight hesitation she reached her right hand to him, and he took hold of it with both hands. His aged hands were warm and soft. They looked at each other’s eyes tightly.

\- I’ll never forget you... Auliflower swore with faint voice. Uriel tightened his hold.

\- Remember me, and remember my words. This burden is now yours alone. You hold our future in your hands.

After Uriel finished speaking he let go of her hand and took a few steps back, smiling encouragingly to her.

Suddenly things became blurry. Auliflower heard and saw how a panel slid open in the wall behind Uriel when he backed away, and then a black armoured man jumped from it. The next thing she realised was that sword was sticking from the Emperor’s chest, and few drops of blood flew to her face. She looked in disbelief how his old form slumped to the floor. But then the assassin jumped toward her, waving his sword.

\- A bad time to ally yourself with the Septims, Nord! he yelled. - Die!

In the nick of time she recovered from her shock and threw herself backwards, but the assassin’s sword sliced her left cheek, scratching the bone beneath. Allowing the pain to fuel her rage she jumped and slammed her hand to his shoulder, calling forth her inborn Nordic Frost power. Half of the man’s upper torso became covered in ice, and she breathed white frost to his face.

\- AAARRGGHH! the assassin bellowed and backed off, struggling to break the ice. In those precious seconds Auliflower darted to the unsheathed katana, grabbed it and slammed it right through the armour to the man’s chest, neatly in the middle. His eyes stood still, his body shuddered and he let out a gurgle. The armour and sword disappeared and his lifeless body slid down. Auliflower spat on the corpse and kicked it to the far corner of the room. The battle rage was calming down, and she realised that her cheek was bleeding heavily, spreading a wet feeling down to the chest.

\- Emperor! she called in surprise and turned to him. He was lying on his left side. A pool of blood was forming under him. She tossed the weapon and torch from her hands and kneeled next to him. She grabbed his shoulder and pulled him to his back.

\- Sir - Her eyes dilated from shock.

Emperor Uriel Septim was dead. Warmth was fading from him. Small trickle of blood had flown from the left corner of his slightly ajar mouth, and his eyes were half-open, unfocused and lifeless.

Cold hand of grief squeezed Auliflower’s chest and her hands trembled over the fluffy ermine collar. She felt terrible. She had failed to protect him. But she had made a promise, and it shone like a beacon in her heart. With utmost delicacy she moved Uriel’s right hand to rest on his chest and pulled his eyelids close. Now it looked like he was sleeping. In a sudden burst of sentimentality - which was rare among her people - she straightened his hair and touched his cooling forehead gently with her lips. She put her right hand over his and closed her eyes.

\- Goodbye, my Lord Uriel Septim, she said in low tone. - May the Nine guide you to peace.

A rumbling of heavily booted footsteps approached Auliflower when she was still kneeling beside the Emperor’s body. She turned and saw Baurus, who was panting and covered in blood. He had a nasty cut across his nose, and his helmet was gone. He looked at her, and then to the Emperor’s body. Shock came to his face, and he approached the body carefully before slumping to his knees beside his Lord.

\- No, he whispered heartbreakingly. - _No..._ Talos preserve us.

Auliflower bowed her head. She didn’t know how to comfort the Redguard. Most of the Nords accepted death and did not mourn it too much, but they weren’t heartless in the face of loss. They just had hard time to express it to others and comfort someone. She felt the same now while watching Baurus break down from sorrow.

\- We’ve failed, Baurus sobbed. - I’ve... _failed._ The Blades are sworn to protect the Emperor, and now he and all his heirs are _dead._

Before Auliflower could say anything Baurus scanned the Emperor tightly, and his teary eyes became scared. He stumbled up, looking at her desperately.

\- The Amulet! he panicked. - Where is the Amulet of Kings? It’s not on the Emperor’ body!

\- Calm down, she said and got up. - Look. It’s with me. He gave it to me.

Baurus watched in unbelieving wonder how the young Nordic woman put her hand in to her pocket and pulled the Amulet of Kings out for him to see. He felt strange: why did the Emperor trust this young woman he saw in the cell? But when he kept looking at her, he started to see the possible reasons for it. She gave a headstrong but loyal aura around her, and she had strength in her - both mental and physical. Despite the situation where they met Baurus felt that he had to give her a chance.

\- Strange, he said out loud. - He saw something in you. Trusted you. They say it’s the Dragon Blood that flows through the veins of every Septim. They see more than lesser men. He turned his eyes to the amulet in her dirty hand. - The Amulet of Kings is a sacred symbol of the Empire. Most people think of the Red Dragon Crown, but that’s just jewellery. The Amulet has power. Only a true heir of the Blood can wear it, they say. He must have given it to you for a reason. Did he say why?

\- He said that I have to take it to Jauffre.

\- Jauffre? He said that? But why?

\- He told me that there is another heir, and that Jauffre know where he is.

\- I have never heard about that. But surely Jauffre would be the one to know. He’s the Grandmaster of my Order. Although you may not think so to meet him. He lives quietly as a monk at Weynon Priory.

\- Grandmaster lives as a monk? Auliflower asked curiously.

\- As the eyes and ears of the Emperor, the Blades don’t advertise themselves. We of the Imperial Bodyguard are the public face of the Blades, but most of my brothers and sisters serve the Emperor quietly, behind the scenes. There are nearly two dozens of us scattered across Tamriel.

\- I see. Where is this Weynon Priory?

\- Near the city of Chorrol. Seven days on foot to the northwest.

\- Then I’d better prepare. I’ll go see the assassins bodies for potions and such.

With that Auliflower returned to the main room. She saw the body of Glenroy among a pile of red-robed assassins. For some reason she picked his katana. Maybe Baurus could take it with him.

In ten minutes she had looted all fifteen bodies. There weren’t any so called beast people among them: Khajiit, Argonian or Orsimer. They were all elves and humans. Despite this oddity she didn’t wallow over it. 

She returned to the chamber where Baurus was standing guard over the Emperor’s remains. He had tied a bandage around his head to cover the wound on his nose. She picked up the other katana, sheathed it and passed both swords to Baurus.

\- Thank you for recovering the blades of my comrades, he bowed. - I’ll make sure they are given a place of honour in the halls of the Blades.

\- I’ll try to go through this passage here, Auliflower said and waved at the opening where the assassin had sprung from. - Perhaps I’ll hit the sewers or something.

\- Here’s the key to the last doors, he said and passed a rusty key to her hand. - Sewers can be dangerous, but what I’ve seen, you seem to be a skilled Acrobat. Am I right?

Auliflower snorted from laughter, confusing Baurus.

\- Missed by a mile, she laughed. - I have never been trained in anything else but the sword. But now I learned to tap to my magic.

\- Then you’re a Spellsword - you can fight with sword and magic. I bet you’d be good if you’d train more. Even what I have seen now impresses me, despite your youth.

\- Thanks. She blushed from the praise. Baurus looked at her with worry.

\- Shouldn’t you bandage that wound over your cheekbone? he asked. - It’s quite big and still bleeding.

Auliflower glanced at her sackcloth shirt and lifted her hand up. The left side of her neck and chest was dark from blood, and she felt it trickling down her cheek still. But she waved it off.

\- I’ll see to it when I’m outside.

\- If you say so. Baurus turned his gaze to the Emperor. - I’ll stay here to guard His Majesty’s earthly remains, and I’ll make sure no assassins follow you. He passed his hand to her in gesture of good will. - May Talos guide you on your journey. I hope we’ll meet again.

Auliflower shook Baurus’ hand, giving him a smile. When she was about to pass him, she stopped and looked at the Emperor. He looked peaceful. She gave him a long last look and went inside the passage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> An attempt to write the story of Oblivion player character. I loved inventing the cuss words that my Hero uses, like´Ysgramor's beard´. (She speaks quite manly - even calls herself a ´bloke´- because of her upbringing. But she's sweet like a strawberry :) )  
> Quite a long first chapter, but I hope you enjoy.


	2. Fever and distractions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With the Amulet of Kings in her pocket, Auliflower finds her way to the surface. But she finds herself distracted, and it takes her time before she arrives to Weynon Priory.

Through the passage Auliflower reached the end of the subterranean corridors and found the entrance to the sewers. That place she learned to hate with all of her heart: it was smelly, dirty and filled with filthy creatures. One goblin managed to push her down to the dirty water when she didn’t reach it in time. Coated in filth she flew in to another rage and whacked everything in her way to tiny pieces - with only a dagger.

In three hours she got out of the sewers. She came out of a big sewer entrance at the beach of a lake. She peeked around her, gathering her surroundings. Behind her on a hill was high walls, encircling a city. Imperial City. For a moment she stared at it before sitting down to cook a small meal from crab legs and cabbage, igniting a pile of woods with magical fire. 

While Auliflower was eating the bland crab meat she tried to figure out what to do. Getting the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre was the priority. But she didn’t feel ready enough. Her skills with sword were mediocre, and her magic was a joke: small flames and ice, nothing more. Having magic but no mentor was a bad thing, as she had told her father countless times. She decided to develop her skills a bit before going to Weynon Priory. Plus she needed more money to buy some armour and weapons. Maybe a cave could yield her some valuables.

Her gaze lifted up to across the lake. An old ruin was on the other side from where she was sitting. Odd pulsing energy was in front of it, visible in the fading light. It must be one of the Ayleid ruins she had heard and read about back home - Cyrodiil was littered with them like Skyrim was full of Dwemer remains, and the ruins were filled with valuable stuff. The energy was probably from an old well which was said to contain a rejuvenating pulse of magic to those with the skill.

After finishing her meal she got up and went to the shore, cleaning most of the blood from her torn clothing and body. But after she got up she felt weak and sick, and her cheek felt like it was on fire despite her recent cleaning. She cursed loudly - she had lost too much blood and filthy sewer water had infected her wound badly. She was already feeling nausea crawling in her belly and heat to her head.

\- Curse the sewers! Auliflower bellowed and tried to get moving, but her feeling got worse. She felt like throwing up. But suddenly she spotted a boat with a lantern on the lake, maybe a hundred metres from the shore, rowing slowly. A lone person was on it.

\- Hey! she called and waved her hands. - Come here! HEEY!

The boat owner saw her and rowed to her. A middle aged Breton man with dark hair. He looked at her ragged figure in disdain.

\- What are you yelling? he asked warily. Dizziness was about to consume Auliflower completely. She could barely keep herself standing.

\- Help me, she begged and grabbed the edge of the boat. - I have an infection... Need.. medicine... Please...

With that she vomited her meal to the lake and lost the control of her legs.

The next thing Auliflower knew was that she was rocking slightly. The dusk was almost gone, stars lighting up in the last dusty hues of red and blue. She noticed that she was on the bottom of a boat, next to a bandaged leg.

\- Don’t worry, lass, she heard the familiar voice of the Breton man. - I’ll help you.

\- I’ll pay you back... she mumbled and went to uneasy sleep.

* * *

The next days were broken pieces to Auliflower. Sometimes she woke up and drank water with the help of the Breton, who gave his name as Aelwin Merowald, and the other times she vomited. Aelwin picked some herbs from his yard and fed them to her in the form of a tea. Most of her fever induced dreams were about battling various creatures and Uriel Septim’s last moments. But it took two days before she was able to sit up and go to the outhouse by herself. In the third day she was almost back to full strength and could eat solid food. Aelwin made light fish soup which she ate gladly.

\- Thank you so much for helping me, she kept thanking him.

\- No problem, Aelwin said with a shrug. - It was no big deal since I was passing by.

Auliflower found out that Aelwin lived just outside of Imperial City, at the root of the city’s only bridge. The settlement, which contained his house and Wawnet Inn, was called Weye. From the inn’s owner, Nerussa, he got some old pants and shirts for her since her sackcloth clothing was all but rags by now. It was nice to meet such a kind man after the happenings beneath the city. She wondered if Baurus had gotten the Emperor out of the sewers and ready for burial. She finished her meal and scratched the bandage on her cheek.

\- Stop picking it, Aelwin said. - It’ll become worse than it already is if you pick it.

\- Of course, she muttered. The bandage tickled so much that it was annoying. Aelwin had to remove some infected skin so it was very sensitive.

Auliflower got up and looked at Aelwin. He seemed nervous because of her size.

\- Now I’m back in good health, she said. - How can I pay you back?

He looked at her in thought and scratched his own bandage in his right leg.

\- You know, stranger, he mumbled, - there comes a time in every man’s life when he has to admit that he’s lost the fight. Well, I’ve fought and I’ve lost. Who did I lose to? Who is my great enemy? Well, don’t laugh... it’s a bunch of damn fish.

\- Slaughterfish? she asked immediately.

\- Go on and lau... Wait. Aelwyn lifted his head in surprise. - Oh. Well, then... I’m a fisherman. Or at least, I was. Until one of those slaughterfish damn near took my leg off. I was collecting their scales, see. I had a contract with this young alchemist. You wouldn’t believe what he was paying for those scales! Then last month, one of the bastards got a hold of my leg. Took me right out of the business. But this alchemist, he needs the scales right away.

Aelwyn had cured her fever, so she was in his debt. If he needed help with catching slaughterfish, she would help him. She went to his side and pulled him up, scaring him momentarily.

\- You row, she commanded with a smile. - I’ll catch those fish.

For the next two hours Auliflower and Aelwyn rowed the boat on Lake Rumare, searching for slaughterfish in spots where he had put some baits for them. They were almost the same with slaughterfish back in Skyrim, but looked more like big-toothed salmon rather than long-snouted pikes. Most of the time Auliflower could catch them straight from the boat, but few times she had to jump to the water which she hated: she had always disliked deep waters. She got some nasty bites to her hands and feet, but they managed to catch all twelve scale samples and got back to Weye.

\- Thank you so much, Aelwyn thanked Auliflower while putting salve to the bite marks. - Now I can retire and live comfortably.

\- You’re welcome, she smiled. After finishing treating her he went to his chest and picked something from there. He gave it to her. It was a golden ring with wave carvings and a small blue stone in the middle.

\- It’s called the Jewel of Rumare, he explained. - It’s an enchanted ring. It will fortify your Athletics a bit and allows you to breathe underwater.

\- Sweet, Auliflower said admiringly and put it on her right middle finger. A faint wave of magic washed over her. It was a good reward. _No way I’m going to sell this!_

Soon she packed her little property and said goodbye to Aelwyn. She turned her steps to Imperial City to get some supplies for her travels.

* * *

\- Sweet Mother Kyne, Auliflower sighed.

Imperial City was something from a fairytale. Impressive stone craft, housing hundreds of people from all the races in six separate districts, with the legendary White-Gold Tower right in the middle of it. Auliflower had never seen something man or mer-made of this scale and height - though she had been higher than the tower twice, in High Hrothgar at the Throat of the World. The view from the top of the tower probably didn’t reach far like at the mountain, but she guessed it was impressive in its own way.

She walked through the Market District, looking for shops to sell her stuff. Soon she found a store named Red Diamond Jewellery, where she bartered for a long while with the Nord owner before getting good money from the three flawless jewels she had found, partly thanks to their shared race. From there she drifted to Gilded Carafe to sell and buy alchemy stuff and found an ingredient book - she knew some basics of alchemy thanks to her mother and figured that she could use that skill in her travels.

From there she drifted to Slash ‘n Smash, a weaponry store. Urbul gro-Orkulg, the Orc owner, was a grumpy man, but talking about weapons softened him a bit. She sold her dagger to him and bought a good weapon despite its high price - fine steel Longsword. A bit heavy to her hand but it felt familiar. She drifted to Jensine’s Good As New Merchandise and bought a map, a journal and writing equipment.

An hour later Auliflower was eating grilled pork with vegetables in Merchants Inn, writing feverishly to her new journal. In her gut she got a feeling that her adventures could become famous, so she planned on writing about it like Nerevarine, so everyone would know her side of the story. She wrote a short description of her history and how she ended in Cyrodiil on the first page. Officially she started the diary from the 27th, from the day she met Emperor Uriel in the Imperial City Prison.

_3rd Era 433, Year of Akatosh  
27th of Last Seed_

_I witnessed Emperor Uriel Septim’s assassination. Before he died, the Emperor gave me the Amulet of Kings. He told me to take it to someone named Jauffre, and that Jauffre would know how to find his last surviving son. He warned that the assassins were in the service of the Lord of Destruction. Baurus, one of the Emperor’s bodyguards, told me that Jauffre was the head of the Blades, an order of knights sworn to protect the Emperors. I should take the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre, at Weynon Priory near the city of Chorrol._

She wrote all the happenings to this very moment, blew the ink carefully dry and finished her meal, holding a burp down.

 _From now on things will go easily_ , Auliflower thought. _I’ll get some money, training and equipment and then I’ll go to Weynon Priory to meet with Jauffre._

With that thought in her mind Auliflower packed her little property to her new bag and walked out of the inn, going off to an adventure.

* * *

3rd Era 433  
31st of Frostfall

\- Curse the World-Eater and me and my stupid nobility!

The forest did not answer when Auliflower yelled in to it. Silence surrounded her in the arrival of dusk, which was three hours away. She kicked a rock on the road and kept on walking.

Her hair swung to her face every now and then: it had grown faster after she went to few Ayleid wells, now resembling an overgrown pixie cut that parted to the left, thanks to the natural hair swirl over her right eye. Some records said that elves and Bretons got the best use and effects from the wells. Her hair growth must have happened because of her one-eighth Altmer heritage.

Auliflower had meant to scavenge a few ruins and practice her skills before going to Weynon Priory at Chorrol. But thanks to her easily distracted and generous mind, she had travelled all through Cyrodiil, visiting every city except Kvatch. Even when she was a kilometre away from the Priory she kept going since there was always someone out there who needed help. She was a golden-hearted goody-two-shoes who couldn’t say no. Mother had called empathy and nobility her greatest strengths. But she also wanted the money: living in a moderate household had made her a bit greedy to get gold whenever she had a chance.

Among the things she had done was finding a rare Akaviri artefact for Countess of Bruma, collecting a rare plant for an alchemist, saving a painter from a painting - that one was still surreal, reuniting twin brothers and getting their family farm back from ogres, destroying an old lich in a manor she bought, setting the ghost of an old sailor to peace, helping a merchant to catch the cheater who sold him stuff taken from the recent dead, taking a cursed staff to its original lair, stopping a goblin war near a settlement, catching a woman gang who seduced men and robbed them bare, and collecting technically every Daedric artefact that she could get her hands on. Soon she would have to buy another diary to have enough paper for her stories.

But part of her felt good about this travelling. The freedom to go as she wished was something she had longed ever since she glanced over Skyrim from the Throat of the World. She had gained more strength, skill and knowledge. Now she could do quite powerful magic, including Illusion and Restoration. She could even brew a simple potion. Her sword skill was very good - she had become the new Master of the Fighters Guild after unravelling a competitor’s sick plot to use Argonian Hist sap to ensnare their members to do senseless killing. Vilena Donton, the previous Master, had retired when the competitor company was destroyed and made her the new Master. Now she got a nice sum of gold every week and sent letters to manage the Guild. And she had joined the Mages Guild, too, but despite doing jobs for them and rising in ranks she wasn’t yet a good magician. She wanted to visit Master Healer in Kvatch when she has the chance: she passed the city a few days ago but didn’t stop there because she was delivering information to the Grand Champion of the Arena.

Now Auliflower deemed herself free enough to finally deliver the Amulet of Kings to Jauffre. She had kept her ears open: the assassins who killed Emperor and three princes were still unknown, but there were whispers of looming darkness in neighbouring provinces and that a change was brewing to the world. That she did not want. She hoped that Baurus was okay, and that Uriel had gotten a proper funeral.

While thinking about him her hand raised up and stroked her left cheekbone. The cut that the assassin had made had become a wide, nasty scar since she got it infected before healing, and the infected skin removal also removed her beauty mole. The scar covered her whole cheekbone, running a bit askew to her hairline. An eternal memory from the day when Emperor Uriel Septim died.

 _I haven’t forgotten my promise,_ she thought, directing her words to the smiling image of Emperor Uriel in her mind. _You can rest peacefully in Aetherius. I will find your son and protect him. And if I go to Sovngarde before fulfilling my promise, I will find you in the afterlife and ask for forgiveness._

Weynon Priory came finally in to her view. It wasn’t a special looking place: big priory building, small chapel, a lodge, stables and a well, plus a small field for crops and vegetables. Nothing more, nothing less. A good place to hide the leader of organization that protects the royal Septim family. She took a deep breath and went closer.

A middle-aged Breton monk in black robes was getting water from the well. He had light brown eyes and brown hair in hang-around cut typical to monks. Another Breton in brown robes was tending a flower bush nearby. When she approached the man he lifted his head and greeted her warmly.

\- Welcome to Weynon Priory, young man, he said.

\- Excuse me? Auliflower sneered and puffed out her chest. A faint tinge of red came to the man’s face when he realised that she had bosom. She wasn’t flat, but the outfit always blinded people.

\- Oh, forgive me, Miss, he stuttered but composed himself quickly. - I’m Prior Maborel, head of our community and responsible for all our religious and secular affairs. Our priory is a monastic retreat dedicated to Talos and the Nine Divines. That’s Brother Piner. He pointed to the priest by the bush.

\- I need to see Jauffre immediately, Auliflower said bluntly. She was getting tired and wanted to speak with the man as soon as possible.

\- Of course. Follow me, Brother Jauffre should be in his study.

Prior led Auliflower inside the house. It was a regular priory building: big and spacious with open Y-stairs. Prior left her to the level between the stairs and went to the study on the right. He saw Brother Jauffre immediately: he was sitting on his desk, reading a book.

\- Brother Jauffre, he called. - There’s a warrior-looking woman who wants to talk to you.

Jauffre lifted his dark eyes from his book. His aged face frowned in wonder, and he stroked the long grey ponytail on his neck. It was late, but he wasn’t busy. He could meet this person.

\- I’ll see her, Jauffre answered. - Ask her to wait until you have made some tea for us.

Prior nodded and went away. Jauffre heard him talking to someone, then silence fell. In fifteen minutes Prior returned with a tea tray, and Auliflower following on his tail. Jauffre eyed her with sharp eyes. He smiled a little: she had a chainmail cuirass and gloves, but steel boots and greaves. She had a fine steel sword on her hip and a bag on her back. An air of a warrior radiated from her. The new-looking scar on her face made him curious.

Prior set tea for two on Jauffre’s desk and pulled a chair for Auliflower. She nodded and took off her bag before sitting down. Prior left, leaving them in peace. She eyed the old Breton in front of her.

\- I am Brother Jauffre, he said in friendly voice. - Prior Maborel told me that you wanted to see me. What do you want?

She didn’t answer immediately. She was still thinking how she should present herself and her mission. Despite knowing that this old man was the Grandmaster of the Blades she felt suspicious. The Amulet felt suddenly hot in her belt satchel. She took a deep breath and became calm again.

\- My name is Auliflower Windhover, she presented her full name courteously, but her voice was high-pitched from nervousness. - Emperor Uriel Septim told me to find you.

Mentioning the Emperor made Jauffre sit up straight in his chair.

\- Emperor Uriel? he asked. - Do you know something about his death?

\- Yes. I was there when he died. He gave me the Amulet of Kings.

She put her hand in to her satchel and pulled the Amulet out of it, passing it towards Jauffre. He looked at it with dilated eyes before stretching out his hand, taking the Amulet gingerly and examined it closely.

\- By the Nine, he gasped. - This IS the Amulet of Kings!

Auliflower waited for Jauffre to say something to her. With tight clasp he pressed the Amulet to his chest and glared suspiciously at her.

\- Who are you? he demanded. - What do you know of the Emperor’s death? Tell me everything.

So she told him. She started from her arrival to Cyrodiil and her arrest, her meeting with the Emperor and his claim to have seen her in his dreams, her adventure in the underground and reunion with the Emperor, and his last moments in the chamber.

Jauffre listened keenly while taking a sip from his tea every now and then. He knew about the Emperor’s mysterious dreams. It all sounded surreal, but he trusted Auliflower’s word. She didn’t seem to be a liar, and he had heard of a new Master of the Fighters Guild with a similar name as hers. Since her first name and surname were unusual to this region he knew that she was the Master.

\- ... and then I got here, Auliflower finished.

Silence fell to the study.

\- As unlikely as your story sounds, Jauffre sighed deeply and put the Amulet on the table, - I believe you. Only the strange destiny of Uriel Septim could have brought you to me carrying the Amulet of Kings.

\- I have to admit that I feared you wouldn’t believe me, she sighed and finally picked her cold tea, heating it with a small flick of fire before taking a gulp. - Can you tell me who is the Prince of Destruction? And what did Uriel mean with his words ‘close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion’?

\- The Prince of Destruction he referred to is none other than Mehrunes Dagon, one of the lords of the demonic world of Oblivion and the one most active in threatening our world. The Emperor’s words - ‘close shut the jaws of Oblivion’ - certainly suggest that he perceived some threat from Oblivion. But all the scholars agree that the mortal world is protected from the daedra of Oblivion by magical barriers.

\- Then how come Oblivion can be a threat?

Jauffre ran his fingers over his bald top, thinking hard. Auliflower could almost see the wheels running in his head.

\- I’m not sure, Jauffre admitted. - Only the Emperors truly understand the meaning behind the rituals of coronation. The Amulet of Kings is ancient. Saint Alessia herself received it from the gods. It is a holy relic of great power. When an Emperor is crowned, he uses the Amulet to light the Dragonfires at the Temple of the One in the Imperial City.

\- Coronation and Dragonfires? Auliflower wondered.

\- The coronation of each new Emperor is sealed when he uses the Amulet of Kings to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One. The Dragonfires of Akatosh remain lit until the death of the Emperor. His successor then lights them anew upon ascending to the throne. With Emperor Uriel dead and no successor crowned, the Temple of the One will be dark for the first time in centuries. It may be that the Dragonfires protected us from a threat that only the Emperor was aware of.

Most of Jauffre’s talk about magical fire and Oblivion went over her head, but one thing was clear: a new Emperor was needed to light the Dragonfires and protect Tamriel from a great threat.

\- So we need a Septim to become the new Emperor, she said aloud. - And that’s why I’m here. Uriel asked me to find his secret son.

\- Yes. Thanks to the... infamous Septim reputation, there is one heir left to take the throne.

The bold way that Jauffre said that surprised and embarrassed Auliflower. He got up from his chair and looked out of the window, folding his hand behind his back.

\- I am one of the few who know of his existence, he said softly. - Over thirty years ago, I served as captain of Uriel’s bodyguards, the Blades. One night Uriel called me in to his private chambers. A little baby boy lay sleeping in a basket. Uriel told me to deliver him somewhere safe. He never told me anything else about the baby, but I knew it was his son. From time to time he would ask about the child’s progress. Now, it seems that this illegitimate son is the heir to the Septim Throne. If he yet lives.

\- Yet lives? Auliflower sneered. - How optimistic you are. This is no joke. I made a promise to Emperor Uriel to find his son and protect him. I will do so, no matter what. Even if it kills me. So please: Tell me where to find him. I will go immediately.

Jauffre looked at her hardened face in wonder. He hadn’t seen such determination in years in such a young person. It convinced him that she could be fully trusted.

\- Of course, Jauffre said and turned. - His name is Martin. He serves Akatosh in the Chapel in the city of Kvatch. He doesn’t know that he’s the Emperor’s son, so you have to be convincing.

Kvatch! The only city she had not visited! Auliflower cursed lowly to herself. If she had gone to search for the Master Healer, she would’ve met Martin immediately. But then her enthusiasm faded. She thought of the picture of the royal family she had seen in Imperial City: the princes Geldall, Enman and Ebel only had had Uriel’s eyes and bit of his jaw - the rest of their looks came from the Empress. Maybe Martin didn’t look like Emperor Uriel at all. Finding him without knowing his face might be hard.

\- You must go to Kvatch and find Martin at once, Jauffre returned her thoughts to the ground. - I’ve received a message before you arrived that something bad is brewing in there: strange people lurking around. It cannot be a mere coincidence, not in my opinion. If the enemy is aware of Martin’s existence, as seems likely, he is in terrible danger. You can go unnoticed by the enemy unlike my people, so I’m depending on you. And please, let me know if there’s anything you need. My resources here are limited, but I will help in any way I can.

\- Okay, Auliflower nodded and picked the Amulet of Kings from the table. Jauffre shifted his hands uncomfortably, causing her to lift her brows questioningly.

\- You can leave it here, he said. - I can keep it safe until you come back with the heir.

His request made her sneer. She had kept the Amulet perfectly safe until now. But in the end she handed it back to Jauffre who held it respectfully over his heart.

\- Prior Maborel has a horse that you can use, Jauffre suggested. - You’ll reach Kvatch faster with horse than on foot.

That made Auliflower shift her balance in discomfort. She had never ridden a horse in her whole life, but she didn’t dare to admit it. Jauffre escorted her to a big chest next to his desk: there were potions and weapons inside. Auliflower picked all the Health, Fatigue and Magicka potions she could carry, and Prior Maborel gave her a small pile of food before leading her to outside and the stables. A painted horse was saddled up and ready with a Dunmer named Eronor next to it.

\- Her name is Spots, Prior told her. - My own. She’s very nice and obeys well.

\- Okay, she nodded and tried to get up on the horse’s back. She had some problem with it, but when Maborel helped her she finally got up. Despite a neutral look his eyes laughed.

\- Beware of saddle sores, he told her. - Minor Healing and herbs will ease them.

\- Thank you, Auliflower thanked him.

She cast a Moonlight spell to light her way and studied her map quickly. Quickest route to Kvatch went through the forest, saving over three days of travel. She rolled her map back to her bag. Just when she was about to leave Jauffre appeared.

\- Be careful, he warned her. - Watch your words. The Enemy might have spies everywhere.

\- Don’t worry, she smiled and pulled the leash. - I can handle anything in my way.

She nudged her heels to the horse’s sides and darted to the dusky forest, determined to find Martin before the enemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter I covered most of the quests I did in the game. I wanted to convey my game experience to the story. Mages Guild is an added extra that will have a bigger part in upcoming chapters.


	3. Oblivion gate of Kvatch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower was shocked when she arrived to Kvatch. Refugees, destruction and creatures of Oblivion awaited her up the hill. She must make a crazy decision in order to find Uriel’s son.

Riding to Kvatch took over a week through the wilderness. Auliflower slept only when she was about to fall from Spots’ back. Now she officially hated riding. Her inner thighs were almost rubbed skinless and she couldn’t stand straight - part of the reason her journey had taken so long. She had to waste most of her magicka to heal her legs, last time just an hour before she came to the root of the hill where Kvatch was. From there she walked to freshen the blood circulation in her legs.

When she was almost at Kvatch she sensed that something was wrong. The air seemed to thicken with malice and bad air. The sky was turning to red hue, and clouds were collecting on the sky. She couldn’t see well to the hill, but it looked like it was shrouded in darkness. It didn’t look good. It was almost midday: sunset was far away. And sunset didn’t paint the sky so bloody shade of red and orange.

At the beginning of the path that led to Kvatch the air felt very heavy. Auliflower hopped on her horse and rode up, reaching a large clearing in the halfway. She stopped in surprise: there was a makeshift camp in there. People in the camp looked weary and horrified. Some of the people were injured, lying on the ground in makeshift beds, rolling in pain or lying ominously still. An Altmer ran to her, his dark crest haircut standing from horror.

\- Come on! the Altmer nearly screamed. - Run while there’s still time! The Guard still holds the road, but it’s only a matter of time before they’re overwhelmed!

\- What in the name of Ysmir are you stuttering about? Auliflower asked after getting down.

\- Gods’ blood, you don’t know, do you? Daedra overran Kvatch three nights ago! There were glowing portals outside the walls! Gates to Oblivion itself! There was a huge creature... something out of a nightmare... came right over the walls... blasting fire. They swarmed around it... killing...

A cold hand took hold of Auliflower’s chest and she gasped a breath. This was what her foreboding told her. Martin was in danger.

\- Tell me more, she begged from the Altmer. It made him crazier.

\- Go and see for yourself! Kvatch is a smoking ruin! We’re all that’s left, do you understand me? Everyone else is dead!

Auliflower lost her patience with the panicking man. She slammed him right to his face with her palm. He staggered, but remained standing.

\- How did you and these others survive? she asked calmly. The Altmer shook his head violently while holding his cheek and turned his eyes to her.

\- It was Savlian Matius, he mumbled. - … and some of the other guards... helped some of us escape... they cut their way out, right through the city gates. Savlian says they can hold the road. The crazed gleam came back to his slanted eyes. - No... no, I don’t believe him. Nothing can stop them. If you’d seen it, you’d know... I’m getting out of here before it’s too late! They’ll be here any minute, I’m telling you. Run while you can!

And with that the Altmer ran off, darting around like a maniac. Auliflower entered the camp and tried to ask questions from the people there who didn’t look crazy. They gave her the same answer: A gate had appeared in front of Kvatch and a big terrible something had spread fire and explosion to the city. After that daedra appeared, killing everyone in their way. The cold feeling in her chest became stronger. She had to find out more.

After a while, when she had scouted the camp through and grew tired of the apocalyptic wallowing of an old man called Dralgoner, an Argonian named Weedum-Ja told her that Savlian Matius, acting captain of the Guard, was up there, holding the monsters off. She took her horse to two teenage boys and gave them meat and two septims each if they’d clean and nurse the horse while she’s away and went up the hill. Matius might have the information she needed.

Up the hill was destruction. The ground was burned black. The city walls were cracked and broken in some places. And a horrible structure blocked the way to the city. It was a black and grey arc with hint of red in claw-like edges, centre filled with shivering orange energy field. The sky above it was red and thunderous. Horrible, twisted and grotesque bodies littered the ground in front of it. She recognised most of them from a book: different types of daedra, creatures of Oblivion.

_A gate to Oblivion itself? And this many daedra? How can this be?_

A bunch of guards at the end of the path had built a barricade from carriages and planks and kept a careful eye towards the gate. One of them, a dark-haired robust man with bandage around his forehead, saw Auliflower and ran to her.

\- Stand back, civilian! he commanded fiercely. - This is no place for you. Get back to the encampment at once! Suggesting from the tone he used he was Savlian Matius.

\- I’m not leaving before I get some answers, Auliflower said in peaceful voice. - I’m Auliflower Windhover, a Spellsword. I’m travelling in the business of the Blades. I want to know what happened here.

\- We lost the damned city, that’s what happened! Matius slumped down in exhaustion and despair. - It was too much, too fast. We were overwhelmed. Couldn’t even get everyone out. There are still people trapped in there. Some made it into the Chapel, but others were just run down in the streets. The Count and his men are still holed up in the castle. And now we can’t even get back into the city to help them, with that damned Oblivion Gate blocking the way.

He drew a shuddering breath and sunk his face to his hands.

\- My home.... my goddamn home, in flames. It kills me that I can’t get in there and do something. We couldn’t have been any less prepared for this. Seems like they came out of nowhere. There were just so many of them... daedra all over the place… If only I had a way to strike back at the enemy. But we can’t leave the barricade until that Oblivion Gate is closed. New ones keep coming through…

Auliflower gave her hand to Matius and helped him up. To offer some help she gave her water skin to him, lighting up his face and he drank greedily. She picked her bag, searching for something to eat. None of the guards seemed to have eaten recently.

\- I might be able to help, she told Matius and passed him an orange which he peeled eagerly. - I’m quite good in battle. But I need to know something: was there someone named Martin among your people? 

\- You mean the priest? he asked, mouth full of orange. - Last I saw him, he was fighting and leading a group towards the Chapel of Akatosh. If he's lucky, he's trapped in there with the rest of them, at least safe for the moment. If he's not...

Despair almost took over Auliflower too. She looked at the gate in front of the city gates. How could that be closed?

She thought about what she had heard while going to the remaining soldiers and offered them the food and water she could spare. Everyone gulped down hungrily what little she had to offer, where it a piece of meat or handful of grapes, and she saw their spirits lit up. But the situation had to be brought under control. To her horror she realized that the answer might lie inside the gate. In Oblivion.

She drew a breath, made up her mind and turned to Matius.

\- I know this sounds crazy, she started, - but I could help you close that Gate. I have rested and I have enough strength, and you could stay here defending the road and the camp.

Everyone looked at her like she was crazy. But after a moment Matius spoke:

\- You want to help? You're kidding, right? Hmm... if you're serious, maybe I can put you to use. It'll likely mean your death, though. Are you sure? You’re so young.

\- I will not die. I have a promise to fulfil. Sovngarde can wait.

Matius seemed taken aback by her determination and nodded.

\- As you wish, Matius said. - Listen: I don't know how to close this Gate, but it must be possible, because the enemy closed the ones they opened during the initial attack. You can see the marks on the ground where they were, with the Great Gate right in the middle. I sent men into the Gate, to see if they could find a way to shut it. They haven't come back. If you can get in there, find out what happened to them. If they're alive, help them finish the job. If not, see what you can do on your own. The best I can say is, good luck. If you make it back alive, we'll be waiting for you.

Auliflower nodded, and Matius shook her hand.

\- Good luck, Matius repeated. - It's a brave thing you're doing. Go with Akatosh.

She passed the guards who all looked at her with admiration. She tried to ignore it: a lump had formed in her stomach, and she feared she might throw up. From all the crazy things she had done, this - going to Oblivion itself - was definitely number one on her list.

She stopped right before the Gate. It pulsed heat and foul stench to her face. For a moment she hesitated, but then image of Uriel Septim hovered in front of her eyes. If she wanted to find Martin, she had to close the gate to get to Kvatch. With a deep breath she walked straight inside the energy field.

* * *

Bright light caused Auliflower to lose her sight. Energy and heat pulsed around her, and then she felt solid ground beneath her boots. When her eyesight cleared, she took a sharp breath.

\- By the black wings of Alduin...

The area around her was like from the most terrible nightmares one could imagine. An inhospitable hot nightmare of lava and molten rock surrounded her, pocketed with islands covered in spiked structures here and there. The air was hot and smelled of smoke and burned flesh, the sky was stormy and dark red, casting long shadows all over the place. A rough bridge stretched in front of her, leading to a trio of towers maybe a kilometre or two away.

Four guards were fighting in front of her, near the bridge. She pulled her sword out and darted to them. The creatures were familiar to her: a blue skinned Xivilai in a loincloth and few Clannfears. She froze one Clannfear and stabbed the Xivilai, allowing the guards to finish them and the rest.

\- Savlian Matius needs you back in Kvatch, Auliflower told them. - Go back through the Gate. I'll handle this.

The guards obliged and left. Maybe the guards could’ve helped her, but she didn’t want to risk their lives. Auliflower began her descent to the plane. She felt that the answer to the closing of the gate was in the largest tower where orange-yellow energy pulsed faintly.

In five hours she had almost reached the high tower. She had avoided countless lava puddles, dodged fireball-spitting pillars, killed a pile of monsters in there and scavenged some ominous fleshy sacks that were filled with stuff and bones. She had a good guess from what they were made from. She got lots of money, jewellery and small weapons from them - even mithril gloves that were enchanted with Damage Reflection. The only plants around were red grass, some strange whipping roots and sick flowers that spew tiring dust to any who was too near. The grass was very useful: it granted a moment of Chameleon effect when chewed.

Walking through the plane was affecting her nerves badly. Anywhere she went she saw daedra and remnants of Kvatch citizens. Body pieces on the ground, torn clothing everywhere, and some other horrible things. At one point she saw a lizard-looking Daedroth gnawing something that looked like a woman’s leg and killed it in disgust. Some Spider Daedra, scary hybrids of women and spiders, had wrapped people in webs. Nothing could be done to save them. The worst thing she had seen by far was two Dremora stabbing the body of a young blonde girl for fun. At that point she became so enraged that she killed one Dremora and tore an arm and a heart from the other before realising what she was doing. After calming down she took their hearts - not for revenge but for alchemy ingredients - then went to take a leak behind a rock and had a short lunch break.

Auliflower put grapes to her mouth half-heartedly. This mission was getting a lot more complicated. It wasn’t just a simple delivery of an ancient jewellery. Now she was in another dimension so she could save an illegitimate son of the Emperor so he could become the new ruler of Tamriel so the other dimension couldn’t invade Tamriel!

She sighed deeply and rubbed her sore arm. Everything felt heavy, but she couldn’t just abandon her promise and endanger the whole world. All she could do was to move forward because it was the right thing to do. She put the rest of the grapes to her mouth and continued.

The middle tower was enormous building of black stone. The doors were twice her height. But it was locked. After breaking three picks and cursing her throat dry Auliflower walked around, trying to figure out what to do. But then a Dremora appeared from a smaller tower, carrying a Kvatch cuirass. With swift move she threw ice to its face and killed it. The cuirass was clean. There must be a survivor up in the small tower. She entered it, coming to an open space that led all the way up, with a staircase circling the walls. From the top she heard someone calling, begging her to come up. She sneaked her way all the way up, finding a bloodied cage hanging over the middle of the tower. A bald Imperial man was inside it, stripped bare. He looked unharmed - physically. She tried her best to avoid looking at his privates.

\- Quickly, quickly! he beckoned her. - There's no time! You must get to the top of the large tower. The Sigil Keep, they call it. That's what keeps the Oblivion Gate open! Find the Sigil Stone. Remove it, and the Gate will close! Hurry! The Keeper has the key - you must get the key!

\- Who are you? Auliflower asked, but then a big daedra appeared. It eyed her suspiciously.

\- You should not be here, mortal, it said in its tearing and unearthly husky voice.- Your blood is forfeit, your flesh is mine! And then it attacked her.

She had trouble fighting the Dremora in such a narrow place. It was strong and fast despite its size. But after freezing its legs she could kick it down and stab it with her sword.

\- Take the key from it! the man told her. She took it from its belt. - Get to the Sigil Keep, and find the Sigil Stone. It's the only way.

\- But what about you? Auliflower asked again. The idea of leaving the man here felt horrible.

\- Kvatch is your priority! he insisted. - Don't worry about me; there's no time! The daedra will go through as long as the gate remains open! Get moving!

\- But - 

\- GO!

The man had resigned his fate. He didn’t care about himself anymore - he only wanted to save Kvatch and its people. Biting her lip from despair and anguish Auliflower swallowed and turned away, but before leaving she threw him an iron dagger and said:

\- May you find your way to Sovngarde.

Back outside she wiped her eyes and opened the door to the Sigil Keep, as the man had called the tower. Inside she went through countless corridors, locked doors and dangerous ledges to get up. Most of the tower was hollow, allowing a yellow and orange beam of energy pass through it. The source for it, the Sigil Stone, must be up top.

It took Auliflower three hours to get up top to a horrible flesh-floored corridor and chamber. Exhaustion was taking over: she had spent almost ten hours in Oblivion, battling nearly the whole time. A fountain filled with blood had healed her injuries one level down, but it couldn’t help with mental tiredness. All she wanted was get out of this horrible place and find the heir.

Two Dremora Lords were in the top chamber, standing on a platform made from stretched flesh. They yelled at her, telling her to leave the Sigillum Sanguis but ended up attacking her anyway. She whacked, dodged and blocked, and managed to kill them, but got a stab wound to her shoulder. Having no cleaning equipment she had to use magic to stop the bleeding, but trapping dirt and germs beneath her skin in the process. Ignoring the fear of another infection she looted the bodies - gaining a final sum of six hundred septims from all of her looting in Oblivion - and went to the platform.

In front of the platform was a spiky metal frame, hanging right in the central point of the tower. Inside the frame was a cabbage-sized stone, like a black pearl with glowing sheen covering it. Shifting orange lines appeared and disappeared on its shiny surface, and it emitted a luminous orange and yellow wave of energy. The energy beam came from it. In its own twisted and ethereal way it looked beautiful to her.

With ginger movements Auliflower approached the Stone. It emitted warmth, but didn’t burn even at fingers length from her hand. She stepped on the edge of the frame, feeling relief when the chains didn’t even creak under the added weight and looked at the stone again. Perhaps the only way to destroy it was by pulling it away. With extreme care she positioned her hands around the stone, took a deep breath and grabbed the stone to her lap.

The energy beam shivered, disappeared and then released a loud bang of pulsing energy. The frame began to shake, and the tower began to grumble loudly. Auliflower was about to fall over the edge when a flash of light engulfed her and she felt nothing beneath her feet.

* * *

The light released her from its hold. She saw the barricade and Savlian Matius with his men - and realised that she was flying towards the nearest man a metre above the ground. They crashed and rolled on the ground, the guard coughed and she curled to a ball, still holding the Stone in her hands.

\- By Akatosh himself! Savlian Matius roared in delight. - The gate crumbled down! You did it! You did it!

Everyone started to cheer to Auliflower who settled herself in sitting position, still dumbfounded by her flying return to the land. The Gate was a smoking ruin, and the Stone in her hands was now the size of an onion. It was warm but didn’t burn. She slammed it to her bag. The redness in the sky was fading, revealing the normal blue and rosy hues of dusk.

\- Now we can take back Kvatch! Matius encouraged his men. They yelled triumphantly, pumped with energy. - Go take a leak and eat, we’ll attack in fifteen minutes!

The guards returned to the barricade. Matius turned to Auliflower who was dozing off.

\- Come and help us reclaim Kvatch, his excited voice asked from her. - You've got far more combat experience with the daedra than these men. Are you able to join us now?

\- Give me a second, Auliflower mumbled and picked her bag. Soon she found what she was looking for: Potion of Respite, Potion of Sorcery and Potion of Fortitude. Gulping too many potions might cause her a headache later, but she needed strength. In quick gulps she drained bottle after bottle and felt her fatigue getting better, along with her magicka and endurance. She nodded to Matius that she was ready. Matius helped her up and turned to his returning troops.

\- Now is our chance to save our city! he yelled to his troops. - For Kvatch!

\- FOR KVATCH!

The whole lot of them - Matius, Auliflower and seven guards - ran to the gates and tore them open. The battle for Kvatch was beginning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter ended getting some shortening since everyone knows how the adventure inside Kvatch Oblivion world goes. But in the next chapter we'll finally meet our favourite Septim :).


	4. The heir and the heroine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle of Kvatch goes on. Later Auliflower finds the man she's looking for, but now she must convince him to come with her.

Most of the city was ruined and in flames. Houses were crumbled down, trees had broken and fallen, soot had blackened everything and pockets of flames littered the wreckage. It was a miracle that anyone had survived a destruction of this level. Some remains of the citizens bodies were scattered among the ruins. A huge hoard of daedra awaited the advancing guards and their young companion. Screeching, yelling and battle cries filled the air. Auliflower was the first on them, cleaving around with her sword and striking their weak points, true to her name as she moved sinuously like a falcon in a wind. Her strikes staggered the monsters enough so Matius and his men could finish them.

In ten minutes they had reached the Chapel of Akatosh. They fought their way to the stairs of the chapel, making sure no daedra remained. Part of the chapel tower had fallen off, blocking the path around it.

When Matius yelled everyone to stop Auliflower leaned to the wall, panting heavily. All daedra were dead. Path from the chapel to outside the city was clear. Matius came next to her, gleam of triumph in his eyes when he gasped for breath.

\- Haha! he laughed. - We wiped the bastards out! It's safe to pull those people out of the chapel. Let's get in there and make sure they're all right. Come on. This is only the beginning of the battle for Kvatch. We can discuss the next phase once the civilians are safe.

Auliflower nodded and watched how Matius knocked the chapel door, signalling the refugees that he’s not a monster before entering it, and she followed closely behind him.

The sight inside the chapel pierced Auliflower’s heart. There were many civilians inside: families, mostly. All the faces she saw were exhausted from fear and stress, and their eyes were hollow from seeing too much horror. Makeshift beds littered the altar area, and many people had bandages torn from spare clothes. Some food and water barrels had been carried up from the cellar to provide the needy, but the resources were scarce and everyone looked hungry. Only two guards were left: an elderly man and a Redguard woman called Tierra. Some idiotic civilians had left the chapel and died, Tierra told them.

She scanned the area, trying to see if there was a grey-robed priest nearby. But the only chapel resident she saw was a middle aged Redguard woman whose hands glowed with powerful magic. Master Healer Oleta, she presumed. When she was about to go to ask her about training and the location of Martin, Matius came to her. His face was determined but grim.

\- We're not done, Matius said. - Not even close. This was only the first step. If this town is to be ours again, we'll need to get inside the castle and save the Count. You've come this far with us; will you go further?

\- Well, I -, Auliflower started, but Matius cut her off.

\- If we're truly going to succeed, I'll need much more of your help. I warn you though, what we've seen so far is nothing compared to the battle that likely awaits us. He turned to face Tierra. - Take a few moments to catch your breath and think it over. When you're ready, let me know, and we'll get underway.

\- But I - Oh, forget it.

Auliflower felt torn. All she needed to do was to find Martin and she could leave this city. But in her heart she knew she couldn’t do that, no matter how she wished to do so. The city needed to be cleared from daedra before it was safe for everyone. And the guard needed her expertise. During this thinking break she filled her water skin, and soon after they left. Path outside was clear for the chapel residents: she could find Martin later in the refugee camp.

Battle was quite easy at first when Auliflower went ahead and the guards followed. But then their plan came to an abrupt stop: the castle gates were closed. Only way for them to open them was through a passage in North Guard House, but she had to return to the chapel to find Berich Inian, the other surviving guard in there who had the key to it.

Berich Inian was still in the chapel, too tired to leave. Civilians had left with Tierra, but two Imperial Legionnaires and Archer appeared: they came when they saw smoke while moving on the Gold Road and offered their help. Auliflower beckoned them to follow after she got Inian’s key. Then they continued their attack. She went to the Guard House and opened the gate, and they stormed the yard, killing everything in their way. One guard died when Spider Daedra jumped on him and tore him apart. He was given quick blessings and they had a small break.

Matius searched Auliflower out: she was leaning to a fallen stone, battling exhaustion and a starting headache.

\- This area's clear. We've got to get inside and find the Count before it's too late.

\- Sure, sure. The world swayed in her eyes for five seconds.

\- Are you okay?

\- Just tired, that’s all. Already fought a lot in Oblivion. Let’s move out.

Matius gave Auliflower a supporting pat on the shoulder before calling the troops to attack.

The throne room was all crumble, fire and corpses. And daedra. Luckily there were less of them when compared to the outside. Matius said that he’ll guard the hall while Auliflower could go and save the Count. Or, at least, bring his Colovian Signet Ring as a proof of his demise. With those words ringing in her ears she left, sneaking through the corridors like a ghost.

Two Flame Atronachs patrolled the Dining Hall that came after the Great Hall. Quick Frost handled them well. A Daedroth appeared from one room, but it fell to her sword. Soon she found the sleeping quarters of the Count, and wasn’t surprised of what she found there: Count Goldwine, lying face down in a dried pool of his own blood. It seemed that he had died pretty soon after the initial attack. She spoke some respects to his body and took the ring from his finger before checking the rest of the castle for daedra.

Matius was broken from her news. His strong frame seemed to slump down from exhaustion and defeat once again, despite the fact that the city was cleared. She passed him the Count’s ring and he thanked her.

\- If only we'd gotten here sooner! Matius mumbled quietly. - This is indeed a dark day for all of us left. But I thank you for risking your own life to help us. I shall make sure the ring is protected, for the time when a new Count is crowned.

\- I could’ve come sooner, Auliflower mumbled through her exhaustion.

\- Don’t blame yourself. This was something none of us could’ve guessed. Thanks to you the rest of us are saved, and I have to thank you with a gift. Wait here, I have to do something first.

She gazed in wonder when Matius went to the side, out of her sight, and returned shortly in his undershirt and breeches, his cuirass in his hands. She raised her brow in question.

\- I now hereby retire, Matius said sadly. - Here, take this. I have no use for it; I'm tired of fighting. It may serve you well in days to come.

\- Thank you, Auliflower said and took the cuirass. And in that moment she swayed from exhaustion. In the nick of time Matius grabbed her arm to prevent her from falling down. The Legionnaires came to her side to support her with Jesan Rilian, one of the guards. It felt good to lean against something and relax her sore feet.

\- We’ll take you to the camp, one soldier said. - The civilians and the healer should be there by now.

The soldiers and Rilian escorted her through the now silent Kvatch. The sun had set an hour ago. She was secretly happy that she didn’t faint, but her legs were wobbly like boiled bean stalks, and it felt like giant saws were moving in her brain.

When they reached the camp, Rilian announced to every soul present that Kvatch was saved, thanks to her. They started to hail her as Hero of Kvatch, waving their lanterns and torches. It felt surprisingly good, being hailed as a hero. _Don’t let it go to your head!_ she laughed inwardly.

The soldiers escorted her to the nearest tent that belonged to a Bosmer named Athrelor and called Healer Oleta to her. She was a tight but gentle-looking woman who cleaned her wounds in no time, reopening and washing the one she had to seal in Oblivion and healed them all with magic. She had amazing abilities: using that amount of spells in short time was impossible to less trained Auliflower, and Oleta didn’t even sweat.

While Oleta worked Auliflower requested to have an alchemist to brew her some high-level potions she was unable to make from her ingredients. Soon a blonde Nord called Sigrid, the only Guild survivor, arrived and set her equipment nearby when she promised to pay for the service. In no time she had a good health again and a pile of various strong potions.

\- You did a good job, Oleta smiled motherly to Auliflower while wiping her face clean from leftover soot. - We are forever in your debt.

\- So did you, Auliflower said while stretching her arm. - Could you help me with my magic?

\- Of course. What do you need?

Oleta taught Auliflower stronger healing, allowing her now to heal minor wounds of others as well, and left to treat the other wounded after making sure she could stand alone, but offered a place in her tent if she needed a place to sleep.

After the healer’s departure some refugees passing Athrelor’s tent thanked her for saving their city, giving her some food supplies as a token of their thanks. It wasn’t much, but it moved her deeply. This felt almost better than the hails. But now it was time to return to her original business now that they were all safe.

\- Could you help me? she asked from Athrelor. - I’m looking for someone.

\- Of course, he nodded eagerly. - Just tell me a name.

\- A priest called Martin. I want a blessing.

\- Brother Martin? Last time I saw him was back there, where he was tending to a family. Athrelor pointed the direction to her. - You know, I heard that he led survivors to the chapel when the daedra attacked, fighting valiantly despite being a priest. Many owe their lives to him.

\- Yes, said a passing Imperial woman who had been in the chapel. - Despite his exhaustion he took turns in guarding the doors and helped Oleta. I’ll never forget him.

 _Sounds like a great man,_ Auliflower thought fondly and got up, walking towards the centre of the camp where the Bosmer had pointed.

She noticed the small family further on, and a man in grey priest robes kneeling besides the mother who was in blessed state. All she could make out was the broad back and shoulders that faced her direction. He made some blessing gestures and the family left. The priest got up and turned his face up to Kvatch. When torches lighted his face she froze on the spot, unable to believe her own eyes.

This man - Brother Martin - had a long stature for an Imperial, being closer to a short Nord. His posture was straight and firm. He had chestnut brown hair that reached his shoulders in soft waves, except for some short strands over his forehead. His skin was olive, but a tiny bit darker from usual. She watched his slightly round face tightly: he had a straight nose, strong shape of jaw, and a royal facial structure. There was no doubt about his blood relation to the Septims - it was like she was watching Emperor Uriel who had lost over forty years from his age. This illegitimate son looked more like Uriel than the three deceased princes.

Auliflower watched carefully how Martin sighed and turned, walked to a tent near the edge of the camp and sat on a small stool. For a minute she stared at him. Now she was faced with another challenge: how to convince him to leave with her? Judging by what she had heard, he was a soul who couldn’t abandon people in need. Just like her, actually. But if the assassins were responsible for the gate here, people near him were at risk.

 _By Ysmir how difficult this is,_ she despaired. _How can I convince him to leave? I don’t want to end up dragging him to Chorrol by force._

After a moment of desperation she decided that postponing this would only make it more difficult. She took a deep breath, straightened her posture and walked slowly towards Martin.

The closer she came to him the more clearly she saw the fine details in his fire-illuminated face. Basically he looked like Uriel, but there were subtle differences in his face structure that probably came from his unknown mother. His dark brows, knotted from worry, were thicker than his father’s. There were thin worry lines in his face, giving him a look of forty year old man. Over his forehead were few strands of grey hair. Faint stubble darkened his malnourished face. Now that he was alone his shoulders had slumped down and he stared at the fire, eyes coloured bright orange but seeing nothing. He didn’t even notice that she had approached him and stopped just two and half metres away from where he was sitting. She braced herself and spoke to him.

\- Excuse me...

The priest turned his surprised face to her. His eyes were bright and grey with a small touch of blue, giving the feeling that he could see deep into your soul.

\- Oh, it’s you, he said with a faint smile. - I saw you at the chapel with the guards.

Auliflower held down a warm shiver: his voice was deep and soft, very pleasant to listen to.

Martin got up and wiped his dirty robes. He was about an inch or two taller than her when standing straight.

-Your name was Auliflower, right? he asked. - I heard about how you helped the Guard drive the daedra back. Well done.

\- Thank you, Auliflower nodded. She was feeling uneasy now that she was facing the man she had been looking for. Martin looked at her in wonder, following the movement of her head when she glanced between the ground and him, rubbing her neck nervously.

\- Is something wrong? he asked gently.

\- Look, uh… she stuttered, trying to figure out the right words but then just blurted them out. - I’m on an important mission. I was told to find you. By the Emperor.

Martin wrinkled his brows in suspicion and took a step back.

\- The Emperor? His tone was wary and hard. - He is dead. Who are you? What do you really want with me?

She gave him an apologetic look. This was difficult - she almost messed up immediately.

\- You are Martin, right? she asked. - The priest?

His shoulders relaxed a bit, but his face became bitter, and he turned his eyes down.

\- Yes, I am a priest, he admitted. - Do you need a priest? I don't think I'll be much help to you. I'm having trouble understanding the gods right now. Frustration and despair washed over his voice. - If all this is part of a divine plan, I'm not sure I want to have anything to do with it.

The strength of Martin’s voice when he said those words scared Auliflower. Loss of faith after everything he had seen was plausible, but it would make everything more difficult. She took a step closer, hoping that she could convince him otherwise.

\- But there is a plan, she pleaded. - Really!

Saying that was the worst thing to do. A fire was ignited to his eyes.

\- What plan? Martin shot back in anger. - What are you talking about? He clutched his hands over his chest in an attempt to calm down. - I kept praying Akatosh all through those terrible nights, but no help came. Only more daedra! He threw his hands down and took an angry step towards Auliflower, causing her to back off. - What can _you_ possibly know that would help me make sense of this?!

She stared at him in fearful despair, unsure what to say to him. Luckily they were apart from the others so they could talk - or try talking. His eyes were still flaming. But it caused her to become annoyed to this whole situation. She gave him an intimidating look, giving him a reason to back off.

\- Listen, Auliflower said, - I know this has been a hard time to all of you. And it might sound strange, but we - you and I - have a path to follow. She straightened her stature and softened her voice. - You are more than a priest. You are the youngest son of Emperor Uriel Septim.

Whatever Martin had expected her to say, this was not one of them. His eyes dilated, and the anger melted away, leaving only confusion behind. Deep silence fell between them.

\- Emperor Uriel Septim? Martin asked weakly. - You think the Emperor is my father...? No... no. You must have the wrong man. I’m a priest of Akatosh. My father was a farmer.

\- Uriel Septim asked me to find you before his death, Auliflower said quietly. - If you need more convincing, I can swear it by my Grandpa’s grave and by Ysmir - I mean Talos - as well.

Somehow her words confused him even more.

\- You… you spoke with the Emperor before he died? And he told you to find… me?

Frustration leaked in waves from her when Martin stared at her. She took another step and leaned so close to him that there was barely a foot between their noses.

\- Why would I lie to you?

When their eyes locked Auliflower held her brown eyes tightly in place, seeing that her will kept Martin frozen, but it didn’t intimidate him. Countless emotions seemed to flow through his grey eyes, confused wonder the topmost of them. He blinked only thrice throughout the moment their eyes were fixed together. For some seconds she thought that his gaze scanned her whole being just through her eyes.

After a while Martin opened his mouth to say something, but then closed it, rubbing his neck bemused instead.

\- Strange, he said softly. - I... I think you might actually be telling the truth.

Auliflower relaxed her shoulders but gave him a proud look while backing down.

\- I have done many things since I left Skyrim, she said, - but lying is not one of them.

\- Then… what does this mean? Martin stared at his hands which were getting sweaty. - I… I don’t know…

Auliflower stayed quiet, allowing Martin to collect his thoughts. He lifted his head back to her, eyes pleading for answers.

\- What do you want from me? he asked desperately.

\- To protect you, she said.

\- Protect me? What do you mean by that?

\- Look… Martin. Her look became reserved. - Bad things are happening right now. The assassination of the Emperor and the princes, and the Oblivion gate... I fear it’s just the beginning of something more terrible than the destruction in here. Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades, believes that you are in danger, too. He asked me to find you here in Kvatch and bring you to Weynon Priory. There the Blades can take you under their protection.

He turned his head slightly to the side several times, eyes darting from confusion. She gave him a long look.

\- I know this is confusing to you, she said softly. - It was to me, too, and still is, sometimes. I can tell you some things that I know along the way, but if you want the whole truth about everything, and yourself… Only Jauffre can give it to you.

She watched nervously how Martin stared at her with his intense eyes before closing them. He was still for two minutes, then he opened them and gave her a smile. That made him look just like Uriel.

\- You destroyed the Oblivion Gate, they say, he spoke. - You gave them hope. You helped them drive the daedra back... Yes. I will come with you to Weynon Priory. I want to hear what this Jauffre has to say to me.

A wave of relief washed over Auliflower. In her joy she grabbed Martin’s hand with both hands and shook it with excitement. The gesture seemed to confuse him.

\- Thank Ysmir! she said. - I was afraid I’d have to drag you by force...

\- You would’ve taken me by force? he asked in unbelieving tone and lifted his brow. - All the way to Chorrol?

\- Mayyybe, she shrugged her shoulders and grinned embarrassedly. He gave a slightly frightened look at her muscular arms - he seemed to realise that she had the strength to do it.

\- I guess I can believe that, he muttered. - It’s surprising how strong your will is.

\- Want to know why? she asked. He blinked in wonder. - I made a promise to the greatest man I ever knew. “Find the last of the Septim blood, and close shut the marble jaws of Oblivion”, he told me before he left this world. She had a dramatic pause and lifted her head proudly. - I’m a Nord of Skyrim, member of the clan Windhover. I keep my promise until it is fulfilled… or until I die and go to the halls of Sovngarde. So yeah, I am determined to keep my promise. To the point that I would tie you up and drag you to Chorrol if I have to.

Martin looked at her, partly surprised and partly admiring. Suddenly the corner of his mouth started to twitch. Auliflower let go of his hand and gave him a questioning look.

\- Sorry, he mumbled, - but that talk... Tie me up. Unbelievable.

Auliflower only sneered and began digging her bag. Hunger was gnawing in her belly, and Martin was clearly in a need of a hot meal. She pulled out a cabbage, a carrot, loaf of bread, two potatoes, some oranges and venison, and checked the tent with her eyes.

\- Does Oleta sleep here too? she asked from him.

\- I guess, he shrugged. - The tent is big enough for two.

\- Make it three. Both of us have fought daedra for long time with no sleep and no food. We’d better rest well before we leave for the Priory. She passed him a knife. - Help me fix some supper, will you? 

With courteous nod Martin sat down and helped Auliflower make a light stew. Faint grin passed her lips: the heir of Ruby Throne was helping her to make food.

Oleta came to them just when it was done. Auliflower was hungry, but she watched with satisfaction how eagerly the two others ate their meal: They cleaned the last drops of stew with slices of bread. The whole pot had been emptied in less than an hour. Oleta thanked her before going to her bed roll.

The two of them were left alone. Martin had fallen silent and stared at the fire, but she saw how his head drooped every now and then.

\- Shouldn’t you go to sleep? she asked courteously.

\- I’d... rather not, he said quietly.

\- You need rest, pal. The way to Chorrol will take six days or more. Go to bed. Please.

For a moment Martin didn’t even look at her, but finally he nodded. Auliflower dug her bag and found her spare blanket: big enough so she had cover and something to lay on. She went to the crowded end of the tent and crawled under her blanket, watching tightly that Martin did go to his bedroll, accidentally kicking her leg when settling under the blanket and put his head down.

\- Don’t worry, she said quietly. - Things will work out. Good night.

He mumbled something that she couldn’t make out. Soon she fell asleep, sniffing softly through her nose.

* * *

At morning Auliflower found herself alone in the tent when she woke up. Nightmares of daedra had haunted her nearly the whole night. A bowl filled with fruit was waiting for her outside, probably left by Oleta.

When she had visited a bush and came back, both Oleta and Martin appeared. The undersides of his eyes were a bit dark: he hadn’t slept much.

\- Morning, Oleta wished her. - We went to see the wounded. Did you sleep well?

\- Not really, Auliflower admitted and ate her fruits. - Nightmares.

\- I’m not surprised since you saw Oblivion itself. They will pass with time.

Martin sat down on the small stool. The tension on his shoulders told her that he was nervous from all of this, but tried to hide it. She tried to lighten the mood.

\- Have you ridden a horse before? she asked.

\- I grew up in a farm, he said blandly. - Of course I can ride a horse. But I haven’t been on the saddle in ages.

\- Better than me. I just learned on the way here.

Oleta moved her eyes between the two of them.

\- Has something happened, Martin? Oleta asked. - Can you tell me?

Martin gave a meaningful look to Auliflower. She got the hint and got up.

\- I’ll go find my horse, she told him. - Have a moment and pack your belongings.

He nodded, and with that she left to look for Spots. She found her with the two teenagers, paid the boys extra three septims each and left with the horse.

When she got back to the tent she saw Oleta and Martin in the middle of an discussion. While she watched, Oleta wiped her eyes and gave Martin a warm hug. She held his hand for a moment before leaving to check the wounded again. Martin picked a small bag and threw it over his shoulder. She approached him, pulling Spots with her.

\- Let’s go, Martin said when she opened her mouth. She shrugged her shoulders and the two of them left the refugee camp. An air of apprehension surrounded him. She hoped that Martin would lighten up, or otherwise this would be a one awkward trip.


	5. Two travellers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin chose to leave with the Hero of Kvatch to meet Jauffre and hear about his origins. But travelling with a person you just met isn’t always sunshine and bunnies, especially if that person is called Auliflower.

During the first hours of travel Martin realised that he would not get any peace for some time. Auliflower tried to start a conversation with him several times, but the longest reply he gave was three words long. He had never been an overly chatty person, and now the stress and exhaustion from the recent events had made him even more quiet. It annoyed his new companion, he knew it, but he didn’t care. All he wanted was peace, quiet and perhaps a chance to sleep.

Other thing that caused friction between them immediately was that he wanted to be courteous, but she only found it irritating. She had offered her horse to him, but he politely refused: he didn’t want to ride and leave her walking by his side. In the end he agreed to a compromise: she would sit behind him on the saddle felt. But when she climbed behind him he felt himself tense from the closeness of her body and her hands on his sides. He wasn’t sure was it because he hadn’t slept well and was still jumpy, or just because she was a woman.

\- I’m sorry, she said impatiently while tugging her hands to his belt, - but I’ll fall if you won’t let me hold on to you.

\- Of course, he said softly. - Forgive me.

He was sure he heard her mutter ‘priests’ under her breath.

Riding on the horse gave them more speed, and after a while Martin got used to the feeling of the woman close to him. How long had it been that he was this close to a woman in other than spiritual matters? Quite long, but he ignored the feeling. The situation was only temporary. Plus he was still trying to get his head around the fact that he was a Septim, son of Uriel VII. He wished that he was still in Kvatch, doing his daily chores and rituals in the chapel. Or maybe not. Praying didn’t have the same feeling of contentment it used to have. And yet he felt surprisingly calm despite all of this. He shifted to make himself more comfortable on the saddle. It had been long since he had ridden a horse. From experience he knew that he might get saddle sores soon.

When they had rode for over three hours Auliflower told Martin of her plan of action. When they reached the city of Skingrad they’d stay in for the night and continue through the wilds to save time. The mentioning of Skingrad made Martin give her his longest reply since the previous night.

\- Isn’t Skingrad a risky stop considering this whole situation? he asked.

\- We need more supplies, she explained. - The wilds don’t provide enough for two. I need repair hammers, potions and such, too. And you could use some new clothing. That cassock robe has seen better days.

Martin glanced at his clothing. It was ripped in the hem, covered in soot and blood, and the metal needle tap on his collar was missing. If he remembered correctly Oleta had used it to hold a bandage in place in an old man’s leg.

\- Oh. Well... thank you. That’s very generous.

An uneasy felling gnawed him. For some reason he doubted her motives to help him. How could he know that she was what she appeared to be? To find out he eased the leash, causing them to slow down.

\- Hey, she poked his shoulder. - Put some speed.

\- I want to ask you something, he said and turned his head. - Out of curiosity. Are you this kind to me just because I’m supposedly the Emperor’s son?

The question wasn’t meant to be unkind, and he regretted it the second he had asked it when he saw Auliflower's reaction. She tightened her lips and grabbed the leash, pulling them to a staggering stop. Her eyes sparked with anger and hurt.

\- So that’s how you feel, Auliflower said venomously. - That I’m kind just because of that?

\- I didn’t mean - Martin started, but she jumped down and pulled the leash from his hands. She glared up at him.

\- Let me tell you something, she said. - I’m trying to be kind because it’s polite. Your blood has nothing to do with it. And I wanted to get to know you better since we’re travelling together for many days. But fine, be all sulky and mighty up there with your priesthood. I’ll walk for a while.

With that she tugged the leash and marched, guiding Spots on her side. Martin felt guilty: Auliflower had been kind to him and he just suspected that she had an ulterior motive behind it. The whole thing with the daedra had made him too nervous and suspicious for his own good. She didn’t even want to look at him. What a good start for their journey.

* * *

For the next day and half they travelled the Gold Road. They had spent the night in a secluded spot near the road, covering themselves from the weather the best they could. Neither of them slept well: Martin woke up often from nightmares about daedra and noticed that Auliflower was restless in her sleep, kicking and mumbling every now and then. Seeing that reminded him that she went willingly to Oblivion, and it confused his already cluttered thoughts.

When they continued their journey she still refused to talk to him, unless it had something to do with food or breaks. He felt humbled when she would pass him extra food or ask was he feeling sore from the ride. Despite her justifiable anger she was kind to him, which made him feel even more guilty: she even gave him enchanted mithril gauntlets to provide him with extra protection.

Sun was shining, and gentle breeze waved his hair. The grass all around shivered when the wind blew over it. They had crossed the border to West Weald a long time ago: the change from golden grass had shifted seamlessly to lush green fields. Fall was almost over in this part of Cyrodiil, but trees still had red and yellow leaves in them.

They kept going, stopping only for short breaks. No other words passed between them until the dusk was about to settle, and Martin couldn’t handle the angry silence any longer.

\- Hey, he said carefully.

Auliflower turned her head to him, looking indifferent. 

\- I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It was extremely rude after everything you have done for Kvatch... and for me during this past day.

Auliflower shrug her shoulders indifferently.

\- Don’t beat yourself over it. Probably anyone in your position would be suspicious. I - 

Something that she seemed to hear cut her speech off and she pulled the horse to a stop. They watched in wait and soon three highwaymen - two Redguards and an Orc - appeared from a big bush, darted to the road and blocked their way. Martin scanned them through: only light armours and iron weapons. Not too bad if there wasn’t that Orc: he was huge, even by his people’s standards.

\- Good day fine travellers, said the biggest Redguard and bowed mockingly. - Could you be so generous and hand over your property to us.

\- I’m escorting the priest to Skingrad, Auliflower said coldly. - We don’t have money. Leave.

Up in his saddle Martin had trouble hiding his smile. Auliflower’s bag was packed with more money that he had seen in years, but of course the bandits didn’t need to know that.

\- I think you don’t understand, missie, the Orc growled. - Money or your life.

\- Stealing from a priest, Martin said in harsh tone. - That’s lower than the filth where rats crawl.

It startled the highwaymen, but then they growled and pulled their weapons out. From the corner of his eye he saw how Auliflower grinned to him. At the same time she pulled her sword from her side and whirled it a few turns in her hand.

\- Pull to the side, she told Martin. - I’ll handle them.

She let go of the leash and jumped to the nearest Redguard, wounding his legs before stabbing him to the stomach. The leftover criminals yelled from surprise and jumped away. Auliflower pulled her sword out from the body and whirled it again, cleaning most of the blood from the blade.

Martin guided Spots to the side even though he wanted to help her, but became intrigued by the battle. The heat of battle was taking her over, he saw: she was beginning to smile.

The Orc rammed towards Auliflower with his hammer held high. She whispered a spell and struck the Orc with Shock, leaving him stuttering to the ground while she moved to the last one. The Redguard was skilled with sword: they parried for a while and he managed to cut her leg above the knee. But it made an opening to his side and Auliflower slammed her sword to the edge of his armour. Martin had to admit that she was good in timing and shifting from magic to sword.

Suddenly the Orc got up from the ground, and before Martin could warn Auliflower the bandit hit her to the side of her head, and she fell to the ground. The startled movement told him that the bandit nearly knocked her out. When the Orc began to approach her shivering form he jumped down from the horse’s back and created ice to both hands with speed that came from years of practice, and released a blast of cold air to him.

The cold washed over the two of them and did nothing to Auliflower thanks to her natural resistance to frost, but the Orc was stuck on the spot, yelling terrified when he couldn’t move from the waist down.Then Martin threw two ice spears straight to his torso, grimacing when they hit his target with a sickening thud. The Orc shuddered and fell with a gurgle. He saw that Auliflower was looking at him with undisguised surprise, but his focus shifted to her bleeding wound.

\- What... she stuttered. - You...

\- Be still, he said.

With a shake the ice melted from his hands and he came to her side. He kneeled down and pulled a clean piece of rag from his bag, moistening it with the thawed water that clung to him. Luckily the cut above her knee wasn’t deep. She watched in disbelief how he cleaned the wound on her leg, then took off the gauntlets and began healing it with magic, completely focused on it. He also put his hand over her temple, easing the headache and bruise. Her face felt smooth to his hand.

\- There, Martin said after a minute and helped her up.

Auliflower stared at him, ignoring the fact that he had just healed her.

\- When were you going to tell me that you’re a real mage? she sneered.

\- You never asked, he said coolly. - And I didn’t deem it important.

\- I’d like to know these things before you nearly freeze my ass!

Martin sneered and turned to look at the bandits. He felt bad that the situation had turned to this, but he knew it could not be helped. Violence was still the answer in most cases. But they had to do something about the bodies.

\- We should at least burn them, he said. - It’s the right thing to do.

\- Oh come on! she cried. - The wolves handle them! Let’s keep going.

He turned to look at her with disdain and folded his arms over his chest. He wasn’t going to let a beast or a Necromancer use their bodies, and she was going to help him - she had killed two out of three. She sneered, grimaced and puffed from anger to him, but did agree in the end- after she had picked their pockets from money. To that he didn’t comment, but looked at her with suspicion. He gave them blessings of Akatosh and they both used fire to burn them. When the bandit corpses were ashes on the wind they returned to the horse.

\- Do you think they deserved the blessing? Auliflower asked from him.

\- They made a mistake when they chose to attack us, Martin said in calm tone, - but they should at least be given a proper passing. Now no Necromancer can use their remains for evil. Although I have some problem with you looting their property.

\- A property they stole. Remember that. But let’s find their camp. They probably came from down the hill. We can sleep there tonight.

\- Akatosh have mercy...

Not long after they found the bandit camp. It was quite nice with two tents and lots of firewood. Auliflower went to check the barrels while Martin scanned the tents. He saw something small and black over the bed roll and picked it up.

\- What did you find? Auliflower asked him.

\- A razor blade, was his answer. Quite fine quality for a bandit. Stolen, most likely.

\- What a coincidence! There’s enough water here for a shave, too. You could use one.

Her words caused him to run his hand over his cheek that was dark from stubble and grin with embarrassment.

In an hour and half the air was darkening. Auliflower had found lots of vegetables and had made them quite a luxurious supper from them and the leftover meat from Kvatch gifts. Martin had finished shaving, feeling like a person again when his hands and face were clean, and waited patiently for the food to cook. When it was done she passed him a bowl, a whole bread and an apple.

\- I don’t need this much, Martin said abashed.

\- Yes you need, Auliflower said. - You’ve been in an unneeded diet for days. Eat, eat.

With faint blush he mumbled his thanks and took the food. She sat down to the other side and gulped her meal down eagerly, and so did he. After she was done she chewed a carrot for extra. He turned his eyes away and his shoulders went down, and he felt very tired. And he missed his normal life.

\- Hey, Auliflower said quietly. Martin’s eyes drifted to her.

\- Martin, she pleaded. - Go to sleep. You look exhausted, you need to rest.

\- I’d rather not, he said quietly. - Daedra, the horrors I saw and people who were lost haunt me. I don’t want to see them again in my dreams.

To that she didn’t say anything. How could she? She hadn’t spend days trapped in a building with countless wounded, waiting for help to come while praying for Akatosh and help never came in time for most of them. With great effort he buried the anger and despair back inside his heart - this was not the time for them.

But she might understand his feelings, he thought - she had went to Oblivion itself, a feat unrivalled in this century, and seen the horrors of daedra. He turned his eyes back to her.

\- You went to the Oblivion to fight the daedra. Doesn’t what you saw haunt you?

\- Maybe a little, she admitted. - Daedra come to my dreams too. And the smell from the plane. Among other things. She turned her head towards the fire and rolled the carrot in her hand. - Most of my dreams are about home back in Skyrim. But I don’t dream much about people. It’s probably a Nordic trait: warrior has no regrets.

She turned to look at the first stars in the sky.

\- There is one person who I think about sometimes, she nearly whispered. - It’s Emperor Uriel. Your father.

Martin lifted his head in wonder and gave Auliflower a curious look. She lowered her head in shame. He wondered what she was so ashamed of.

\- You were there when he… he started before closing his mouth.

\- Yes, Auliflower nodded. - The last hours of his life. I still wish that… She avoided his gaze and tossed the carrot over her shoulder. - I wish things had gone differently. That I had been stronger.

So she had been there when the Emperor died. Martin didn’t know what he should think about that. His curiosity got the better of him.

\- I hope you don’t mind, but I have a question. How did a woman from Skyrim become involved in the end of Emperor Uriel and became his courier? He fixed his eyes on her. - You said you’d tell me what you know. I’d like to know what tied you to this whole ordeal, first.

Auliflower looked tightly to his eyes. For a while she stayed silent, giving him a feeling that she will say no, but then shifted herself to a more comfortable position and her expression changed.

\- I guess there’s no harm telling you, she shrugged. - You’re part of my promise, after all...

She thought for a second, took a long breath and started her story.

\- I’m the youngest of three children. My sister Olga is around thirty-one and had three kids - two boys and a girl. My brother Valdemar should be twenty-five by now. My dad was quite well-known jack-of-all-trades on the Whiterun hold in his youth, and my mother was a gardener. Grandma and Grandpa, dad’s parents, lived with us at our miniature farm, two kilometres south of Whiterun.

\- Mum told me that my birth was an accident, right after I asked why I don’t have younger siblings. They had only planned for one son and one daughter. But there was never bad blood about it - my childhood was quite happy, running around the forests like a troll pup with my brother.

\- As I grew up, well… Then things started to get messed. Olga got to attend Bards College to learn song and music until she married a woodcutter. Valdemar was sent to be an apprentice to Solitude’s most famous and talented carpenter. But me? Her gaze turned cold like ice. - I showed signs of magic at very young age. Many travelling mages said I had potential that could be harnessed. But Dad didn’t send me to Winterhold to study because “it’s a waste of money when I could help my family back home”. And so I stayed at home as a help because I was too nice to say anything back.

Martin watched keenly how Auliflower hissed in frustration.

\- He never hit us, she continued bitterly, - but could ignore our achievements and needs - especially me because I was the third one, an accident, and a girl. Many tried to make sense why he was like that. Some said that his psyche got messed when he contacted a blight disease in Morrowind during that Nerevarine thing, but it was just an excuse to be rude and lazy. He always went through the easy path and was annoying preacher and know-it-all, even before Morrowind. Everyone knew that, and I mean it literally: his friends didn’t like to hang out with him.

\- I grew tired of all of it: watching him lay down and rest peacefully while the rest of us worked our asses off to keep the farm running without hearing a word of thanks. Preaching and congratulating himself from work he hadn’t done. Plus that random alcoholism that put him to a trance for weeks at a time… She spat angrily to the fire, making it sizzle. - May Alduin gnaw his lazy bones, that stupid piece of dung.

\- So you ran away from home? Martin asked and leaned forward. - Was it a good choice?

\- Do you know Throat of the World? The highest mountain in Skyrim and whole Tamriel? Auliflower’s gaze became dreamy. - I visited the fortress of High Hrothgar in there twice with Grandpa before he died. You can see the whole Skyrim there, and part of Cyrodiil. When I watched the lands that spread around me... I wanted to explore them someday. My father’s actions and ignorance just quickened that decision.

\- I can understand that. Every youth craves for a change. I hope that you told at least someone from your family so they don’t worry over you.

\- I told Grandma and Valdemar before leaving. Then I adventured for a month through southern Skyrim before crossing the border here. But here it went all wrong. I don’t know why, but Legionnaire soldiers surrounded me in the forest. The next thing I knew, I woke up in Imperial City prison. There was this annoying Dunmer in the opposite cell. He kept saying that the guards will use me before they kill me, and laughed very annoyingly.

\- How did you get out of that situation? Martin was surprised how easily she spoke of her prison experience. If he had been in a similar situation he might’ve lost his confidence.

A small smile lit up to Auliflower’s face.

\- I met the Emperor there, she said.

\- In the dungeon? Martin blinked. - Really?

\- It was a very strange coincidence. The Blades escorted the Emperor to my cell door. Secret escape route known only to Blades went right through my cell. I was in that peculiar cell because of a misunderstanding. Captain Renault, their boss, ordered me to the corner or they would kill me. When they entered the cell and escorted the Emperor in, he stopped to look at me and said: “You. I’ve seen you…”

For the next half an hour Auliflower explained her mysterious meeting with the Emperor and colourful escape to Martin. How the Emperor forgave her, how she adventured through the caverns fighting rats and goblins, and her meeting with the Emperor for the second time. Her story sounded like it was picked from a fairytale: a hero chosen by fate to save the world. And he noticed the childlike excitement on her when she described the details to him. It felt refreshing.

\- … and I asked him where are we going, she kept talking, - and he said cryptically: “I go to my grave. A tongue shriller than all the music calls me. You shall follow me yet for a while, then we must part”. During those last few hours he asked about my family and stuff like that when we went through the subterranean corridors…

Auliflower’s voice trailed to silence. Martin saw in her eyes how memories washed over her. She had a good opinion about the Emperor. Himself? He wasn’t sure. He remembered how he had seen the Emperor long ago when he was young and studying in Arcane University. He had stayed at the back when the Emperor went through the university to speak with the Arch-Mage. And when he returned from the meeting, he noticed their small group and greeted them with a gentle smile, telling them to study hard, kindness and wisdom in his face.

He clutched his arm in thought when he remembered Uriel’s smiling face from that day. They had been in the same city, in same area, and completely unaware of each other...

\- He seemed like a wise man, he said quietly.

\- He was, Auliflower said fondly. - He knew me only for few hours… but his words, thoughts, and his gentle smile… he believed in me so much. That I could do something great. And he gave me my freedom back. Maybe that’s why I’m so devoted to his last wishes. He showed more faith in me and my abilities than that lazy piece of horker dung who sadly is my father. I won’t let his empire fall in to darkness as long as I breathe. And I will make sure that you’ll be okay.

She put more wood to the fire, and Martin’s eyes followed her every move. He felt more accepting of her now that she had opened up to him. And she was more brave than he was.

\- Now I understand your motivation better now that you told me of your history so openly, Martin said. - Emperor saved you from death because he believed that you can help save Tamriel. Quite a pressure. I’m surprised you’re handling it so well. I... He averted his eyes momentarily. - I considered abandoning Akatosh after we were freed from the Chapel. I felt abandoned and desperate. Hopeless. Now that I heard your story, it feels so childish. You have done so much, and still you are faithful to your promise.

\- At first I thought about walking away, I admit. But I couldn’t. Like I couldn’t walk away from Kvatch after I destroyed the gate. I had to do what was right.

Martin clutched his arm and bit his lip. There was something more that he wanted to ask. When he lifted his eyes to her he felt pain stinging in his chest.

\- Could you tell me... How did he die?

His voice was almost a whisper. Her expression became pained and she closed her eyes. She turned the scarred side of her face to him.

\- Last door to freedom was blocked, she started. - It was a trap. Assassins started to pour in, and we were outnumbered. Glenroy and Baurus led me and the Emperor to a small side chamber and told me to guard him with my life, which I swore.

\- I stood there in standby, ready to strike anything that moved. For few minutes we listened the sound of battle, and then the Emperor approached me. He said that the Blades are strong and true, but that they can’t fight the tide of darkness, and he couldn’t go further. He was so… fearless, ever since he saw me again. It was strange - as if he had accepted his destiny because of me. Then he took the Amulet of Kings off his neck and gave it to me. He asked me to take it to Jauffre, who knew where to find his secret son - you. He asked me to find you and close shut the jaws of Oblivion. Then he took my hand and held it gently. To say goodbye.

She lifted her right hand and stared tightly at her palm. Her eyes were clouded from sorrow.

\- My last words to him were “I’ll never forget you”. He said with a smile: “Remember me, and remember my words. This burden is now yours alone. You hold our future in your hands”. After he let go of my hand, from a small opening behind him… She closed her eyes and was silent for many seconds. - One strike. Right through. He fell immediately.

The pain in Auliflower’s voice made Martin close his eyes. His mouth was a narrow line, and his brows had wrinkled. It surprised him that he felt some pain from hearing this, even though he never knew the Emperor personally. But he was the man who gave him his existence - he could feel something for him.

\- I see, Martin said quietly after a while and opened his eyes. - I hope you got the assassin who struck him.

\- He nearly got me first, Auliflower said with shame. - I was in shock, too slow. That’s where I got this.

She pressed her fingers to her cheek, uplifting the scarred skin over her cheekbone. He looked at the wide scar in thought.

\- The Emperor died two months ago, he noted. - What did you do during that time? Why didn’t you deliver the Amulet sooner?

\- Distractions, she smiled embarrassedly. - I got an infection from the sewers and spent two days in a fisherman’s house fighting it. Then I scavenged ruins, joined guilds, collected treasure, studied magic and swordsmanship. There’s always people who need help - I can’t turn away. And perhaps I’m a bit greedy to get money since my family was almost poor. I have a good amount saved all around, a manor in Anvil and a house in Bruma.

Martin gazed at Auliflower in disbelief, causing her to frown. Then he laughed. He had almost forgotten how good it felt to laugh.

\- Unbelievable, he chuckled. - Quite a record for someone who’s closing on to twenty-five.

\- Who said I’m that old? she asked in confusion, slightly embarrassed. He blinked his eyes.

\- Wait. You aren’t that old?

\- I had my birthday last Hearthfire. I’m eighteen years old.

Martin looked at her with his jaw dropped. Now Auliflower chuckled from laughter.

\- Just eighteen? he stuttered. - So young? And you went up to Oblivion to close the gate?

\- You never asked. And I didn’t deem it important.

He caught up her reference to his earlier words and chuckled. She grinned impishly back.

\- Well played, he said and gave her a benevolent look. - You are one strange individual, Auliflower.

\- Thanks. And you’re not that bad when you stop brooding. She got up and gave him a teasing smile. - Next time you tell me something about yourself.

Soon they settled down to their tents to sleep. For a while Martin stared at the roof, hearing how Auliflower’s breath slowed down on the next tent.

Despite the rocky start things started to look a bit brighter to Martin. He was still tired and confused about this whole ordeal, and he didn’t know what the future had in plans for him, but at least now he had time to think - and a companion with him so he wasn’t alone in this.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was the chapter that got most rewrites, and I also wanted to use Martin's point of view for a change. Trying to keep the chapter short and not overly dramatic wasn't easy.


	6. Through Skingrad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower and Martin continue their journey through Cyrodiil.

The next two days were more pleasant to travel. There was no storm or rain, only mild sunshine. It almost felt like the Gods were smiling on Auliflower and Martin when they rode the Golden Road to Skingrad.

After their first nights on the road Martin had relaxed a bit. Telling him about herself and Emperor Uriel’s demise had cleared some things in his mind, and he seemed to trust her more, or so she concluded from the way he acted. Most of the time he was quiet, still sad and angry about Kvatch, but every now and then Auliflower got him to talk. The rare times he spoke he had good views and opinions.

And he did tell her something about himself and his past: He had lived in a small farm with his foster father, Anders. Where this farm had been located, that he didn’t tell her. There had been no mother figure in his life - he was told that she died giving birth to him. Their life had been rough at times, having a cow, a horse and a field to grow plants, but Anders had taught him the value of hard work.

\- Despite being a farmer he could read well. The words came gently from Martin’s mouth. - He read me nearly every night when I was little and taught me to read as well. And he’d borrow books from our neighbours when we went to sell our crops.

\- When did you join the Mage’s Guild?

\- Just before I became sixteen. From early on I knew I didn’t want to continue farming, and Anders saw that as well, long before I told him. After I had earned enough money he allowed me to leave to join the Guild. He had a rough edge on him at times... but fundamentally he was kind.

Aulilfower frowned behind Martin’s back.

\- You had a better foster father than I had a blood father, she mumbled to his shoulder. - Is... is he still alive?

His shoulders tensed before relaxing.

\- No. Rats infested the farm and he got Blood lung from them. He struggled for a month before dying. I was nineteen.

After that burst of information he didn’t speak for a while, but she could sense the trust between them growing again. It was nice when he was beginning to relax a bit. But sometimes his priesthood kicked in - especially when she battled bandits on the way.

Usually, when travelling alone, Auliflower left the bodies to the side, not caring about them. Now that Martin was with her she had to help him burn them so no beasts or Necromancers could defile their remains. And he had objected when se looted the bandits property at first. He mouthed his opinion most strongly when she tied a glass war hammer to the horse after they cleared a small cave from bandits, despite that he had followed her inside and helped her fight them.

\- You said that you have money, he reminded her. - Do you really need that much?

\- By Ysgramor’s magnificent beard! she had gasped. - Of course I need it. Maybe you have vowed to own no property, but not me. You can never know when you have to find a blacksmith to fix your sword. Or buy a warm meal. Or bribe a guard to get away from a crime scene - because you’re innocent but they won’t let you go! She blushed slightly when Martin gave her a questioning look during that last part.

When they left Spots to the Skingrad stables clock was close to six. They walked to the blacksmith first. Auliflower had skills to fix basic armour and weapons moderately with hammers, but Martin’s enchanted dagger - his only valuable property from Kvatch - and the damage reflective gauntlets she had given him were beyond her abilities. The blacksmith, Agnete the Pickled, gave them a warm welcome that smelled strongly of wine. But she fixed their stuff in no time, and Auliflower sold the weapons she had collected. 

From there they paid a short visit to All Things Alchemical, and finished their tour to Colovian Traders to find new clothes to Martin. To her joy they had a set of darker blue-grey robes of better quality, they just needed to adjust them a little since Martin was taller than average Imperial. But the sewing didn’t take long, and they left the store soon, Martin carrying a cloth roll and new shoes in his arm. He seemed moved from her gesture.

\- You are very generous, he mumbled when they walked to the West Weald Inn. - I don’t have a way to pay you back. Priests live as simply as possible.

\- That’s not necessary, she smiled, and then lowered her voice. - And you can pay me later: visit the treasury in Imperial City later and grab the ten septims from there.

It took him a moment to realise what she meant with the treasury, and then he coughed to hide his embarrassment, and she snorted from laughter.

Several people were spending time in the West Weald Inn. Some only glanced at them once before continuing their drinking. To her secret joy Else God-Hater wasn’t there - the Nord would’ve surrounded Martin immediately and started to declare how worthless the gods are, and she didn’t want to listen to that right now.

The proprietor of the inn, Erina, greeted them warmly. But they faced a small problem when they tried to book a room for the night.

\- I’m terribly sorry, Erina apologised, - but the only room left is a one with a double bed. Our last two bed room went just fifteen minutes ago.

Auliflower sneered and glanced at Martin who seemed bemused. There was no way she was changing inns now: she was tired, dirty and wanted to get her armour cleaned. And same was with him. People were already glancing at his ragged robes and her filthy armour suspiciously. She made the decision for both of them.

\- Put it on my name, Auliflower sighed. - It’ll do fine. And please prepare the bath.

Her companion had an opinion about this, but to his credit he didn’t voice it out loud when other people could hear. They went to their room: it was big, had a wardrobe and a writing desk, small book shelf, folding screen in front of the wash basin, and the bed was bigger than average double bed and had luxurious sheets. It was very nice.

Once the door was closed Martin sighed loudly and rubbed his nose bridge. Auliflower was about to object, but he waved his hand, so she closed her mouth.

\- I know, he said. - Go with the flow. I admit that I have longed for a real bed for the last week. This beats sleeping outside in the tent.

\- So how’s it going to be? she asked and put a hand on her hip. - I have no problem with sharing the bed. I shared one with my brother for years, I’m used to it.

Martin glanced at the bed and back to her. A faint blush ran over his cheeks. She did her best to not roll her eyes - the man’s holy vows had to be respected, but the situation needed compromises.

\- It’s not fair that one of us has to be on the floor, he said in defeated tone. - I guess it’s large enough for both of us. We can both sleep there without fear of... being too close. 

Auliflower sighed with satisfaction. A real bed after weeks! She could dance from joy.

\- Glad that there’s no problem, she said and took his bag from him. - The bath is at the end of the corridor. Erina should have the water already boiled.

\- I think I can manage if it isn’t, he said with a proud semi-smile, flicking his fingers. She snorted quietly.

While Martin was bathing Auliflower changed to her casual wear - blue knee-length pants and long sleeveless shirt - and settled on the floor to clean her armour. It took a lot of rubbing and polishing, but in half an hour she got it cleaned from dirt and blood. Now it was almost as good as new.

When she stretched her stiff arms the door opened and Martin arrived, dressed in a bath robe and towel over his shoulders. The waviness of his hair was pronounced now that his hair was drying from the bath.

\- Now you look more like a human being again, Auliflower noted.

\- I feel like one again, Martin sighed and wiped his face dry.

\- Hungry? I can go order something from the desk. Any wishes?

\- Just what’s on the list. And a small bottle of wine, if you please. I want to relax.

Auliflower nodded and left. After she ordered some pork stew, berry pie and Surilie Brothers wine to their room she went to the bath and soaked for a long time, enjoying the feeling of hot water before scrubbing two weeks worth of filth off her skin. The bath water was brown by the time she got up and dried herself. She put her clothes back on immediately and returned to their room.

At the door she bumped in to a young servant girl who was carrying a tray filled with food. She opened the door for the girl. Inside Martin was sitting on a chair, wearing a lax short-sleeved shirt and brown pants provided by the inn. A thick book was in his hands. She couldn’t help but grin how the servant girl went speechless at the sight of him, and no wonder. Despite being a priest he had a fair amount of muscle in his arms and calves, and the chestnut locks framing his noble-featured face were like taken from every girls dreams. She had a hard time to keep her cool when the girl lingered in the room with the excuse of pouring wine for him.

\- Thank you, Martin said courteously. - Blessings of Akatosh upon ye, child.

The girl’s enthusiasm died and she went to the door, which Auliflower opened to her. She muttered ‘a priest’ in disappointed voice when she left. Martin gave her a questioning look when she started to giggle quietly.

The two of them ate in silence, too tired and hungry to have a real conversation. Auliflower savoured the taste of the stew and pie: soon they would spend days in the West Weald and Great Forest, eating what they could scrap together. Luxury like this stew would have to wait until Chorrol.

When Martin finished he took a sip from his wine goblet and closed his eyes, savouring the taste before swallowing and letting out a sigh of satisfaction. The girl had poured two goblets of wine so Auliflower picked the other curiously and tasted a full mouthful of it. She snorted loudly and gasped: it was sour and yeasty and not fruity at all to her tongue. Her snorting caused Martin to open his eyes.

\- Haven’t tried wine before? he lifted his brow.

\- No, she sniffed. - I have drank beer and mead. Ugh, what strange stuff this is.

\- It is one of the finer tastes in life. You’ll appreciate it when you’re older.

\- Bah. When I find some real Skyrim mead I’ll dare you to drink a pint of that.

Martin smiled and finished his goblet. Auliflower yawned and put the dishes to the tray before putting most of the lights off, but left one candle lit on the bedside table. When she approached the bed she was that Martin was nervous: he glanced between her and the bed, rubbing his hands anxiously.

\- Just relax, pal, she said tiredly and yawned again. - One night won’t kill you. I just want to sleep.

With that she lifted the left side of the blanket and crawled under it. The bed was very soft.

\- By Ysmir how great this feels, she sighed while settling to the edge, as far as possible from the centre. She turned her head and saw him kneeling next to the bed, hands together and eyes closed. The slight movement of his lips told her that he was praying. She hadn’t seen him praying in the past days. For five minutes he stayed like that before lifting the blanket and settling on the bed, on the edge as far as possible.

\- Is this too close for a priest? Auliflower teased him: there was over a metre of empty space between them. Martin chuckled and relaxed.

\- Not at all. With luxury like this I can endanger my vows for one night.

He fell silent and stared at the ceiling.

\- I guess I’m not a priest anymore, technically speaking. How strange to change my path... again. First from mage to a priest... and now to an Emperor.

Auliflower listened and fell in to thought. Martin was right - he was to be the Emperor. A whole new duties and responsibilities were waiting for him, so he has to abandon priesthood in favour of his royal inheritance. But abandoning a profession he had done for many years might take some time to get used to. Auliflower turned to lay on her back and tugged the blanket up to her jaw.

\- You know, it’s strange that you chose to be a man of Gods with your magic skills.

Silence filled the room. She turned to look at him, but he turned to his side so she saw his back but not his face.

\- Let’s get some rest, he said coolly, indicating that the conversation was over.

\- Okay, she said apologetically. - Goodnight.

\- Night.

* * *

Auliflower felt how sense was crawling back to her body. With a loud yawn she stretched her limbs like a cat and opened her eyes. It took her a few seconds to realise that she was in the inn. She turned her head and saw that Martin was still asleep, hand resting on the pillow. She smiled to his peaceful face and got up, stretching some more in standing position. Shuffle behind her back told her that he woke up. He stretched long and slow, as well.

\- By the Nine, Martin yawned and tried to settle his dishevelled hair. - I haven’t slept this well in ages. This I’ll miss in the coming days.

\- Morning to you, too, she said and went to wash her face at the basin behind the screen. - Let’s pack our stuff and get some breakfast. Then we can fill our supplies and leave.

\- Understood, Martin answered. - Stay there, I’ll change right away.

Soon both of them were dressed again - Auliflower to her armour and Martin to his new robes and shoes - and after packing their stuff they went downstairs for a breakfast. With her suggestion they ate a lot to have energy for the travel. After breakfast she bought lots of food from Erina who sent them away with blessings of Julianos.

Once outside the city they picked their horse from the stables and began to walk straight to the north, Chorrol as their distant target beyond the horizon.

* * *

The travel through the West Weald and Great forest took longer than Auliflower had initially calculated. Most of the terrain was good for the horse with two people on its back, but there were hills that proved too much for Spots with the uneven ground and steepness. Few times Spots twisted her legs and Martin had to use healing to help the mare: Auliflower wasn’t yet skilled enough to heal others, and certainly not horses. These many breaks had slowed them down, but otherwise their journey was easy: there were less bandits in these lands, and wild animals avoided them. Few wolves surrounded them several times, and from them she skinned the biggest and most gorgeous ones: white, grey and black, and treated them by the campfire, gaining comfortable furs to sleep on since the air was getting colder the further north they came.

For the first time since Kvatch was attacked Martin felt peaceful. Travelling had been pleasant after his legs got used to the exercise. All this freedom had made his heart lighter than it had been in ages. And he actually felt glad that he had lost some weight during this trip. Physical activities felt easier for the first time in years. Of course, the news that he had received and the responsibility that awaited him was pressing like a lump in his chest. Emperor Martin... that was something he had never dreamed of. Not even in his wildest dreams, which had been very wild. But for now he could still be Martin, a regular man, savouring this freedom he still had.

Martin gave a look to his companion who guided the horse by his side, a flock of hair dancing over her eye every now and then. Auliflower had - after the bit touchy start - turned out to be a very good person to be with. It was hard to get used to her peculiarity: killing bandits, looting every possible barrel at the roadside, cursing frequently, stubbornness and hunger for battle. A strange girl, in every aspect, but Martin couldn’t say that he didn’t like her. She was also kind, sweet, noble and brave. An unique mix of survival instinct, inherited battle prowess, natural kindness and strong mind. He hoped that she could stay with him even after arriving to Weynon Priory: her youthful enthusiasm was refreshing.

* * *

After five days Martin and Auliflower passed an Ayleid ruin and saw smoke some distance away in front of them. Both of them narrowed their eyes, trying to see better.

\- I think it’s coming from a chimney, Martin said. - Is there a farm in this direction?

Aulilfower hummed and picked her map. After glancing it for a moment she started to smile.

\- By Tsun, she said enthusiastically. - It’s Weatherleah. Tonight we’ll get to eat well and sleep indoors.

\- Do you know the people in there? he asked.

\- It belongs to the Jemane twins, she explained while putting the map away. - It was attacked by ogres when they were little. They got separated - their mum died and Reynald was raised at the Weynon Priory while Guilbert lived in Cheydinhal with their dad. I reunited them after Cheydinhal people started mistaking Reynald for Guilbert, and helped them clear their home from ogres too. Plus I found an artefact their father stole years ago and returned it to its rightful owner, cleaning his name in the process. They said I can visit anytime and they’ll give me everything I need.

Martin shook his head in disbelief. She knew that during these days he had heard so many stories of her adventures that he wasn’t surprised by anything anymore.

On the way to the farm Auliflower killed a boar and took half of it as a gift to the twins. They continued travel and reached the farm in an hour. There was only one brother present - the one called Guilbert. He was jubilant when he saw her and greeted Martin warmly. With no hesitation he offered them his home to stay for the night. When they took their belongings inside he told her that Reynald was still getting used to the thought that his brother lived and spent a few days in a week in his old home in Chorrol, but his drinking had deteriorated significantly. 

Auliflower and Martin had a light wash outside. She nudged him to rest inside while she cleaned Spots and gave her food. When she finished Guilbert had prepared them a meal from the boar, together with some vegetables and wine. She passed the wine straight to Martin and grabbed a pint of milk.

The meal was delicious after days in the wild. Auliflower liked how much spices Guilbert had used. Even Martin had second servings. After the meal she helped Guilbert clear the table, letting Martin to go out and shave his stubble. Guilbert prepared Reynald’s room for the priest, and put his thickest blanket over hay stacks for her downstairs. He tried to insist his own bed for her, but she told him she felt better guarding the lower floor. But that caused Guilbert to become curious.

\- Sounds like you’re expecting for someone to come and harm Brother Martin, he said.

\- Well, she said and thought quickly for a proper answer. - You know how the chapels got attacked? The ones that were spared became afraid for their people’s safety. That’s why I’m Brother Martin’s escort: I’ll have to be prepared for anything that might harm a man of Akatosh.

To her relief Guilbert bought her white lie. She did have to be prepared for anything, but not because Martin was a priest, but because he was a Septim heir. That detail she couldn’t tell, no matter how much she trusted Guilbert.

Soon Martin returned from his cleaning and all of them prepared themselves for the night. Auliflower settled to clean her armour before going to her makeshift bed with her blanket, and the men departed upstairs. The smell of hay and dried flowers reminded her of home. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep, one tear escaping from her eyes when she thought about her home far away.

But in the morning she didn’t feel refreshed: Her dreams had been filled with Skyrim, her family and daedra before a huge golden dragon appeared and took her to the Throat of the World. She had a feeling that there was more to her dream, but soon she forgot everything when she left Weatherleah with Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slightly boring chapter since nothing exciting happens, but I felt that there should be a peaceful chapter in the middle.


	7. Weynon Priory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After two weeks on the road the heir and the heroine arrive to Chorrol, but find out that the Priory is under attack.

21st of Sun’s Dusk

Two days passed. The walls of Chorrol stretched in front of Auliflower. She hopped down from the horse and grabbed the leash, leading the mare and Martin to the stables. They had circled through the wilds to arrive from the north to put off possible spies: no one expected them to come from that direction. Or so she thought and hoped. But Martin didn’t object her plan.

It had been a long time since she had visited Chorrol. Last time she was here she saved Dar-Ma, the daughter of merchant Seed-Neeus, from the crazy cultists of Hackdirt, and that was three weeks before she came to Weynon Priory. She told about it to Martin when she picked her bag from Spots, but he just nodded and agreed like a fresh apprentice. That got her to purse her lips thoughtfully when he looked away.

She was worried about Martin. Ever since they had left Weatherleah he had shut himself off, hiding behind the meek mask he had in Kvatch, speaking to her only when it was absolutely necessary. Part of her guessed that he was getting anxious about the arrival to Weynon Priory - his destiny would be sealed the moment he meets Jauffre and puts the Amulet of Kings to his neck. It was no wonder that he would shut himself off. But it caused her to worry: sometimes the look on his face reminded her of her nephews and niece when they were feeling sad. She decided to get him to open his heart before they arrived to the priory, starting by coaxing him to get some food with her.

Once inside the walls it took Auliflower a while to choose the inn. The Oak and Crosier was clean and nice, but she didn’t like the Khajiit proprietor who kept talking about how ‘better people’ visited her place. The Grey Mare was cheaper and bit dirty, but the service was much more friendly - and Emfrid’s cinnamon rolls melted on the tongue. She pulled Martin with her to the cheap inn, feeling glad that he didn’t pull away like most of the time.

Soon they returned to the stables, both eating a cinnamon roll bigger than their fists. A small smile flickered on Martin’s lips when he took the first bite from his warm roll, but soon it melted away. Auliflower guided him past the stables to a big rock near the road, away from curious ears. When they sat they ate silently for a moment, and then she spoke to him:

\- How are you feeling? And speak honestly. Don’t try any spiritual mumbo on me.

Martin gave her a tired glance, rolled the bun in his hand and stared in front of him.

\- My feelings are hard to describe to anyone who’s not in the same situation, he said wearily. - Back in Kvatch I said that I want to hear what Jauffre has to say to me. But now that we’re this close... Apprehension clings to me like a dirt to a cloth. Part of me fears what I might hear, despite the fact that I’m simply a royal bastard. No mystery about my origins when you simplify it like that. But combining it with the responsibilities that await me once I arrive to Imperial City...

He tore the rest of his bun in half in thought.

\- Will the truth and the future break me in half like this roll, or just crush me where I stand?

\- Grandma always said that what doesn’t kill you will make you stronger, she said. - Not that you need more strength. You’re an impressive mage, you stay cool under pressure, and you help people without hesitation. It’s admirable.

\- That didn’t help that much in Kvatch...

Auliflower sighed. It wasn’t easy to comfort a grown man. She put her hand to Martin’s shoulder and patted him a few times.

\- Listen. What I’ve seen of you is that you are a good person. Much better than me: a foul-mouthed bloke from Skyrim who is hailed as Hero of Kvatch because I’m thick-headed enough to run in to Oblivion. Who would’ve believed that? But... Uh... What I’m trying to say that sometimes a good person like you is a better choice to deal with stuff than a hero.

Martin gave her a glance and managed to smile a bit.

\- Perhaps you’re right, he said. - So many things has happened in few weeks that my head is still spinning from all of it, but I’m starting to feel better. Thanks to you, Auliflower. He took a bite from his roll and chewed peacefully. - It’s amazing how relaxed I feel when I talk to you. My... bodyguard.

\- Call me that one more time and I’ll call you Your Highness. I prefer Martin, though.

\- So do I, Martin snorted with a smile. Seeing that made Auliflower feel better. 

They finished their lunch and got up. She chose to leave Spots to the stable: both of them felt like walking. And perhaps he preferred the small delay.

But soon, right when the roof of the priory started to peek behind the tall trees, a silver-haired Dunmer ran towards them in panic, yelling: 

\- Help! Somebody! Help!

\- That elf works at the Priory, Auliflower said in wonder to Martin. 

They stopped and the Dunmer ran straight to them, recognizing her immediately. The back of his clothing was scorched, as if he had burned himself.

\- You! he panted. - Master Jauffre’s guest! You must help! They're killing everyone at Weynon Priory!

A cold chill ran down her spine, making her fingertips numb.

\- Calm down, err… Eronor, she struggled with the name. - Tell us what happened.

\- I don't know! Eronor twisted his hands in desperation and glanced behind. - I think they're right behind me! Prior Maborel is dead!

Auliflower grabbed the shorter elf by the shoulders and held him in place, drilling her brown eyes tightly to his red ones.

\- Did you see who’s attacking?

Her tone was calm, but she was getting angry. The strength of her voice calmed Eronor down a little.

\- I was in the sheepfold when they attacked, he explained. - I heard the Prior talking to someone. Looked around the corner to see who it was. They looked like travellers, ordinary. Suddenly weapons appeared in their hands and they cut the Prior down before he could move! They saw me watching and I ran. I felt heat behind me...

\- What about Jauffre? she pressed on. - Did you see him? Where is he?

\- I don't know. In the Chapel praying, I think. You must help us!

\- Run to safety, and bring Spots from the stables in an hour. It will be safe, then.

She let go of Eronor, and he ran toward the stables.

Martin and Auliflower looked at each other. Both of them had an hard edge in their faces.

\- Out of the frying pan into the fire, eh? Martin noted bitterly. - I think we should find your friend Jauffre at once.

\- Yes, she nodded and pulled her steel sword to her hand. - Let us hurry.

Both of them darted to the direction of the priory, minds getting harder on the precipice of another battle. 

When the priory appeared in full sight, they stopped. Around six black-armoured people were surrounding Brother Piner who tried to fend them off bravely.

\- Who are these people? Martin asked while pulling his dagger out.

\- Hell if I know, Auliflower said angrily. - But they’re responsible for Uriel’s death.

\- I can’t freeze those attackers while they’re so close to the priest. We have to scatter them or he will die!

Then Auliflower had an idea. She put her sword down and turned to Martin. His eyes widened from shock when he saw her put her sword down.

\- I have a way to scatter them, she said coolly. - When you hear me say “ears”, cover your ears.

\- What are you talking about? he asked angrily.

\- Just trust me! Time is running out!

Martin scoffed but put his dagger away. He followed her when she sprinted closer to the fighting group. When their distance was less than hundred meters, she stopped and yelled:

\- Hey! Horker dung! Fight someone of your own size!

Four attackers turned towards them.

\- Piner! Auliflower yelled. - Cover your ears!

Martin covered his ears immediately on the word. The four attackers ran to their direction. Brother Piner struggled to avoid the leftover two while covering his ears. Auliflower looked in anticipation how the enemies approached them, and started to breathe in the right rhythm like her grandfather taught.

_Deeply in. Deeply out. Breathe... Feel the force... Breathe..._

She repeated it until the distance between her and the enemies was twenty metres, and then she focused her strength to her lungs, yelling her battle cry.

\- TO SOVNGAAARDE!

Her voice rammed vigorously out of her lungs and through her throat, hurting her like hell.

The pressure from her voice froze the assassins in place for three seconds before the power behind the cry caused them to run around in panic like startled kittens and scream from fear, as did the horses and sheep further down in their pens. They had less than a minute before the terror would wash away.

She turned to Martin who was standing by her side, eyes wide from shock and hands shivering over his ears. The pain in her throat prevented her from speaking, but she nudged his arm and waved him to follow. Without looking back she pulled her sword from the sheath and ran to the closest assassin, slicing him on the side. After that she kept going, hitting everyone in her way.

\- I’ve got this one! she heard Martin yell behind her and a cold breeze brushed her neck. Good. She could incapacitate them and he finishes them off. With a great battle fury she rammed forward and sliced and whacked, dancing around like a deadly whirlwind. Every time she spun around she saw Martin using his magic or dagger to the ones she had wounded, cold determination in his face.

In a minute all attackers were dead. Auliflower coughed and held her throat, using a minor healing spell to ease the swelling but not wasting too much magicka. Brother Piner trembled while walking to her, cleaning a nasty cut on his cheek. Immediately Martin approached him and cast a healing spell while hovering his hand over his face.

\- You! Piner panted and pointed at her. - Master’s guest! You came just in time. What was that terrible cry? Thank you, Brother, he thanked Martin when his cut was healed to a scratch.

\- We..., Auliflower coughed. Her voice was very hoarse and every word hurt. Martin looked at her in wonder. - Jauffre… Where is he?

\- In the chapel, Piner answered. - Hurry!

She waved at Piner, signalling him to stay back, and then to Martin to follow her.

They ran to the chapel and pried the doors open. Jauffre was there, fending off four attackers at once with a dai-katana. Auliflower attacked, cutting one of them down immediately. Martin struck the other with Frost and did a Shock simultaneously to the one who was pressing hardest against Jauffre. She knocked the last one to the ground and struck him, nailing him to the ground with a sickening thud. The assassin screamed, gurgled, and went limp. She twisted the sword in the body with great strength to be sure before pulling it out and swinging most of the blood away.

All three of them were gasping for breath. Jauffre looked mostly unharmed, but he was very tired. He cleaned his sword to the attackers’ clothing before turning to Auliflower.

\- You're back, he said with his aged voice. - Thank Talos! They attacked without warning. I was praying here when I heard Prior Maborel shout. I had just enough time to arm myself.

\- Good, she stuttered with very hoarse voice and coughed hard.

\- What’s wrong? Did they hit you in the throat?

\- I used Battle Cry, she winced and did another healing spell.

\- Of course. Your inherited ability to scare fauna and enemies with only your voice. Good thinking...

But then Jauffre stiffened and turned to look at Martin. His eyes searched him from head to toe and froze on the face. Auliflower could see that Martin felt uncomfortable under Jauffre’s gaze.

\- It _is_ Martin, Jauffre said with joy. - She found you. Thank Talos.

\- Uh, yes, Martin stuttered. - I’m here.

\- I am Jauffre, Grandmaster of the Blades. It is an honour to meet you after so long, my Lord.

Suddenly a image of horror crept to his face.

\- The Amulet of Kings! he stuttered. - I fear that was the target of this attack.

\- Where is it? Auliflower whispered hoarsely.

\- I kept it in a secret room in Weynon House, Jauffre explained. - We need to go see if it is safe. He moved to the doors, beckoning her and Martin to follow him.

Inside of the priory house was a mess. Furniture and property were scattered all around them. Martin followed Jauffre and Auliflower who dashed to the upstairs. A hole in the wall revealed a hidden room. Jauffre ran to a chest in the corner.

\- It’s gone! he cried. - They've taken it! The Amulet of Kings is gone! The enemy has defeated us at every turn!

Auliflower bellowed like an angry beast and slammed Jauffre against the wall, her eyes seething from rage as he looked back in fearful surprise.

\- I told you I should’ve kept it, she croaked hoarsely. - It was perfectly safe with me!

\- Stop right now, Martin scoffed and peeled her off Jauffre. He gave her a hard look, similar to the one she was giving Jauffre. - That doesn’t help anybody.

\- If he hadn’t insisted - , she tried to continue, but her speech was cut off by a burst of coughing that prevented her from breathing. Martin slammed her in the back to ease her up and used healing magic.

\- She is right, Jauffre said in defeated voice. - It would’ve been safer with her.

\- But not all is lost, she said less hoarsely than before. - Martin is safe.

\- Yes, Jauffre sighed, - it has not all gone against us. The Amulet is gone, but we’ve gained Uriel’s heir. Thank Talos for that. But he can’t stay here. We have driven them off, but they will be back once they learn of Martin's survival. Which they will.

Auliflower gave Martin a worried glance. He seemed to be getting nervous again when they talked about him.

\- Is there a place where he could be protected?

\- Nowhere is truly safe against the power arrayed against us, Jauffre said ominously. - But we must play for time, at least. Hmm... Cloud Ruler Temple, I think. The hidden Akaviri-built fortress of the Blades, in the mountains near Bruma. A few men can hold it against an army. There Martin is safe.

\- Stop talking like I’m not present! Martin snarled suddenly.

Silence fell to the room. Both Jauffre and Auliflower glanced at Martin, and saw how a muscle was twitching in his jaw. His usually calm demeanour was gone, replaced by anger.

\- Please forgive me, Jauffre said apologetically. - It wasn’t my intention to dismiss you, my Lord.

\- My name is Martin, he said in cold voice. - I am not a lord. And I’m not going anywhere until I get the knowledge I want.

Auliflower raised her brows worriedly to him. The tone of his voice told her everything. But she was still surprised that Martin wanted to talk to Jauffre so soon. Her gaze softened the wrinkle of his brows slightly before he turned back to Jauffre, who looked calm, if you didn’t count the small twitch in his brow, and spoke to him:

\- Auliflower told me that I could get the truth about myself from you, Jauffre. He narrowed his eyes. - I don’t remember ever seeing you, but you obviously have seen me at some point since you said ‘after so long’.

\- Yes, Jauffre said and flipped a table next to him straight. - When you were born, I was the Captain of the Blades, and I’m the one who delivered you to Anders per Uriel’s request.

Auliflower saw how Martin’s fingers twitched. With a sigh Jauffre settled on the table, keeping his eyes on them.

\- I can tell you everything now, if you want to hear it, he said. - Auliflower, could you leave us alone?

Sensing the tensed atmosphere she took a step to the door, but stopped when Martin glanced at her. He appeared calm, but she saw that he was clenching and unclenching his jaw.

\- Hey pal, she spoke quietly and put her hand on his arm. - It’s fine with me. This is between you and him. But... She swallowed. - Are you prepared?

\- Wisdom comes from pain, he finally said with a determined glint in his eyes. - That I learned a long time ago. I don’t want to postpone this any longer now that I’m here.

\- Of course. I’ll go loot the assassins bodies. You’ll be in peace.

\- Collect some food from the kitchen while you’re at it, Jauffre said when she passed the door.

She waved a three finger salute to show him that she heard.

* * *

Outside the priory Auliflower searched the assassins bodies. Her potion inventory grew significantly, but there were no notes or written orders on the assassins’ remains. It frustrated her a bit. Later Eronor appeared with Spots, gazing at the massacre in horror. With the help from Piner they brought all the food they could carry and helped her to pack everything to Spots and the two other horses of the priory - chestnut stallion that belonged to Jauffre, and a bay mare.

When nearly two hours had passed Jauffre appeared to the stables with Martin. The old Grandmaster looked tired, and Martin was pale and taut, but not angry as she had feared. When she lifted her brows in question he waved his hand to indicate that he was fine.

Jauffre gave orders to Piner before taking his horse. Piner passed the leash of the bay mare to Martin. He took the leash and stroked the mare’s neck softly. It let out a low rumble and pressed its head to his chest. In that moment he looked peaceful.

\- Let’s leave for Cloud Ruler Temple, Jauffre said and mounted his horse. - If luck holds we’ll reach Bruma in five days. Follow me.

Both Auliflower and Martin nodded and mounted their horses as well.

Their small group rode forward on the Orange Road. Auliflower went on first, checking that there was no beasts or bandits. Jauffre was next, and Martin came behind him. After checking the road she rode back and slowed down so she was on his side, and he turned to look at her. His face wasn’t as pale as it was before.

\- I know what you’re going to ask, he spoke softly when she opened her mouth. - Don’t worry, Auliflower. I’m fine.

\- Are you sure, Martin? she asked.

\- Your concern for me is touching, but there’s no need for it. Jauffre told me everything I needed - and wanted - to know. Though it still stings a bit, my origins are clear to me, and I know that Uriel did what was best for me in that situation. Now I can face the future better.

Auliflower bit her lip in suspicion, but Martin gave her a reassuring smile.

\- Honestly, I’m fine. But let’s continue to Cloud Ruler Temple, for now. Maybe when we’re there I can finally sleep well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the main story line.


	8. Hail, Dragon Born

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jauffre, Martin and Auliflower arrive to Cloud Ruler Temple, and the Blades greet their new Lord. Then they get a tour of the place.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Due to some things missing from the game I have made some changes to Cloud Ruler Temple to make it a more homely dwelling to stay in. Like, there was no kitchen! Seriously. Plus I added a little extra to the arrival because I always felt that the hero deserved some recognition from their devotion.

After five days Jauffre had finally led them to the chilly city of Bruma. They stopped only for a moment: Auliflower sold some weapons she had found while letting Jauffre and Martin rest at her house.

Jauffre had been surprised that she owned a house in Bruma, one of the toughest cities to get property, but she brushed it off by telling that Countess had favoured her purchase when she found an artefact to her collection. She passed him a travelling cloak from her wardrobe with only a nod but smiled to Martin when she handed him one.

She had been taut with Jauffre for two days, ever since she lost her horse. It had been another strange situation in her life: Imperial Legion soldier had stopped her when she was checking the road for bandits and called her criminal scum. Someone had spread a news that a painted horse was stolen from Weynon Priory. The soldier almost arrested her because she didn’t have a note from the Priory to say that she had the right to use the horse, but allowed her to leave after paying a hundred coins and yielding the horse to him. Jauffre and Martin had found her cursing loudly on the road, and she cursed her best insults straight to Jauffre’s face until Martin came between them and helped her on his horse. Part of her was starting to soften up, but she was still annoyed how Jauffre could make that kind of mistake despite being a master of Emperor’s personal soldiers. To help herself to calm down she had fought four bandits on the road at once to blow off steam.

From Bruma they began their ascension up to the mountains on a narrow, snowy path. Most of the view was covered in snow. This air felt good to Auliflower: it reminded her of Skyrim. She looked at the mountains over Martin’s shoulder. This was the closest she had been to her homeland in months. Part of her wondered when she would return - if she returned. Cyrodiil wasn’t such a bad place to live, and she had her duty to protect Martin. But she decided to leave it to fate. As long as she was needed here, she’d stay.

Six hours of slow riding brought the trio higher to the Jerall Mountains. Time was nearing six o’clock, and some snowflakes fell from the clear sky. Jauffre went a bit ahead, and Martin followed with Auliflower sitting tightly behind his back. Her head turned around all the time, taking the surroundings in.

\- There it is, Jauffre said and stopped. Martin stopped the horse next to him.

Up in front of them was an impressive fortress. It was made from huge blocks of stone, and despite being built in the beginning of the Second Empire, it was in perfect state, and so big that a small army could live in there comfortably. The watch towers had exquisite curved roofs, probably in Akaviri style. It watched over the valley where Bruma rested like an eagle from the top of the tree. She watched the fortress with excitement, but didn’t see that much, thanks to the thick hair in front of her. A lone guard was standing in front of the large gates.

\- I’ll go meet up with the guard, Jauffre said. - Wait here.

He galloped up to the gates. Martin kept staring at the fortress while Auliflower shifted her position behind him. She felt how his shoulders tensed - again.

\- Feeling okay there, pal? she asked. - You’ve been quiet ever since we left Bruma.

Martin didn’t say anything, but grabbed his right upper arm, rubbing it slightly. A sign that meant that he was nervous. He turned his head up to the temple and spoke quietly:

\- The closer we have come to the Temple, the more I have started to doubt this. To be correct, it is myself that I’m doubting. A month ago I was a priest of Akatosh. Now I’m the sole heir of Uriel Septim. But I don’t feel like one. And once I go up there, there is no turning back from my new destiny. A deep sigh made his shoulders shiver. - And I just want be a normal man again...

Feeling protective of Martin Auliflower put her hands to his upper arms and gave him a light tug, causing him to turn his grey eyes to her.

\- You have nothing to fear, she said gently. - You’re with me.

Her blunt honesty made Martin smile.

\- Always so sure... but I like that, he said from his heart. She patted him on the shoulder blades. Then they noticed that Jauffre was waving at them.

\- Let’s go, she said. Martin hurried the horse up.

In front of the gates Martin stopped his horse. Auliflower jumped down first, and Martin followed. A stocky Redguard in Blades armour watched them from Jauffre’s side.

\- Grandmaster? the Redguard glanced at Jauffre. - Is this...?

-Yes, Cyrus, Jauffre nodded. - This is the Emperor's son, Martin Septim.

Martin turned to face them and straightened his stance. Cyrus smiled and kneeled.

\- My lord! he said enthusiastically. - Welcome to Cloud Ruler Temple! We have not had the honour of an Emperor's visit in many years!

-Ah, Martin stuttered but collected himself quickly, - well, thank you! The honour is mine.

\- Come, Jauffre hurried and turned to the gate. - Your Blades are waiting to greet you.

_What am I, a side dish?_ Bitterness from the ignorance stung a bit, but only for a few seconds. It wasn’t like she made her promise to gain glory and riches - she just wanted to do the right thing. At least people like that Cyrus could acknowledge her presence.

In the middle of her annoyance Martin was rubbing his arm again, so she calmed down, went to him and gave an encouraging smile. It calmed him down and he took a long breath, and they began their ascension up the long stairs behind the gates.

When they reached the temple yard nine Blades were standing around the path, honouring their guests. Everyone’s armour was bright and shining, and they stood straight like statues, giving an impressive image. Cyrus went to join them.

Auliflower stared in wonder at the temple. It looked amazing: huge building with a large entrance between wooden pillars, high curved roofs and small windows here and there. Small patch of grass was on the right side of the yard path. Everything was finely done and very detailed. Her curiosity wanted her to go explore the temple, but there was still the formal presentation left.

Jauffre led Martin and her to the low stairs that reached to the main door and guided them to stand in front of it, facing the Blades. She was standing on the left, a step behind Martin. Quick glance told her that he was edgy beyond comprehension but tried to keep cool and appear noble.

Jauffre stood in front and addressed the Blades with a strong voice:

\- Blades! Dark times are upon us. The Emperor and his sons were slain on our watch. The Empire is in chaos. But there is yet hope in this approaching darkness, a ray of light to lighten our path. He waved his hand towards Martin. - Here is Martin Septim, true son of Uriel Septim!

All the Blades drew their swords, making the yard ring with the sound of metal. They thrust their swords to the air and yelled so loudly that it echoed through the yard and the air.

\- HAIL, DRAGON BORN! HAIL, MARTIN SEPTIM! HAIL!

It felt strange, hearing them call Martin like that. To her he was just Martin. She glanced at him: he was standing straight, small breeze dancing on his snow-dappled chestnut locks, and his face looked regal despite his nervousness. Jauffre turned to him.

\- Your Highness, Jauffre said with a bow. - The Blades are at your command. You will be safe here until you can take up your throne.

Martin nodded and turned his gaze from Jauffre to the Blades.

\- Jauffre, he said in steady but uneasy voice. - All of you. I know you all expect me to be Emperor. I'll do my best. But this is all new to me. I'm not used to giving speeches. But I wanted you to know that I appreciate your welcome here. I hope I prove myself worthy of your loyalty in the coming days. He nodded his head respectfully to them. - That's it. Thank you.

\- Thank you, my Lord, Jauffre said. Everyone tilted their head respectfully.

Auliflower smiled happily. He was gaining his confidence back. But her attention shifted to Jauffre who approached her and guided her to stand forward. She looked at him nervously, but he gave her an encouraging smile with a wink and turned to the Blades again.

\- Blades! Let us also thank this young warrior here. He waved his hand at Auliflower, who became startled when everyone turned their eyes on her. - This woman witnessed Emperor Uriel’s last moments, and has risked her life a dozen times over to fulfil his last wish. Without her the Oblivion gate of Kvatch would remain open and Martin Septim would not be here with us now. Give hail to the Hero of Kvatch, Auliflower!

The Blades slammed their sword arms to their chest plates, creating a thunder while yelling:

\- HAIL, HERO OF KVATCH!

A lump rose to Auliflower’s throat. Small part of her had wished for some recognition, but she hadn’t dared to hope too much. Now, hearing a group of Empire’s elite soldiers hailing for her, she was in the clouds. Finally she felt that she was important, after months of travel, battle and hard work. Grandma, Mum and her siblings would be proud of her if they knew. She made a mental note to ask Jauffre about sending a letter to Skyrim.

\- Well, then, Jauffre said to all of them. - We'd all best get back to our duties, eh, Captain? Sir, come inside. We’ll show you around.

\- In a moment, Auliflower heard Martin say. She saw from the corner of her eye how he came to stand next to her, and they watched how the Blades dispersed, passing them and bowing respectfully to Martin.

Soon they were alone in the yard, gazing beyond the horizon where a faint outline of White-Gold Tower was still visible. So close, and yet so far, like Skyrim.

\- Not much of a speech, was it? Martin asked her. - Didn't seem to bother them, though.

\- It was a good speech, Auliflower smiled. - Relax a little. Here you’re safe.

Martin smiled shortly and turned to look at the sky.

\- So strange, he said. - The Blades saluting me and hailing me as Martin Septim... I don't mean to sound ungrateful. I know I would be dead by now if it weren't for you. I haven’t even thanked you yet. Thank you, Auliflower, for all what you have done.

\- There’s no need to thank me, she shrugged her shoulders. - I would’ve saved you and the others anyway, heir or not.

\- But now a new challenge awaits me. The tone in his voice was becoming desperate. -Everyone expects me to suddenly know what to do. How to behave. They want an Emperor to tell them what to do. And I haven’t the faintest idea...

\- There is time to learn. Despite the confident words Auliflower felt bitterness creeping in to her. - Too much, in my opinion. We need the Amulet of Kings back, first.

\- Of course, Martin nodded. - The Amulet of Kings. So we... A low sound escaped from his throat, - I mean, _I_... can take it to the Temple of the One and light the Dragonfires. And stop the Oblivion invasion.

\- And then you’ll be Martin Septim the First, the Emperor of Tamriel.

\- The Emperor. Phuh. That's an idea that will take some getting used to.

\- Out from the frying pan into the fire, right? she grinned. It made him laugh.

\- Totally. He turned and beckoned her to follow him. - Let’s go see my new home.

Jauffre was waiting for them at the doors. He pushed them open, guiding them to step inside the temple.

Auliflower was amazed when they stepped in to the Great Hall. It was beautiful craftsmanship, wood and stone blended well together. Wooden pillars decorated with dragon ornaments supported stone arches up in the ceiling, and near the roof a large collection of Akaviri katana decorated the room. Wild guess was that they belonged to warriors who fell during their service. There were many tables in the hall, a large fireplace in the end of it, and a door on both sides leading to the east and west wings. Tiny windows were up near the ceiling, small for coming through but enough to provide natural light to the hall.

\- Impressive, Martin noted admiringly. She nodded with him.

Jauffre showed them the east wing first. It contained a dining room, a small library along the wall and a table with alchemy equipments. Martin glanced longingly to the book shelves. A small door led to the courtyard, and another to a well-equipped kitchen. In the kitchen another door led to the larder. Downstairs was the armoury with all necessary equipment needed for armouring, and a big training room. Side door led to the storage corridor. Auliflower was excited about the armoury: she could develop her armour and sword repairing skills there.

They went to the west wing through the Great Hall. Downstairs were the sleeping quarters of the Blades, littered with futon mattresses and personal chests, and a door led down to bathing area, a big room etched in stone. It had a simple system to allow running water in there, a fireplace to heat it and a tub large enough for three. One corner was dedicated to laundy.

\- Hot bath, Auliflower sighed dreamily. - Even that made this whole picnic worth it.

It caused Jauffre to sneer, but Martin tried to keep himself from snorting.

Lastly they went to the upstairs of west wing. It was modest: long stairs and corridor, mostly. There was a door that led to the bathing area, too, to allow entrance for the upstairs residents without disturbing the sleeping soldiers. At the end of the stairs was a sliding door on the left, and another facing the stairs.

\- This is the Grandmaster’s room, Jauffre said and opened the door on the left. It was a moderate sized room with few furniture and a futon bed, just like in the general quarters downstairs. They moved to the last door.

\- These are the Emperor’s chambers, Jauffre nodded his head. - This is now yours, Sir.

When Jauffre opened the door, both Martin and Auliflower let out a sigh.

The room was absolutely stunning. Basically it had the same furniture as the other rooms, but of much higher quality. It was big, homely and very detailed. Ornaments made from wood and several paintings decorated the walls all around, small fireplace was close to the door to keep the room warm, and a chandelier hanged from the high roof. There were few small dressers and one big, a work desk, book shelf, two small stone bedside tables that were attached to the wall, and between them, the biggest and most luxurious bed she had ever seen. It was big enough for three to sleep comfortably, and its top gable was elegantly crafted wood. She wondered if the bed was made of fluff or feathers - or both. A bright expensive carpet was beneath the bed, ready to warm your toes when you step out from the bed. Most of the table levels had something small, like jewellery box or potions, placed on them.

\- By the Nine, Martin sighed and walked in to the room, gazing around in pure wonder. - All this for me? It’s... Gods, it’s bigger than the house where I grew up.

\- Only the best for you, Your Highness, Jauffre smiled and bowed.

Auliflower stepped in too. She looked how Martin went to check the books in the small shelf, and her gaze lingered to the dresser on the west wall, under the small window. How she wanted to check what was in those dressers! Maybe there could be a coin between the clothes or something. Perhaps Jauffre sensed it with his old senses since he tapped her to the arm and gave her a warning look, to which she answered by rolling her eyes.

A tap to the door caught her attention, and she went to check it. A woman, Imperial by her looks, was behind it.

\- I came to tell His Highness that the bath is ready if he wishes to clean himself before supper, the woman said with her bright voice.

\- Okay, Auliflower said. - I’ll tell him.

The woman nodded and left. She turned back to the room. Martin was trying the bed with his hand.

\- Did you hear that, Martin? she asked while turning. - You can go to bath if you want.

\- Sure, he answered. - I’d like that.

But Jauffre gave her another warning with his eyes.

\- If you don’t mind, he said formally, - it would be appropriate if you called His Highness with more respective titles.

A fire was lit in Auliflower. Less than an hour in the Blades temple and already he was rebuking her for being friendly with Martin. The rebellious side of her nearly consumed her senses.

\- As you say, Grandmaster, she said flatly but with a hint of annoyance. For some reason Jauffre smiled to her with satisfaction.

\- I’ll go organise the supper for your honour, he said to Martin. - It should be ready in two hours. And then the Blades will introduce themselves.

\- I have a request, Martin said shyly. - My head is still spinning from everything that has happened. I'll need some time to adjust. It is my wish that everything is kept simple and modest. Nothing too fancy.

\- Anything you want, Jauffre nodded respectfully and went to the door. - Auliflower, I’d like to speak with you in private.

\- Fine, she sighed. - You go enjoy your bath, Martin. I’ll go hear a lecture.

Her joke made Martin chuckle quietly.

She closed the door behind her and followed Jauffre to the Great Hall. He beckoned her to sit down, which she did, but she was taut as a bowstring - again.

\- Before you start, she said when Jauffre opened his mouth to speak, - I have travelled with Martin for over two weeks. I have been with him because of my promise to Uriel, but still I consider him my friend, and I want him to feel comfortable by not forcing his royalty down his throat - 

\- That’s not what I wanted to talk about, Jauffre interrupted. - I don’t actually mind your little informality. I think it’s a good thing that Martin has someone like you as a friend. My only request is that you keep a respectable distance between you two.

Auliflower’s mouth froze open. This was not what she had expected.

\- Oh. Okay, fine. She set herself straight on the bench. - So what did you want to talk about?

She felt strange when the look on Jauffre’s face turned proud and fatherly.

\- You have proven yourself a loyal servant of the Empire, he said, - as worthy as any of the Blades to stand by Martin's side during this crisis. As the Grandmaster of the Blades, I would be honoured to accept you into our order. Will you join us?

Her jaw fell down for the second time.

\- Are you serious? she asked.

\- I rarely joke, he smiled. - The Blades are sworn to the service of the Emperor, as the mortal representative of the Dragon Blood of the divine Talos. Your duty is to serve the Emperor in any way he deems necessary. You will get your own bed, access to all of our resources, personal armour and Akaviri katana, and loyal Brothers and Sisters. So… What do you say?

Auliflower pondered what she had heard. Servant of the Emperor. _Official_ servant of the Emperor. She thought about Uriel, and then about Martin. What kind of Nord would she be if she didn’t see her promise through to Martin’s coronation and the end of this crisis? No way she was going to leave him unprotected!

She lifted her eyes to Jauffre, who waited patiently. That was a good feature in him - he wasn’t very pushy. Probably the perks from years of experience. She picked up her sword and set it on the table, her eyes sparkling from determination.

\- I accept.


	9. Residents of the Temple

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Blades celebrate the survival of last Septim with a luxurious supper, and Auliflower gets a moment to rest before continuing her duty.

The welcome supper in Cloud Ruler Temple was quite luxurious to the exhausted travellers it now hosted. Auliflower had never seen a feast that was held in the honour of an Emperor, but this one she liked. Three fine piglets had been roasted on the fire, potatoes and vegetables were served in three different variations, and even some sweet desserts were present in the tables. Hungry as she was, she piled a little bit of everything to her plate and took a jug of milk for herself. Nothing crowned a good meal better than milk. The two male Blades who shared her table eyed her with curious interest, but she concentrated on the meal for now.

After she had accepted the offer to join the Blades Jauffre had escorted her to the armoury to get her new armour adjusted to her size. The Breton Blade in the armoury, Ferrum, helped her. It didn’t take long for her to look just like the others: shiny heavy armour of Akaviri style, and a katana on her side. She declined the helmet - she hated the feeling when her head was covered. But she was glad how well the armour suited her, although it was a bit heavy. Then the Imperial woman who had come to tell about the bath, Jena, helped her to trim her hair a little, making her feel more like a elite warrior.

When she had arrived to the Hall the feast was about to start. Jauffre had pointed the place of honour to Martin. Seeing him surprised her. The dark blue-grey robe he had worn since Skingrad was replaced with a smashing royal blue robe - probably the simplest of his new dresser, judging from his modest nature, but still fine quality. And someone had taken the liberty to trim his hair as well: it was shortened about three centimetres all around, barely reaching beneath his ears. The shortening made his hair’s natural waviness more pronounced and wild, as if he had just gotten up from the bed. But it also made him look younger, closer to his actual age of thirty-three instead of over forty. She went to greet him in her new armour, and he was dumbfounded by it.

She felt slightly uncomfortable despite the light mood. After some formalities of her joining Jauffre guided her to sit on the next table with few Blades. That was the part that had nagged her heavily. During these passing weeks she had gotten used to Martin’s company, and now that they were separated she felt hollow. For a while she kept glancing at the table where he sat between Jauffre and Captain Steffan, and wished that they were still sitting on a campfire like normal people. To her surprise she found him glancing at her direction similarly, a glint of discomfort in his eyes, and he picked the collar of his new robes constantly. But after the meal was eaten, Jauffre gave permission to open some drink barrels, and the mood lightened some more.

Several Blades came to her table, probably planning to introduce themselves. She eyed them curiously but with slight reservation - meeting new people always made her tense.

\- So this is our newest recruit, said a wide shouldered Imperial who introduced himself as Pelagius. - Auliflower, right? Sorry, but it sounds like ‘cauliflower’ without the ‘c’.

\- Tell me about it, Auliflower shrugged with a grunt. - It’s after my father’s maternal grandmother with a touch of elvish. I blame my mother for it. She fancied unique names, so I have to suffer.

\- So is your nickname Flower, A or Lass? Or Cauliflower?

\- Keep that up and it’s My Foot Up On Your Ass. That caused some laughter.

The only women in the temple before her, Jena, and a Breton called Caroline came to introduce themselves properly. Jena was her senior by eight years and Caroline by five. From them she heard that she was the second youngest person in the Blades - Baurus had joined them at the age of seventeen. But apparently she was the youngest woman ever with her eighteen years - previous record holder was a Redguard of nineteen years of age in her joining.

Tongues started to get loose when beer and wine flowed. Auliflower drank composedly to keep a good image, but then the only other Nord there, Roliand, came to her. Both of them had a feeling that they had seen each other before, but it wasn’t until she scratched her jaw that Roliand realised from where he knew her.

\- I knew I recognised those eyes and scarred jaw tip! he laughed loudly. - You’re that little Windhover lass from Whiterun! Granddaughter of Rose and Thorkell Thunderthroat!

\- How do you know my grandparents? Auliflower asked nervously.

\- I grew up in Whiterun with my sister Rila, the current bard of Bannered Mare.

\- Wait. Now that I look at you... I did see you there a few times with her, many years ago.

Roliand got excited from meeting someone close from his home and almost started to tell everyone about her infamous adventures as a toddler and her brawls with the older boys, but she passed him a pint of beer to shut him up. That got him even more excited and he picked a big jug from another table.

\- Here’s to you, newbie, he laughed. - Show these southerners that Nordic women are as tough as men - with our own drink.

Auliflower glared at the jug and sniffed it. Familiar sweet scent floated to her nose, making her eyes widen from surprise.

\- This is Honningbrew Mead, she gasped with a shiver. - It has been over a half a year when I had a pint of it.

\- We have few barrels in the storage, said Caroline and poured her a pint to the brim.

\- Show us how tough you are! Jena said, cheeks getting red from beer. - Can you drink it down nonstop?

\- You want proof that I’m tough? Fine. Here’s some Nordic toughness.

After a long breath she lifted the pint to her lips and began gulping it down. The sweet honey taste filled her mouth, almost bringing water to her eyes when she swallowed the golden nectar greedily. In no time she drank the last drop and banged the pint to the table with a long gasp. She felt so good that she barely registered the silence surrounding her.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard! she laughed. - Now I feel alive!

That broke the silence at the table. Roliand began to laugh, Jena and Caroline cheered, and Pelagius patted her on the back. They poured her another one immediately. Since she felt good she took the pint and drank with them.

After her fourth pint of mead Auliflower felt hot and light-headed. It had been ages since she drank herself to mild high, so the mead went straight to her head. Roliand had passed out a moment ago, first out of them all. But then the air felt too hot in the Hall and her head spun, so she got up from the table and left with discretion to the outside.

Once outside she took long breaths to ease her queasiness. The night was beautiful: temperature had fallen close to fifteen degrees, stars were lighting up in the sky, and some Northern Lights were twisting in front of the temple in strong shade of green.

Cool air and random snowflakes reminded her of Skyrim. She glanced to the mountains behind the Temple. It was right there, behind the mountains. It had been long when she was this close to home. Giving a long sigh she wobbled to the wall between the sentry towers and sat down. Arcturus, the Imperial in the eastern tower, nodded to her. Far beyond she could barely see the faint outline of White-Gold Tower of Imperial City.

She let out another long sigh and took a sip from her pint. A funny feeling of premonition came to her. Soon she will be going out there again, trying to find a way to get the Amulet of Kings back. She had to find it to fulfil her promise to Uriel: Martin was safe, but Oblivion was still a threat. Image of the Emperor’s cold body danced in front of her eyes, his lifeless eyes half-closed...

But she didn’t want to think about it now. To bring her mind off it she started to hum songs before settling down to her favourite, and even began singing it softly.

 _Our hero, our hero claims a warrior’s heart_  
_I tell you, I tell you, the Dragonborn comes_  
_With a voice-wielding power of the ancient Nord art_  
_Believe, believe, the Dragonborn comes_

 _It’s an end to the evil, of all Skyrim’s foes_  
_Beware, beware, the Dragonborn comes_  
_For the darkness has passed, and the legend yet grows_  
_You’ll know, you’ll know, the Dragonborn’s come_

_Lalala, lalala, lalala lalalala…_

After Auliflower finished humming the end tune, faint footsteps caught her attention and she turned to see who was coming. To her surprise it was Martin, wearing the most luxurious dark fur she had ever seen.

\- Martin, she said in surprise. - Why are you here?

\- I could ask the same question from you, he said and settled down clumsily next to her. - The air in there started to feel suffocating. Perhaps it’s because of the wine. Captain Steffan fed me the whole bottle despite my polite refusals. I guess the bottle he had drained affected his hearing. He held down a hiccup and tried to look composed.

\- Ugh, wine. Here. She passed her mead pint to his hands. - Wash the taste down with this.

For a moment Martin glared at the pint, but shrugged and took a manly gulp. When he had swallowed he coughed and snorted. Auliflower cracked up.

\- By the Nine! he gasped with watery eyes. - How strong is this stuff?

\- Five points, she sniggered. - It’s one of the mild ones.

\- Mild? With five points? He shook his head in disbelief. - You Nords are crazy...

She snorted a laughter but then turned to look at the view again. Now things felt normal to her.

The two of them watched the scenery in silence. Every now and then Martin took a sip from the pint, having taken a liking to the taste apparently.

\- Do you think you’ll be sent on a mission soon? Martin asked suddenly.

\- Most likely, Auliflower nodded drowsily. - That seems to be the fate of the rookies. You know, one time in Whiterun seniors put the rookie to help the priestess of Arkay to prepare three bodies for burial. Poor fellow couldn’t sleep for days.

Martin let out a shiver that wasn’t caused by the cold.

\- Still I dislike the idea of you going, he said quietly. - There’s no way of knowing what you’ll face when you go against our enemies. I wouldn’t mind if an army went, but you’re one woman.

He turned to look at her, eyes slightly glassy like hers. But there was deep sadness in them, too.

\- I hate the idea that I have to send anyone out there on my name. And what is my name worth anyway? I’m a bastard of a dead Emperor. I haven’t earned the right to be a ruler. Few times I got this feeling that I’m just a convenient pawn in a game of thrones for Tamriel’s future. What great can a man like me do? A man who has seen and done what I have?

Auliflower blinked her eyes in wonder. She had no idea what he was talking about, and her high state was no help at all.

\- I... can’t help if you feel that way, she mumbled in the end. - I can only say in my defence that I believe in Uriel Septim’s words, and I believe in you, Martin.

That caused him to chuckle raggedly.

\- You, my friend, are the most guileless soul I’ve met in years. Maybe if you stay by my side and keep saying your innocent opinions I can make it through this.

\- It’s nice that you consider me your friend.

\- Of course I do. After everything you have done for me. Saved Kvatch, protected me on our travel, fed me... You have done more than enough.

\- I would’ve helped even if I hadn’t promised Emperor Uriel to find you. But he is the force that drives me on. Thanks to him I’m free from that prison. He believed in me... and I... I... I couldn’t...

Suddenly Auliflower gulped for air. The feelings that had taken over her when Emperor Uriel was killed in front of her eyes were coming back. And the horrible picture of him on the ground: Eyes bland… that drop of blood trickling from the corner of his mouth... Warmth being replaced by cold… And how she closed his eyes... bid him the last farewell... She struggled to keep herself from sobbing.

A sudden brush on her shoulder made her shiver and turn her head. Martin had put his hand on her shoulder. It was rare for him to be this open: It was she who would pat him on the back or give him a friendly nudge, but he never did any physical contact of that kind - probably because of his vows. His eyes were comforting and sympathetic.

\- You did what you could, he said softly. - I know the Blades feel guilty about what happened, as well. Don’t beat yourself over it. None of you should. The enemy is cunning and evil. And maybe it was the will of the gods that Uriel… father… met you before he died. I doubt that somebody else could’ve done what you have already.

Auliflower felt calm when Martin comforted her. And it was the first time he called the Emperor his father out loud.

\- Thanks for that, she sniffed and wiped her nose. - It has haunted me for this whole time.

\- Believe me, I know how it feels when something is haunting you. He wiped his nose too. His face was getting more red, and that wasn’t caused by the mead.

\- Let’s go inside, Auliflower suggested and wobbled up, pulling him up with one hand. - A warm bed is calling both of us. And you’ll freeze soon. It would ruin my reputation if you get a cold on my first day as a Blade.

\- This is far too cold climate for me, he shivered. - I wish I had your resistance since I have to live here for now.

\- Don’t whine when you have such fine lynx fur on you.

\- Some perks for being the heir to the throne.

Both of them snorted and he drank the rest of the mead before they walked back inside, both of them humming quietly.

* * *

The first full week in Cloud Ruler Temple was very peaceful, which Auliflower welcomed from all of her heart. Most of her time went on learning the basics of her duty, but it wasn’t very complicated. Once she went to Bruma to handle Fighters Guild business by sending letters to the Guild halls. Jauffre focused on finding out about their enemy, but he did warn her that she might get sent on duty soon, just as she had predicted. In preparation she developed her armourer skills with Ferrum and practiced swords with Fortis and Pelagius, who taught her gladly when they weren’t sparring together.

She got to know the other Blades quite well, too. They were dutiful but could also relax and have fun during free time. They treated her as a sort of little sister of the order because of her youth, yet thought highly of her at the same time since she had accomplished many things during her time in Cyrodiil. The old temple started to feel like home in the middle of all training and duty, a place to stay and feel warm and welcome.

To her relief Martin was getting adjusted to the life in the temple, as well. Mostly he kept dressing to the robes she had bought him, more out of familiarity than dislike over the luxurious clothes he now owned, but occasionally he put the fine blue robe on, or a dark wine-red robe when the others needed cleaning. He still kept some distance from the Blades, but did talk to them whenever they opened a conversation with him, and he began to open up.

One thing that disturbed Auliflower was his sleep, though. Roliand, who was posted behind Martin’s door at night, told Jauffre that he woke up one night, probably because of nightmares, and had refused to sleep. Jauffre determined it to be post-traumatic stress: he had lived through countless daedra waves while many died by his side, and those memories returned to haunt him at night. Only way to deal with them was time. But despite that his eyes weren’t that tired anymore.

Most of the daytime Martin spent reading in the east wing. There were many books that he hadn’t read before, and some that he liked to read again. He even organised the shelves to alphabetical order and found some skill books that she hadn’t read. Soon she noticed that he preferred her company over the others - probably because she was the only one who he knew well. When she had time - or she made some time for herself - she would sit there reading with him. She liked to spend time with him - it felt like she was hanging out with her brother, and it always made her feel good when he called her “friend” when they saw each other.

* * *

\- All this interacting with the Blades tires me to the core, Martin sighed to Auliflower at the eve of their eight night at the temple. - I wish it would stop.

She put her Blade skill book away and focused on him.

\- What do you mean? she asked. - Aren’t they polite to you?

\- Forgive me. I put it out wrong. I didn’t mean that they’re not polite - actually they’re too polite. If I try to initiate a conversation, they’re all the same: ‘Of course, my Lord. Whatever you wish, Sire. Everything alright, Sir? Greetings, Your Highness’. He put his book aside and leaned to his hand. - They seem to forget that I'm just a man. I need the company of friends, like any other.

He stared at the page of his book, seeing nothing as he murmured:

\- Being a Septim is much... lonelier than I could have imagined. Perhaps my father felt the same way.

\- I doubt that being royalty is easy, even to those who are raised to it from birth.

\- True. I have much to learn about the court and my duties. I’ve tried to read these books about the Empire’s history along with some biographies of Septim rulers. I even found a book about the Amulet of Kings - I read it last time when I was a little kid.

\- You’ve read at least five books during our time here, and I haven’t seen that book with you! In which moment did you read it?

\- Evening, before going to sleep.

Auliflower shook her head in disbelief and raised her brows to abashed Martin.

\- I like to read, she said, - but I prefer to learn more skills with my blade. You could use some, too - dagger won’t be enough against multiple enemies.

\- Knowledgeable mind can beat armies without moving a finger, was his quirky answer. - And I have survived this far thanks to my magical abilities. But I’ll consider some sword lessons later.

For a while they focused on their books: Auliflower on _Battle of Sancre Tor_ , and Martin on fourth volume of _Brief History of the Empire_. When she reached the page that told how Talos recovered the Amulet of Kings from the tomb of Reman III, she thought about its part in this world. A mysterious and powerful amulet tied with Akatosh and the rulers of Tamriel. She looked up from her book.

\- Did you find anything relevant about the Amulet and Oblivion gates during your reading?

\- Hard to say, but some things are linked. All practitioners of daedric magic are familiar with the almost impenetrable barrier between our world and Oblivion. What the Emperor told you implies that the Amulet is the key to the preservation of that barrier. What I saw at Kvatch... everything I know about daedric magic says that such stable portals are impossible. Yet those gates to Oblivion existed. The old rules no longer apply. Kvatch is only the beginning of what Mehrunes Dagon will do. If the Amulet is truly the key to restoring the barriers between our world and Oblivion, you must waste no time in recovering it. While he talked he picked another book from the pile on the table and shuffled through the pages. - Something has changed to make these stable portals to Oblivion possible. Jauffre believes that the death of the Emperor and the darkening of the Dragonfires is the key.

Auliflower looked how Martin focused on the book, his brow twitching slightly hen he found something interesting and eyes locking to it tightly.

His words made her feel funny. _Everything I know about daedric magic_. It seemed to imply something, but what? Despite her own encounters with daedra and the Princes she knew nothing about daedric magic, and there was nothing about it in Mages Guild either. She didn’t want to presume anything bad about him without knowing the truth, but, as usual, her curiosity won. She leaned to the table and put her hands together, fixing her eyes on him. It took him a moment to realise she was looking at him.

\- I hope I don’t sound rude, she spoke quietly, - but where did you gain your knowledge about daedric magic? I... haven’t heard that it’s studied in the Mages Guild...

Her voice trailed down before disappearing completely when she watched the expression on his face. For the first time after she met Martin she saw a flash of pure hatred in his grey eyes. His mouth narrowed to a thin line, and his face hardened. The flash was gone in a second, but it left a cold feeling in the base of her spine. Like in a trance Martin put his book to the side and positioned himself the same way she was. His face was dangerously emotionless now.

\- I haven't always been a priest, Martin spoke slowly, choosing every word delicately. - In my youth, I followed a different path. I know more than I want to about the seductive power of daedric magic. But I have abandoned them, long ago. Let's just leave it at that, if you please, my friend.

Auliflower nodded, accepting his word. He managed to give her a small smile and picked his book back up. The air seemed to lighten up around their table. But something told her that this topic will come up later when she listened to the rustling of the pages.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welcome feast was inspired by Chapter 14 in "Draconis (For the Dragon)", written by Baratron.  
> The song belongs to Bethesda, but this version was performed by Malukah.


	10. Path of Dawn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower is sent to Imperial City to help Baurus to track down the Emperor’s murderers.

\- Auliflower! Blade Sister!

Auliflower lifted her head from the book about Wolf Queen that she had been reading together with Martin and hit him on the forehead. She apologised to him when he sniffed from pain and then they turned their heads to the direction of west wing. Baragon, one of the many Breton Blades in the temple, approached them. He did a light bow towards Martin before turning his attention to her.

\- Grandmaster Jauffre wants to see you in his room as soon as you’re free, Baragon said to her.

\- Okay, she said and got up.

\- We can continue reading later, Martin said and put an old quill between the pages. She nodded and left to the west wing.

At the Grandmaster’s room Jauffre was sitting on the desk, clad in his decorated Grandmaster armour. Despite his age he looked impressive and commanding.

\- It is time for us to take action again, Jauffre greeted her. - We will prevail. We must.

\- But we need to get the Amulet back, Auliflower said dismally.

\- You're right, he nodded. - The Amulet of Kings is the key to everything now. Once we have it back, Martin can use it to light the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One, and reseal the barriers between Oblivion and our world. We must try to recover the Amulet before the enemy takes it out of our reach.

He shuffled through some letters and picked one up.

\- You should go back to the Imperial City. Baurus may have learned something about the assassins, judging from his letters.

\- Baurus is okay? she asked in wonder. A weight got lifted from her heart which she hadn’t even noticed that existed. The Redguard had been nice to her when they met in the prison. It was a relief that he was okay.

\- He’s fine. You'll find him at Luther Broad's Boarding House in the Elven Gardens district of the Imperial City. It would be preferable if you can leave in three hours.

Auliflower nodded her head respectfully and turned to leave, but lingered at the door. She turned back to Jauffre.

\- Will everything be okay here? she asked worriedly. - Will Martin be safe?

Jauffre smiled fatherly to her and reassured her:

\- This place was built by Reman Cyrodiil's Akaviri Dragonguard, at the founding of the Second Empire. Since then, it has served the Blades as a headquarters, fortress, and sanctuary. We can protect Martin here until you recover the Amulet of Kings.

\- I know, she sighed. - It’s... It’s just the first time... that I leave him. I have guarded him for weeks, day and night. Feels weird to go away.

\- I understand. You have formed a strong friendship with His Highness. But go with peace - nothing will harm him here.

* * *

Auliflower stuffed her face with pulled pork and creamed potatoes, drinking milk in the middle. Martin stared at her on the other side of the table, trying hard not to laugh when her cheeks were stuffed full.

\- I don’t think you’re in so much hurry that you can’t eat slowly, he said with repressed voice.

With great effort she swallowed most of the food in her mouth.

\- I have no idea when I get to eat this well again, she mumbled through the remaining food. - Better enjoy it as much as I can.

She sealed her words with a long gulp of milk. With a low humming laughter Martin continued his own meal which was more balanced with vegetables.

Just when Auliflower finished her food Belisarius passed through the dining area and told her that a bag filled with supplies awaited her at the main door. She sniffed with sulky tone.

\- I went to see Jauffre an hour and half ago, she mumbled when she got up. - He’s in quite a hurry to see me leave.

She tightened the armour straps on her side and made sure that her sword was tied tight. Martin got up too and came to her side. To her surprise he looked restrained.

\- Promise me that you’ll be careful, he said quietly. - There’s no way to tell what you’ll face. And this place will be too quiet without you.

\- Thanks, Auliflower smiled. - That warms a person’s heart: to know that they make too much noise.

\- I’m serious, Auliflower.

\- Oh Martin, I’m going to do a little investigation with Baurus in Imperial City. It will be a walk in the park after Oblivion Gate.

After both of them laughed quietly Martin put his hand on her shoulder. She was surprised by the gentleness of his eyes.

\- I will pray for your safe return, my friend.

\- Don’t worry, pal. I’ll be back soon.

She turned and walked to the door, but gave him a last look over her shoulder.

\- If I find any interesting books I’ll bring them to you, she promised before going through the door.

At the main door Auliflower found the bag meant for her, filled with food and basic tools: repair hammers, lockpicks and an alchemy set. Smiling with satisfaction she picked the bag and went outside to bright sunshine. She began to jog down the stairs and through the yard to the gates, reaching the path that led towards Bruma.

* * *

In less than a week Auliflower reached Imperial City when she ran nearly the whole trip. First she went to sell some loot that she got from highwaymen, then she headed to Luther Broad's Boarding House to meet Baurus. Situation there was dire: an assassin trailed Baurus. Thanks to his quick thinking they lured the man to a trap in the cellar and killed him. Baurus was surprised that she was a Blade now, and even more surprised when she told him about Martin, Uriel’s last son.

After exchanging news they found a strange book from the assassin: _Commentaries on the Mysterium Xarxes v1_ , a book of a cult called Mythic Dawn. It was also a magic skill book. Following Baurus’s advice Auliflower went to Arcane University, where she met Tar-Meena, a daedra cult expert and a Blade collaborator, to research the book.

Tar-Meena knew quite a lot about Mythic Dawn. It was created to worship Mehrunes Dagon, Prince of Destruction, by an Altmer named Mankar Camoran, the man who wrote the Commentaries. The Xarxes, which the books told about, was supposedly written by Dagon himself, and it was an artefact of horrifying power. She knew that there were four books that were needed to find the shrine of Dagon and be able to join the cult. She happened to own Volume 2, but had never seen the last two volumes. With her advice Auliflower went to First Edition in the Market District to ask if Phintias had one.

Luck seemed to be on Auliflower’s side this day. Phintias had a copy of Volume Three. It was specially ordered for a Bosmer noble named Gwinas for his collection. It didn’t stop her at all. When the Bosmer came for the book, she persuaded him to give it to her by telling that Mythic Dawn was responsible for Emperor Uriel’s death. He gave her the book gladly, and also a note from a sponsor called Raven Camoran who could give him the fourth book. Afterwards she picked few books for Martin and went to tell Baurus her news. They devised a plan to get the fourth book: she would go meet the man and take the book from him, and Baurus would follow her as a backup.

The meeting went well - at least for Auliflower and Baurus. The Camoran sponsor and two of his comrades ended up dead by their hands, and they got the fourth book. She told Baurus to wait for her for a while in the Boarding House while she tried to figure out the code to the hidden shrine. Tar-Meena tried to help her, but in the end she ended up reading them by herself outside the University.

Reading the books made her feel nauseated. They were filled with stupid élan about Dagon, almost childish in its intensity. The only good that came from the books was some knowledge to her Conjuration, Destruction, Illusion and Mysticism. But on the second reading she finally figured out the clue: The first letters of each paragraph formed a message. GREEN EMPEROR WAY WHERE TOWER TOUCHES MIDDAY SUN, they formed. Time was almost midday when she cracked the message. She barely made it in time to the graveyard in the Temple District to find a spot where White-Gold Tower touched the sun like the message told, and saw a glowing map on a Septim prince’s grave memorial. After copying the location to her map she went to see Baurus before he left for Cloud Ruler Temple.

\- Tell Jauffre that I’ll go to the shrine, she explained while he packed his belongings. - Maybe I can infiltrate in as an initiate and get the Amulet back. I’ll return as soon as I can.

\- Be careful, Baurus said from his heart. - I’m sure everyone worries about your safety.

\- Yeah, Martin was nervous of me leaving. He’s a big softy, but I like that about him.

Baurus looked at her before rubbing his neck anxiously.

\- Can you tell me more about him? I... want to be prepared before meeting him.

\- Martin is very courteous and humble, and he dislikes being in the centre of the attention. But you should see him in action - man, he’s very skilled with magic! And he has a strong will and lots of intelligence. Mostly he likes to read and drink tea at the same time, one big spoonful of honey in it. I bet he’d just read if given the chance. But a little advice... Auliflower leaned closer to Baurus. - Try to avoid using too much of the honorific titles when talking to him. He’s still adjusting to all of this, and he wishes to be treated more like a normal man.

\- I understand perfectly. It’s a good thing that you know him so well.

\- Hey, you can’t travel with a man for nearly three weeks and not notice how he behaves and what he likes best.

As a last minute inspiration she drew a picture to cheer Martin up: a clumsy drawing of herself whacking cultists to pieces. When Baurus saw it he nearly died from laughter. She packed the picture to his bag embarrassedly and sent him away to Bruma, while she turned to the road that led to Cheydinhal.

* * *

Four days later, in Cheydinhal, Auliflower stopped for lunch, but before leaving the city she stopped near the stables and looked at the black horses. Everyone told her that Cheydinhal’s thoroughbred black horses were the fastest in whole Cyrodiil. If she was going to travel, horse would speed her way a lot. Now she was glad that she carried an emergency purse in the bottom of her bag. She made up her mind, went and bought a lean mare. It was nice and strong, able to run faster than any other four-legged creature she knew. She named the mare Ebony, fed her an apple and began her ride to Lake Arrius where the cultist hideout was located.

Entering the hideout after changing her armour to normal clothes was easy. Gatekeeper asked for a password, then gave her red robes of membership. The part where she had to leave her weapons made her stomach twist nervously. Her heart nearly stopped when she gave her sword to the man - she had forgotten to leave her Akaviri katana outside. It practically screamed enemy! to those who knew it was a Blade weapon. Luckily the gatekeeper didn’t pay attention to her weapons when he put them to the chest by the cave wall. She calmed herself when she walked through the dimly lit tunnels, following her guide to the underground caves.

In the heart of the caverns Auliflower was led to a huge statue of Mehrunes Dagon. It looked eerily over the big cave, as if it waited for a chance to crush them all with its four arms. Beneath it an Altmer with dark-grey hair, Mankar Camoran, was preaching nonsense to the members, something about Septim line being dead and Dagon rewarding the faithful. But what caught her attention was not the speech, but the man itself.

The Amulet of Kings was on Camoran’s neck!

That insolent fool was really wearing it! How, it was a mystery. But there it was, so close, worn by the man who started this chaos.

She despaired for a while. She didn’t have any weapons to attack, and her spells weren’t strong enough for this many people. All she could do was watch how Camoran preached his crazy words, then opened a portal to his ‘Paradise’ in front of Dagon’s statue and disappeared inside it. She wanted to kick herself.

Soon after a woman named Ruma Camoran - Mankar’s daughter, judging by her appearance - came to her to start the final initiation. She was led to the statue to do a ritual sacrifice. But up there, after seeing a gagged red and black Argonian, she saw a white book on the stand of the shrine. _Mysterium Xarxes_ , Dagon’s book itself. Tar-Meena had described it to her back in Imperial City. That could be useful to someone who knew about daedric magic - like Martin.

\- Now, Ruma Camoran said dramatically, - you must slay the sacrifice to bind yourself fully to Lord Dagon's service. Lord Dagon thirsts for blood.

Auliflower leaned over the Argonian who whimpered in fear. She lifted the dagger, leaned close to his head and whispered:

\- Cover your ears.

With the speed of a mountain cat she sliced the Argonian’s hands free, dropped the dagger to him, grabbed Ruma and froze her with Nordic Frost in to a huge ice cube and yelled her battle cry. The echoing cave strengthened the effect on the cultists: they ran around like scared puppies.

\- Run! she gurgled to the Argonian with her sore throat and took Ruma’s Staff of Fire. Argonian left the altar and ran through the panicking cultists while she took the book. The statue behind her crumbled, crushing Ruma’s body beneath it. She started killing everyone in her way when the cultists started to recover from fear. She threw spells, used the staff, and grabbed weapons from the bodies. Most of them fell before they could harm her, but she got some wounds to her torso and legs, and a quite nasty cut above her right breast.

After an half an hour of gory massacre all the cultists were dead. Auliflower panted, drank some healing potions she found from the cultists and used Restoration at the same time. When most of the bleeding subdued she left outside, collecting her property from the chest where it was left earlier.

Outside at the lake the Argonian waited for her, still in his underwear. She gave her pants and shirt to him.

\- Thank you, he rasped. - I’m Jeelius. I am a priest in the Temple of the One in the Imperial City. Thank you for saving me, friend. I don't know who you are, but it is clear that Akatosh guides you.

\- How did Mythic Dawn get you? Auliflower asked while cleaning herself on the lake.

\- Is that who they were? All I know is that they intended to sacrifice me to their dark god after they caught me at the Waterfront. If only I could erase the memory of that hellish place down there. Jeelius turned to leave. - Perhaps our paths will cross again one day.

She nodded and hopped on Ebony’s back, stuffing the _Mysterium Xarxes_ to her bag. It was time to return to Cloud Ruler Temple. She had lost the Amulet for now, but she might have found a way to get it back.

* * *

Thanks to her horse Auliflower reached Bruma in record time. She had helped her mare with small healing spells to speed her up. But up on the way to the temple the nausea that had disturbed her this whole week crept back. It was a strange, nagging feeling, which hadn’t left her alone at all but bullied her all the time, radiating nausea and headache to her. Her wounds hadn’t closed up that well either, despite her magic and potions. Perhaps she had caught some sickness on the way. She cursed herself for not going to the chapel to seek a blessing when she had the chance.

Up in the yard Caroline and Pelagius saw when she rode the stairs up with Ebony. They didn’t recognize her at first because of the horse, but then came to her with joy. Caroline went to fetch Jauffre while Pelagius helped her down. Her legs were numb from riding, and her wounds bled again a bit.

\- Are you sure you’re okay? he asked her, voice full of worry.

\- I’m fine for now, she said. - I must speak with Jauffre first.

At the same second Jauffre appeared with Jena and rushed to her side.

\- Thank Talos you've returned safely! he said with joy. - I was so worried when Baurus came here with your news. Do you have the Amulet?

Auliflower gave him a sad glance. Jauffre’s smile faded away.

She told him the short version. After she finished Jauffre sighed deeply, and she prepared for reprimands.

\- Don’t feel guilty, he comforted her. - You would’ve died without a weapon. But… Please tell me you have some good news, too...

\- I have a daedric book that can help us, she said and nodded towards her rucksack.

\- Ah, Jauffre sighed relieved. - Good. You should take that to Martin right away. He'll be in the Great Hall, reading. He's hardly taken time to sleep since you left.

With those words he left. Auliflower blinked her eyes in wonder. Martin hadn’t slept after she left? And she had been gone for two and half weeks! Was he really that worried about her well-being?

\- Is that true, Pelagius? she asked from her comrade.

\- Pretty much, he nodded and shifted his position. - His Majesty’s rest has been even more irregular after you left. But he did sleep better for two nights after Baurus arrived. Pelagius grinned to her. - Your picture cheered him up. I’ve never heard him laugh so hard.

\- It was just a sudden inspiration, Auliflower blushed deeply.

Pelagius escorted her inside. Wounds in her leg slowed her down a bit, and her headache prevailed.

The Great Hall was mostly empty. Jena walked through to the east wing. Baurus was leaning to one of the pillars near the fireplace. On the table next to him was Martin, talking whilst holding a big book.

Pelagius left back out while the door was still open. When it banged close, both Baurus and Martin turned their heads.

\- Auliflower! Martin said jubilantly. - There you are, my friend.

\- Hey, she said back and went towards them. - How have you been?

Suddenly her leg hurt so much that she winced and began to limp slightly. Baurus saw it first and came to help her sit.

\- Everything okay? he asked.

\- Just a wound that is not yet healed, she assured both of them and took off her gauntlets.

\- I told Jauffre not to worry, Martin said with a smile. - I said you’re tougher than you look.

 _Then why didn’t you sleep while I was away?_ Auliflower thought with confusion. She saw how worry clouded his eyes despite his words.

\- Sounds that you were more worried than I thought, she said innocently. - First thing I heard was that you haven’t slept well. Or has Baurus kept you up too late with stories?

Her words caused Martin to avert his eyes from her and scratch his jaw. She was sure she saw a hint of embarrassment in him. It confused her for a second, but she ignored it.

She took the books she had bought for him from her bag and put them to the table. He looked happy, but then it turned to disquietude.

\- I can see you have bad news, he noted quietly. - You didn't recover the Amulet, did you?

\- No, she bowed her head in shame and told about her adventure in the shrine.

Baurus sneered from disgust when she told about the intended Argonian sacrifice, but to her surprise, no such emotions crossed Martin’s face. Their short conversation from before drifted through her mind: he might have seen similar things in his youth. She ignored it, not making any remarks about it.

\- At least you got back safely, Martin said when she ended her story.

\- Part of my blood left a trail here, though, she scoffed but grinned. - Better put a extra guard there to accompany Arcturus in case a vampire or a wolf pack got a scent of me.

Baurus laughed and Martin grinned.

\- I did recover something that could help us, Auliflower said and rummaged through her bag. - I snatched it from the caverns after I saved Jeelius.

She had wrapped the book in her shirt to protect it from weather and started to unfold it. Both men eyed her work curiously.

\- I don’t know what it says since its written in daedric, she explained and pulled the shirt off the book, - but maybe we can get something translated- 

Her speech was cut off when Martin got up so suddenly that the chair fell and table shook. Baurus jumped back, she flinched and looked at his face. His eyes were locked to the book in her hands, and they were filled with horror.

\- By the Nine! Martin gasped. - _Mysterium Xarxes_! Such a thing is dangerous even to handle! And you have carried on your back? What were you thinking?

\- Where was I supposed to carry it? Auliflower asked in confusion. - Over my head?

Her words eased the horror in his eyes and he pulled the chair up before he sat down.

\- Forgive me, he said in muffled voice. - Forgive me. You were right to bring it. But you'd better give it to me. I know some ways to protect myself from its evil power.

As Baurus and Auliflower watched Martin flicked his fingers, making them glow pale blue, and drew some complex magic wards to both of his palms before he held his hands tentatively to her. Still confused she handed the book to him. Their fingers brushed for a few seconds. He took the book and held it carefully, as if it could burn his skin.

Auliflower took a long breath: it was almost like a heavy weight left her shoulders, and her headache disappeared like magic. Martin watched her tightly.

\- See? he said. - It was affecting you, even though you didn’t read it. I guess you had a headache? Nausea? And your wounds wouldn’t heal?

\- Y-yes, she stuttered in surprise. The strange, cold look in his eyes was confusing her. He looked at the book like a lion preparing to pounce on the prey.

\- Will this book help us find Camoran and get the Amulet back? she asked him.

He lifted his eyes, and the coldness faded away.

\- I don't know, he said carefully. - Maybe. I suspect that the secret of how to reach Camoran's Paradise lies within these pages. But I will need time. Tampering with dark secrets, even just reading them, can be very dangerous. I'll have to proceed carefully.

Under her watchful eye he opened the book carefully and glanced at the first few pages. His eyes glinted from disgust.

\- This evil book was written by Mehrunes Dagon himself, Martin spoke without lifting his head, - and given by him to Mankar Camoran. I believe Mankar Camoran used it to create his Paradise. It should give us the means to open a gate there ourselves, what I can decipher from these letters.

Auliflower let out a huge yawn. It caused Martin to lift his head. Baurus helped her stand up.

\- I’ll escort you to your bed, he said. - You clearly need rest. May I be excused, Sir Martin?

\- Of course, Martin nodded. - Make sure that she heals herself first before resting.

Auliflower left with Baurus towards the west wing. At the door she turned once more to glance at Martin who leaned over the _Mysterium Xarxes_ , faint glow of spells sparking from his palm.


	11. Spies and thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When spies appear in Bruma, Auliflower is sent to deal with them. But the amount of her duties take their toll on her.

13th of Morning Star, 3rd Era 434

As the year changed, the temple celebrated Old Life and New Life in small scale, brightening the spirits of all of them. Auliflower didn’t get any assignments for weeks, so she rested and healed herself.

She had enjoyed a chance to get to know Baurus better during this time. He was quite relaxed and funny, but tensed easily. He told that when he arrived he had thrown himself to his knees in front of Martin, but he had just pulled the younger man up and smiled to him. She could see the loyalty from his eyes when he finished the tale.

Despite her like for the Redguard he made her feel sad sometimes: because he had failed to protect Emperor Uriel he had dedicated himself in protecting Martin at all times. It was rare to see him somewhere else than in respectable distance from Martin, or having a conversation with him. He even slept the least of all of the Blades in Cloud Ruler. But it seemed that Martin understood his grief and accepted his dedication. To her it seemed that they were becoming friends: Baurus was the only other soul in the temple beside her who called him Martin. Although he added Sir in front of the name first to avoid sneers from the Grandmaster.

Martin was studying the _Mysterium Xarxes_ feverishly. He had piled a small tower of research books to the table in the Great Hall together with some writing equipment, and that’s where Auliflower found him four times out of five. And he always had many protective wards around him. She checked on him regularly. Once, while checking how he was doing, she had peeked the book over his shoulders. To her it was a miracle that he could read it: the pages were nothing more than daedric symbols and very complex wards. Staring at it for five minutes made her eyes hurt and head heavy, and Martin had to use a combination of protective wards and healing to ease her. After that she didn’t dare to look at it.

\- This page is difficult, Martin frowned and scribbled some notes to a parchment. - The words keep changing. 

\- Have you deciphered anything? she asked, passing a goblet of water to him. He drained it once and put the goblet away.

\- It has sorted out some things, he spoke. - It is now clear to me that the only way to stop the Oblivion invasion is to relight the Dragonfires. Emperor, Amulet, and Dragonfire - with these divine gifts, the daedra of Oblivion have been kept at bay for thousands of years. While the Dragonfires burned, the divine barriers kept the daedra from making more than fleeting visits to our world. But the Dragonfires can only be relit by an heir of the Septim blood wielding the Amulet of Kings. This was the essence of Mankar Camoran's plot. He was undone only by the merest... chance...

\- Your birth, Auliflower said quietly. Martin’s brow knotted for a second before he continued:

\- But his complete victory remains perilously close. We must recover the Amulet of Kings and relight the Dragonfires, before it is too late to stem Dagon's invasion. And that’s why I need to study this book. The key to the Paradise rests within these pages.

\- I... guess it’s lucky that you have knowledge of daedric magic, right?

\- Yes. Strange... He gave a long sigh and stroked some hair away from his face. - I put aside the dark arts when I became a priest. But the workings of fate may be seen in this, too. 'The gods can turn anything to good', or so I piously told those who came to see me for advice. Perhaps I may yet come to believe it myself.

\- The knowledge is dark, but you’re using it for good - to save Tamriel. Isn’t that what shows that you have changed?

He chuckled sadly and looked at her with happy eyes.

\- Despite your youth you always find the right words to say to make me feel better, he smiled. - And your words have some wisdom in them. I’m starting to think that father had a true vision about you and your nobility.

Auliflower felt how her cheeks grew warm for a moment.

\- Just remember to take a break from it every now and then, she pleaded and glanced at the book. Even though the book didn’t affect her anymore, she could sense the looming darkness from it. - It won’t do you any good if you don’t rest every now and then.

She remembered the conversation she and Jauffre had a few days ago. He had pulled her to a quiet corner and voiced his worry over Martin in whispers.

_I hope Martin knows what he's doing with that evil book. He is a dedicated reader, but that book is dangerous. I fear for what it could do to him if he's not careful. Please, keep an eye on him together with Baurus._

\- Don’t worry, Martin said with a smile. - I’m pretty confident that my wards can keep its influence on me minimal. He patted her on the shoulder. - You keep whacking those cultists to pieces, I’ll do my part here.

Baurus snickered from his posting nearby. Auliflower knew he was referring to her drawing. She sniffed annoyed: everyone reminded her of it all the time. Especially Martin and Baurus.

\- I’ll go see Jauffre, she said and left.

On the way to Jauffre’s room she bumped in to Captain Steffan.

\- Good that you’re here, Steffan said. - I was just coming to see you.

\- Let me guess, Auliflower sneered. - There’s another perilous job to do that can only be handled by the rookie Blade Sister?

Steffan couldn’t hold his snort in time, but when he sobered his look was a bit sympathetic.

\- You’re the most experienced of us in battling Mythic Dawn, he said. - The other one is Baurus, but he’s now His Majesty’s personal guard. And we can’t pull anyone from here to go with you.

\- It’s fine, she sighed. - Hit me.

\- The gate guards of Bruma have reported seeing strangers on the road for the past several nights, Steffan told. - There’s a chance that they are Mythic Dawn spies.

\- Spies? Auliflower asked in wonder.

\- Yes. I cannot leave Cloud Ruler undefended while my men search the whole mountainside, but these spies must be eliminated. Jauffre wants you to investigate their plans. One spy spends much time at the Rune stone beneath the temple hill. Start there. Then go meet with Captain Burd of the Bruma Guard and tell him what you found out.

\- Okay. I’ll stay at my house for the night if the investigation takes long.

\- Understood. Fight well, and Talos be with you. Steffan sighed longingly. - Oh, the freedom to attack the enemy that we all crave!

Auliflower nodded to Steffan and left outside through the west wing door in the barracks after picking her sword. She hummed a song while she walked outside the gate and went to the edge of the temple hill.

Long way down beneath her was the Rune stone. The big rock stood in the middle of a ring made of smaller rocks. She measured the distance, grinned and hopped to the cliff, sliding down in tremendous speed. But she miscalculated the end and fell down, rolling over to the Rune stone.

\- Luckily nobody saw that, she mumbled, feeling how her ears were burning.

She glanced at the sun: it was midday. As she didn’t know when the spies would come, she went to the root of the hill, piled some snow to the sides and sat down. Now she was glad for her Nord blood - she could sit in the snow even half naked and still be quite warm.

Long, boring hours passed by. To pass the time Auliflower either napped or hummed songs. But when clock neared four at evening she caught a glimpse of movement approaching. She held her breath to avoid steam revealing her location. When the person came close to the stone, she realized it was a Redguard woman - and a citizen of Bruma, none the less! She had seen her a few times walking in the streets long time ago when she first arrived to the northern city, but she couldn’t recall her name.

When the woman came to the Rune stone she started to stare up to the temple. She moved her hand to her sword carefully, but the snow on her fell. It caused the woman to stare around and cast a Detect Life. With no other choice now that her cover was blown, she sprang up and attacked the woman when she summoned her armour and weapon. Two strikes and she was down, lifeless eyes staring at her. She looted the corpse and found a house key and a basement key. Unsure what to do she decided to go see Captain Burd at the Bruma Castle.

When she arrived to the castle she found the Captain coming from the prison door. As she remembered, he didn’t wear a helmet, so his sleek, almost black, dark brown hair was visible, oiled flat to his head. She approached him, catching his attention.

\- Greetings, Blade, Captain Burd greeted her. - I’m Captain Burd, commander of the Bruma guard.

\- Greetings Burd, Auliflower said when they shook hands.

\- Wait a second, Burd said and narrowed his eyes. - You… You’re that adventurer who found the Draconian Madstone for the Countess. So you joined the Blades?

\- Yes. Now I’m here on behalf of Grandmaster Jauffre about those spies you’ve seen.

\- Except for Jearl coming back from a trip down south, everything’s pretty quiet . Not much travel right with the Oblivion Crisis. He paced around with his hands behind his back. - I’ve told my men to keep a sharp eye out, but I’ve had no reports of any strangers in town.

\- Jearl. That was her name! Jearl attacked me at the Rune stone, she was the spy.

\- Really? Burd stopped in surprise. - By Talos. I’ll give you rights to go investigate her house right away. My men won’t interfere. Come tell me if you found out more.

Auliflower left and wandered down to the Chapel of Talos. She saw a beggar and went to ask him if he had seen anything at Jearl’s house. He said that he had heard many voices and had seen a stranger in her window, but that’s all. Information cost her five septims.

Once she was at Jearl’s house she entered with the key she had. For a while she searched around, finding nothing out of extraordinary until she tripped on the carpet and discovered a trap door beneath it. She opened it, climbed down and looked around the area. It was a medium-sized basement.

Suddenly, from a small room at the end of the basement, a Dunmer woman jumped on her, screaming the name of Mythic Dawn. She dodged, drew her sword and slashed the elf’s back, which made her turn in pain. When the elf had turned enough she pierced her with her blade.

After the kill Auliflower searched the basement, found a door to a tunnel, rummaged through the Dunmer’s possessions, and saw a scroll on a small table. She picked it and opened it. It was an order to Jearl, and it was written by Ruma Camoran. It confused her - she had killed Camoran’s daughter in the caverns last year. How long the spy had been here if she carried orders from her?

The other thing that she noticed made her grin with satisfaction. Ruma mentioned her in the scroll: they needed more information about her - ‘the Imperial agent’ - but warned Jearl that she was a dangerous adversary to face. The Altmer was right - she was not to be trifled with. But then she began to read the order with thought from the very beginning. When the words sunk to her mind her hands began to shiver.

Mythic Dawn planned to open a Great Gate to Bruma to kill Martin.

* * *

Auliflower informed Captain Burd about Jearl’s Dunmer friend, stayed the night at her house and returned to Cloud Ruler Temple immediately after breakfast. The information about the Great Gate upset her greatly. She hated the gates, hated the dead barren lands, and the smell of flesh. And daedra. None of the daedra will harm Martin as long as she can do something about it.

Without greeting anyone she marched straight to Jauffre’s room and handed the orders to Jauffre for reading. The more he read, the more his old brow furrowed, giving him a painful-looking frown. She hoped that no vein would pop in his head.

\- This makes for grim reading, Jauffre frowned, eyes jumping around on the Mythic Dawn orders. - The Mythic Dawn did not take long to locate Martin again.

An angry growl escaped from him as he nearly crumbled the scroll to a ball.

\- The document speaks of two agents, he noted.

\- Both raven food, Auliflower nodded.

\- Excellent work, Auliflower. I knew I could count on you. The gods did not idly choose you as their agent, whatever you may think. But we have not eliminated the threat against Bruma and Cloud Ruler Temple, only delayed it.

\- What should we do?

\- I will warn the Countess of the danger. Perhaps later the cultists will try to open a new gate. But for now there are no new jobs for you. Dismissed.

With a nod Auliflower left.

The thought of another gate terrified her. She remembered Kvatch all too well. The scorched earth, crumbling walls, burning buildings, the bodies everywhere, the daedra. And the gate itself. The memory of the suffocating scent of flesh seeped in to her nose. If possible she’d like to avoid them.

She drew a shuddering breath and noticed that she was already in the Great Hall. As usual, Martin was sitting there. While she glanced from afar, she saw how he picked a piece of meat and bread with his right hand and ate them while his eyes flied over the Xarxes. His brow frowned for a second, and then relaxed again, and the corner of his mouth turned in thoughtful way. She couldn’t help but shake her head with a smile - he was always like that when he was reading. But now she didn’t want to talk with him, so she walked beside the wall and went through the main doors. When the cold air hit her face she decided to go groom Ebony.

Ebony turned her head and neighed happily when she entered the stall.

\- You’re one big softy, too, Auliflower smiled to the horse and patted her neck. She picked up the brush, lifted her blanket off and began brushing her black body.

But soon she noticed that her heart wasn’t in to it. The Mythic Dawn plan, Oblivion gates, Mages Guild assignments, Martin reading the Xarxes... Too many things ran through her head. She didn’t want to do anything now.

With a sigh she went to the corner of Ebony’s stall and sat there, trying to hide from the world and its pressure. Just what she had done as a little kid when she couldn’t take the bullying and loneliness anymore. She folded her arms around her legs and leaned her jaw to her knees, staring in front of her. Ebony sniffed her hair and touched her with her muzzle, but she didn’t react.

Auliflower had no idea how much time passed. It felt like she was drifting away and back, noticing some things and ignoring all the rest, as if her mind was sliding apart from her body for brief moments. A distant sound of footsteps brought her back to the present. Suddenly the face of Baurus peeked at the stall.

\- Here you are! he smiled. - Sir Martin was worried about you when you didn't show up.

Auliflower only nodded, still deeply in the clutches of emptiness. Baurus became worried and entered the stall, giving Ebony a pat on the way in.

\- Is everything okay? he asked and crouched down next to her.

\- I don’t know, she mumbled, letting emotions flow back to her. - I’m just tired. I miss my family. I guess the scale of this whole Oblivion Crisis is crashing in to my head. My travels all around Cyrodiil to stop this madness. The stench of the Deadlands. The danger that might spread to other provinces as well. Everything we’ll lose if we fail... And I hate losing. And the enemy seems to be one step ahead all the time. That irritates me most. She bit her lip. - No. Mostly I’m worried about Martin. How he’ll endure his new responsibilities, nobility, my promise to Uriel to keep him safe, that evil book...

\- Slow down, Baurus said. - Anybody’s head might explode from all those thoughts.

\- I still wonder how I still have my head on my shoulders.

She sank her gauntleted hands to her hair, feeling how her throat began to get tight.

\- Since I was the youngest and a girl I always felt left out. Whatever I did, my brother and sister had done it first. Nothing special was never expected of me despite that I was the only one of us who had strong magic. I always wanted to be strong, like the heroes in the old tales. I wanted to show that I’m strong so people will see me as something more than the last brat of the flock. Now I have done more than my ancestors deeds combined, but I don’t know if I can go own. Maybe I’m not worthy. Uriel could’ve chosen wrong when he gave the Amulet of Kings to me.

To her wonder Baurus settled down to her side and pulled her to a clumsy one-armed hug.

\- You think too much. Usually it’s a good thing, to be able to think many things at once. But now you’re causing yourself too much stress. Especially by second-guessing Emperor Uriel.

He gave a long sigh and stared at something only he could see.

\- I doubted him myself when he requested me to transfer to his personal guard four years ago when I was just twenty-two, a mere rookie in all military standards. But he assured me that I was worthy of it. He saw something, thanks to the blood of Akatosh in his veins. I have never second-guessed him afterwards - not even when he fell on my watch and I saw you holding the Amulet of Kings. He turned his head to her. - You were quite a sight: sack-clothed and dirty, face dripping blood from that big gash on your cheekbone. But in your eyes was a light beyond my comprehension. And that was what Emperor Uriel saw in you. And that’s why you’ll pull through this. You’re too determined and stubborn to back out despite the stress you piled upon yourself. And you’ll keep Sir Martin safe, as well.

Auliflower managed to smile to Baurus.

\- Thanks for the support, Baurus, she said and rubbed her eyes tiredly. - It’s nice to have someone to talk to.

\- You have been a stout support to Sir Martin. But you need someone to support you, too.

\- Guess I found one, then.

\- Perhaps you’ll find another one. A boyfriend, maybe?

\- Ha ha. Auliflower pushed Baurus over to the pile of hay. - I don’t have time to look for a boyfriend. Besides, where do I find a muscular and handsome Nord here in Cyrodiil? Burd and Roliand are too old for me.

\- Who said anything about a Nord? Baurus winked his brows suggestively and posed on the hay pile, causing her to laugh.

\- Sorry. You’re too dark and short for my tastes.

\- My loss, then.

They laughed together and got up from the ground. Together they finished grooming Ebony and left to the Great Hall.

Now Auliflower noticed that her stomach was grumbling. And she saw immediately that Martin hadn’t eaten for a while either. The urge to be his support arose in her again. She gave Baurus a wink, left for the kitchen and returned with two plates covered in food. When the Redguard saw them he gave her a thumbs up. Martin startled when she put the second plate next to the book.

\- What in the name of -, he blinked and stared at the plate filled with food, a fork protruding at the top of the pile.

\- Your dinner, Auliflower smiled and put a bookmark on the book before closing it. - And you’re going to eat every single piece of it before reading again.

The look on Martin’s face was desperate, but he sighed and picked the fork. She gave a discreet thumbs up to Baurus before sitting down and enjoying her meal with her friend.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not an exciting chapter, but at least it gives a little insight to Auliflower's head.


	12. Daedra blood and more

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin is worried about Auliflower, and his caring gesture brings confusion to her mind.

\- This is it! Finally!

Auliflower dropped her book in surprise from the sudden cry. She composed herself and looked at Martin’s excited face.

\- Finally I’ve got this! he said with excitement while scribbling notes. - I've identified the section that deals with opening a portal to Camoran's Paradise.

She sighed internally, thanking the Gods. For many days Martin had drowned himself to the book, trying to find out its secrets. He had said a few times how the book haunted his dreams, and he was worried if his protective wards were enough. She had seen the subtle signs of its effect on him: His brows would twitch painfully, some of his movements were tense and he had dark rings beneath his eyes. Hearing that he had made progress with it eased her mind more than she could admit out loud.

\- Good work, she said and went to sit on a smaller chair next to him. - What have you found out?

Martin collected several notes around the table and set them in front of her. All she could see was his neat hand writing, some clumsy doodles and a daedric symbol.

\- I've learned that the _Mysterium Xarxes_ is both the gate and the key to Camoran's Paradise, he explained to her and shifted through the notes. - In some sense, the book _is_ Camoran's Paradise. Mankar Camoran bound himself to the Xarxes when he created his Paradise, using dark rituals which I will not speak of further. A gate can be opened from the outside, however. It will be more difficult, as I will have to temporarily bind myself to the book for the ritual to work. But I believe it can be done.

\- I can’t say I like the idea of you being bound to that book, she shivered, - but guess that’s our only chance. So, how can you do it?

\- The Xarxes describes a ritual that will open a portal to the Paradise. It needs four arcane items to work, but so far I have only deciphered one of them: the 'blood of a Daedra Lord'.

\- Daedra Lord? So does it mean a daedric artefact, like… Nocturnal’s Skeleton Key, for example? Or Wabbajack of Sheogorath?

\- Precisely. In fact, daedric artefacts are known to be formed from the essence of a Daedric Lord, from whence they derive their great power. Technically the artefacts are their Lord’s blood. Any of them could do.

The excitement that had lighted Martin up faded to a dreary gloominess.

\- Not an easy thing to come by, obviously, but we need a daedric artefact.

\- Of course, she nodded. - I’ll go tell Jauffre and then I’ll pack.

\- You’re planning to leave immediately?

The tone that Martin used was strange to Auliflower’s ears. She gave him a disturbed look, enhancing it by wrinkling her brows.

\- Who’d better to go than me? she asked and got up, leaving for the west wing.

Halfway to the door she felt that she was stared at and turned. The only thing she saw was Martin turning his head away from her direction. She shrugged it off and went to Jauffre.

* * *

An hour later Auliflower was packing saddle back on Ebony, stuffing it with lunch. The clock was nearing three and clouds were starting to gather for a snow storm. She wanted to be on the way before it starts.

Ebony’s excited neigh woke her from her thought. She turned her head and saw Martin. An apple was in his hand.

\- I’m surprised you came to see me off, Auliflower said in wonder when Martin gave the apple to the horse. - How about your work with the book?

\- First you complain that I read it too much, Martin scoffed while patting the horse. - And now you complain that I’m not reading it enough?

She realised how un-logical her words were and shrugged apologetically. He turned his attention to the horse. She waited patiently. Many emotions shifted through his features while Ebony rested her head against him.

\- Martin, Auliflower said gently. - What is it? I’d like to leave soon.

Martin gave out a long sigh and turned his pained face to her.

\- Part of me doesn’t want you to go on this trip, he said modestly. - If we didn’t need the daedric artefact so desperately... Azura is probably the most benevolent one. I hope you’ll choose her to visit.

At this point Auliflower thought best not to mention that she had already visited all the Daedra Shrines in Cyrodiil - except for Hermaeus Mora because she didn’t know where it was, and Mehrunes Dagon for obvious reasons. She didn’t worship any of them, or did she use any of those artefacts besides the Skeleton Key. It was just a strange need to collect all of them. Part of her disliked what the worst of the Lords wanted in exchange, but she still wanted to own those artefacts, if only for a short time.

But his sudden worry about her well-being sounded strange. He wasn’t like this when she went to search for the Mythic Dawn lair, and it worried her.

\- What there is to fear? she said, trying to sound neutral. - Okay, some of the worshippers are weird and probably dangerous, but it’s nothing new to me.

\- It is not that that I’m worried about, he said in anguish and bit his lip. - I fear most that the Daedra Prince you choose for this task will ensnare you to his will. That you will become a servant of darkness. A path like that will only lead to suffering - yours and others.

The tone which Martin used was bizarre. It was a mixture of worry and fear. And his eyes were painful to look at: the blue-grey orbs were filled with fear and pain. Auliflower had a feeling this stemmed from his own experience with daedric magic.

She turned, holding on to the saddle, and fixed her eyes on him.

\- You know me well enough by now that you shouldn’t worry, she said carefully and kept her voice gentle. - What have you faced with the daedra before that has made you so worried about me?

For a moment Martin stayed still and silent. There was an internal struggle in him: She could almost see the cogs running in his head, trying to determine the right words to say. He gave a sigh with closed eyes, walked to the stall wall and leaned to it, folding his arms around him.

\- I trust that this will never leave this stable, he said. - Do I have your word?

\- By my Grandpa’s grave, she nodded despite the apprehensive feeling his voice brought to her gut. He turned his head away and stared out of the stall, as if he tried to avoid her eyes.

\- As a young man, I grew impatient with Mages Guild restrictions, as did many of my fellow apprentices. We threw ourselves into the riddles of daedric magic. We hungered for forbidden secrets. Knowledge and power were our gods. We did… many things… to get what we wanted. For many years.

The cold self-hatred that Auliflower heard in his voice ran a chill down her spine. She thought about all the things she had seen on the shrines of the worst Daedra Princes. They were filled with people who were drunk from power, desire and mysteries of dark magic. It was a difficult thought to imagine Martin, the kind priest of Akatosh, as one of those people.

\- You are a smart woman, Auliflower, Martin said bitterly. - You can guess the rest.

Suddenly he tugged the fur off his shoulders and opened the collar on his robe. She blinked in surprise but stayed silent. He kept looking away from her, gaze fixed on the ground, but his face showed quiet determination. He pulled the robe from his collar all over his left shoulder.

What she saw surprised her. Two very thin scars, like deep blade cuts, ran over his shoulder, few shades lighter than his normal skin. To her eyes they seemed to start from behind the back and go over to the chest. Her brow wrinkled: those wounds must have been painful. She instinctively brushed her fingers over the scar on her cheek.

\- We got in over our heads. Martin’s voice was barely audible. - People died. My friends died. Through wilderness I escaped the horrors we had accidentally unleashed, ending in the care of a Kvatch priest. Thanks to him I decided to put those days behind me and dedicated myself to the Nine Divines. But the bitter wisdom that one has been a fool is not without value.

Everything became clear to Auliflower now. Martin’s dark past was where he got his vast knowledge about their enemy. It felt like irony that his greatest demons were an asset in their battle against Mythic Dawn. She watched as he closed his robe and tugged the fur on him again. A cold breeze blew inside the stables, fluffing their hair shortly. She held back a shudder. Martin closed his eyes.

\- Now I hope you understand why I’m afraid for your safety, he said tiredly, finally turning his eyes to her. - The thought that you might get lost in the deep layers of darkness, like I once did, haunts me more than I dare to say aloud. I hate the thought that I’m sending you to the temptations of daedra. If I could, I’d go myself, to spare you from the danger. Because you’re... You’re my friend. And I have lost too many of them.

The concern that he showed touched Auliflower deeply. Through her short life she hadn’t had many friends who were so concerned for her well-being. She bit her lip, thinking carefully what she should say to ease him. After a moment she went closer to him.

\- I’m grateful for your concern, she said in soothing voice, - and your trust to tell me about your past. But it’s my duty to do Grandmaster’s bidding, or what you ask. Part of my vow. She gave him a warm smile. - Will it ease you if I promise to be very, very careful?

A faint smile came to Martin’s lips.

\- It will. A little.

Small snowflakes started to fall outside the stables. Auliflower looked at them and cursed.

\- Great, she muttered. - The storm is about to start. Well, I’m off now. I’ll try to be back in a few weeks. If something delays me I’ll send a message.

She turned and approached Ebony who had waited patiently. But just as she was grabbing the saddle, Martin came close to her. She turned to ask what he wanted, and then he hugged her.

The hug put Auliflower’s mind out of its place. Her hand fell away from the saddle. Martin held her tightly, squeezing as hard as he could despite her armour between them. The scent of fur and soap floated to her nose. The hug was strong and intense, unlike anything she had felt before. Her mind focused on his wide chest that moved in rhythm with his breathing, and the light brush of his chestnut hair on her cheek.

\- Be careful, my friend, Martin said in soppy voice. - May Akatosh bless you with a safe journey.

He pulled away from her, smiled sadly and left.

A moment later Auliflower had no idea how she got herself to the saddle and out of Cloud Ruler Temple with the feeling that her head was left behind at the stall floor.

* * *

Almost two weeks later Auliflower rode out of Anvil, a long thin package tied to the horse’s back. When she had travelled more she had taken all of her Daedric artefacts to her Anvil manor, and now she had picked up one. Of course, there was an Oblivion Gate outside the city, which she cursed out loudly, but she closed it with Countess Milona’s promise to give anything the Blades needed when she comes to ask. And before that she had negotiated information from Count Hassildor of Skingrad that Arch-Mage Traven needed. Something about a Necromancer named Mannimarco who had returned to Cyrodiil after many years. She had to stop by at the Imperial City before continuing to Bruma.

Picking the one artefact for use was challenging. She shifted through all of them, thinking hard. But her hoarding instinct proved to be a great blockage.

Azura’s Star. Too pretty and useful.

Goldbrand. Vile sword, but no.

Masque of Clavicus Vile. Weird, but no.

Saviour’s Hide. It reminded her of beasts of Skyrim.

Volendrung. Amazing Dwemer work, so no.

Ring of Khajiiti. Too useful.

Mace of Molag Bal. Disgusting, but she felt it could still be useful.

Ring of Namira. Useful, too.

Skeleton Key. That was the most useful to her, so definitely a no.

Spell Breaker. She didn’t use shields, but no.

Skull of Corruption. That one she could consider.

Ebony Blade. It was a beautiful sword.

Sanguine Rose. Beautiful but not useful to her. She had no need for daedra summons.

In the end she ended up choosing between Skull of Corruption and Sanguine Rose since she didn’t use staffs. She picked the Rose for no reason. Then she packed it and left, but not before locking her house doors.

Auliflower felt great. She had done the Arch-Mage’s task, closed a gate, gained a Sigil Stone with strong Frost enchantment she could use for her katana, and she picked an artefact for the ritual to get the Amulet of Kings back. Plus the day was clear and sun shined. Soon she would be back in Cloud Ruler Temple.

Soon she could see Martin again...

Her head drooped down in shame. Ever since Martin hugged her at the stables of Cloud Ruler Temple he had been in her thoughts. More than usual. When she remembered the tightness of his arms and the feeling of his hair on her cheek, her heart beat faster. And the emotion of his voice when he asked her to be careful, and his almond-shaped grey eyes looking at her...

Auliflower felt like slapping herself when her cheeks began to grow warm. She couldn’t deny it anymore.

She had a crush on Martin.

How had that happened? She was confused. This wasn’t how she had imagined her falling for a guy. In her youth she had imagined that she’d fall for a big, muscular and handsome blonde Nord warrior. But Martin wasn’t anything like a typical Nord. Tall for an Imperial, but he wasn’t blonde, that big, muscular or even a warrior. Instead he was humble, compassionate, warm and intelligent bookworm who treated everyone equally and possessed impressive magic. He had a well proportioned body, and even though he wasn’t overly handsome, he had fine, noble features, albeit slightly abrasive when compared to his father Uriel.

A longing sigh escaped from her lips. What was she thinking? She shouldn’t feel this way about Martin. Besides their age difference, she was his Blade, sworn to protect him. And she was also his trusted friend. If he asked, she would go jump down from the Throat of the World for him. That’s how dedicated she was to him. What they had now should not be broken by unrequited romantic feelings.

Suddenly she realised that she was already in Gottshaw Inn. Her thoughts had been completely on Martin. She shrugged her shoulders. Time was nearing ten, anyway. No point of travelling any further with a confused head.

When she got down from Ebony’s back she glanced up to the hills. The ragged walls of Kvatch on the top of scorched hill could be seen from the inn’s yard, albeit not very clearly. The place where Mythic Dawn attacked to kill the last Septim. The place where she met Martin for the first time and changed his destiny. Perhaps she should make a quick visit there so she could bring news to Martin about his former home.

She let out another sigh and went inside. Perhaps, in time, she could learn to live with her messy head. Or hope that this was just a childish breath of air and it would pass away.

* * *

Two weeks passed before Auliflower was back in Cloud Ruler Temple. Part of her hair in the neck was scorched away thanks to one nasty Necromancer. The scent of burning hair lingered in her nostrils, causing her discomfort.

On the way back from Anvil she visited Kvatch and went to see Arch-Mage Traven in the University to tell the news of Count Hassildor. The old man had became extremely distressed, and said that he’ll see the council immediately to decide the best course of action against this Mannimarco. When she said that she’s returning to Bruma he asked her to visit the Guild Hall in there because he had received worried notes from Jeanne Frasoric, the Guild leader. She visited Bruma Guildhall when she got there, and it was like the Oblivion itself was loose in there. The whole inside of the Guild was on fire, and the un-dead and wraiths loomed there. She had to fight her way through the abominations on her way to find survivors.

The only person she found was a Necromancer woman left in the upstairs who tried to kill and enthral her. She killed her, and nearly attacked J'skar who appeared under Invisibility spell from the corner. He was the only survivor thanks to his spell, irritating her because of his cowardice. J’skar claimed to have seen everything, including the arrival of Mannimarco. He said that Mannimarco slaughtered everyone - even drained people's souls - and then mentioned something about Echo Cave and destroying the Mages Guild. She sent him to Imperial City and promised to come in two weeks time to see the Arch-Mage.

After leaving Ebony to the stable and unfastening the staff from her she went to the east wing door to get something to eat before meeting Martin. When she entered and closed the door quietly she heard the voices of Jauffre and Baurus talking with each other.

\- ... and after that he finally woke up, Baurus explained in low voice. - But he wasn’t calm, and he refused to sleep for the rest of the night. He studied the Xarxes until breakfast.

\- That’s ten cases in two weeks, Jauffre sighed. - I’m getting worried. That book deprives him from peaceful sleep...

Unable to hide herself anymore Auliflower stomped her boots loudly and walked in to view. Both men turned to look.

\- Greetings, Auliflower said cheerfully and grabbed a leftover dried meat from a plate nearby. - I just came back, and I’m hungry.

She sat down next to Baurus and put the meat slice to her mouth, chewing forcefully.

\- Has there been any spies around?

\- Greetings, Jauffre nodded, - and no. No spies.

He fell silent and lowered his gaze. Baurus looked uncomfortable, too. He kept stroking the scar on his nose. Auliflower saw that they hadn’t heard the door, so they didn’t know that she had heard them. Worry washed over her, so she spoke to them:

\- You look like somebody died recently.

\- No, no, Baurus shook his head. - But...

He glanced at Jauffre who nodded in approval. She held her breath when Baurus started to talk to her:

\- It’s Sir Martin. When you left, he got absorbed in to reading the _Mysterium Xarxes_ to figure out the next item for the ritual. I tried to keep an eye on him, coax him out for fresh air and all that. I didn’t have much success. He’s practically glued to that table in the Great Hall, explaining that he has to do everything he can. It’s like he’s possessed - not really, but you get the picture.

\- Two and half weeks ago things took a turn for the worse. In the rare occasion when he went to sleep, he had terrible nightmares. They have gradually become more vivid and lifelike. Sometimes he yelled until Roliand woke him up. He... had to be quite rough a few times.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard, Auliflower shuddered.

\- We are worried how bad Martin’s nightmares might become, Jauffre said in despair. - As if the book wasn’t terrible enough, but there is also his trauma from Kvatch that the book brings out all over again… Any normal man would’ve gone insane already. But he has his limits, too. That’s why I’m glad that you came back.

\- Why? she asked, trying to keep her voice normal.

\- You’re one of Martin’s closest friends. When you’re here he at least remembers to eat more and go to sleep earlier. You’re good influence on him, so try to be kind to him, okay?

\- I understand, she nodded quietly.

Hearing all this pained her heart. An urge to protect Martin, keep him safe from everything, came to her. She wanted to shield him from his past, from the horrors of Kvatch, from the corruption of _Mysterium Xarxes_. But she had to stay calm for his sake.

\- I’ll go see him now, Auliflower said and got up. - He wants to see this artefact I brought.

With those words she left. Jauffre and Baurus followed her a few steps behind.

Inside the Great Hall’s warmth her eyes trailed to the study table. There he was, slouching over the nightmare book. A sting in the heart made her shiver again. He was worse: circles under his eyes were darker and greyish, and his hair showed signs of neglected washing. And still her legs felt weak when she saw him. She composed herself and approached the table while Jauffre and Baurus went to sit at the central table.

\- Hi Martin, she greeted him.

Her voice made him lift his head. The tiredness was temporarily washed away by joy.

\- Hey Auliflower, he said smiling and got up, coming to meet her before she reached the table. 

\- How have you be - she started, but was cut off by Martin who raised his hands near her. Faint glow of magic came from his palms.

\- Do you feel fine? he asked. - No one tried to corrupt you? Use daedric magic on you? Or -

\- I’m fine, I’m fine, she waved his hands off. - Jeez, pal, stop worrying.

Martin sighed and his shoulders slouched.

\- That’s great relief, he said. - I haven’t slept well since you left. I kept worrying about you.

\- That’s sweet, really. But listen. I visited Kvatch. His eyes were lit. - People there are fine and have started to rebuild. And Oleta sends you her love and reminds you to keep practicing Convalescence.

Martin let out a shuddering sigh. It visibly relaxed him to hear about Kvatch.

\- That eases my heart, he said quietly. - What about the artefact?

\- It’s right here.

She lifted the package in her left hand. It brought some joy to his face.

-I won't ask what you went through to obtain this, my friend. I know all too well the depravity of the princes of Oblivion.

\- Just out of curiosity: will the artefact be destroyed?

\- Not really. The ritual will consume its physical form. It won't be seen again on Tamriel for many years. Good riddance, in my opinion.

Auliflower nodded to Martin and pulled the cover off, revealing the rose-shaped staff.

\- Here, she passed it straight to him. - I got Sanguine Rose.

Martin drew a slow breath between his slightly opened lips. His eyes looked at the long staff in disbelief, and Auliflower saw his hands sweat when he gingerly took hold of it. Like a dedicated blacksmith who admires his handiwork, Martin moved the staff in his hands similarly, brushing his thumb over every protruding thorn and the petals of the rose tip, not even looking at where his fingers moved. But instead of admiration his face was filled with repulsion that was pointed at the staff.

\- Sanguine Rose, he whispered very quietly, turning the staff in his hands delicately. - I never thought to see this again...

\- Excuse me? Auliflower blinked her eyes when her ears picked up the words.

Martin looked at her shamefully when he realised that she had heard him, his mouth a tight line.

\- I once possessed this, he confessed in shame. - Briefly. A lifetime ago, it seems now... It is not a time of my life that I’m proud of, as I told you before you left.

The information hit Auliflower’s mind like a hammer hits the sword in anvil.

Martin had been the champion of Prince Sanguine!

She did her best to keep her face neutral, to not show how much the information had shocked her. Sanguine was the Prince of hedonistic revelry, debauchery, and passionate indulgences of darker natures. People of Sanguine were usually sexually uninhibited individuals: She remembered how a group of his worshippers had started planning an orgy in celebration of Sanguine Rose while the others were cracking open red wine bottles. What little she had seen behind the bushes had embarrassed her to the core. Imagining Martin, one of the kindest souls she knew, as one of those half-dressed pleasure seekers, seeking for an embrace to drown themselves in pleasure and sex -

\- To obtain this staff again, Martin mumbled, pulling Auliflower away from her indecent thoughts, - … and then to give it up, again…

He put the staff to the table and his hands twitched as if it had burned him.

\- I honour your dedication to our cause, my friend.

\- You’re welcome, she winced.

Luckily he was too tired to hear the tone of her voice. She heard footsteps and saw Jauffre leaving the Hall. Had he heard his confession? Martin slumped to the bench and yawned loudly, catching her full attention.

\- Oh, my friend, Auliflower sighed and put her hand over his shoulder. - When was the last time you slept?

\- Last night, he mumbled while rubbing his temples. - Or yesterday. I’m not sure. I’ve tried to decipher the next part of the ritual. But the more I read, the more difficult it becomes. And my dreams are so vivid that if I wake up, I don’t want to fall asleep anytime soon...

\- You should take a bath. It will make you relax. At this rate you’ll catch a cold or other sickness.

\- Maybe you’re right, he surrendered and turned to lean to the table tiredly. - But I’d like to eat something first.

\- Wait here while I pick something for you, she said and left.

When Auliflower returned with plate filled with food she blinked in surprise. Baurus was standing next to Martin who had fallen asleep at the table, the book named _16 Accords of Madness_ as his crude pillow.

\- By the Nine, she shook her head.

\- Better that than nothing, Baurus said quietly and put a thin fur over Martin to keep him warm.

When Baurus turned away, she looked at Martin. Lines on his face had faded away, and he looked peaceful. Soft sound of breathing escaped from his mouth. Gingerly, but quickly, she wiped a lock of hair from his face, giving him a gentle look while she did so. That was all she allowed for herself before heading to boil bath water for herself, leaving Baurus to keep an eye on Martin.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the feelings begin to emerge!  
> In my first playthrough I didn't realise what Martin wanted at first, so I accidentally gave my Skeleton Key. Reloaded soon after and gave him the Rose. A real WTF moment when he said those words...  
> I also got inspiration from the art of **denythem** in Tumblr: [ here ](http://denythem.tumblr.com/post/97983401186) and [ here ](http://denythem.tumblr.com/post/107551495186/stares-into-the-void).


	13. Many feelings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bringing the dadric artefact to Cloud Ruler Temple tenses Martin, and he says the wrong words at the wrong time.

\- But seriously...

\- Like I said, I’m fine.

Auliflower bit her lip and stared at Martin who leaned over the _Mysterium Xarxes_ again, ignoring her presence.

For the few days since her return with the daedric artefact she had warned Jauffre that she will leave soon to do some jobs for Mages Guild. With reluctance he accepted. He knew her too well to guess that she couldn’t say no to requests of help. While preparing she had tried to spend time with Martin per Grandmaster’s request - and because she wanted to.

But it didn’t turn out to be that easy. He had become visibly cranky after she brought the Sanguine Rose to the Temple, brushing off almost anything that had nothing to with the book, barely sleeping or eating at all. Not even her company seemed to ease him up. At least now he had accepted a cup of honeyed tea, but it was only a small victory for her. She was at the end of her imagination with him.

\- Don’t make so much noise, Martin said suddenly.

Auliflower looked at her hands: all she did was tapping her fingers lightly to the table. And this was his fourth admonition today.

 _That’s it_ , she thought bitterly. _He needs a break._

\- How about you come to see Ebony with me? she asked gingerly.

\- Thank you, but I must read this page.

He strengthened his word by scribbling notes to a piece of parchment. He didn’t even lift his head from the book. Auliflower bit her lip in annoyance and gave a quick glance at Baurus on the side who shook his head in disappointment.

\- Could you at least look at me when I’m talking to you? she asked, trying to keep her voice down.

That finally got him to lift his head. The look in his eyes was hollow to her.

\- I’m worried about you, she continued softly. - That book has too much of your attention. It has made you... well, cranky, to be honest. You barely rest or eat and get annoyed from little things.

\- I know myself and my limits. I’ll rest when I feel like it.

\- But Martin...

With a sigh Martin moved the book to the side.

\- I understand what you’re doing, he said. - I appreciate it. But I know what I must do, and I don’t need guarding and coaxing every quarter hour.

She sniffed annoyed and stared at him when he pulled the book back in front of him. With a sigh she got up and came to his side, picking the empty teacup. Up close she saw how pale he had become. One more try and then she’ll go do something else.

\- But I still think that going outside would do some good, she said transiently. - Sure, temperature is nearly twenty degrees, but it makes the view - 

Martin slammed his hand to the table, startling everyone in the hall, but especially Auliflower to whom he turned a furious face. Baurus took a step closer but stopped on his tracks.

\- What did I just say? he snarled angrily at her. - I’m trying to decode the next part of the ritual, but I can’t do it when you keep interrupting me with mundane things! You’re nothing but a nuisance right now, so stop pestering me!

Auliflower took a step back, staring in shock to Martin’s angry face. This was the first time he became angry with her, and she had just tried to help him. She twisted her face in sorrow and anger, trying to control herself to prevent saying something as bad as he did. Her ongoing period made it very hard.

\- Mundane things? she hissed between her teeth. - Nuisance? I only try to help -

\- So do I by doing this research that gets interrupted too often, Martin said coldly. - So, be obliging for once and let me read in peace.

\- If... How... Me...

Her mouth gaped when she struggled with her words, but then her anger boiled over. With furious force she slammed the teacup to the table, breaking it and sending shards around, one ending deep in to her hand. That too startled the few people in the Hall, and Martin jumped back on his chair.

\- FINE! she nearly screamed. - I’ll stop caring about your health since it only irritates you! So be in peace and read that book until you wither away, _Your Royal Highness!_

With those words she turned on her heels and stomped out of the Great Hall.

Outside the cold air hit her square in the face. On the grass patch she saw a practice dummy that Fortis and Pelagius had forgotten there. Seething with rage she went to it, tore it up from the ground and threw it down with all of her power. It broke on the ground, losing its head in the process. Blades guarding the door looked at her in discomfort.

With heavy breathing Auliflower began to calm down. Like her mother she was quick to anger and terrible to be near with when it happens, but once she calms down she is filled with sorrow beyond comprehension. She let out a few ragged sobs and walked to the stables, stopping only when she slid down the wall of Ebony’s stall and sinking her face to her hands.

She felt terrible. All she wanted was to help. Martin had been cruel to her with his words, but she was no better. Yelling like that made her as mean as he was. Part of the outburst was the book’s fault, she knew it, but it didn’t give him the right to say such a thing, Emperor or no. And all of this annoyance, anger and sorrow felt even more terrible because of her romantic feelings for him. Hearing such cruelty from a man she had always watched, kept safe and spent time with tore in her chest. She was a fool for thinking of him in such a way. And she got blood on her face from the cut in her hand.

Steps outside the stall caught her attention. She lifted her head and prepared an angry glare. If it was Martin she’d tell him to go jump down from the wall. But it turned out to be Baurus, his face covered in worry. She softened her brows immediately.

\- I thought you’d be in here, he remarked with a nervous grin. - I followed the destruction and sad air after I watched how Sir went to his room nearly as loudly as you.

Auliflower sniffed and turned her head away.

\- Did you hear how he dared...? she asked in disbelief. - I did nothing wrong, and he just...

\- The book has twisted his mind for too long, Auliflower. You know him better than any of us. Normally he wouldn’t - 

\- That is not an excuse to call me a nuisance! Her voice was closing in to a wail. - I only did what Jauffre wanted, and because I... because I like to spend time with him.

She wiped her nose and stared at the hay pile next to her.

\- Maybe I’d better leave soon to do the Mages Guild jobs, she murmured. - I’m not needed here. He doesn’t need me.

\- Listen, my friend. Baurus sat on his heels in front of her and took her bloody hand. - What he said to you was mean, I admit that. But you have to be mature. Don’t run away. It’ll only leave the wound infected and become a pulsing mass of pain.

His eyes lingered on the scar on her left cheek, making her brush her fingers over it.

\- Stay for a few days. I’m sure Sir Martin will apologise to you.

He picked the shard from her palm, and a new gush of blood flowed from the wound.

\- He’d better, she hissed between her teeth. - Because until he does that I won’t talk to him.

\- Auliflower..., Baurus attempted to persuade her, but to no avail. She had made her decision and would keep it. In the middle of her frustration she didn’t even bother to heal her hand.

* * *

For the next days the air in the Cloud Ruler Temple tensed and weighted heavy on everybody’s necks. Auliflower stayed well away from nearly every room of the Temple to avoid seeing Martin, taking a tour to the dining hall from outside instead. And if she heard him coming she left the room. Recognising his steps was easy with her hearing - they were always accompanied by Baurus’s heavy boots. Only once she glimpsed at him long enough to see that he half-heartedly picked the food on his plate when she left for the armoury. Keeping an angry facade felt terrible, but she couldn’t think of another way to get him apologise: he was a bit proud person under his kindness and humbleness. But all this affected her sleep and mood. She was snappy and introvert, spending time reading in some hide-hole.

It affected the mood of the Blades, as well. All of them focused half-heartedly to their duties, waiting for the air to clear up. Caroline and Jena were the first to have tried to coax her to talk with Martin, but she refused.

\- As I said to Baurus, she told the Sisters, - I won’t speak with him unless he comes to apologise.

As the closest Blade to the heir Baurus attempted to arbitrate a peace between them. Few times he almost convinced her to go see him, but in the last seconds she declined. And she refused Baurus’ offer to bring Martin to see her: he had to come without coaxing. But at least she got some small news about Martin from him: she heard that he spent most of his time in his own chambers now, but that was all Baurus knew because he wouldn’t let him enter.

Jauffre was not pleased with the situation at all. When he called her for a meeting in his room he lectured her for her actions until she cut him off and told about Martin’s part in all of this. That put the old man quiet for a moment.

\- Fine, he sighed. - I understand that this isn’t entirely your fault, but lengthening this little disagreement will affect the whole mission and the future if it keeps going. You two will have to settle this like adults, not hide around the temple like little brats.

\- Once he comes to me himself and apologises, she said, putting weight on every word.

Jauffre sighed and dismissed her, shaking his head with disappointment. She left and went to the armoury, helping Ferrum fix some gauntlets until night came.

* * *

On the night of sixth not-talking-to-you day Auliflower couldn’t sleep. She kept rolling on her futon, unable to reach the comforting bliss of dreams. All she thought about was Martin. What was he doing? Did he sleep? Did he have nightmares? He was even more in her thoughts now that she had distanced herself from him. She missed their fleeting moments together: their reading sessions, dinners, letting him watch when she brushed Ebony... the feeling that she was an irreplaceable friend to him. Few times she had been desperate enough to consider apologising first, but held tightly to her view in the end.

Finally she gave up when she was unable to reach sleep. She got up, put on her bigger spare shirt and thick socks and went outside with a book. After greeting the Blades in duty she went to the east wing, through the kitchen and to the larder where she had a nice reading spot on the shelf. She had found the fit reading corner in her first week in the temple and liked to go there recently: it was a quiet, secluded place where only few visited after supper - and a snack was always available there.

Her blanket was still in the shelf. She hopped up and settled to the shelf before opening her book. For the passing days she had been reading _Children of the Sky_ , book about Skyrim and Nords. It eased her longing for home when she read about her peoples history and watched pictures of familiar landmarks. She cast her Candlelight spell and started to read.

Auliflower had no idea how long she had been reading, but her focus shifted from the chapter about Thu’um when she heard the door open to the kitchen. Sound of plates told her that someone was getting a midnight snack. Whoever it was she was in no mood to talk.

She shifted her weight again and wiped her nose, but then she saw that her hand was covered in flour from the shelf. The dust tickled her nose before she could clean it off and made her sneeze loudly, making her eyes watery. The moving in the kitchen stopped. She sighed and wiped her eyes. No point in hiding anymore.

\- No worries there, she called. - It’s just me. Reading.

Rapid steps approached the door and flung it open. Auliflower’s heart jumped. Martin.

Her Candlelight flickered and went out when she lost her focus. Without a word he snapped his fingers, creating a similar light which divided to three orbs with a flick of his fingers, entered the larder and closed the door behind him. Despite her annoyance she was once again impressed with his magical prowess.

Once the lights settled to the larder he turned and leaned his back to the wall, folding his arms over his chest. It appeared that he had been unable to sleep, as well. His hair was dishevelled and eyes tired. He had put a thin morning robe over a lax cotton shirt and black pants. Part of him seemed relieved in the magical light. She struggled to look neutral.

\- Finally I found you, he said quietly. - I have barely seen you during these past days.

\- Been busy... doing stuff, she mumbled and turned her eyes to the book.

\- Avoiding me? His voice was strained. - Every time I have come to any room you’ve disappeared somewhere like a spriggan to the woods.

\- Aren’t you busy decoding the Xarxes? She lowered her tone down. - You made perfectly clear what you wanted. I have given you your peace and quiet. Doesn’t that satisfy you either?

He fell silent and approached her, half-sitting on the shelf where she was. She nudged herself further away from him until she hit the wall.

\- To be honest, Martin said, - this is the fifth day when I haven’t opened the Xarxes.

\- What? Auliflower lifted her head in surprise.

\- I only thought about your words and decided to put the book aside. Although it’s never easy. He rubbed his temple painfully. - It keeps calling me to it, disturbing my dreams. But I had to have a break from it.

Using his arms he settled up next to her and looked her in the eye. She gazed at his pained expression in confused wonder, but did notice the fine fabric of his outfit beneath the loosely tied robe and the copper embroideries in them. Unusually luxurious, but in good taste.

\- You were right, Auliflower, he said in painful voice. - I was too absorbed to the damn book. It’s always on my mind, making me ignore what is best for me. My pride makes me read it because I want to save Tamriel. I can’t go out there like you, and it pains me that I can’t do anything but read while you endanger yourself all the time. And when you brought back Sanguine Rose, all the memories of my past mistakes surfaced, making my nightmares worse. Seeing the staff opened a wound that I thought had begun to heal. I feared the temptation of it, and that you might get ensnared to evil as well. So I focused on the book too much in my way to help, became cranky and... said things to you that were completely unfair.

Gingerly, as if afraid, Martin lifted his hand and put it over Auliflower’s fingers that were holding the book open. Her heartbeat quickened from the touch.

\- I’m terribly sorry for what I said, he said with sorrow. - Please forgive me, Auliflower. I... I have missed our reading moments so much. And dinners together... everything. He lowered his gaze, and his voice was barely audible. - I’ve been lonely without you.

With a sigh she blinked and looked back at Martin’s grey eyes with her brown ones. For days she had longed to be with him again, although not as closely as now despite her growing affection for him. But he had come to her himself - albeit accidentally - and apologised. She was satisfied, and she didn’t want to stay mad at him - not when he was looking at her so sincerely.

\- I have to apologise too, she said and lowered her gaze. - After weeks away... Maybe I’m too used to your company. Hearing how your nightmares had been worse, and that you were absorbed by the book... I wished to be your support. I missed you. But your words hurt... and I yelled bad things too.

\- You yelled only the truth. In that moment I only cared about that vile book. It’s annoyingly tempting, bullying me with whispers I can’t quite hear. I ignored everything important: Eating, sleeping, my duties... and you.

Those last silent words caused Auliflower to look up to Martin. The look in his eyes was kind, and perhaps a bit longing. With slow movements he lifted her hand from the book and brought it closer to himself, gazing at it gently and stroking her palm with his thumbs.

\- You have a cut in your palm, he said with a wrinkle.

\- That teacup, she mumbled, trying to keep her voice from pitching. - Didn’t care about it.

Martin gave a guilty sigh and pinched the scab off the cut and widened it with his thumbs. Auliflower watched with a pounding heart how the faint glow of magic flowed to the tiny wound. It was well-healed already, but she understood that he had to do this to ease his quilt. She lost herself to the warmth of his big hands and the rhythmic brushing of his thumbs. They were rough from years of farm work and magic using. But he didn’t let go after the healing was over. The way he lingered the hold of her hand was making her stressed.

\- This has always fascinated me, he said in barely audible tone and turned the back of her hand up. - You have warrior’s hands, but they’re so soft. And your knuckles are dimpled like a child’s.

With utmost care he lifted her hand up so her palm was on his cheek and closed his eyes.

Blood was rushing through her veins up to her face, and her lips parted from the sheer intensity of this moment. The way Martin touched her was very delicate, but it sent a jolt of energy through her. Her eyes went through every detail in his face: the worry lines that aged him nearly ten years, the bags under his eyes, his eyelashes, the random grey hairs over his forehead, his full lips. Her pale creamy fingers shone bright against his olive complexion. Her fingertips felt the mixture of smooth skin and stubble on his cheek, and she liked it. More than she should.

After a moment that felt like eternity he opened his eyes, nothing but longing in them. He gave a content sigh and allowed her to pull her hand back, but let his fingers linger with hers. She twitched and pulled her hand faster. Her movements didn’t startle him - she got a nasty feeling that he was expecting these reactions with a glint in his eyes.

Suddenly he leaned closer to her, and she would’ve backed away if she wasn’t pressed against the wall. But his attention was in her book, not her.

\- _Children of the Sky_? Martin asked with wonder. - I don’t remember reading it before. He lifted his gaze to Auliflower. - Mind if I read with you?

Despite her mind saying ‘yes’ her mouth said ‘no’, so he leaned closer and pulled the book partly to his lap. The moment was just like before the fight: the two of them reading side by side. It felt good - though she felt nervous when he put his arm behind her back. But she was still glad that they had made up and could be friends again, and continued her reading.

* * *

\- Sir Martin? Auliflower?

Auliflower’s eyelids fluttered softly. Her neck felt stiff, and her back protested. Had she fallen asleep in sitting position? She opened her eyes with difficulty, thanks to rheum in her eyes, and saw the blurry form of an armoured person.

\- I’m sorry to interrupt your sleep, but breakfast will get started in an hour.

The voice belonged to Baurus. She turned her head and realised that she was against something warm. Turning her head revealed that she was leaning against Martin, who in turn was leaning his head against hers. Both of them shook their heads softly, slowly realising that they had spent their night in the larder. She felt blood rush to her face, but Martin was the annoyingly calm one.

\- Baurus, he said after yawning. - Morning. Who’s in the breakfast shift today?

\- Me and Cyrus. He gave them a long glance. - Does this midnight reading session mean that you have made up?

\- Yes, Martin nodded, as did Auliflower. A wide smile spread to Baurus’s youthful face.

\- It’s great to hear. The air has been heavy in the Temple for days. But I suggest that you’ll go back to your own chambers, Sir - Roliand nearly tore his breeches when he realised that you were gone without him noticing.

An uncontrolled giggle escaped from her. Both men glanced at her with a smile and she lowered her head in embarrassment.

Baurus picked some cheese and eggs from a shelf further away and left. Martin gave her a smile and she became embarrassed again.

\- Maybe I have to go for a quick wash, he shrugged. - Are you going to join me for breakfast?

\- Of course, Auliflower nodded.

With a smile Martin lifted his hand and wiped a lock of hair off her scarred cheek with his thumb, settling it behind her ear. She held her breath until he withdrew his hand.

\- I’m glad things are going to be normal again.

After saying that he smiled to her again before leaving the larder, the hem of his robe flowing behind him.

For some reason - probably because of his heart-warming smile - Auliflower hoped that nothing would be normal again when she brushed her hand over the cheek he had just touched.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the spark has been lit.


	14. Longing thoughts

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In the middle of his studies to decipher Dagon’s book, Martin is thinking about other things, as well.

A grunt escaped from Martin as he slammed the book shut, startling Baurus who was standing few meters behind him. With a tired moan he lowered his face to his hands and rubbed his eyelids with his fingertips.

\- Everything okay, Sir Martin? he asked.

\- I have read this far too long again, Martin mumbled and rubbed his temple.

After a week break from the _Mysterium Xarxes_ Martin deemed himself fit enough to continue his study over it. They needed to know the way to open a portal so the Amulet of Kings could be recovered. He knew that his break was too long, but it had been necessary - especially after he nearly broke his friendship with Auliflower because of the book’s influence over his mind. But the book wasn’t yielding its secrets easily, not even after nearly twelve hours of sinking in to it. The feeling that the book pulsed like a beating heart and the vivid visions of blood and death were too much right now.

\- I think that bath water was boiling, Baurus suggested. - You can go take a wash - you haven’t cleaned yourself in days.

Martin agreed with Baurus - his stubble was quite long. He put the book aside and went to the bath room, Baurus following close behind. He stayed behind the door when Martin entered the bath.

The big tub was soon filled with hot water. He tried the water carefully and pulled away with a hiss. It was very hot. But better use it like that or it will get cold soon. He began to undress from his robes and entered the water when fully bare. A shrill cry almost escaped from his mouth when the searing heat surrounded him. But soon he got used to the hot water and let out a satisfied breath before letting his whole body slide beneath the surface.

The hot deafening silence felt better than he had thought. Only sound he heard was the low humming of his heart and the small noise that escaping bubbles made. He stayed down until almost all of his air was gone and lifted himself over the surface, taking a long slow breath and wiped the hair away from his face. Then he splashed some water to his face and rubbed some of the tiredness away before settling down enough so the water reached his jaw and closed his eyes again.

Martin had to admit to himself that this was a privilege he liked the most: having a big tub of boiling water all to himself. Back in the Mages Guild getting hot water was easy, but the tub had to be used by multiple people. In his priesthood hot water was very rare since they had minimal luxury items. Yet he always longed for a chance to soak alone in hot water, and here he had the best opportunity for it. He even had begun to like the mild scented hair oil that Caroline had found from the storage. It made his hair silky and the scent was relaxing.

But soon, despite his effort to relax, many thought swirled around his head. It was typical to him - he was always thinking something. The progress on Xarxes was the first. The only thing he had managed to decipher was another word for ‘blood’, and that’s it. Blood of a Daedra Lord they had, but did they need more blood? And from what? He hoped that they didn’t need to use multiple human sacrifices like Camoran had when creating his Paradise. The mere thought made him shudder.

The other thing in his mind was the messages Jauffre had received from the undercover Blades across Tamriel. Cyrodiil wasn’t the only place where trouble was brewing: the Hist had called Argonians back to Black Marsh because it sensed danger, or so the agent believed. Some pocketfuls of daedra had appeared in Morrowind, Summerset Isles and Elsweyr. A Gate had opened in southern Skyrim, and more daedra were appearing in the Old Holds too, but the Nords were fighting back fiercely.

 _Hopefully the daedra won’t appear near Whiterun,_ Martin thought. _Auliflower couldn’t take it, knowing that daedra were closing to her family..._

He opened his eyes and stared at the stony wall. Not this again. Auliflower. Every time he saw her or she came to his thoughts he began to feel warm and comfortable. And very happy.

Martin let out a soft sigh and nudged partly up from the water, folding his arms over the edge of the tub and leaned his head down. This was something he had not expected to happen. That he had feelings for Auliflower. For quite some time. And quite strong feelings, as well.

Maybe he had a small crush on her from the start, now that he thought about how he felt after meeting her. A typical attraction to the ‘knight in shining armour’, like in the old stories. And the more he got to know her, the more enamoured he became with her, which shouldn’t be surprising. She had saved him when his faith nearly crumbled to pieces. Supported him when he was hailed as a Septim. Kept him company, called him by his given name. Always kind, teasing and encouraging, or just silently supportive of him. Of course, she had her difficult moments and emotional outbursts, but that was life. For an eighteen year old she was surprisingly mature in his opinion.

Who wouldn’t like a woman like her in romantic way?

He thought about their farewell a day ago. Arch-Mage needed her help to defeat Mannimarco, the King of Worms. What an annoying and dangerous situation: Oblivion Crisis and the orchestrator of Planemeld at the same time in Cyrodiil. The Gods must have a wicked sense of humour. Her movements were twitchy and nervous when he had come closer, but otherwise she was calm and composed. She promised to be careful, and he had wished her a safe journey. Then she had patted him on the upper arm with a smile and encouraged him to take breaks. After that she dashed out like a warrior of old on her horse’s back. And he had looked longingly after her until the cold wind drove him away.

Small feeling of guilt danced in his chest. Perhaps he shouldn’t feel too fond of her. Their duties were in the way, as was their age difference, and right now the future was a completely unknown. There was no room for crushing. But despite the logical thoughts he still felt longing towards her. And their short quarrel had strengthened his desire to have her close to him. He knew he was pushing the line when he took her hand that night and touched her face lightly, but he had longed to feel her skin on his, even for a short moment.

And her eyes and smile had mesmerised him in that moment: Under the confused look he saw the type of longing he felt. That brief moment made him delighted. Everything about her delighted him. He liked how her scarred cheek dimpled when she smiled, causing her light brown elf-eyes narrow adorably. The tip of her nose pointed a tiny bit up in very cute way. In his mind’s eye he saw her slightly round face, framed by her dark brown pixie cut; her muscular yet femininely soft frame clad in armour - 

A loud wet slap echoed in the bath when Martin slapped his face, making his cheek tingle. That was the area he should not go. He was no longer the lustful follower of Sanguine. That part of his life was over.

Martin reached down to his chest and grabbed the Amulet of Akatosh that always hung against his skin, staring at it in his palm. A simple yet beautiful bronze dragon that had its head in a twist, the chain going through the curve of its neck, an hourglass between its down-turned wings. Small flat opals were fitted to the halves of the hourglass. The milky gems glittered in the colours of the rainbow, though blue was the most dominant colour. One of the few possessions he had left. His tie to Akatosh besides his blood.

Thinking of Akatosh made him think about his family line. Septims seemed to have a rather infamous reputation in the bedroom, what he had gathered from the history books. Nearly all of them had done randy things that were equal to what he had seen among Sanguine worshippers. And he had been quite an explorer of beds himself, even before Sanguine. He chose celibacy to atone and control himself: he hadn’t crossed that border for nearly eleven years after that acolyte in Kvatch, and he wouldn’t do that now. Auliflower was way too important to him - he felt too much for her to lose her over some stupid urge for pleasure.

And he didn’t even know if she really cared about him the way he did...

Suddenly he noticed that the water was getting lukewarm. It seems that he had enjoyed the bath for a long time if a tub fit for three was getting cold. He muttered under his breath and sank his hands beneath the surface, seeing how they glowed from fire that didn’t get the chance to burn brightly. The water began to boil and froth, and soon it was warm enough for washing.

He picked the soap from the stool next to the tub and rubbed himself fast, dipped few times and then got up, tying the towel around his waist and rubbed his hair dry with smaller towel before moving in front of the mirror to shave. When he was almost done with it Baurus stepped in, probably bored in his waiting. Through the mirror Martin saw that Baurus looked at him from down to up. He wondered if he was curious about his scars. None of them were remarkable - except the ones on his shoulder.

\- It seems that break did you some good, Sir, he noted and picked up Martin’s clothes. - You’re not that thin anymore.

\- Oh? Martin blinked while whipping the last foams from the razor. - I didn’t notice. He wiped his face clean and gave Baurus a grin. - You people stare at me more than I do.

\- Well who wouldn’t with a body like that? The expression on the young Blade’s face was teasing when he winked to him.

Martin let out a chuckle and took his clothes from him. He put his hand on his hip in sudden inspiration and leaned slightly to the side.

\- You like what you see? he couldn’t help but ask. Baurus glanced him through and smiled.

\- Forgive me, Sir Martin, but despite your royal attractiveness I prefer women.

Both of them laughed lightly and Martin finished dressing, feeling glad once again that someone like Baurus was his bodyguard.

Together they went to get something to eat and Martin returned to his table in the Great Hall. He glanced at the _Mysterium Xarxes_ nearby before taking a bite from his venison steak. The familiar whispering call tugged in his mind. As soon as he had eaten, he’d have to read it again. But now he felt confident.

 _Auliflower does her best out there,_ he thought. _I have to do my best with this book._

With a sigh he pushed the image of her out of his head and chewed his meal half-heartedly.

_And hopefully I can put my feelings aside. Duty comes first._

* * *

A month passed, and Auliflower did not return. During her time away she sent them two messages. The first letter described that she had to track down two Council of Mages members who had escaped with Worm King’s most prized artefacts that had been in the Guilds possession. One had fled to a fort between Chorrol and Kvatch, and the other was hiding in a swamp northeast of Leyawiin. She apologised for her prolonged absence in the letter but she promised to come back as soon as possible.

The second letter had more sinister news: Gates to Oblivion had been opened near Bravil and Leyawiin, and the Counts and Countesses begged for her help, so she’d have to delay her return again. In that last letter she had drawn a small smiling face for Martin, which made him feel a bit better.

Martin found himself restless and tense during Auliflower’s prolonged absence. Progress on the Xarxes was slow, and his dreams were as confusing as ever. In addition to the usual horrors that the book fed to his mind, he had several dreams that all featured a golden dragon. Those dreams left him puzzled.

One night Jauffre suggested that he should practice sword fighting. He had agreed, eager to get a change in his schedule and do something that makes him sweat. But no one didn’t dare to duel with him, at first - a wild guess was that they didn’t want to risk injuring him. Finally Baurus agreed to fight without too much mercy. After three days of practice Martin had trouble getting up from the bed because of his aching limbs and backside, but the extra activity made him sleep much better.

On the 5th day of Rain’s Hand, after a month and week away in duty, Auliflower returned to Cloud Ruler Temple. When Cyrus came with the news to the armoury where Martin was sparring with Pelagius he lost his focus but managed to hit his opponent in the knee. He changed quickly from practice gear with Baurus’s help and had a light wash before collecting his cool and went to the Great Hall, Pelagius limping after them.

Many Blades were already welcoming her back with patting and laughter. With cool composure Martin went to stand next to his table, waiting patiently for her to be free. It gave him time to give her a look.

She had lost weight: her face had become more adult-like now that the child’s roundness had lessened. Her hair was longer and messy, hanging freely over her ears. New dents had come to her armour, and she had a new silver dagger hanging on her hip. But when she turned her head Martin felt a sting in his chest. Her eyes didn’t have their usual shine in them: they were tired, stressed, and defeated. They were the eyes of a person who had seen too much horror. Kvatch citizens had that same look during and after the city’s destruction. But after she turned her head to him, a light was lit in her eyes and she gave him a smile, and his mind went limp like a cleaned fish. She was still the same old Auliflower. And as cute as ever beneath the dirt.

During a quickly fixed meal Auliflower told of her adventures to everybody, though most of her words were directed to Jauffre who wanted a full report of her activities. She had found the Necromancer’s Amulet in Fort Ontus, continued south and closed Gates in Bravil and Leyawiin before reaching Fort Teleman where she got the Bloodworm Helm back. But back in the Imperial City Hannibal Traven sent her to ambush a Skingrad Guild traitor who had something important that belonged to the King of Worms. While talking she pulled an item wrapped in silk from her bag and set it gently on the table before unwrapping it.

Everyone fell silent. The item was a Black Soul Gem of massive size: it looked like it was a fusion of at least six regular gems. Martin had never seen anything like that - and he had seen quite a lot of things during his years among Daedra worshippers.

\- Disturbing, he sneered and looked around the gem, - but fascinating.

Auliflower put her hand between him and the gem. He looked in wonder at her - the pained expression over her face was something he had never seen on her.

\- Please be respectful, she said quietly. - There’s more to this gem than you think.

And so she continued. After she got the gem she went to see Traven again. He had told her that now they had a chance to defeat Mannimarco, a chance that even the great Galerion did not have. And the Colossal Black Soul Gem was essential to it.

\- Mannimarco wanted to capture Traven’s soul in this to be used for his pleasure and study, she explained and pointed at the gem. - Sick plan if you ask me. But Traven said that this will help us defeat him. You see, Mannimarco can Enthral living beings to his service as Worm Thralls, as do some of his most trusted disciples. That’s what he had planned to do now: to lure Traven to his hideout and Enthral him, gaining his soul inside this gem and body for a servant. But after I stole this gem from Falcar, the Arch-Mage devised a plan: I will go confront Mannimarco with this in my possession. If I carry it with me, he can’t Enthral me. That gives me a chance to kill him, perhaps once and for all.

\- But doesn’t a Soul Gem need to be filled so it works? Jauffre asked before Martin could.

\- I didn’t say that it’s empty. Auliflower bit her lip and gave a sad look around her. - Arch-Mage Traven... filled the gem. He is dead. He sacrificed his soul so I can beat Mannimarco.

Everybody around the table turned to stare at the soul gem. A cold feeling brushed over Martin. Traven had sacrificed himself. He felt horrible - he had known Traven briefly in the past when he was a member of the Guild, and he was a good man.

But he felt even more horrible when he looked at Auliflower. She had to leave the temple again to destroy the evil lich. And her tense shoulders and glinting eyes showed that she was emotionally at her limit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was fun to try to write Martin's view about his feelings.


	15. Three little words

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower is reaching her mental limit as she's about to go to face the King of Worms. It is up to Martin to encourage and comfort her before she crumbles.

Later that night Martin finished his studies. Despite his progress in discovering new runes to decipher he felt empty and pained. The feelings he sensed in Auliflower earlier haunted him: the fear, the sorrow, the despair. She was strong, but she was reaching her limit in this. Entering Oblivion several times and battling Necromancers could strain anyone’s mind, and she was exhausting herself too much thanks to the ongoing crisis and her helpful nature. If she didn’t handle her feelings properly she might break completely. Martin refused to let that happen.

But he hadn’t seen her after she finished her story and left the Great Hall. She had disappeared right after Jena cut her hair and she had bathed. He wanted to go look for her, but Jauffre said that he’d do the best if he left her alone for a while and focused on the Xarxes. Now he had focused on the book, done his duty, and now he wanted to see Auliflower.

The only problem was that he didn’t know where she was hiding. Larder could be a possible spot. Armoury and wine cellar could be other possibilities. He decided to start with the cellar - because there the access to mead barrels was too easy. Drowning one’s pain to alcohol wasn’t the right path.

To his surprise Baurus didn’t come with him: he just went to the barracks. It puzzled Martin greatly since the young Blade usually followed him everywhere, but perhaps he was tired.

Soon he was down in the armoury, entered the cellar corridor and opened the wine cellar door. The small room was pitch black. He whispered his Candlelight out and watched how the dusty shelves and barrels appeared. Behind the furthest barrel he saw movement that disappeared quickly. One could take it for a rat, but it wasn’t. With a sigh he closed the door and walked there, guiding the light in front of him.

Auliflower was there, all right. She had huddled herself to the corner behind the barrel, a blanket partly beneath her and around her legs. She looked terrible: Her fingernails were chewed, cuticles torn bloody, eyes were red and face too. Never before he had seen her so stressed and broken. An empty pint was next to her, but to his relief the smell of alcohol was mild and her eyes had focus in them.

\- Go away, she whined and covered her face.

\- I won’t, Martin replied and kneeled. A desire to comfort her washed over him when she backed more to the corner. He sat down, nudged himself closer and put his hand to her shoulder. She was trembling from exhaustion.

\- You have seen and done too much in short time, my friend. He kept his voice quiet and soothing. - And held your emotions down, trying to act stronger than you are. Let them flow - it will make you feel better. So tell me: What bothers you, Auliflower?

He could feel how her trembling increased. She let out quiet whimpering before her bowl spilled over and she began to cry helplessly, keeping her eyes covered under her hands.

\- I can’t do this anymore! Auliflower wailed. - All those Gates are filled with lava and monsters and blood! Every time I go in one I smell that horrible stench for a day! I have closed five of them! Five! And still they keep appearing all over Cyrodiil and Tamriel! But I can’t focus on the Crisis enough because I promised to help the Mages Guild! And now Arch-Mage Traven is dead and I have to fight Mannimarco!

He hushed her, stroking her shoulder with his palm. She let out another cry and lunged herself to him, clutching to him so tightly that he had trouble breathing. He patted her back clumsily from his position, trying to soothe her distress.

\- I’m so scared, Martin! she cried. - So scared! I-I’m mediocre in magic! How can I fight an ancient lich like Mannimarco? How? Tell me how!

\- You’ll find a way, Martin said quietly. - You’ve always emerged victorious, no matter what you do. And maybe I can send some Blades with you.

\- Do-don’t you dare do that! I can’t endanger anyone by taking them with me! I-I can’t do it! B-but I can’t do this! She pressed her face against the crook of his neck and tightened her hold of him, causing him slight discomfort with her strength. - I don’t want to go. I don’t want to go away from you...

Rest of her words drowned beneath a wail that escaped from her mouth.

He felt bad for Auliflower. She had tried to be strong for a long time, keeping her feelings hidden from all of them to keep up appearances. He wished that she would’ve talked to him to ease her burden, but knew immediately that she wouldn’t do that for fear of stressing him too much. Just what he has done with most of the Blades to appear as their front of strength. But she was his strength. At least she trusted him enough to seek comfort from a hug. His heart swelled with care, a desire to be her strength and support, just what she had always been to him.

She kept sobbing to his robes, wetting it completely beneath his neck. He moved his hands in comforting circles on her back to calm her down, and felt her breathing ease down a bit. Her hold on him lessened too, allowing him to take a deeper breath - but his lower ribs ached slightly when he did so. He turned his head and brushed her hair accidentally. The scent of washed hair filled his nostrils.

A stir went through his heart, telling him to do something. He glanced at the dark brown locks, struggling with his emotions, but in the end he leaned closer and placed a light kiss on her head. To his chagrin she was too overwhelmed to notice it.

It took a long time for Auliflower to calm down. Her wail reduced to light sobs in rhythm of the comforting strokes of Martin’s hand. Soon she backed away, and he saw how her eyes were even more red than before. A trail of water was trickling down from her nose.

\- Everything okay now? he asked gently. She nodded and wiped her nose ungracefully to her arm.

\- I... I didn’t want you to see me like this, she hiccupped and sat next to him.

\- Like I said, you have been trying to be too strong for too long. You shouldn’t have kept everything bottled up.

\- But I have to. I’m a Blade, sworn to serve the Emperor. Sworn to you. I have to be strong.

To that he did not comment, but took her hands to his own and began healing her bloodied fingers, and she leaned her head to his shoulder, surprising him for a second.

\- It’s nice to be like this, she mumbled. - At least for a moment before I leave.

-How soon are you going? he asked blandly, trying to focus on healing.

\- Tomorrow, as soon as I’m ready. I have to brew some health potions, sharpen my sword...

Auliflower kept going about the little preparations, but they just flowed out from Martin’s ears. For the first time since he met her he feared for her life. The King of Worms was a terrible adversary to face. He knew that she was skilled and clever, but still. The urge was growing inside his chest again: the need to keep her close, shield her, and never let her go.

When she suddenly got up and wrapped the blanket over her shoulders he stumbled after her, his heart beating up in his throat.

\- Thanks for listening, Auliflower sniffed when he got up next to her. - I don’t usually like to worry you or the others. Only person to whom I ever talk like this is my brother, but... he’s not here...

\- Why do you do that? he asked, feeling his despair seeping to his voice. - You could talk to Baurus or me. We’re all in this together.

\- You have your own responsibilities. And the Xarxes gives you nightmares. I don’t want to add the problems of a mere soldier to your burden.

Her voice sounded weak, and her eyes looked sad when she glanced at him. She looked more like a lost girl than a warrior who jumped in to Oblivion.

That pushed it to the limit. This was the time to speak. He took a sharp breath, turned Auliflower to face him and pulled her to his arms, clutching her as tightly as he could. Her breathing became rapid against his neck, and her frame shivered ever so slightly.

\- You are not a ´mere soldier´, he said quietly to her ear. - You’re more than that. A warrior, a hero, the champion of the last ragged Septim. A loyal friend... and so much more.

\- Martin? she asked weakly.

\- Let me finish, please. He wrapped his arms tighter around her, clutching to the blanket with his fingers. - I’m sorry that I spill this out now, right before you go face the King of Worms, but I can’t keep quiet anymore. You’re going on a dangerous mission. I want to give you strength to go on. But not just because Tamriel needs you. Because _I_ need you.

Martin drew a long, slow breath and pressed his head against Auliflower’s, saying the words so quietly that he thought that he only imagined saying them.

\- I love you, Auli.

The silence that fell after that was almost deafening. He wondered why he had called her ‘Auli’. It was just something he had felt like doing for some time. A cute nickname because her real name had always been quite a mouthful to say.

Auliflower didn’t react at all, unless one counted the quickened rhythm of her breathing. But then she began to shiver and leaned her head to the crook of his neck, mumbling something that he didn’t quite hear.

\- Say it again? he asked kindly.

\- Why? Her mumble was like a sob. - Why you... Why now? Why... Why?

He lessened his hold so she could turn her face to him. Her face was still sad, but there was something new in her eyes. A longing, a need. Just what he felt.

\- Because I wasn’t sure before, he said quietly. - But now I am.

Auliflower looked at his eyes with a mix of sorrow and hope before she leaned her head to his chest with a sob. She sniffed and wrapped her arms around him.

\- M-me... me too, she mumbled to his chest.

He sighed with relief and leaned their heads together, feeling happy for the first time in ages. She felt the same way about him. A dream come true. Every now and then he touched her head with his lips, and she gave a little sigh every time.

The passing of time was lost to Martin when he held Auliflower in his arms. He wanted to stay like this for a longer time, but when her head drooped to the side he knew it was time to go to bed.

\- We should go to sleep, he said softly to her ear. - You have a long journey ahead of you.

\- Don’t want to, was her dozed answer, but she allowed him to escort her to the barrack doors. Before she entered the barracks he pulled her to a stop and gave her a light peck on the forehead.

\- Let’s talk more tomorrow before you leave. Sleep well.

Auliflower nodded, hesitated for a second and then went through the door. Martin went up to his room, greeted Roliand shortly and changed quickly to his night clothes before settling to his bed. But dream didn’t come to him easily tonight - he just stared at the chandelier with dazed eyes.

* * *

Auliflower spent the majority of the morning in her preparations for the battle against Mannimarco. Martin kept a respectful distance and read the Xarxes during that time, to give her the time she needed to focus and settle her equipment. Baurus helped her per his request.

At midday she was ready and reported to Jauffre. All Blades who were in the Great Hall were wishing her luck or expressing their regret for not being able to mingle with Guild business, no matter how they wished to go with her. It seemed that now they had fully realised the danger that she was facing countless times for the sake of all of them - and the possibility that she might not return from this particular battle.

She gave hugs to Jena and Caroline who had been big sister-figures to her. From the door where Martin was waiting in his furs he saw that Baragon pulled her to a hug, but she retreated out of it pretty soon. The dislike on her face went away when Baurus pulled her to a bear hug, which looked amusing since he was five cents shorter than her. Then she approached the door and looked at him in the eye, and they departed for the stables. For the whole time he had trouble keeping his eyes off her: even though he didn’t know how far she was going, he wanted to remember every detail vividly while she was gone.

When Auliflower had finished saddling Ebony she turned to face Martin. He gave a glance around and went a bit further inside the stall, away from the range of curious eyes. Under his gaze she twisted her fingers nervously.

\- So... um... 

Her voice was weak and nervous. The way she glanced between the ground and him reminded Martin of their first meeting at Kvatch where she had behaved exactly like that, and a rush of affection went through him.

\- So... she repeated, - about last night...

She fixed her eyes on him, both hopefully and desperately.

\- What about it? he asked gently. - I meant everything I said.

Her eyes sparked from his words. With a chuckle he took a step closer and entwined their hands, ignoring the cold of her gauntlets. He tried to show his emotions through his eyes while staring at her light brown elf eyes. Her face looked both sceptical and positively dazed.

\- Did you think I was just talking for the sake of talking? he asked.

\- I... don’t know. She lowered her gaze cordially, blushing softly. - I, uh... Ever since you hugged me when I left to get that daedric artefact... You’ve been in my mind. More so than usual. And that little quarrel of ours made me realise how much I... But... I didn’t dare to dream that...

\- That I’d think about you the same way? He gave a sigh. - These are the mysterious ways of life. It took me a while to realise that I care about you more than as a friend. We men are slow in these matters.

She smiled to his words and opened her eyes.

\- How long have you... felt... something? For me?

\- From the moment you declared that you’d go to Sovngarde to fulfil your promise. He smiled when his voice lowered. - Every time you went away I waited for you like one waits for the moonrise.

Faint hue of red came to her cheeks and she lowered her gaze again.

\- You know... That gives me strength to go and fight, knowing that you wait for me.

For a while they just stared at each other.

\- I’ll miss you when you’re gone, Martin said quietly.

\- I won’t be gone for even two days if my luck holds, Auliflower shrugged.

He dropped his hands in surprise, making her blink in wonder.

\- Didn’t I tell you where I’m going? she asked. - To Echo Cave. It’s five hours gallop to the west from here if you go straight through the woods along the mountainside.

\- The King of Worms is hiding next to us and no one knew about this?! he gasped in horror. - Now I’m really doubting the skills of the Blades spy network...

His comment made her laugh for the first time in ages. But soon it faded away and was replaced by gloominess that made Martin ache with worry. He entwined his hand tenderly with hers, and she squeezed it with both hands. Her grip was strong, causing numbness to his fingertips.

\- I’m still a bit scared, Auliflower whispered. - Fighting an ancient mage... How can I win?

He thought feverishly how he could give her more faith. He shifted his position and had an idea. Under her curious eyes he let her go and opened his fur and collar slightly, pulling his amulet from his neck. He looked at her - she stared at the amulet, mesmerised by the colours.

\- What’s that? she asked curiously.

\- My Amulet of Akatosh, was his answer. - As you probably know, every priest gets a personal amulet when they become full servants of their god. Some chapels deepen the bond by adding the acolyte’s blood to the metal when its forged. At least they did so to me. 

While he spoke he lifted the amulet over her head and settled it to her neck tenderly. The opals shined brightly against the metal of her armour.

\- It has a small enchantment in it to increase your magicka regeneration and magicka reserve. It should help you in your fight against Mannimarco. He gave her a teasing wink. - But you must bring it back to me. Emperor’s orders.

The wrinkling of her face and tiniest tremble of her lips told him that Auliflower was touched by his act. She wiped the corner of her eye shortly, clutched the amulet to her hand and leaned to him, placing a shy kiss on his cheek, and retreated mere inches away from him. It awakened the old thirst that was buried deep into his heart, making it beat hard in his throat. He cupped her face gently with his hands and leaned in to brush his lips against hers.

He heard and felt how she moaned softly. They went through him like electricity. He pressed their mouths closer together, longing for more, but tried to avoid force. Light taste of honeyed tea came to his mouth. She shivered but didn’t pull away - instead she put her hands to his chest and clutched the fur tightly. He tilted his head and let out a soft groan, wrapping his arms around her. Soon she tilted her head too, answering him clumsily with her very soft lips, but he was more than happy to help her, moving their mouths in a hungry waltz.

They finally pulled apart when both of them needed air. Martin felt dazed by his daring - and the joy that flooded his veins. Auliflower lifted her gaze and stared at him breathlessly, her cheeks flushed soft red hue. It seemed that she wanted to say something, but the only thing that came out from her mouth was nervous stammering. He smiled encouragingly to her and leaned closer to her.

\- Have a safe journey, he said softly. - And come back to me, Auli.

He sealed his words with a kiss on her scar. She gave a teary-eyed sigh, took hold of his face and pressed their lips together desperately for another kiss.

\- I love you, she whispered with a sob. - I’ll come back... to you, Marty.

And then Auliflower retreated, hopped on Ebony’s back and gave a last longing look to him before digging her heels to the horse’s sides and dashing out from the stables. He went out and walked to the western edge of the courtyard, and soon he saw a black horse and her rider galloping the hillside before they disappeared between the trees further away.

A cold feeling tugged in Martin’s chest, and it wasn’t caused by the freezing air out here. He folded his hand together and sent a silent prayer to Akatosh.

_Please, Lord Akatosh, God of Time. Bring her back safely. Tamriel needs her. And I need her._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One of the chapters that were hard to write. It went through four rewrites and it became less cheesy.. But it felt better this way since Auliflower is the type who keeps everything to herself until she bursts out crying, and Martin is the only one who noticed her distress because he's attracted to her, so the setting became a perfect confession moment.  
> Writing the kiss was also difficult. But at least it's done.


	16. The aftermath

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again the Hero of Kvatch is victorious. Back in the Cloud Ruler Temple she tells the Blades how she defeated the Necromancers.

Auliflower pulled the leash, encouraging Ebony to go faster. Her head was dizzy, hair standing from constant electricity, clothes beneath the armour wet as a dog in rain and her right arm hung limp in the makeshift support she had tied over her neck. The stab wounds still bled a bit, and the broken bones hurt substantially every time Ebony shook.

But beneath the pain she felt victorious: Mannimarco, the King of Worms, lay dead by her hand. She had done something that even Galerion the Mystic couldn’t do all those centuries ago! Now all of her stress and fear felt distant, even though she had cried her eyes out just over a day ago.

Finally the Cloud Ruler Temple came to view behind the last trees. A longing sigh escaped from Auliflower’s mouth. Everybody was waiting for her. _He_ was waiting for her - the man who made her heart thump from happiness. She felt how the amulet on her neck jumped when Ebony leaped over a bump on the road. The gift he gave her before leaving. Maybe it was her imagination, but it felt warm against her skin in this cold mountain climate.

Someone must have seen her arrival because the gates hung open when she came to the root of the temple. A low whimper escaped from her lips when Ebony trotted the stairs up and made her shake again. Up the stairs the first Blades she saw were Cyrus, Pelagius, Baragon, Caroline and Baurus, who all waited for her to come closer. Behind them she saw Jauffre, standing straight, but her eyes were fixed on the tall blue-robed man next to him. _Martin..._

When she came down from her horse and passed the leash to Baragon she got greeted by Caroline and Baurus first.

\- Thank Talos you’re okay! Baurus exclaimed with moist eyes and ruffled her hair brotherly.

\- Sounds like you doubted my determination, Auliflower teased him.

She lifted her eyes and saw Jauffre and Martin approaching. The others made way for them. Before she could say anything she got pulled to a embrace by Martin. The mild scent of the oil he used to wash his hair filled her nose, and she closed her eyes to avoid crying. Losing this she had feared the most: The warm embrace, deep voice and shining eyes of Martin. She heard how few of the Blades let out a soft ‘woo’- sound.

\- Your Highness, she heard Jauffre cough in restrained tone. - Dignity, please.

\- I can greet my friend any way I want, Martin said while turning to look at Jauffre, but his movement made him squeeze her broken arm.

\- Ow ow OW! she cried and Martin let go in surprise. Her cry startled everyone.

\- By Akatosh, you’re injured, he said with widened eyes, staring at her disfigured arm.

\- I’m not skilled enough to restore big fractures, she whimpered. - And my arm has three of them...

\- No problem. Let’s go inside, I’ll help you. He turned to the closest Blades. - Caroline, please go get some cleaning rags and bring them to the Great Hall. Baurus, didn’t you just boil tea water? Bring as much as you can in a vat and crush some aloe vera leaves in it, along with few lavender sprigs. And Pelagius, find some splint materials and bandages. Get them to a Great Hall table in five minutes and move the table near the hearth.

The confidence that Martin showed made her smile. He was used to treating injuries - he had been a priest, after all. The duty he was familiar with made him shine with authority.

\- I hope to hear a detailed report about your mission to Echo Cave, Jauffre reminded her when they walked inside.

\- Of course. I want everyone to hear it. It was some adventure.

Back in the Hall Auliflower was seated to the table that had been moved as close to the fire as they dared per Martin’s orders and filled with the items he had requested. Cyrus helped to remove her cuirass and cut off the right sleeve of her undershirt. He grimaced at the sight of her uncovered arm: it was limp, bruised and wonky. Someone behind the crowd let out a gagging sound. It made her queasy, too.

\- No worries. Martin’s smile was encouraging. - Soon the pain goes away.

Then he rolled his sleeves to his elbows, sat down and started his work. He cleaned the stab wounds with expert movements, causing her to hiss every now and then when he pressed the fractures too much. All who were around the table were mesmerised by his work, but it didn’t disturb him.

After healing the wounds he began to feel the bones and fractures under the swelling with his nimble fingers, and while he did that, she began to tell everything about her adventure to Jauffre and all who were present in the Hall.

\- I arrived at the cave around five. A Necromancer was waiting at the entrance, saying that I can enter if I beat him. I beat him easily, got the key to the cave and entered. Inside I met more Necromancers who fanatically claimed the greatness of Mannimarco while sending un-dead to attack me - OW! Watch it!

\- Forgive me, Martin said softly. He had straightened the fracture that was closest to her wrist. - I’m careful, but there will be some pain. Go on, Auliflower.

Auliflower kept telling how she adventured through the cave in her search for Mannimarco. At the first cave area she had to kill seven Necromancers and their servants. On the second level, the passages, were less opponents, but they were a lot tougher than the previous ones. She got the first stab wound there.

In this point of the story she had to bite her teeth tightly: Martin was settling the second fracture straight while easing the swelling. Baurus passed her a mug full of mead to ease her up, and she drank it greedily.

\- And then I entered the last level of the cave, she told, letting suspense seep to her voice. - I sensed that the King was there. First I got confused with the two tunnels there - one led to water. I avoided that and trailed back, finding a Master Necromancer who managed to electrify me before I pierced his stomach. The tunnel behind him led to a huge cave that was almost completely filled with water. There was one large island in the middle with a natural stone bridge. I saw fire, and a figure sitting in a some kind of chair. I drank some potions before sneaking closer...

She glanced around her. Everyone was leaning closer to her direction, listening eagerly. Just the effect she had wanted to create. She gave a short glance to Martin before continuing her story.

\- And there he was. Mannimarco, sitting in a grotesque throne made from bones. And man, he did look old for an Altmer! Similar to the picture in that book about Planemeld, but still visibly old. I approached him carefully. He waited for me, fingertips pressed together until I was close enough - then he got up from his chair. I admit, I nearly wet myself when he got closer. That power and evil radiating from him... I still feel a chill in my back. He was... unnatural. And frightening.

Martin squeezed his fingers so tightly around her arm that his knuckles went white, hurting her quite a lot.

\- Go on, Baurus said eagerly, nudging himself closer. - Did he speak to you?

\- In an eerie voice. She lowered her voice down. - ‘I see Bolor was unsuccessful in delaying you. Very well. I shall reanimate him once we are done here. Perhaps we shall chat for a while, since you really have no other options? I must say, I expected Arch-Mage Traven, rather than his star pupil. I am disappointed to see that he could not face me himself. I have met so many of his predecessors over the years. I developed a particular fondness for Galerion, ill-preserved though he may be. But here you are instead. Skilled enough to make it this far, which speaks volumes about you. Perhaps you'll be as useful to me as Traven would.’

\- Then I said I’ll never serve him, and he cackled evilly before talking again. ‘Oh, my dear, I didn't mean to imply that you have a choice’, he smiled creepily. ‘I will make you another in a long tradition of Worm Thralls, and take my time in studying you. Your very soul will be forfeit to me.’ In a fit of defiance I questioned and cursed his evil path and called him a piece of dung- 

\- You said that to him? Cyrus blinked his eyes. - Man, I don’t know if you’re brave or crazy...

\- He smirked and answered me, believe it or not. ‘Power, my dear friend. I seek power, and so I acquire and study those who have some degree of it. We are after the same things, your guild and I. Yet you worry about 'good' and 'evil' and do not accept they are manifestations of the same thing. So you brand me a villain, and make vain attempts to destroy me. I watch, and I wait, and I collect you when you come for me. Instead of drawing Traven out, I have received you instead. Perhaps I shall personally go and collect him when we are done here.’

\- And then, with speed and agility I didn’t expect, he grabbed my face and did some magic that glowed on my face. It made my hair stand and tingled on my skin, but did nothing more. Horror and disbelief flooded his old face when I pulled my sword out and stabbed his arm. He screamed from anger and raised some strange bone claws around us, trapping us to the island. ‘ You fool!’, he yelled at my face. ‘So Traven is protecting you through the Colossal Soul Gem! But it doesn’t matter! You maggots will wish for horrors of Oblivion to take you after I have made you my slaves, both you and Traven!’

\- The battle was awful. Auliflower shivered and rubbed her right shoulder, glancing at her tied upper arm. - My magic was like bee stings against him. He kept electrocuting me, threw cold on my face, summoned a lich at least thrice, waved his dagger... When I was out of bottles my arm was broken mess, my head was dizzy and legs heavy, and he just kept attacking me. At... at that moment I really feared...

She closed her eyes to hide their moistness. She heard movement and felt a hand on her left shoulder. When she opened her eyes she saw Baurus right next to her. It felt comforting.

\- What happened next? Caroline asked.

\- Well, I flew in to panic. I didn’t know what to do - his shield spells had nearly disintegrated my sword and none of my spells worked. So, in utter desperation, I rammed to him like a bull, breaking one of the bone claws that kept us trapped, and we fell in to the lake. I sank down fast, thanks to my heavy armour, and he swam after me, swinging his dagger like a madman he was, but at least one good thing about being in water is that you can only do touch spells in there. I swam a bit away from Mannimarco and dived to escape him, and yet he followed me in his madness, reaching me a few times and stabbing me.

\- But then I noticed something crucial. I could stay beneath the surface since I have this enchanted ring- , she lifted her right hand up with her left to show the ring in her middle finger until Martin pulled her hand back down, - but Mannimarco went to take quick breaths on the surface before coming after me again. In all his glory and mightiness he didn’t seem to know a Water Breathing spell! And it has to be cast _before_ you go to water.

\- By the mighty Talos, breathed Jauffre in disbelief. - Are you saying that - 

\- Yes, Auliflower nodded fiercely. - I swam beneath him, grabbed his legs and pulled him to the depths, holding him tightly. He trashed, drained my strength and stabbed my broken arm, but I didn’t let go. After a long minute his eyes rolled back, bubbles escaped his mouth and he went limp after convulsing badly. The mighty King of Worms lies drowned in the bottom of an underground lake.

A long, deafening silence filled the Hall. No one said nothing, making Auliflower turn her head around questioningly. The silence was broken by Baurus who started to chuckle. Martin joined him, and soon all of them laughed and cheered to her. She glanced embarrassedly at the table.

\- What an end to the enemy of Mages Guild! Captain Steffan laughed. - Getting drowned to an underground lake by a little girl!

\- Hey! she sneered, causing the Captain to wave his arms apologetically.

\- No matter the method, Jauffre said in formal but pleased tone, - the King of Worms is dead, thanks to Auliflower. There is one less threat to endanger Tamriel. You deserve some kind of reward in my opinion.

\- First I have to grant her a sick leave from duty, said Martin and finished the splint on her forearm, tying the supporting bandage behind her neck while looking at Jauffre. - I’m slow with bones, and they need extra care to avoid disfigurement. These will take at least four days to heal completely, maybe more if Auliflower can’t use her own healing together with me.

\- So who is the new Arch-Mage? Belisarius asked. - Raminus Polus?

\- Uhh, no. Auliflower felt even more embarrassed. - It is me. As soon as I meet Polus again. It... it was Traven’s gift to me.

The voices around the hall faded away. Suddenly everyone looked at her with respect - some of them even bowed, and Jauffre looked proud. It embarrassed her a lot: despite her new position she was still the same as before. The title wasn’t given to her because she’s skilled, but because she had tracked Mannimarco down and defeated him. In skill level only Martin could be a better Arch-Mage than her.

\- Well, Jauffre said suddenly, - story time is over, everybody return to your duties. Except you, Auliflower - you’ll be in sick leave until Martin deems you healthy enough. I’ll go write your report down. Baragon, Caroline, go make dinner and pull Ferrum up from the armoury to help you. Talos be my witness, he needs to do something else other than fix the same armours all over again...

With that Jauffre left and everybody went to their duties. The only ones that were left in the Hall were Auliflower, Martin and Baurus. She tried to mover her right arm. It felt light and strangely detached from her body, even though it was still in its place. At least she’d be fine until it’s healed, because for as long as she remembered she had been ambidextrous to some degree. Although she couldn’t write with her left hand, eating and chores were as easy as with her right.

She gave a glance to Martin, longing to speak to him in private again, and saw in his eyes that he wanted the same, but they couldn’t do anything in public. But then Baurus coughed and stood up from the bench.

\- Well, now, he said in clear voice. - Perhaps it’s time for Sir Martin to go prepare for the dinner. I’ll take Auliflower to the barracks and help her change to normal wear. And if luck holds, the bath is empty and usable.

She opened her mouth to protest against his offer to help, but he winked his eye quickly and helped her up. She saw that a spark went through Martin’s eyes, he agreed and left the Hall before them. She followed Baurus to the barracks, confusion flowing through her, but allowed him to help change to her night wear. He closed his eyes politely when her lady parts were uncovered.

\- Quite a career you have, Baurus hummed while tying the empty right sleeve to a knot. - A Blade Sister, Master of the Fighters Guild and Arch-Mage at the same time.

\- I could’ve been fine, Baurus, she hissed quietly, despite that the only residents there with them were fast asleep. - Or asked Jena to help.

\- Now now, he chirped before collecting her armour pieces, - don’t bite the hand that feeds you, as they say. I can clean your armour. But go check the bath, now.

Auliflower raised her brows but obeyed when Baurus gave her a gentle push towards the bath. She had no need to bath now - she had been soaking when she came, and her splints couldn’t be removed now. After a long sneer she went there to have something to do. But when she opened the door to the bath she was surprised to find Martin there, arranging a towel and robe next to the tub.

\- What are you doing here? she asked.

Martin didn’t say anything. Instead he looked at her with a smirk, pushed the door shut and pulled her to a embrace but watched out for her injured arm, and gave her a tender look. It charmed her for a few seconds which he used to cover her mouth with a tender kiss. She was taken aback but tangled her free arm around his neck, trying to answer the best she could.

It felt wonderful beyond comprehension to be this close to someone you had feelings for - not even the countless romantic stories she had read could prepare her for this sort of intensity and warmth of one’s embrace. And the kissing was amazing! His mouth was as hot as before, ever so gentle and firm with its movements, a hint of red wine on the corners of his lips.

When he released her from the kiss he pulled her closer and buried his face to her neck, sending waves of shivering warmth through her body. She stroked his neck curls, hardly able to believe what had happened: she had fallen in love with the Septim heir, and he loved her back.

\- Thank the Nine that you’re safe, he mumbled against her hair. - I kept praying to Akatosh selfishly that he’ll return you to me safely.

\- Thinking about you gave me strength to fight, she whispered to his ear and pressed her face closer, inhaling the scent of his hair.

They stood still for a long moment, just enjoying the warmth of each other’s bodies. It was amazing to be able to feel him like this after fearing death for over a day. Being with him made her feel like she was in the sunlight.

\- That Baurus is a sly one, Martin chuckled suddenly. - I think he has guessed what’s happening between us.

\- I had no idea why he kept pushing me here! Auliflower agonised. - I thought he was crazy!

\- But smart lad, still.

Martin pulled a bit back so he could press their foreheads together. He ran his fingers through her hair, trying to settle it down. Relief kept flooding from him, easing her as well. She pecked her lips to his, but sneered when she tasted wine again.

\- Little advise, she said to him and wrinkled her nose. - Don’t drink wine if you want to smooch. Tasting it from you doesn’t make me like it any better.

He let out a hearty chuckle. He stroked the back of her neck, accidentally tugging the amulet chain. She leaned back and reached for it.

\- I have to return this, she said. - It was a little help, I think, despite my lack of skills...

But before she managed to pull the chain over her head he reached for her hand and moved it over the amulet, enclosing her fingers over it. The look he gave her was tender and loving.

\- You can keep it, Auli.

\- But it’s -, she tried to protest, but he pressed his finger over her mouth.

\- No buts, he smiled. - I’ll get a new amulet to my neck later, remember? I can’t wear this one in the future. But I want you to have it. I can’t leave the temple for the time being, but at least something from me will always be with you when you go on a mission.

She was moved by Martin’s sincerity and generosity. His smile was so genuine and kind that she thought that she was dreaming. She let out a emotional sigh, squeezed the amulet quickly and clasped his hand, entwining their fingers. He opened his mouth to speak.

A knock on the door made them jump. They retreated from each other just before it opened, but Martin sighed from relief when it turned out to be Baurus. Auliflower felt like punching the Redguard - he was grinning like an idiot to their embarrassed expressions.

\- Jauffre was asking for Auliflower to finish the Necromancer report with him, he said.

\- Okay, she said with a high-pitched voice.

\- Then I’ll stay and bathe, Martin mumbled and turned to hide his embarrassment.

\- See you at lunch then, she said to him. He nodded without turning, picking his sleeve.

\- I’ll make sure that Auli will be there, Baurus said with a smile and closed the door.

In the corridor she punched Baurus to the arm as hard as she could, but it didn’t wipe the grin from his face.


	17. Gate in Bruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mythic Dawn continues with their plans to destroy the last Septim. Hero of Kvatch is needed once again.

Martin moved his glowing hand over Auliflower’s arm, examining if the fractures were completely healed. She kept looking at his focused face, feeling light in her chest when she could be this close to him.

\- I think this will do, Martin concluded and pulled his hand away, letting the glow fade on its own. - We did the right thing when we didn’t rush the healing. Letting the swelling ease every time before mending the bones has quickened the healing process. Now your arm should be as good as before.

She just stared at him, listening to his deep and soft voice. It completely wrapped her to its charm. She bet that he had made even the most boring sermons bearable with that voice. He turned his head and raised his brow in wonder.

\- Why do you look like you’ve drank a bottle of skooma? he asked.

\- Only skooma I’ve got is your voice, she said dreamily. - It’s so soothing and enchanting.

\- You’re not the first one to say that, he mumbled and rubbed his neck embarrassedly. - Many people - mostly women, of course - have said that my voice is enchanting. Even the priest who nursed me to health said that he thought that I used Charm all the time.

Auliflower snorted and slipped her hand next to Martin. The hint didn’t go unnoticed - he put his hand over hers and beamed at her with hooded eyes. She felt her heart swell again from love for him.

The passing week had been one of the best in her life, despite her broken arm that made her life difficult. She had rested, eaten well... and spent some time with Martin. Thanks to his status he had allowed her to come for a supervised healing session to his chambers at night. To that Jauffre couldn’t fully object - he could guide her to heal in sync with him, and it was a better option than him going to the barracks with her.

But the Grandmaster would be mad if he knew what they did instead of healing! Mostly they had read together, sitting at the end of his huge bed, or talked. But few times they had laid next to each other, lost in the sweet feeling of closeness. And she asked him to help fill her diary since she couldn’t write for four days. She had rested against Martin’s shoulder, watching how he wrote down her adventure with his neat handwriting, and wrapped her arm around his collar every now and then.

Now that would no longer be possible. Her arm was fully healed now - it was no longer a good excuse to go to his room to spend time with him. If they wanted to have a more private moment alone they’d have to figure something else out. Everything would be easier if they weren’t a Blade and the Emperor, even though the secrecy made their romance exciting at times.

After Martin held her hand for a while he sighed and nodded sadly to the other side of the table. She nodded and moved there, and he pulled the _Mysterium Xarxes_ in front of him, opening it from where he had put the old quill for bookmark. To her horror the quill smoked slightly.

Suddenly the doors of the Great Hall opened, blasting cold spring air inside. Auliflower turned to look who had opened it. A young courier boy dashed inside. She got up and stepped to stand so Martin was behind her, and the Blades guarding the door stopped the boy from coming further.

\- Urgent message to Grandmaster! Urgent message to Grandmaster!

The boy kept repeating that frantically until Jauffre appeared. The boy handed him the note he was carrying and he nodded to the Blades who then escorted the boy outside. She and Martin watched tightly at the heavily armoured back. Soon Jauffre turned to face them, his face very pale.

\- Mythic Dawn has sent another strike against us, he said coldly. - A Gate to Oblivion was opened outside Bruma five hours ago.

A cold chill ran down Auliflower’s back, making her fingertips numb. She heard how Martin got up behind her and walked to her side, grey eyes fixed on Jauffre.

\- That letter is from Countess Narina, I presume? he asked with cool tone. - Is she requesting help from us?

\- Yes, and not the kind of help you’d think, Sir. Jauffre gave a small smile. - Smart lady. I have told her of the possibility of many gates being opened near her city. She asks for someone to lead a charge inside the Gate with her guard so they will learn how to close new gates if those open in Bruma again.

\- Wise request. So she asks for...

Martin’s voice trailed to silence. Auliflower kept her cool under Jauffre’s watchful eye.

\- Yes, Sire. Countess Narina asks for Hero of Kvatch to help her men.

* * *

In a half an hour Auliflower was in full gear, both a small bag on her back and satchel filled with food and potions. The courier boy had been sent away immediately to prepare the Bruma Guard for her arrival. The situation was so dire that she didn’t even get to say proper goodbye to Martin: he had just brushed close to her and whispered to her ear in restrained voice.

\- Be careful, beloved.

That was all he said, but it gave her strength.

When she went to the yard Baragon was holding saddled Ebony for her. She thanked him and hopped to the horse’s back. He was about to say something, but she just nodded and darted out of the temple, preparing her mind to the upcoming mission. Deep in her dark thoughts she wished that when the World-Eater consumes the worlds, he should start from the accursed planes of Oblivion.

* * *

In three hours, after speeding Ebony with small healing, Auliflower arrived to Bruma, circling the walls to the south gate where she saw the gate looming over the walls, radiating the familiar red light and thunderclouds to the sky. When she was almost there she saw a wave of daedra come from the gate - but there were only six guards fighting.

_There should be at least twelve of them!_ she thought furiously and jumped from Ebony’s back, rolling on the ground before getting up and running to the middle of the daedra, swinging her sword around wildly. Soon she heard triumphant yells approaching her beyond the screams of the monsters, and saw Captain Burd running to her side.

\- Nice to see you again! he yelled and cut a Dremora in half.

\- You too, Burd! she replied and blasted a cone of cold in front of her, freezing the Spider Daedra that approached them to death. Another wave appeared immediately, but they cut through them with ease.

With her example the guards fought valiantly, and soon all of the daedra were dead. Everyone panted and cleaned their equipment.

\- Well done, men! Burd shouted. - Catch your breath for a moment!

\- May I, Burd? she asked from the captain. He nodded, so she turned to talk to the men.

\- All of you! she called. - Harvest what you can from the bodies, especially from Dremora - the ones who look like horned red humans! Daedra hearts are valuable alchemy ingredients for strong health potions!

Everybody obeyed her, but she saw two younger guards hesitate. An angry glare from Burd made them dash to the closest Spider Daedra, and then he turned his focus back to her.

\- Thanks for coming, he said and shook her hand. - I begged the Countess to ask for you. With the Hero of Kvatch available, I didn’t think it made sense to try on our own for the first time.

\- You thought wisely, Auliflower smiled. - It took me ten hours to close the one in Kvatch without any guidance. With three of you it’ll be much faster - and you'll learn how it's done.

\- I’m ready, as are my guards. Are you prepared for the mission?

She checked her armour fastenings and brushed her hair straight.

\- I’m ready whenever you are.

The tall captain nodded and approached his men.

\- All right, boys listen up! Burd called, and his men marched to attention in front of him. -We’ve got to close that Gate over there! Nobody likes the idea of going in to that thing, but it’s our job, and we’re going to do it! If we don’t, Bruma will end up a smoking pile of rubble, like what happened in Kvatch! And that’s not going to happen here! Not while I’m the Captain of the Guard! Bor, Soren, you’re with me, and the rest of you: Kill anything that comes out from that gate!

He thrust his claymore in the air with one hand.

\- Let’s show those bastards how we do things in Bruma!

\- FOR BRUMA!

With that the rest of the guards went in to defensive position and Burd came back to her side with the two young guards that hadn’t obeyed her advice at first. For the first time in ages she got reminded how short she was for a Nord when their heads were fifteen and twenty centimetres higher from hers.

\- Bor and Soren are young lads, Burd told, - but they were the first to volunteer. They’ll do fine.

\- S-shouldn’t more of us go to the gate, Captain? asked the slimmer one of the two.

\- A small group can move faster and undetected better, was her dry reply.

\- We don’t second guess the Hero of Kvatch, Soren, Burd said tightly. - She’s a great warrior. 

\- Hard to believe, mumbled the wide-shouldered one called Bor who eyed her down suspiciously. She chose to be mature and ignore that.

Before they entered the gate she pulled their group to a stop.

\- Now, she said and stood in front of them. - All of you listen. This is a hostile territory unlike anything you’ve ever seen. Everything that walks, crawls or blooms there wants to harm you. You must obey me for your own safety. Understood?

\- Of course, Burd nodded. - Lead the way.

And so Auliflower led her small group in to the Gate.

* * *

After the blinding light was gone Auliflower shook her head, waving her dark brown hair around. Burd was surprisingly calm at the sight of the Deadlands. His two young guards looked like they’re about to wet themselves.

\- By Talos, Soren shivered. Bor clutched his sword and shield tightly.

She scanned the surroundings. This world seemed pretty linear and a path pointed straight towards the Sigil Tower.

\- What’s the plan? Burd asked from her.

\- We must reach the highest tower over there - the Sigil Keep. The stone that powers the gate is in there, and it needs to be removed from its frame to get the gate to collapse.

\- Seems pretty easy, Bor snorted. - Couldn’t we do this on our own?

An annoyed grunt escaped from her throat when she grabbed him by the fabric of his cuirass. She gave him an angry glare despite being shorter than him.

\- Listen, _brat_ , she growled. - This is no time to wallow over some petty things like me being a woman or something like that. Like it or not, I’m, an expert on these things. I have walked through the ruins of Kvatch and five other Oblivion gates while you have sat inside your warm barracks drinking tea. So obey me and Burd or go back to Bruma with your tail between your legs.

She let go of him and waved at them to follow her. When she glanced behind she saw Bor following them. At least he had some sense in him.

* * *

In three hours they had cut off most of the distance. Auliflower told them everything she knew about the plane while they walked: what the plants were, what warned about danger, what kind of traps there could be, and answered any questions Burd had. She also used the guards’ bags to collect as much stuff as she could - mostly ingredients to avoid suspicious looks. At first Burd objected, but agreed in the end when she said that most of the ingredients were helpful. The money she found she slid to her own bag discreetly.

Despite the rocky start Burd kept his men in good order. They followed her instructions and warnings thoroughly, grumbled annoyingly every now and then, but fought well when they faced their first Dremora and Xivilai. Bor was a good blocker, and Soren was agile with the blade. And Burd was like a whirlwind himself when he swung his claymore around with great speed for a man of his size.

But soon she noticed the familiar effect of nervousness on the three guards. Burd’s jaw clenched every now and then. Bor kept his shield in front of him at all times, missing their path a few times until he realised to lower the shield more. Soren kept his sword out and swung it in his hand every now and then, slicing at the Bloodgrass patches they passed. Their expressions and acts reminded her of Kvatch gate and her experiences in there - she had been as nervous as them back when she had no idea what to face. Now she was more experienced, but the smell got to her every time.

* * *

Two hours later they had reached the root of the Sigil Tower. Burd, Bor and Soren looked up at it in wonder while Auliflower did a small Detect Life spell next to the door. Through the magic she saw three figures moving inside close to the door for a few seconds. She snorted and picked some grass from her satchel.

\- The Tower is always the worst part, she instructed the three men and passed a handful of grass to each. - There are always higher class Dremora here. The best strategy to enter is to chew on this Bloodgrass and sneak inside under Chameleon, striking at the biggest and most dangerous looking daedra first. Now, I’ll go first - follow me, watch what I do and then strike.

\- Understood, Auliflower, Burd said.

She smiled to his informality before signalling them to chew the grass. When the Chameleon effect was on she pulled the door open and sneaked inside.

She cursed in her mind. There were two Markynaz - level Dremora there, one of the most toughest daedra in Deadlands. The third figure had been a Spider Daedra. When she was sure she heard the guards following she sneaked to the closest Markynaz and stabbed it through the torso. It screamed and fell to its knees. While it screamed, trapped with her sword, she blasted cold around the Spider and Spiderlings, freezing them solid. Burd was the first to attack the other spiders, followed by Bor and Soren. Soon only one Markynaz was left, but then Bor charged at it, not seeing behind his raised shield how it swung its mace.

\- STOP!

But her warning came too late. Markynaz swung its mace past the shield and hit Bor, sending him against the wall. She charged to the daedra and used Shock before slicing its arm off, and Burd struck his sword to it from behind. When they were sure it was dead they ran to Bor. He coughed and gurgled in Soren’s arms.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard, Auliflower stuttered when she looked at the wound. Spikes from the mace were stuck to his ribs that had broken from the strike. - Don’t worry. I know some Convalescence.

In reality she was very inexperienced healer. Oleta had taught it to her in Kvatch, but she had never used it to more than small cuts that Martin got when they travelled together and swollen muscles of Ebony. Fear gripped her throat very hard.

She removed her gauntlets, trying to hide her trembling, pulled a piece of cloth from her bag and rubbed some herbs to it.

\- Soren, she said gently, - put him to the ground. Burd, be ready to hold him if he trashes.

They obeyed and pulled the cuirass from Bor’s side so the wounds became visible. Soren poured some water from the water skin to the wounds and Burd put a dagger hilt between the guard’s teeth, which he bit furiously, sweat pearls decorating his forehead.

\- Try to relax, Auliflower said in comforting tone.

Bor looked at her desperately. She nodded to Burd who grabbed his hands, and at the same moment she pulled the mace spikes away. Bor let out a muffled cry. Then she pressed the herb-coated rag to the bleeding wounds and called forth healing. Bor cried more when she focused on the blood vessels in desperation, trying to remember Oleta’s teachings.

_Healing the wounds on others is just like when you heal yourself, but now you channel your magic to someone else. That demands extra care because the injured is relying on you. Never rush. Be calm and stable like a river, and gentle like a mother when you pour your magic to the injuries..._

She felt sweat dripping on her forehead. The bleeding was almost over, and she had sewn the muscles clumsily together, but the ribs were too difficult to her. And from experience she knew that she couldn’t do this much longer: Her magicka reserves were coming to an end.

But when she waited for the spell to end, it didn’t. Instead she felt that Bor’s ribs were beginning to mend a bit. It surprised her so much that she stopped. Bor panted to the dagger hilt, but he wasn’t sweating as much as before and the wound looked better.

\- Oh.. Okay, she gasped and wiped her forehead. - Most of the damage is fixed, but he can’t fight unless it’s fully healed or he’ll bleed his lungs full and suffocate. She pulled a little Potion of Healing from her satchel, removed the dagger hilt from Bor’s teeth and poured the contents to his mouth. - This should heal you a bit, as well.

\- Thank you, Bor mumbled after swallowing the potion. - I’m... grateful, Hero of Kvatch.

Burd and Soren helped him up, and Auliflower took a small magicka potion before putting the gauntlets back on. She was still wondering how her magic could last longer. But when she got up she felt the pressure of the amulet on her chest. She was so used to it already that she hadn’t remembered it and the enchantments in it. With extreme care she pulled the amulet from beneath her armour and stared at it. The milky opals mesmerised her every time.

_... something from me will always be with you..._

A fond smile came to her lips as she enclosed the amulet to her hand and put it against her cuirass. After a moment she slipped it back under the armour. When she lifted her head she noticed that Burd and the young guards were staring at her.

\- What was that amulet? Burd asked curiously. - Gift from a priest?

\- Not really. She smiled gently while walking towards the stairway door. - From my beloved who waits for me.

* * *

Two hours later the group was halfway to the top. The floors had several Xivilai and few Dremora inside, but now that Burd and Soren had more experience they weren’t so bad opponents anymore. A few feet behind Bor followed them, not allowed to fight because of his injury. Few times Auliflower used her magic to speed his recovery, but not too much since she wasn’t sure how much and fast the amulet regenerated her magicka. He was getting better, but Burd forbid him from participating to the fight for the rest of the mission. He had obeyed wit a disappointed nod.

On the second highest level Auliflower ordered a break. Both Burd and Soren slumped down on the benches, sweat dripping from their heads as they removed their helmets, while she pulled Bor with her to Blood Fountain.

\- What in the name of Talos is that? he asked in disgust as she put a bowl in the fountain and gave it to him, filled to the brim with blood.

\- It rejuvenates health and heals some wounds, she explained. - Drink, but don’t gag.

With a face twisted from disgust he drained the bowl, but he had to cover his mouth to fight the gag reflex. But when he had swallowed he let out a hearty gasp and tried his injured side.

\- It’s healed! he yelled with joy.

\- Not fully, she said firmly and guided him to a bench, forcing him to sit. - No fighting for you, lad. You two should get a drink, too, she turned to Burd and Soren.

Slight hesitation sparked in their eyes when they took the bowl from her and went to have a drink from the fountain. She went to gulp the blue liquid from Magicka Essence before sharing the leftover food with the men. Bor and Soren ate in silence, but Burd recited out everything she had taught him.

\- Claw traps: three steps and back away. Spinning tower: run. Fleshy sacks: check for potions. Bloodgrass: use for Chameleon. Sneak as much as possible. Loot bodies for potions if you can. Sigil Keep - 

\- Sweet Mother Kyne, Burd, Auliflower sighed. - Take a breath and eat. You can recite those things after we’re back in Bruma.

With a sigh Burd nodded and finished his bread and cheese. They drank the rest of their water and moved to the last door.

Whenever she stepped on the fleshy floor of Sigillum Sanguis she felt nausea and stress when the floor slightly gave underneath her. She glanced at the reactions of her comrades: Burd grimaced heavily, Bor went pale as a sheet and Soren went to the wall and vomited shamelessly. After passing Soren some Foxglove Nectar they continued sneaking upward the corridor. When they reached the archway to the main room she lifted her fist, signalling them to stop, and cast Detect Life. After examining the figures it revealed she backed to the men who gathered around her.

\- There are three Dremora in there, she whispered. - One is very close to this entrance. I’ll lure it close enough to kill. Burd and Soren, go to the sides and strike it when it comes through. Bor, be ready in case one of us misses.

Burd nodded and guided Soren and Bor in their positions while she sneaked inside the hall.

Close to the curved flesh stairs was a Kynval Mage. She whispered a Shock spell, pulled her hand back and then threw it forward, sending a jolt straight to the Kynval’s back. It screamed and turned.

\- _Mortal!_ it screamed and ran to her, throwing fire that she avoided while backing away. - _Break! Join my trophies, nithing!_

When it almost had her beneath the arch, she jumped back and froze its feet to the ground. At the same moment Soren stabbed it to the arm and Burd swung his claymore, sending its head flying. What remained of the Kynval slumped to the ground, spurting blood in pulses. She came to it and dug its heart out, letting rest of its intestines to slither to the floor from the cut. Bor and Soren let out a gagging sound.

\- Better get used to it, she said with narrowed mouth. - I don’t like this either, but the high-quality health potion that can be made with the heart is worth it. Your life will depend on the strength of your potions. She put the heart to her bag and turned to Burd. - There are two of them left. Let’s charge in: I go first and you follow.

\- Sounds good, Burd nodded and swung his sword a few times, making the air hum around him. - I just want to go back to Bruma... To Lyra. And have a long drink.

Auliflower gave him an encouraging smile and led their charge inside.

The remaining Dremora were one Archer and Warrior, both Markynaz - class. Luckily the Archer was close to the stairs so she managed to hit it with spells and sword before it could fire too many arrows. The other Markynaz got locked in a duel with Burd who held his ground against its swings.

\- _Break and fall, mortal!_ it yelled to Burd’s face, but he kept his cool under the pressure the monster was trying to put on him. Few seconds later Soren was behind the Markynaz and stabbed it between the armour joints on its sides. It fell with a scream and a gurgle.

\- Excellent work! she yelled triumphantly. - Now up you go to the last level, I’ll scour the room first.

In ten minutes she joined Burd, Bor and Soren at the flesh level that stretched in front of the Sigil Stone. The youngsters were looking at the Stone when she arrived, but Burd gave her a long look. She had tied a silver blade she had found on her waist.

\- I’m not stealing, she glanced back. - Stuff just materialises here. And the Blades don’t actually pay me enough so I can handle my taxes to Countess Narina.

Burd let out a laugh, shrug his shoulders and let it be. He followed her to the frame where the Stone was. Bor and Soren noticed their approach and made way. She went to stand next to the frame and waived her hand to the Stone.

\- This is the Sigil Stone, she told them. - This is the source of the Gate’s energy and existence. When it’s removed the Gate will collapse and we’re ejected back to Tamriel. But be warned - the return isn’t always smooth. Back in Kvatch I flew over ten metres before crashing to a guard.

\- I understand, Burd nodded eagerly. - Now just show us how to remove it.

She nodded and balanced herself up to the frame. Both Bor and Soren let out surprised gasps when she took another step closer to the Stone. She counted to three, grabbed the Stone and jumped back.

\- By the World-Eater! Burd yelled when the energy exploded and blinding light engulfed them.

Soon the snowy walls of Bruma came back to their view when the light faded. Auliflower was flying in standing position. Excellent. But when her feet reached the ground her boots hit a rock, sending her spinning on the ground. Then she hit something and her mind went black.

* * *

\- Hello? Can you hear me?

A muffled voice from the deep reached Auliflower’s ears. Her head felt heavy and light at the same time, and she felt like throwing up. Her limbs felt heavy like rocks. With great effort she opened her eyes, but closed them when she saw a bright light that burned at the back of her skull.

\- Too bright, she croaked and covered her face.

\- Clearly a concussion, the distantly familiar voice said.

A soothing cold spread to her head and limbs, easing the heaviness and nausea. Soon she dared to open her eyes again. A double image of a Redguard was leaning over her. It was Cirroc, the Chapel of Talos healer.

\- Hello, he greeted her. - No sudden movements, please. You hit your head when you flew to a tree. You have a concussion.

\- That explains why there’s two of you, she mumbled. Someone laughed nearby.

It didn’t take long when her vision was back to normal and she was lifted from the ground. She turned her head and saw Burd holding her from the armpit. The smoky ruins of the gate were thirty meters behind him.

\- Thank you for your help, he said with a smile. - I think we can now handle any new gates here. We’re in your debt, Auliflower. If you want, I can escort you to Cloud Ruler Temple.

\- Thank you. Gandmaster is waiting for my report.

\- And your boyfriend is waiting for you, as well? Burd gave her a friendly wink, which she answered with a dreamy smile.

\- Yeah. He is.

Several hours later Auliflower was back in Cloud Ruler Temple and Burd left back to Bruma. Unfortunately she sunk in to the darkness again when she got down from her horse, but when she woke up in her futon the first thing she saw was a smiling face that was framed by chestnut hair, and a hand glowing from restoration magic near her face.

\- I hope that you won’t make a habit of fainting on the temple stairs every time you return, Martin smiled to her. - People can pull muscles even from lighter loads than you.

\- Shove it to where the sun doesn’t shine, she mumbled sleepily.

A soft laughter came from him when he tugged her blanket better and looked at her tenderly.


	18. Tea for two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower and Martin have a cup of tea.

The next day wasn’t any different from normal in the temple, not even after the closing of Oblivion gate in Bruma. Although Auliflower still felt slightly lightheaded thanks to the concussion she got, she didn’t get any leave from regular duties. Despite her annoyance towards Jauffre she helped Pelagius clean the dining room. At least he did all the heavy lifting, easing her work significantly.

\- That should do it, Pelagius gasped and pushed the table back to its original place.

Auliflower pushed the bench next to it and took a long breath. Her head had began to throb annoyingly and she put her hand to her forehead. Most of the swelling from the concussion was gone, but it still felt like her head had been used as a ball.

Suddenly Pelagius picked an apple form the table and tossed it to her direction. She tried to catch it, but her hand went too much to the right, and it fell to the floor.

\- Fuck! she hissed and held her head again when it throbbed in protest.

\- Don’t worry, lassie, he grinned, - even when rattled around, your head is still pretty.

\- Shut up.

Usually she hated pet names like ‘lassie’, but for some reason she could tolerate it if Pelagius was the one calling her that. His calm but joking personality had just grown on to her from the beginning.

\- You can go and take a rest, he said. - I’ll be fine for now.

\- Thanks, Pel.

With that she left the east wing. Her legs took her to the Great Hall. She saw Martin immediately in his usual place. A glance around told her that there was no one else in there, so she drifted to his table.

\- There you are! Martin greeted her when she sat down. - How’s your head?

\- Don’t you start as well, she murmured. - I just got humiliated by Pelagius when I missed the apple he tossed at me. She enhanced her words by lifting her hand to her temple and cast a small healing spell to ease the pounding in her skull. - It feels like I can’t control myself with this head of mine.

\- Don’t feel bad about it, Auli. You have recovered quite well, considering how hard you hit your head. And for the record, try to avoid reading or something similarly stimulating for the rest of the day. We don’t want your brain to boil itself, don’t we?

\- Gee, thanks. That eases me a lot. Not.

Martin grinned shortly and stared at her. The intensity of his gaze heated her neck. She looked back at his gorgeous blue-grey eyes, but a sudden burst of shyness made her turn her eyes away. Before Cyrodiil no man had looked at her so yearningly - as if she was the brightest star in the night sky. It felt a bit weird, but wonderful.

\- Funny, Martin noted.

\- What? Auliflower asked.

\- Before you could look me in the eye without faltering. And now you turn away.

\- It’s because... She peered at him beneath a tuft of hair. - Because you never looked back so intensely. So... yearningly. And your eye colour makes it overwhelming.

Now he averted his gaze in embarrassment.

\- Forgive me, he mumbled. - Frankly, this is all new to me. The two of us, I mean. After I became a priest I never thought that I’ll be with someone like I am with you, now. His face became sober again. - I thought I’ll live alone for the rest of my life.

\- It explains why you became so nervous back then, she noted. - Your vows have kept you at arm’s length from women. I confused you.

\- Yes. That’s true. After my _sanguine_ past priesthood felt like a good choice. Not just the solitude. I held the hope that saving people’s souls would help me save mine from the darkness.

She noticed how much he put weight on the word ‘sanguine’. A shadow of sorrow passed over him. She reached her hand towards him and was about to say something comforting, but then she caught the sight of Baurus from the corner of her eye. He approached his regular spot near Martin and spoke:

\- Jauffre is coming, as are Achille and Baragon.

She pulled her hand back with a jerk. She got up, gave Martin an apologetic look and left for the armoury. 

Her head was drowning in disappointment while she walked. How she wished that they could talk more freely. It would be nice if she could sit next to Martin more often, more closely, but it wasn’t easy when people passed through the hall all the time. And Jauffre would tear his breeches apart if she went to talk with Martin in his own room. After all, he was the heir to the throne, a man out of her league. Something deeper between them was unacceptable, that much she understood. And despite that he had confessed his feelings to a regular woman like her - even kissed her so many times in some secluded spot. It made her very happy despite the difficulties in their relationship.

_It would be much easier if we were just two Blade siblings together,_ she thought sadly. But how could she argue with her heart when it pulsed from happiness every time she was near him?

When she reached the armoury Ferrum noticed her and asked her to help with the forging of a shield. She agreed gladly, eager to get her gloomy thoughts out of her head, and spent many hours there, finding some peace of mind.

* * *

At night sleep came to Auliflower quickly, but her dreams were very confusing. She dreamed of the Oblivion gates, people she had met, and Mythic Dawn all together. At one point she dreamed of Raven and Runa Camoran, Mankar’s children, dancing in a pool of lava, and that Modryn Oreyn tried to paint them to a large canvas. Just when she was about to leave the place, something shook her awake.

When her blurry eyes finally opened and found focus again she saw snoring Baurus next to her, and then felt a nudge on her shoulder. She turned and saw Martin.

\- Martin?

Before she could continue he lifted a finger over his lips. He asked her with hand gestures to come with him. She nodded, gesturing to her clothes. He nodded and left through the bath door. She crawled out of her blanket, dressed up quickly and went to the Great Hall. Her head felt heavy, but she ignored it.

Martin was standing next to the east wing door. Now that the light was better she saw that he was still fully dressed.

\- Everything okay? she asked and yawned. - What’s the time?

\- Over one at night, he answered. - I couldn’t sleep. My head is too wrapped to the Xarxes. And, uh... He stroked his eyebrow shortly, clearly embarrassed. - I wanted to spend some time with you, and there’s nothing wrong if we drink tea in the kitchen.

\- Oh. Her exhaustion was gone in a flash. - Of course. Lead on.

They walked to the kitchen and lighted up some candles. Auliflower picked the kettle from the shelf. Two seconds later Martin took it from her hands, confusing her.

\- Allow me, he said. - Doing something ordinary relaxes me.

She shrugged and sat down to the small table close to the fireplace. He put ginseng leaves to the kettle before adding the water, lighted up the fire, then picked cups to the table and went to the larder. Soon he returned with small honey pot and a loaf of nut bread that Jena had made a few days ago.

\- Good service, she smiled. - I feel like royalty.

The displeased look that Martin gave her made her ashamed of herself.

\- I’m sorry, she murmured.

\- It’s fine. He got the kettle from the hook and poured the cups full before sitting down. - Most of the Blades don’t seem to remember that I was just a regular man half a year ago. All these things they do for me - laundry, cooking, cleaning - I did by myself, all the way from childhood. He snorted slightly. - I actually miss the times I could wash sheets and clothes with Oleta, arms soaking from warm soap water.

\- Good. I hate laundry. You can wash my pants from now on.

Her comment made him laugh. Oh, how she had wished to hear that heartfelt sound from him today! She took a long sip from her tea and nearly choked from the strength of it. It made him laugh even more.

\- Sorry, Martin chuckled. - I guess I put too much ginseng in it. In Kvatch we drink it strong.

\- It’s fine, she croaked before easing her mouth with a spoonful of honey.

It felt nice to just sit there like normal people and talk freely. For a while she could forget regulations and just enjoy his company to the fullest. They spoke about everything that came to their minds, not caring about protocol and distance between them. She felt very happy when she could share some of her worries with Martin, and he did the same. It visibly relaxed him. Then they spoke about funny things and laughed until they were breathless.

\- What a stimulant you are, said Martin after the bread had been eaten. - Pity that I can’t keep you around more to cheer me up.

\- Oh. Miles different from Valdemar. Every now and then he asks me to shut up. A fond smile came to her lips. - I wonder if he has finished his apprenticeship in Solitude... Or if Grandma has treated her aching back...

Martin coughed, averted his eyes to the side and sipped his tea. An awkward silence fell.

Auliflower wanted to kick herself. Finally they got a peaceful moment together, and she talked about her family, touching a topic that was obviously difficult to him. But beneath her embarrassment she couldn’t deny her desire to know about her family back in Skyrim.

\- You seem to be close to your family, she heard Martin say after a while. - Minus your father.

For a second she considered avoiding the topic, but decided that it was better than the silence.

\- I think Dad can only blame himself with his self-centred attitude, she noted in neutral tone. - We wanted his approval, and he just pushed us away slowly. Sometimes I even wondered if the Blight disease thing was just a lie to get attention. But... he did have some fatherly moments with us when we were younger. He pulled us in a sledge... Got us swords... Showed us the basics of duelling... That kind of thing.

She paused for a second to pour more tea for both of them.

\- I have complained about him so much... but I guess he’s still my Dad. And at least Mum is happy with him despite his flaws. Even though he ignored us, he gave most of his attention to her. That matters most.

After she had thought of the nicer memories from her childhood for a while she lifted her gaze to Martin. A fond smile passed his lips before he lifted his cup in front of his face. But when he lowered it again, a weird gloom shadowed his features and he averted his eyes from her.

\- What is it like? he asked quietly. - Having a mother?

Weird tingle went through her stomach. Why did he ask about that? But when he turned to look at her again his eyes were pleading her to speak. After a while she lowered her eyes and said:

\- I... don’t know how to describe it. Mum... Mother is the one that kept her eyes on us when we grew up. If she asked, we obeyed - most of the time. She made sure that we behaved and did our chores. Those things made her the most important person to us. But there was more to it than that, I think: She was the one who brought us to the world, nurtured us, listened to us... and loved us unconditionally, no matter what we did. That’s what mother is to us... or at least to me.

Another silence fell to the kitchen after Auliflower finished speaking. Her explanation didn’t feel clear enough, but it was hard to describe her feelings about her mother. She glanced at Martin: His expression was hard to read, but his brows had turned to a position that implied sorrow. It worried her greatly.

\- I see, he murmured. - What is your mother’s name?

\- Uh... Her voice nearly cracked. - Tilda. Née Half-elven.

\- A sweet name.

\- Why, uh... why you ask about these things?

He sighed and looked down to his teacup.

\- I don’t know. Perhaps I’m just curious since... I never knew mine.

An urge to comfort him sparked in her chest. Then she noticed that his fingers tapped the table lightly.

\- I never spoke to you about the talk I had with Jauffre, didn’t I? Martin asked. - The one we had back in Weynon Priory.

\- No, she shook her head. - It was only between you two, so I never asked.

\- Always so sensitive. He took a sip from his tea. - Most of what I heard matched what you had told me, though I got more details than you... but Jauffre also told me about my mother. Not much, but... enough.

_His mother._ A weird feeling passed through her stomach when he finished speaking. That was a subject that was none of her business. For a second she considered backing away, but there was that serious edge on his face that she had seen before. He obviously wanted to share the knowledge with her. And maybe talking about it would ease him.

When he looked back at her she nodded. He closed his eyes shortly and looked down to his tea again, sighed deeply and began speaking.

\- My mother was a mage who specialised in Illusion, according to Jauffre. How she came to the Imperial City and the Palace is unclear, but she wasn’t one of Jagar Tharn’s people, that much Jauffre knew. It didn’t take long after Empress Caula’s funeral for her to become friends with Uriel. And soon they became lovers. Guess her Illusion skills helped her to be discreet, unnoticeable. And eventually she became pregnant with me.

\- She couldn’t keep me herself - Mages Guild was about to transfer her to High Rock, but she wanted to have me, anyway. It seems that father didn’t demand her to terminate the pregnancy, either. They agreed that she’ll bring me to the Palace as soon as possible. So she left the city when her pregnancy was about to show, came back after my birth and left me to my father before boarding a ship to High Rock. She never returned to Cyrodiil... and died in Daggerfall during the Warp in the West.

Auliflower reached for Martin’s hand with both hands and squeezed it tightly, unable to find words to comfort him. A moment later he put his free hand over hers and smiled to her despite the obvious pain in his eyes. It felt cruel that he finally had found out who gave birth to him, and then heard that she was already long gone. It must have been painful to keep that knowledge in his heart.

\- And you know what? he asked in weak tone. - When I first came to Kvatch and befriended Oleta, she told me about her mentor and close friend constantly. The most interesting story happened years ago when she came to see her apprentice, asking for help. You see, she was having a baby she couldn’t keep, and she wanted to have it around someone she trusted. Two months later Oleta delivered her baby boy. Soon her friend left and travelled to High Rock, and Oleta never saw her again.

\- By Shor’s throne... Her eyes widened from disbelief. - Are you saying...

\- Yes. Oleta was a friend of my mother’s - she just doesn’t know that I was that baby she delivered. A sad chuckle escaped from his lips. - That was the reason she told me about her. I reminded her of that baby constantly: pale eyes, strong skin pigment, chestnut hair, roundish face... and a big nose.

She snorted from laughter before she could control herself, but Martin didn’t seem to mind since he grinned embarrassedly. Then she sobered herself before looking back at him again.

\- Do you know her name?

\- Gemile. She was Gemile.

\- Lovely name. Do you know something else about her?

\- Oleta spoke much about her. Imperial with a Nord father, but short. Curly dark red hair, light green eyes. Quite arrogant and absent-minded, but fundamentally a kind woman.

\- Huh. Nord blood. That explains why you’re so tall. And handsome.

That made Martin laugh lightly.

\- So, she spoke carefully and held his hand more tightly, - how do you feel about Gemile since you found out about her?

Her question made Martin smooth his brow and sink in to thought.

\- Honestly? I don’t know. Mostly I feel nothing. I never got the chance to know her, like I never knew my real father. Though it’s strange to say so because I knew her through Oleta’s stories. How talented and spirited she was... how she encouraged Oleta through tough times... and how she feared that her past had rendered her infertile...

His mouth closed and he looked at her hand. Talking about this didn’t seem easy. She waited patiently for him to continue.

\- You asked a difficult question, he said quietly. - Confusion is the topmost feeling when I think about Gemile. You can’t miss something that you never had - or someone who you never knew. But... the knowledge that she wanted to have me despite everything does give me a sliver of comfort. She loved me enough to bring me to this world, to give me a life to live. At least for that I’m grateful.

A smile came to her mouth.

\- Typical you. You see the deeper meaning of things. One of the reasons I like you, Marty.

Martin smiled to her tenderly and gave her hand a squeeze. It gave her a feeling that everything was fine. She let go of his hand and drank some tea.

For a moment they sat still, drinking tea, until Auliflower yawned like a cat and rubbed her eyes. It made Martin yawn as well.

\- Finally I feel tired, he said in low tone. - Give me your cup, please.

She obeyed, and he put the dishes away. While he did that she took the honey back to the larder, and then returned to him. He took her hands to his and smiled to her again.

\- Thank you, he said. - It was nice to talk in peace.

\- Same here, she smiled back. - I admit though, I was surprised that you shared that knowledge about your mother with me.

\- Really? You’re my sweetheart. Of course I share things with you.

That comment made her embarrassed, but it also lit a small flame to her chest. She lifted her finger gingerly to her lips and peered at him beneath her hair. He blinked a few times before getting the hint. After he glanced around he slid his hands to her upper arms, tilted his head and kissed her. She closed her eyes and tilted her head, too. His lips felt a bit chapped, but soft as he moved them with hers. A sweet euphoria spread to her body, making her clutch his waist for support.

It felt like they were connected for eternity, but it could have been just half a minute. Martin pulled back very slowly and looked at her with hooded eyes. She felt as if she had been overdosed with some drug that made her happy and wobbly at the same time. Only a woolly moan came from her mouth, making him chuckle exultantly.

\- Good night, Auli, he said and gave a light peck on her scarred cheek.

\- Sleep well, Marty, she murmured tenderly and pulled away, giving him a last look before leaving the kitchen.

Once Auliflower reached her bed she fell asleep immediately. And now her dreams were more pleasant ones.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For so long I wanted to add my speculations about Martin's mother to the story, but it took time to think about it properly and what would work with my designs. UESP gives only little speculations. I went with the idea that she was a mage since there's no information about any magic in Uriel or his close kin, and since the site says that children inherit more traits from the mother...  
> Sorry the ramble. Enjoy.


	19. The yearning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After long time of waiting for his lover to return to Cloud Ruler Temple, Martin decides to ask Auliflower to do something for him.

Baurus twisted his wrist and thrust his blade upwards. The movement caused the practice sword to fly from Martin’s hand and break his balance, causing him to fall when the young Redguard wiped his feet from beneath him. The impact when he hit the floor knocked the air out of his lungs. He coughed and stared at the blade that was pointing to his face. Baurus smiled and extended his arm to him.

\- You’re getting better, Sir Martin, he smiled and pulled Martin up easily despite the heavy cuirass he now wore during practice. - Now you could hold me back for twenty minutes. Last time you barely managed fifteen.

\- Easy for you but not to me, Martin panted and leaned to his knees. - Damn, I can’t move in this block of steel. And you’re like a raging bull when you press on.

\- You should press on more, too. You end up defending too much when you could strike. I had five openings during this session but you only took advantage of one of them.

Martin just snorted and wiped away the hair that had glued to his sweaty face. Then he picked up his practice sword and put it on the weapon rack. Baurus understood the cue and helped him to remove the cuirass before handing him his robes back. He wiped most of his sweat to a small towel before putting them on. Now that the adrenaline was washing away from his system he felt exhausted, and his thoughts trailed to the book - and Auliflower.

He kept staring at the towel in his hands. For two weeks he had practiced hard to keep his thoughts focused on the Xarxes while she was circling Cyrodiil, gathering allies for Bruma in case the Great Gate opens there. Now that they had started a relationship he found himself missing her badly whenever she left. The worry over her gnawed him constantly.

He blinked from surprise when Baurus patted him in the arm.

\- Soon she’ll dash here like Talos rode to the battlefield, he smiled.

\- I know, Martin shrug with a smile. - But it’s still hard to be the one who sits and waits.

\- Sometimes Emperor Uriel felt pressure from having to sit behind, not being able to go around freely. It became even harder to him when his age started to affect him.

Martin didn’t say anything but left to get dinner. As always, he felt funny when he heard something about his father. Jauffre had told him about Gemile, his mage mother, the circumstances surrounding his birth and delivery to Anders, and he had accepted that Uriel did what was best for him at the time. But because he had never really known the man, he found it hard to feel anything for him, even though the Emperor had requested to hear about his life every now and then. And he often felt that he was just a convenient accident: a backup plan if the main blood line died. Which had actually happened.

After he had taken some steamed vegetables and meat loaf and went to the table he saw Jauffre pass through the east wing, calling to him before leaving the dining room:

\- After you have eaten, Sire, I’d like to speak with you in my room.

\- Oh. Okay, I’ll be there.

Martin finished his lunch quickly and left for the west wing. It sounded strange that Jauffre wanted to speak to him in private.

At the door he knocked politely before entering. Jauffre was sitting in his chair, arranging some reports. Guessing from the seals he saw they were from the agents in the other provinces. Soon Jauffre finished arranging them and got up, gesturing him to sit down. He sat down and looked at the older Breton who looked pretty normal, but his brow had gained more wrinkles during their time here.

\- How is your translation going? Jauffre asked. - I have been busy with other things so I haven’t had the time to ask before.

\- Slowly but steadily, Martin said, wiping his knee clean. - Now I have confirmed that it is another sample of blood we need, but the rest is still a mystery. The book has started to fight back more.

\- That can be seen from you. Jauffre’s tone was worried. - You look more tired, stressed, and Roliand told me that he had to wake you up five times during these two weeks.

With a sigh he brushed his hair. That was true - the nightmares have been very intense. He had been surprised when the hellish daedra face had morphed to Roliand who was shaking him violently. But it wasn’t just the book’s influence. He had slept badly because Auliflower was gone, but that he wouldn’t admit to Jauffre.

\- My wards aren’t perfect, he said out loud. - Something always seeps through them.

\- At least you can sleep well every now and then.

After that Jauffre fell silent, rubbing his temple thoughtfully.

The whole situation confused Martin. Did he just want to talk about mundane things? If he did, he could’ve spoken to him anytime, not call him to his room. He leaned back on his chair and put his fingertips together before asking:

\- Was there a particular reason you called me to your room, Jauffre? To do mere chit chat that could be spoken in the presence of others?

His question caused Jauffre to sigh and lift his head. He seemed troubled.

\- There is one matter we should discuss in private, he said carefully. - The affection between you and our young recruit. There’s a whisper in the air that there is more between you two.

Despite being surprised Martin controlled himself, not showing any sign that Jauffre ‘s words had unsettled him in any way. He just blinked his eyes very slowly. Jauffre stared at him, then closed his eyes and shook his head with a sad smile on his lips.

\- And now you control your emotions..., he said more to himself.

He opened his eyes, fixing his brown gaze on him.

\- Please, Martin, don’t bother denying it. Your silence just proved it to me. Old I may be, but I have kept my eyes on you two and have seen more than enough. Ever since Auliflower brought you to Weynon Priory I saw how close the bond and trust between you two was. No surprise: she saved you from Kvatch -

\- She didn’t just save me. She saved the whole city.

\- Still, she saved you and you travelled together for nearly two weeks before arriving to the Priory. A good time to get to know someone. And here she was the only person who you knew well, so naturally you latched to her company to find something familiar and normal on new grounds. I accepted all of it, because she was good influence on you: you opened up and started to adjust to your new life better.

\- But recently I have seen a change in you, and the type of change that doesn’t ease me. Your steps have been lighter, face brighter and whenever Auliflower was in the room your eyes followed her. And when she’s gone you gaze to the distance like a wistful teen boy. He lowered his head. - Uriel was just like that, too, when he dallied with your mother.

Martin clenched his jaw and wrinkled his brows slightly.

\- I take it that since you bring this up now there’s a problem?

To his surprise Jauffre seemed to become uneasy.

\- Matters of heart are always complex and difficult, he said. - You can never tell how you or the subject of your desire are affected. Many cases end up after the physical attraction fades, which is typical with the lovers of the royal family.

\- Are you implying something? Martin couldn’t believe his ears. - That I’m just.. dallying with her? _Using her_?

\- Isn’t that what you did in the past with your partners? Jauffre pointed out. - The old you would’ve rutted with her on the road multiple times before arriving to the Priory and left it at that. What proof there is that you won’t do the same now?

A boiling anger was seeping to Martin. How dared he imply that he would do something so cruel? In his foolish youth he had been wild and inconsiderate, but now he had wisdom to not to do anything like that again.

He got up from his chair very slowly, keeping his eyes on Jauffre. To his angry joy he saw that the Breton got nervous. Right to him for questioning his motives with the woman he cared about.

\- I have left that part of my life far behind, Martin said with a seething voice. - I have changed - from the very moment when I took my acolyte vows. And I won’t listen to your accusations that I would do something similar to anyone again.

\- Please calm down, Jauffre asked gently. - Try to understand that I’m just worried about you. There are risks... responsibilities... political problems... It is my job as a Grandmaster to know and act when needed. Only one slip, one tiniest mistake, and someone might get hurt.

\- I would never hurt Auliflower. At least not intentionally.

\- I know that. You’re a good man. Better than the most. But remember: Life here is separate from the rest of the province. People like you and her - a farmer’s daughter from Skyrim and the Emperor of Tamriel - are too different. Do you really believe that you can have something more between you two?

Without expecting an answer he walked to the door and opened it, his eyes sympathetic.

\- Just... Be careful, Martin. The thought that you might get hurt pains me more than you might think.

In defiance Martin opened his mouth, but couldn’t find the words to say so he left the room, drifting to his own chambers and lay down on his bed, staring at the candles above.

To his chagrin Jauffre had a point. It was rare for the ruler’s spouse to have a commoner’s background: Princes and princesses got married to those of noble birth to ensure a ‘pure and strong’ bloodline. But rarely the marriages were made from love. Uriel’s marriage to Caula Voria was a good example: it was a politically beneficial marriage, but then Caula turned out to be a power player who used her feminine charms to control Uriel who despised that kind of behaviour. The fact that Uriel had two illegitimate sons - Archbishop Calaxes and himself - was the proof that there was no real love between the Empress and the Emperor.

And all this caused him to doubt the deepness of his own feelings. Thoughts swirled so fast in his mind that he felt dizzy. Did he really care about Auliflower? Was what he felt really love, or was it just what Jauffre had said - a short fling based on physical attraction, like most of the relationships in his past? An attempt to latch in to something familiar in this madness and find relief without conscience?

Martin closed his eyes momentarily. In his thoughts he could hear her soft laugh, see the fire dance on her skin and a spark in her brown eyes, and feel how soft her lips were on his. The warmth that he felt when they embraced spread to his chest and he flicked his eyes open.

No. This was something more than a short fling. His feelings for Auliflower were true. It was what she had inside that had made him fall in love with her, not the body. But this Crisis was not the time to think further in to the future.

A loud yawn escaped from him, and he settled better on the bed. Nightmares and sword practice had tired him more than he thought. He didn’t even bother to remove his shoes when he settled a pillow beneath his head and closed his eyes. Soon he had drifted to sleep.

Two hours later Martin woke up with a gasp. He felt like he had run a long distance, and his body ached. But not from pain. He had dreamed of embracing a woman who had turned to Auliflower just when he was about to take her. In desperation he rolled to his stomach and controlled his breathing, but the lascivious face of Auliflower danced in front of his eyes, unrealistically but alluringly.

 _Great,_ he thought embarrassedly. _Just a little cuddle time with a woman and you’re like a horny teenager again._

Through sheer willpower he fought the urge to touch himself, and his arousal was gone in few minutes. After wiping sweat to the sleeve he got up and drank two goblets of water from the jug on the dresser. He settled his hair and tried to wipe the dream from his mind.

Yet he let out a longing sigh when he left his chambers for the Great Hall.

* * *

Another month passed. Martin brooded at his usual table in the Great Hall, where another table had been pulled to store all his research books and notes. _Mysterium Xarxes_ had yielded some of its secrets to him, but it kept fighting back fiercely. And the more it fought, the more he studied it.

People were worried about him, he knew that. Jauffre tried to encourage him to take breaks and naps, while Baurus lengthened their training sessions when they noticed that he slept a bit better after hard training. At least he found some joy in that: he had made a good progress, gained skill, stamina and some muscle as well. Now he could hold well against Baurus, Pelagius and Fortis, and could keep two opponents at bay. All of them deemed that he could stay alive on the battlefield for a long time. He wasn’t sure should he feel honoured or embarrassed about the comment.

But now the nights were like torture to Martin. He had lost his desire to sleep. If he didn’t have nightmares he had dreams that could never stand the sunlight: vivid images of his time among Sanguine worshippers where multiple women wanted him. But every time he was about to embrace one of them the bland face turned to Auliflower, asking for him. The dreams made him feel filthy, but few times he was unable to fight the need when he woke up because his body’s reaction was almost painful. When those times happened he felt sorry for anyone who had to do the laundry.

A loud clank and creak lifted him from his blurry thoughts and the book. He felt his heart leap when the great doors opened and Auliflower marched inside, a wet travelling cloak wrapped over her shoulders. Behind him Baurus let out a happy cry and rushed to her, pulling her to a bear hug. He felt a twinge of jealousy, but not because Baurus hugged Auliflower. He had no problem with that. He was jealous because Baurus could do it so freely. As the future Emperor he couldn’t show his affection so openly.

\- Damn you, girl! Baurus laughed. - I thought you had moved back to Skyrim!

\- Just had to avoid getting too mingled in political bullshit and invitations to city courts, she laughed back. - You can’t believe how stubborn those nobles are. And always serving their fancy wines, ugh!

Then she lifted her gaze to him. The way her eyes sparked when she saw him always made him smile, just like now. After she gave a quick look around she approached him, and he got up to greet her. From the corner of his eye he noticed that Baurus turned politely away and hummed while he pulled Auliflower to his arms. The armour made the hug clumsy, but it was enough. She shivered a bit and clung to him fiercely, which he gave back in equal strength.

\- Auli, Martin gasped affectionately.

\- Marty, Auliflower mumbled to his hair. Her affectionate tone lightened his heart. - How I wish you could see Cyrodiil now. Flowers are blooming everywhere.

\- I don’t need them when I have my own blooming flower back here, he said softly.

She let out an embarrassed giggle and pulled back. When she focused her gaze on his face she frowned from worry, lifted her hand and ran her gauntleted fingers over his forehead.

\- You haven’t slept, she said while moving her fingers.

\- Not really, he admitted. - A little side effect from the reading, once again.

\- Perhaps I should join your training sessions. I could make you sweat more.

He let out a soft chuckle, trying not to think indecently and placed his lips over her scar. But then Baurus coughed loudly from the west side of the hall, and the two of them drifted apart. He mouthed ‘later’ to her, and she answered with a smile and turned to face the west wing. From the door to the upstairs they saw Jauffre approaching them.

\- Welcome back, Auliflower, Jauffre greeted and clasped her hand. - How was your journey? How many allies you collected?

\- From every city except from Imperial City, Auliflower frowned and pulled a thin leather case from her bag, passing it to Jauffre. - Ocato is a decent fellow despite his position. Invited me to have a dinner with him. But those idiots on the Council seats pulled Legionnaires from Morrowind to cover their asses but can’t spare a few men here, no matter how I pleaded Ocato to reconsider. Even Kvatch is sending a man to help, and they’re still rebuilding!

\- Kvatch sends a man to us? Martin asked surprised.

\- Yes. Didn’t catch the name, though.

Jauffre opened the case and shifted through every paper in no time.

\- You even got the Fighters Guild to send ten warriors when needed? he asked in wonder. - And two Wizard-level Mages from Mages Guild, accompanied by four Journeymen?

\- Warriors go where their Master tells them, she grinned. - And Mages obey the Arch-Mage.

Easy for her to say - she held both ranks and could command them any way she wanted. Both Baurus and Martin laughed quietly.

After Jauffre was satisfied he dismissed her from duty for the time being, and Martin enjoyed the rest of the night with _Mysterium Xarxes_ when Auliflower sat next to him, telling her cave runs and other little adventures to him, and slipping her hand to clasp with his every now and then beneath the table.

* * *

Next morning Martin sat on the floor of his chambers, leaning against the bed. Auliflower sat behind him and tried to massage the knots on his shoulders per his request. He could barely get up from the bed because his shoulders cramped, sparking pain through his back and head. Too much practice or reading without breaks, he didn’t know which. And of course Baurus had found her to help him.

\- Fuck! she spat when her hands slipped. - I’m sorry. I’ve never actually done this before.

\- Just keep the rhythm and pressure, he instructed her. - Use your thumbs more. 

\- Okay.

She put her hands back to his shoulders. When her hold was firmer she continued, circling her palms around. Blood began to flow better on his shoulders.

\- Now you’re getting the hang of it, he nodded slightly. - If you move a bit lower...

\- Here? She moved her hands to the underside of his shoulder muscles.

\- That’s the -

Martin let out a hiss and relaxed sigh when she found the right spot. His head drooped forward and he closed his eyes, lost in the rhythm of her hands. Relaxation that he hadn’t felt in ages spread to his neck and back, making his eyes flutter and a groan escape from his lips. Through some long distance he heard Auliflower giggle softly. After a moment he thought that he heard her speak, but he couldn’t make out any words except for his name.

\- Huh? he mumbled and opened his eyes.

\- I was just asking should I continue. You’re already limp like a boiled bean stalk.

\- Mhm, this is fine.

He sighed, rolled his shoulders and got up from the floor, lying relaxed on his back next to Auliflower who rolled to her stomach and leaned her face to her hands, staring at him tightly.

\- Thanks for the massage, he smiled. - It helped.

\- Good to hear, she smiled back and settled her head down, closing her eyes. - I’ll do anything to help you relax more.

Martin looked at her peaceful face thoughtfully. This was what he had longed for over a month: Auliflower by his side. His heart felt full, as if he had gulped down a great meal that filled the heart and soul instead of stomach.

And yet he longed for more than this.

Would it be wrong if he asked her to stay with him for the night? To let him show her the stars of Aetherius in a moment meant for just the two of them? Would it bring them closer together, and perhaps calm his head so he’d no longer dream those lustful dreams?

In the middle of his thoughts he lifted his hand up, staring at it and imagining running it over her pale skin. Blood began to boil in him immediately, so he turned his thoughts away. If they were to spend the night together, it would go on her terms and desires. He kept staring at her, jumping between asking and silence in his mind. Soon she opened her eyes, lifting her brows in question.

\- You’ve been very quiet, Martin, she wondered. - Everything okay?

\- Yes. He bit his lip. - Or, how well can things be? I’m exhausted all the time, my dreams are haunted by nightmares, my progress with the book is slow... oh, and we have a Oblivion invasion happening all over Tamriel.

He hadn’t meant to be so sarcastic and bitter, but the feelings just crawled on to him. With a sigh he got up and sat on the edge, staring at the wall. She got up, too, turning herself so she was facing him. The look in her eyes was worried.

\- Forgive me, he mumbled. - I’m just frustrated with everything. Mostly because we have so little private time. He turned to face her. - I’m sick of this constant hiding and secrecy between us. And I’m sick of your long travels. For many nights I lie awake, aching for you. And once you’re here, we have to steal short minutes to be like this.

With a sigh Auliflower reached to clasp her hand with Martin’s, giving him a yearning look.

\- I know, she shook her head. - I too have lost some sleep on my travels when I have thought about you and wished for your hand in mine. And here we have to be all formal and distant...

She moved a few strands away from his eyes gingerly, brushing his brows lightly.

\- I want to be close to you all the time. But it isn’t possible in this way. Or... do you have any ideas?

A sudden quickening in Martin’s heart almost made him shudder. He breathed slowly through his nose. He had to advance with care to avoid scaring her.

He stroked her hair from her face with a light touch, leaned closer and touched her lips. She let out a sigh and closed her eyes. He felt her shiver when he took her lower lip between his own before moving towards her ear, letting his nose stroke her skin. Once he found his target - her ear - he wiped away the hair that was covering it and stared at it in wonder. It was fascinating that she didn’t have pointed ears despite the fact that her maternal great-grandmother, quite close relative, was an elf. With utmost care he took her earlobe between his lips. She convulsed as if she was shocked with electricity and moaned quietly to his ear, so he stopped to avoid overwhelming her and spoke in barely audible voice:

\- Stay with me tonight.

Now the cat was on the table. He felt how her breathing stopped for a few seconds, and heat was radiating from her skin. She moved her head back gingerly. There was a strong blush on her face, making him blush slightly as well because she looked absolutely adorable. When he kept looking at her eyes he saw fear, excitement and desire. Seeing her react so strongly made his blood heat up more.

\- You... want me to... stay? Here?

She could barely keep her voice stable. He nodded slowly and brushed her cheeks very lightly. Even that small gesture made her body pulsate.

\- I’d like to have you close to me. Am I asking too much? He tilted his head a bit.

\- I... don’t know. She twisted her fingers nervously. - Are you asking that we... that I... She swallowed and looked at him in the eyes. - Are you asking me to give myself to you?

Her voice was very low. Suddenly he felt very embarrassed and pulled his hand away. A nervous tingle was pooling beneath his navel. Getting flustered when someone asked him about sex had not happened to him before. He hoped that it was as sign that he had changed for the better and matured from his foolish youth.

\- No, he shook his head firmly. - Unless you really want to. I... I am not asking you because I want to just... blow off steam and ease tension. And I most certainly won’t ask you to do anything you don’t want. He reached for her hands and held them gently. - I just want to have a moment of peace with the woman I love. Even if it is just simple bed-sharing. I hope you understand that.

She stared at him, bosom rising slowly in rhythm of slow breaths and face glowing with heat. But to his relief she nodded.

\- But you don’t have to say anything right now. Think about it. I’ll ask Baurus to guard the door tonight, and... wait for you to come.

He got up from the bed, pulling her up with him and placed a tender kiss on her forehead.

\- Just know this, he mumbled while pressing their foreheads together. - If you do want us to do it... I promise to make it unforgettable to you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is another attempt to see through Martin's eyes. Based on the feeling that the game gives about him - humble, meek but kind person who thinks about others - he'd be the type who, after a past worshipping Sanguine and long celibacy, will wait for a while before asking the HoK to come to bed with him. He's a gentleman, and he doesn't rush to action unless he and his partner are sure, not letting lust control his head. Well, that's the feeling I get from him.


	20. The night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The heroine and the Septim heir spend the night together.

An hour after leaving the Emperor’s chambers Auliflower was in the armoury, trying to clean her cuirass and the rest of the armour, still amazed how she got there when her head hummed like a dead forest in a wind. Ferrum looked at her in wonder when she kept cleaning the same gauntlet all over again. After a quarter hour she gave up and left to her hiding spot in the larder.

Once she reached the larder she sat down and stared at the wall, leaning her jaw to her knees. She didn’t know what to think about Martin’s request. He wanted to deepen their relationship. He wanted to spend the night with her. And not just sleep together, but have sex, too, if she wanted.

_Have sex..._ The thought caused a weird tingle behind her navel, and she felt blood boil in her when she imagined them embracing intimately. He had promised that it would be good...

But there was a little problem: She was a maiden, untouched. The only things she knew about bedroom business were what she had heard the others whisper, her own shy exploration on her body and what she had glimpsed behind the bushes at the Shrine of Sanguine. She was nervous about giving herself to a man without being married to him first. And would he even like her when she’s inexperienced?

But then she thought how tenderly Martin always looked at her, and a sweet throbbing feeling came to her lower body, replacing the tingling. She loved him, and wanted to be with him. Would it be so bad to do it with him? They had already bared their souls to each other, so why not their bodies, as well?

In her thoughts she drifted her palm over her body, imagining that it was Martin who touched her. She took a sharp breath when she brushed her breast through the shirt and heat spread from her lower body all the way up to her neck. The sweet feeling and her boldness made her feel very embarrassed.

But in that moment she made her decision.

* * *

For the rest of the day Auliflower prepared. Jena helped to cut her hair and she went to take a long wash with Caroline, rubbing her skin sore with brush and soap and cleaning every part that she could reach. Then she chose clean clothing from her chest in the barracks and folded them neatly next to her futon. And then she just waited for time to pass, trying to act normal and prepare her mind.

When clock turned half past eight she heard that Martin retired to his room for the night. This was it.

She retreated discreetly to the barracks where most of the Blades were sleeping and changed to her clean wear: a man’s shirt that was too big for her with overlong sleeves and the hem halfway of her thighs. At least it was clean and soft. She folded a bath robe to her armpit, then waited for a moment before sneaking to the bath corridor, and from there moved to the second floor.

At the door to the second floor she peeked through a small opening, keeping an eye for patrol man and Jauffre. She only saw Baurus far on the door to Martin’s chambers.

A freezing feeling spread to her legs. Could she really do this? Give herself to him?

While she thought about what to do Baurus opened the chamber door behind him, said something about restroom and left after closing the door. Now was the time to act and go - if she didn't go now, she'd always regret it. She braced herself and sneaked to the chambers as quietly as possible.

Once there she opened the door slightly and peeked inside. Martin was standing close to the bed, holding a small hand mirror. He was wearing the same outfit as before: black pants and natural white shirt, both decorated with copper embroideries. He kept flipping his hair from side to side, unsatisfied wrinkle on his brow every time. Watching him acting so nervously made her feel affectionate.

After a while she let out a soft cough and stepped to the room. A joyous smile came to his lips and he put the mirror away, stepping closer to her. The smell of soap hung around him.

\- Hey, Martin greeted. - I’ve been waiting for you.

Auliflower smiled and lowered her gaze, feeling nervous once again. He lifted her face up gently with a finger under her jaw. He was nervous, too: his lips kept twitching.

\- Have you... thought about what I said? he asked carefully.

She nodded, swallowed her nervousness and lifted her hand, stroked his hair back to its place and pressed herself close to him. He shivered slightly from her move, but she held on determinedly to wash her doubt away.

\- I... she started quietly, - I admit that your request made me nervous, but I thought about it a lot, and... I made my choice.

She wiped some hair from his ear and placed a clumsy kiss on his earlobe, mimicking his earlier act and causing him to inhale sharply.

\- I love you, Martin, she whispered to his ear. - Please... Hold me in your arms tonight.

She felt how he relaxed against her and lifted his hands to her upper arms, stroking them slightly while pressing their heads together. She felt good, wishing they could stay like that, but soon he pulled back and gave her a nod towards the bed.

\- Come, he said tenderly. - We have no hurry. Let us sit down first.

Auliflower only nodded, unable to use her voice, and allowed him to guide her to the edge of the bed, then he took the robe roll from her and put it on the study table before sitting down next to her.

Suddenly she felt overwhelmed by his presence and struggled to keep calm, but it wasn’t easy when she thought of what was about to come on this very bed. The beating of her heart went so rapid that she feared that it might burst out from her chest. They stayed still for a minute, but when he leaned closer to her and put his hand behind her back she jolted violently. His expression was confused and hurt.

\- I’m sorry, she winced apologetically.

\- No, don’t. He bit his lip and retreated from her. - I... guess you’re nervous since my past is - 

\- No, no! She grabbed his hand tightly. - It’s not you and your past with Sanguine. I have no problem with it. Honestly. The problem is... me.

Martin lifted his brow in wonder. She felt embarrassed beyond words when she mumbled the truth to him.

\- In truth, Martin... I-I have never spent a night with a man.

To her surprise his eyes dilated and face became red.

\- You... he stuttered. - You’re a... So back then... Before Echo Cave? It was your first kiss?

After she nodded shyly he turned away, his face the embodiment of embarrassment.

\- By Akatosh... I just presumed that you had already... But you were clumsy at kissing back then...

She lowered her gaze, face boiling from heat. He noticed it, squeezed her hand comfortingly and smiled through his own embarrassment.

\- It’s a good thing you told me this, he said. - Without knowing it I would have hurt you, Auli, and I’ll rather throw myself from the roof than do that to you.

\- That’s comforting, she said weakly, her voice betraying her nervousness.

\- Be calm. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. Martin stroked her jaw gently and pressed his cheek to hers very tenderly. - Everybody has their first time at some point. Yours can be now, if you truly want it... And I’ll make sure that you enjoy every second.

She sighed dreamily and closed her eyes, lost to the warmth of Martin’s touch. He started to stroke her arm very gently. Now his closeness felt comforting instead of intimidating. She longed to feel more of his skin on hers.

\- Do you feel ready? he asked quietly.

She thought for a moment, running her fingers over his neck curls. Then she took a long breath.

\- I think so, she said in barely audible voice.

\- Remember: if you feel uncomfortable, just say it and I’ll stop. Nothing will happen if you change your mind.

She nodded and pulled apart from Martin, touching the hem of her shirt. He got up from the bed and did the same, and they took off their shirts. She also took off the amulet of Akatosh from her neck and put it on the bedside table. She felt embarrassed when she was only in her underwear, so she raised her hands over her chest. She turned to look at him and lost her ability to speak at the sight of him.

His body was well-proportioned, and despite not being nearly as muscular as the Blades, he had some bulk in him: the muscles were not too pronounced but definitely there. And now she could see how snug the pants were on his backside. Her eyes noticed several faint scars on his body, but none were as visible as the cuts on his shoulder that went halfway to his chest. There was some hair on his chest, and a thin trail of dark hair began a bit beneath his navel and disappeared under the pants. She turned her face away, feeling overwhelmed. He let out a soft chuckle and came next to her.

\- You’re beautiful, he said softly. - Strong but still very feminine. I like that.

Then he swooped her up to his arms with a low grunt, making her yelp, and lifted her to the centre of the bed with only slight staggering. His chest was wide and warm. She let out a giddy laugh because of the situation.

\- Careful, Your Highness, she giggled. - I’m a fragile maiden.

\- You? he snorted. - Hah! A bear’s more fragile than you.

Martin settled Auliflower down to the bed and sat down next to her, fixing his grey eyes on her. She looked back, feeling hot in her chest, eyes moving up and down on his body. Feeling more daring to do this she put her hand to his. That made him lean closer.

\- I love you, Auli, he whispered.

\- I love you, too, Marty, she whispered back.

And then they finally kissed. It wasn’t anything special at first: Martin moved his lips delicately, just like during their earlier kisses. She tilted her head, moving in rhythm with him. A sweet tingle and heat spread from her lips all through her body.

When he finally pulled mere inches away she saw that he was feeling hot as well: there was a flame in his gaze. His breath tickled her face before he wrapped his arms around her and kissed her again. His skin was wonderfully warm and soft against hers. But suddenly he coaxed her lips open and slid his tongue to her mouth, moving it around impassionedly. The new sensation made her moan with desire, and her limbs went flaccid. She moved her tongue with his, trying to mimic him, and it made him moan.

She lost the passing of time when they moved their tongues together. Only times he pulled apart was when they needed to breathe. Suddenly she felt the soft bed under her back and Martin’s body over her. He wasn’t heavy but quite stocky. He moved his hands on her sides, drawing more moaning and whimpers from her.

All the touching he did was delicate, but it made her skin tingle and burn, leaving her wanting for more. She trailed her hands from his chest to his thick hair and entangled her fingers to his locks, trying to keep him closer as the sweet throb came to her lower body. To be able to be so close to him, to let her reservations slip away as they moved together... It had been long since she felt this free.

When he finally pulled apart and looked her in to the eye, she was amazed how his eyes looked: the pupils in his eyes had become wide despite the amount of light. The term ‘eyes dark with lust’ took a whole new meaning to her.

\- By the Divines how beautiful you look, Martin said with emotional voice. - I’m probably the luckiest man in whole Tamriel when I have you by my side.

Auliflower smiled embarrassedly to his comment. All this was unbelievable: A daughter of Skyrim, the Hero of Kvatch, was a nervous and shy wreck in the embrace of a man!

Then, to her surprise, Martin moved to place his lips to the skin beneath her ear, applying gentle suction. She jolted and moaned loudly, and it caused him to stop. It looked like he realised something. He lifted himself to elbows and raised his hand towards the roof, snapping his fingers. All but two candles went out, dimming the room. Then he said a spell softly. A low hum passed the air. She lifted her head in question.

\- I covered the room in Silence, he said. - Now no one can hear us.

\- I... don’t know if that’s comforting, she mumbled.

\- Would you prefer that Baurus hears everything what we do here? he chuckled huskily.

She winced and covered her face in embarrassment, an image of grinning Baurus in her mind when she shook her head. He chuckled to her again and pried her hands away gently, pecking their lips together before moving back to behind her ear and trailed down to her collar, almost painfully slowly. The feeling of her skin getting sucked sent a wave of energy through her veins, causing her to whimper with desire. Her underwear became damp as the hot throbbing persisted, thanks to him. How could someone move his lips so hungrily, and yet so gently? And when he kissed the cleft between her breasts, she gasped for breath and curled her hands to fists, accidentally tugging his hair so hard that he hissed.

\- Oh Gods, Auliflower whimpered quietly. - Martin...

Hearing his name made Martin lift his head and look at her with hooded eyes. His hair was dishevelled in very sexy way. She panted heavily, desire ragging her breath. Under her watchful eye he trailed his hand to her breast band, picking the fabric between his forefingers and looked at her pleadingly.

\- Auli, Martin spoke softly. - Do you want me to continue?

\- _Yes_ , she panted. - Please, Martin. Continue.

He grinned very lasciviously and hummed contented. For a split second she thought that she saw the past Martin - the shadow of a man who had followed Sanguine and drowned himself to never-ending pleasure.

And yet it didn’t frighten her. It made her feel more hot.

\- Arch your back a bit, he instructed her.

She obeyed, and he moved down to open the hook of her breast band, slipped them off and tossed them away. Embarrassment made her try to cover herself, but he took a gentle hold of her hands. She couldn’t look at him while he stared at her bare bosom. After a short moment he freed her and cupped her breasts with his warm hands.

A faint whimper escaped from her. Having someone else touch your breasts felt much better than touching them yourself. She managed to turn her head down enough to see how Martin placed a soft kiss on both of them, the reverent touch causing goose pimples on her arms. 

When finished he took one hand off and trailed it teasingly down her stomach and under her back. The touch of his rough fingertips on her skin sent a tingle through her spine. He smiled, lowered his head and breathed against her breast. It tickled her nipple, which he then took to his mouth.

Auliflower moaned quietly and hooked her arm to Martin’s neck while other sunk to his hair, keeping him in place while he fondled her breasts with his hand and mouth, making her jolt from pleasure. She bit her lip when his tongue circled her nipple with painful slowness. He tugged her closer, and she moaned louder when another stroke made her back arc and legs spread instinctively.

Through the lusty haze she felt a hardness against her. She realised that it was his manhood, and felt fearful anticipation. But then he stroked her again and she wanted to please him, too. Gingerly, careful not to disturb him, she reached down, found his pants and touched the hard bulge on his groin.

The touch made Martin moan against her skin. The growing hardness beneath her hand intimidated her a little, but she pressed on and stroked him softly up and down, determined to make him enjoy as well. He lifted his head from her, eyes closed, biting his lip from tension. She stopped, afraid of doing too much. He opened his eyes with a deep breath, unable to focus on her at first.

\- Did I do good? Auliflower asked shyly.

\- Good? Amazing, Martin laughed breathlessly. - Gods...

He pressed a hungry kiss on her lips and settled himself up, taking hold of her dampened underwear. She lifted her hips to help him, no longer caring of revealing herself and waited impatiently for him to go on. When her panties had flown to the floor Martin leaned to touch her inner thigh with his lips, but she squealed when it tickled her skin the lower he went.

\- Stop! It tickles!

\- Sorry. My bad.

He retreated further from her, all the way to the edge. Out of curiosity she sat up and saw him working his strained pants open. She inhaled sharply and covered her eyes in embarrassment. Soon the shuffle of fabric told her that he was completely bare, like her. Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, but she kept her eyes covered.

His soft laughter made her peek between her fingers quickly for few times. It felt like a hook pulled behind her navel every time. She couldn’t see much, but he was definitely very naked, very big and very ready.

The bed gave away next to her and her hands were pried gently away. She kept her eyes tightly on his face.

\- Everything okay? Martin asked carefully. - Do you still want this?

\- I do, but... She closed her eyes again. - ByYsmirhowcanmybodytakethisyou’resobig...

\- It’ll be fine. He lowered her to the bed with him and stroked her cheek. - Your body will adjust. And I’ll be slow. Trust me.

Auliflower swallowed nervously, trying to relax herself.

\- I... I trust you in this.

Her words made him smile lovingly and he placed a soft kiss on her mouth. With careful movements he settled his lower body between her legs and leaned to his elbows, keeping his head close to hers before helping his manhood close to her nether area. He also pulled the blanket up to his waist to cover them slightly. It eased the cold feeling in her toes.

\- Relax, my love, he said sweetly to her ear.

But it wasn’t easy - her whole body was as taut as a bowstring from fearful anticipation as she felt the faint touch of him down her body.

She inhaled sharply when she felt him press in while grunting from pleasure. He was very slow and careful, but it felt very uncomfortable to her. When she winced and dug her nails to his back he stopped, allowing her to adjust to him. Soon he continued, ever so slowly and carefully.

\- Don’t worry, he mumbled to her ear when she winced again. - I’m almost there...

Soon he moaned softly as he pushed further. She whimpered from the feel of his length, unable to believe how something so large could fit in to her body just like that. He adjusted his legs, but the movement stung in her and she winced again, clutching tightly to him. He soothed her by placing gentle kisses to her cheek.

\- Relax yourself, Auli. It’ll ease faster.

She didn’t say anything - she just pressed her face to his shoulder and breathed through her nose, staring at her hand on his shoulder blade while struggling to relax. It took a moment for the pain to disappear, and then she finally relaxed.

\- Are you okay? Martin asked. She saw worry beneath his desire.

\- I... I guess, she said quietly.

\- A little advice: spread your legs more to ease things.

As soon as she gave her permission Martin began to move slowly: a bit in, a bit out, in calm rhythm. Now it didn’t feel painful, only strange and numbing. And sort of embarrassing. Suddenly he surprised her by thrusting a bit harder, but it hurt her. Her gasps made him stop.

\- I-I’m sorry, he murmured. - I got carried away.

\- It’s fine, she comforted him. Despite the pain she wanted to do this.

After he was reassured he continued. She closed her eyes and focused on her breathing, and felt how he slowly began to reach deeper in to her.

\- Is this fine? Martin asked after a while and rolled his hips softly against her.

\- I-I guess, Auliflower mumbled, spreading her thighs more from the move.

\- Then I’ll step up a little.

He shifted his legs and put more speed to his rhythm. The feeling within her changed slowly. The numbing feeling disappeared, and a sweet, throbbing friction started, pulsing through her lower body as he thrust inside her, their bodies grinding together.

\- Ah!

She stopped digging her nails to his back and stroked the smooth muscles up and down. Martin moaned softly and brushed his lips to her neck while guiding her legs to his sides. She whimpered as the movement deepened the motion, and he slid his hands to her, holding her gently against him.

\- Sweet Mara, how tight you are, he mumbled to her ear in a strangled voice. - Tight, and soft, and - ooohh... so wonderful.

\- Nnnh...!, Auliflower winced when he suddenly hit a spot that made her body buck up against him. She rolled her hips experimentally, drawing wanton mumbles from him, and he moved more sensually, helping her to find a rhythm with him that was enjoyable to both of them. She gasped from pleasure against his shoulder every time he thrust to her.

Nothing could have prepared her for this - the sweet joy of two bodies entwined so tightly that it made your mind go black from desire. The feel of him moving in her felt so good that her head became dizzy, her eyes focusing only faintly to the candles above the bed.

Martin kept his pace for a while, but then he increased it again, causing her to become more vocal with her whimpers. Few times he slowed down, only to return to the faster pace again. Stars danced behind her eyelids when she closed her eyes, and her lower body pulsed so much pleasure to her system in the rhythm of his movement that it felt like torture, especially when he reached that strange good spot deep within. She heard through her high that he was breathing heavily as well.

Suddenly she tightened her legs to his hips, feeling such a strong sensual pulse coming that it nearly made her cry out. It made him move faster. It felt similar to when she strokes herself, but much more intense with him.

\- Martin, she whimpered desperately, struggling against the pulse. - No more... I-it’s too much!

\- Just relax, he whispered hoarsely. - Let it come...!

She struggled when Martin moved so fast that she feared that her body will break from his thrusts, barely hearing how raggedly he breathed. She bit her teeth together, just thinking that the peak is almost there -

And suddenly it happened: her insides became very tight around him and she let out a surprised moan from the muscle-twitching pleasure it released, and he grunted and thrust very hard before stopping deep within her, letting out a groan as he reached his peak. She whimpered quietly when she felt his length pulse wonderfully. He pressed himself on her, and she clutched him tightly, her legs and lower body shivering. After a short moment both of them relaxed.

Auliflower struggled to catch her breath. Martin placed a light kiss on her forehead and cheek before lifting his upper body from her. The sight of his glistening body nearly stopped her breath again. She winced from pain when he retreated slowly from her body. The emptiness that was left felt sad, but when he settled down to her side he pulled her close to him, letting her put her head to his shoulder and kept her against his body. She turned her head and moved her hand to his soaking chest, feeling the rapid beating of his heart.

Her head felt dizzy from all of this. She was drenched in sweat, her lower body ached and felt numb at the same time, and her thighs were soaked in fluids, but the sweet pulse still tingled, radiating throughout her body. Everything had been better than she could have imagined: The warmth, the touch, the embrace - and the joining. Her fears about pain and disliking it were fruitless - Martin had been very gentle with her, giving her pleasure beyond her wildest dreams.

She glanced up to him, seeing how he stared at her lovingly while trying to steady his breathing. The sight of him filled her chest with warm light. The lines on his face had faded, and he looked much younger. He leaned closer and kissed the top of her head. She smiled weakly and snuggled closer to him, ignoring the throbbing between her legs. Being next to him like this was wonderful. He brushed his fingers through her hair and stroked her arm gingerly.

\- Martin -, Auliflower began, wanting to express her feelings to him, but he put a finger over her lips and hushed, reached down and pulled her closer, tugging the blanket over their bodies afterwards. She understood the cue: words were overrated right now. She sighed contentedly and lowered her head to his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist while holding her arm over his stomach.

To her surprise he began to hum softly, the low tune of an unknown song vibrating through his chest. It was soothing and relaxing, bringing back memories from the songs back home, even though the tune was Cyrodilic instead of Nordic.

Soon she began to blink her eyes tiredly, allowing the soft humming and heartbeat next to her ear lull her in to peaceful sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully there's not too much cheesyness. I tried to avoid that and keep the moment special.


	21. Morning after

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The morning couldn’t be any better when you wake up with the one you love by your side.

The bright sun of first Midyear morning shined through the small window in the Emperor’s quarters. The brightness irritated sleeping Martin, making his eyes flutter. With great effort he opened his eyes a tiny bit, but everything was blurry in his vision. He stretched his arm and rubbed his eyes, turning his head to the window to see the rays of the sun. The feeling in his head was light, as if he had slept without a single nightmare. And he didn’t even remember any dreams, good or bad. He let out a long yawn and ran a hand through his hair, finding few tangles that got stuck between his fingers.

 _By Akatosh,_ he thought tiredly. _I haven’t slept this well for months._

The sweet memory of the previous night brought a smile to his lips. He turned his head and looked at Auliflower who was still tightly pressed to his side, trapping his arm beneath her body and knee between her legs. Her breathing was slow, and her nose let out a soft sniffing sound. He smiled gently and twisted his trapped arm a bit, allowing him to play with her messed brown hair.

Everything had been better than he had dared to hope. He had kept control of himself and was gentle with her, even thought it took a lot of effort from him to stay calm when he finally embraced her in full. Ten years of celibacy had made him forget just how intoxicating it was to tease woman to the brink of pure desire and then meld in to one being. And she had even been innocent, untouched, caring so much about him that she gave her maiden body willingly to him. Lust as strong as in the old days had almost blinded him, but he had managed to make her enjoy the whole ordeal, and that was more important to him than his own pleasure.

He brushed a lock from Auliflower’s eyes, causing her eyes to flutter. She sighed in her dreams and pressed her head to his neck. He stared at her pale face next to his olive chest and gave a contented sigh before closing his eyes.

This blissful peace where you just rest with your love by your side felt almost better than the sex itself. It felt like a tiny sun was warming him inside his chest. In the past he had rarely done this closeness with any of his partners.

 _Perhaps the difference now is that you really care about her,_ a dry voice whispered in his head.

A faint knock on the door caught Martin’s attention. He lifted his head from the pillow.

\- Good morning, the faint voice of Baurus said behind the door. - Clock is six, Sir.

\- Thank you, he called back.

Heavy steps retreated from the door. He had almost forgotten that he had asked Baurus to wake him - _them_ \- at six. A defeated grunt escaped from his lips. Time to return from dreams to reality. He turned to Auliflower and stroked her hair again.

\- Auli, he said softly. No reaction, other than sniffing. - Auli.

Now she wrinkled her brow and snuggled closer to him.

\- Shuddap Jauffre and lemme sleep, she murmured to his neck. A faint snort escaped from him.

\- Guess again, he hummed alluringly.

That seemed to work. Auliflower stretched her legs like a cat, rubbed her eyes and fluttered them open. She turned her tired eyes up to him, blinking several times. Her dumbfounded face made him smile.

\- Morning, he said.

\- M... morning, she stuttered and lifted herself up. - By Ysmir, did... did we really...? I wasn’t dreaming?

Martin chuckled and pushed himself in to sitting position. Auliflower stared at him while he put his hand to her cheek.

\- I can certainly assure you that it wasn’t a dream, he said gently.

Her cheek became hot beneath his hand and she retreated away to sit better, but winced and squeezed her gluey thighs together. First time soreness which was familiar to him. He put his hand to her navel and used a small healing spell. A relieved sigh escaped from her mouth.

\- Some soreness is typical after first time, Martin told her. - It will ease up later.

She smiled wonderfully when his hand retreated and trailed her hands up to his jaw, leaning to place a kiss on his mouth. With a sigh he parted his lips and moved his hands around her, pulling her closer while retreating back down to the bed. After they finished the kiss they lied on their sides and just stared at each other. He smiled as Auliflower twirled a lock beneath his ear around her finger. Her strong blush was now lightened to a soft, rosy hue, colouring her light skin adorably.

\- Thank you for last night, she said softly. - It was wonderful.

\- I’m glad that you enjoyed it, he smiled. She snuggled her head beneath his.

\- Such a gentleman, you are.

\- Part of the job, flower.

When he said that she sighed and pressed her body closer to him. The feeling comforted him very much. Ever since she had escorted him from Weynon Priory to Cloud Ruler Temple he felt safe, even though it was strange for a man to say so. When they brought out their feelings for each other he felt the type of joy which he hadn’t known in years. And now, her bare body tightly in his arms, he felt full and complete, and utterly peaceful. Auliflower was his strength, his calm, his peace... and his beloved. He didn’t want to let go of her ever again.

But sadly they had to get up and return to the life of the Emperor and his Blade.

\- Time to get up, he said.

\- I don’t want to, she murmured to his neck.

\- We must, unfortunately. Or do you want Jauffre to find you here?

That made her sniff disapprovingly, but she did get up. A burst of shyness made her pull the blanket over her body, which made him smile. He had already seen - and especially felt - her almost hairless body, but he understood her shyness, so he tugged the blanket better over his groin when he sat up. He turned to get up from the bed, but then she grabbed his arm, forcing him to stay put. The look on her face was unsure and fearful.

\- Marty? Auliflower asked, her voice shivering. - What... what next?

\- What do you mean? he blinked in wonder and turned to face her better.

\- I... I don’t... She gasped and shook her head. - I don’t know exactly what I want. Other than to be with you. But I fear how Jauffre will react, a little, and what will happen later, and... everything. The future. Where do we go from here?

That made Martin fall silent. He had secretly wished that this conversation wouldn’t happen this soon. The truth echoed behind her words: what will come next? Jauffre’s words from earlier came back to his mind, whispering in that doubting tone that had teased him for years.

_Do you really believe that you can have something more between you two?_

This time the tone was powerless. In his heart he knew that he wanted to be with Auliflower. But there might be struggle along their path. And now they still had this crisis going on. To his sorrow they’d have to postpone their plans for the future, but he was determined to make things better someday.

A soft sigh escaped from his lips when he let the air out from his lungs and took hold of her hand, entwined their fingers together and gave her a reassuring smile.

\- Man can never know what is thrown to his path, he said gently. - Even a ordinary priest became the heir to the Septim throne. Tomorrow, the future, is a mystic force that might change in a heartbeat, depending on one’s actions and choices, and the will of Akatosh. That’s why I want to live in the now, one day at a time, with you. That way we can have stability and certainty in our lives and be stronger - together.

To his relief she appeared comforted by his words, but then a sly smile came to her mouth and she stifled a giggle, prompting him to raise his brows suspiciously.

\- Sorry, she sniggered, - but your words... ‘Live in the now’. You sound like a Nord.

\- Oh my, he sighed dramatically. - Call for a healer if I go to the cellar and gulp down all the mead in there.

\- Why I’d do that? I’d join you immediately and teach you some drinking songs!

Both of them sniggered at the thought of getting drunk in the cellar before he nudged her up from the bed, advising her to take a light wash at the basin. The sight of her naked body mesmerized him before she disappeared quickly behind the folding screen that hid the chamber pot and wash basin. To help her he got up and picked up their clothing from the floor. Then his eyes lingered to the dried bloody stain on the bed, and he pulled the blanket to cover the spot, wondering how she could still have her maidenhood with all the horse riding she did.

Soon she came and dressed in a hurry before pulling his former amulet back to her neck, then she put the bath robe on and shuffled her hair. He went to the wash basin as well to clean the stains down on his body, then came back to the bed and put on his underwear, underpants and shirt of his robes before trying to settle his tangled hair as well.

A poke on the shoulder made him turn, only to find Auliflower’s soft lips press on his. He wrapped her to his arms, kissing her long and soft. When it was over she smiled and slipped her hands over his backside, making the blood rush through his system.

\- You know, she said and squeezed him teasingly, - for a bookworm you have surprisingly firm buttocks. A pleasant surprise.

\- Speak for yourself, he grinned. - Before you I thought that all Nord women were hard like stone and flat like planks with no feminine softness on them at all. A pleasant surprise to me, as well.

She snorted to his comment and placed a soft kiss on his cheek.

\- I’ll go catch some shut eye in the barracks before anyone notices my absence. See you after breakfast, Marty.

With that she let go of him and sneaked out like a ghost. Martin focused on getting dressed slowly, settled his hair evenly, then tightened his shoes and passed to the corridor, hoping that someone was making an early breakfast.

When he entered the east wing there was no one there, except for Baurus who stood next to the table closest to the book shelves. He had put out some bread and side dishes, and he carried a steaming tea pot. He poured tea when Martin sat down and smiled widely, winking his eye to him.

\- Shut up, Baurus, he said and felt his cheeks grow hot while the young Blade chuckled softly. But a soft smile came to his lips as he sipped his tea.

* * *

The day passed on peacefully. Martin focused on _Mysterium Xarxes_. He had a feeling that he was about to crack the clue to what blood they still needed.

Auliflower passed the hall few times during the day, doing some of the shared chores. Every time their eyes met she blushed faintly and hurried away, which made him hum with satisfaction and a pleasant feeling to rise to his head and stomach.

Martin thought how peaceful his night will be when she comes to his side. He always slept better when she was in the Temple, and last night’s rest was the best he had in months. Being close to her like that was the best sleeping potion he could get.

But fate was a tricky mistress: Around two o’clock Jauffre sent her to Bruma to check up with the Guards in handling the Oblivion Gates. She agreed, saying that she had to send several messages to the Guilds while there. Before leaving she passed quickly by him and leaned to talk to him when no one was nearby.

\- Jauffre seems quite taut, she whispered. - I’d better stay in Bruma for the night. She placed a quick kiss on his temple and smiled. - Remember to rest.

With that she left, leaving him to stare after her before he continued his work until midnight came and he retreated to his chambers.

At night the nightmares returned. Martin woke up many times, feeling that his head was torn apart and body burned to pieces. Last time he woke up he was in hold of Roliand who had pinned him to the bed. After calming down he thanked Roliand for forcing him awake, but didn’t find sleep again, so he dressed lightly and went to read the Xarxes at the hall.

For many hours he sunk his mind to the mysterious daedra text, struggling against the dark call and vivid images. Few times he wondered how he had managed to read this horrible book without going completely mad when a particularly strong attack froze him to a soundless scream, making him struggle for breath. But he poured more magicka to his wards and looked at the text with fierce eyes, and then he unlocked it. He almost yelled from triumph - until he translated the text completely.

The blood of a Divine.

 _How are we going to find that?_ Martin thought desperately.

* * *

\- Blood of a Divine, you say? Jauffre lifted his brow in wonder.

\- Yes, Martin nodded and stifled a yawn.

He had pondered about the clue all the way to the morning but found no answer, so he had went to Jauffre to see if he had any idea.

\- I thought about it the whole night, but didn’t find an answer to our problem, he continued. - The Nine have so few artefacts to use, if they even have any. There have been rumours about the new Divine Crusader, but I doubt that Crusader’s Relics can be obtained without angering the whole priesthood of the Nine along with the Knights and the Crusader as well. Something smaller would be better - if such thing exists.

Jauffre fell silent for a moment, rubbing his jaw in thought. Then his face was lightened up in epiphany.

\- I think I have a clue where we can find the blood of a Divine, he smiled. - In Sancre Tor.

* * *

When Auliflower returned at noon Jauffre pulled her to talk with him and Martin. They had chosen her - once again - for the mission since she could move quite freely, and both of them knew she’d go if they just asked. And Martin couldn’t imagine anyone else to handle this kind of mission which had ties to him, too.

\- This was a great puzzle to me, he explained to surprised Auliflower after revealing the item needed for the ritual. - Unlike the Daedra Lords, the gods have no artefacts, and do not physically manifest themselves in our world. How then to obtain the blood of a god? But Jauffre solved it.

\- Blood of Tiber Septim, Jauffre said.

She gasped and put her palm over her chest. The look on her face was both surprised and ardent.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard, she said in deep voice. - How do we obtain the blood?

\- From his armour in the Shrine of Tiber Septim, in the catacombs beneath the ruins of Sancre Tor. After the Battle of Sancre Tor Tiber Septim gave his armour to the Blades in honour of our role in his victory. The Blades built a shrine in the catacombs of Sancre Tor, on the spot where Tiber Septim received the blessing of Akatosh. The Armour has been there ever since, in the state where it was when the Blades received it: insides stained in blood. Before evil came to Sancre Tor, this shrine was a place of pilgrimage for all of our members. But no one has visited the shrine and lived to tell the tale in centuries.

 _That you forgot to mention to me,_ Martin thought bitterly.

\- What is this evil? Auliflower asked weakly.

\- I don’t know, unfortunately, Jauffre shook his head quickly. - The four mightiest Blades of Tiber Septim's day, Alain, Valdemar, Rielus, and Casnar, went to Sancre Tor and never returned. The catacombs of Sancre Tor were sealed by the first Grandmaster of the Blades.

He pulled a elegant key from his pocket and passed it to Auliflower.

\- Here. This is the key to Sancre Tor's outer door. I fear I am sending you to your death, but we have no other choice. You must succeed.

\- I understand, she said, but Martin saw that the hand holding the key shivered.

* * *

When the night arrived Martin paced around his room, trying to wait patiently but failing miserably. He had asked Jauffre to not send Auliflower on the way before she had slept, and managed to convince the scrutinizing Grandmaster. Then he asked her to come to him for the night, informing Baurus about it as well. Now he just waited, aching to get her to his embrace.

Soon he heard Baurus’s voice and turned to see the door open, and Auliflower slipped inside quietly. As soon as the door was closed he came to her and pulled her to his arms. She pressed her nose beneath his ear, inhaling his scent.

\- Forgive me Auli, he said raggedly. - Jauffre didn’t tell me that Sancre Tor - 

\- Hush now, she hummed to his ear. - I have walked through ten Oblivion Gates. One haunted fortress won’t scare me.

\- But it scares _me_. Martin loosened his hold and gazed at her light brown orbs. - Because I’m the one sending you to danger. He lowered his head in shame. - This part of being the Emperor I hate. I don’t like sending people to dangerous missions in my name. Not all of them have the chance to return.

\- Silly Marty. She put her palm over his cheek and put their nose tips together. - You always forget that I chose to be a Blade. To serve you and everything you represent.

\- At this point I don’t know if it was very noble or extremely stupid.

She laughed softly, causing a smile to crawl on his lips.

\- Don’t you worry ‘bout a thing, she smiled and hugged him tightly. - Tonight we can rest together before I ride to recover the armour.

Partly to his shame Martin had to admit that rest wasn’t the first thing in his mind when he felt her soft chest press to him. With utmost care he turned his head and breathed softly to her ear, causing her to shiver and press against him. This he had noticed about her: despite not being pointed, her ears were nearly as sensitive as with pure elves and had excellent hearing. It explained how she always reacted to tiniest sounds and movements.

But then she pulled back slightly and gave him a shameful look.

\- I’m sorry, she mumbled. - I... My period started yesterday. I don’t feel like it now, even though...

\- Don’t worry, he said. - It’s okay. Having you here is enough. Let’s go to sleep.

In truth he had a vision of pulling Auliflower to the bed with him and make her whimper his name.

Soon the two of them had crawled under the blanket. She wore only a shirt and he wore black pants - the fire had warmed the room too well. She snuggled shyly next to him and he turned to the side, pulling her close to him. Feeling her against him brought him comfort, and he pressed his face to her hair, breathing deeply in and out. How he wished to move further down, stroke her skin and make her moan...

\- Marty? she mumbled in strained voice.

\- Hmm? he hummed and turned to face her. She shivered and seemed to be ready to cry.

\- I’m afraid. Hold me close. Please.

A need to comfort coursed through him, and he pulled Auliflower gently against himself, wrapping his arms around her and stroked her hair as she let out suffocated sobs and trembled until her breathing calmed down and she fell asleep. He turned his head down. With mouth slightly ajar she looked like a child.

The thought that had crossed Martin’s mind disgusted him. He had just ended his celibacy, and he was already thinking of slipping to his old habits of wild and continuous sex. Had he learned nothing? She was about to go to danger for the sake of all of them, and he only thought of himself. What kind of a man was he? The Emperor or a daedra worshipper?

He sighed and hugged her gently, vowing to himself that he must not let his desires control him again, or else he’ll lose his greatest comfort - her. If he lost her... He didn’t even want to think about it.

For a while he breathed the scent of her hair until sleep took him to its solitude embrace, his last thought before darkness being that he had to ask her to visit an alchemist when she got the time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, really. Some morning after and slipping to the dark side for our Septim heir.


	22. Undeniable

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jauffre might be old, but his mind is still sharp, as are his eyes.

Jauffre was unable to sleep. He had woken up twice before settling to rest on his back, staring at the ceiling tiredly but didn’t find sleep again. Around two o’clock he gave up, put on some old morning robes over his night clothing and went downstairs, finding his way to the kitchen where he boiled some tea, and went to drink his brewage in the Great Hall, sitting in a small chair near the hearth and watched how the flames danced.

Too many things rolled on the mind of the old Grandmaster. The topmost thing had been the mission to Sancre Tor along with the battle against Mythic Dawn, but now his thoughts trailed to Martin and Auliflower. The young Emperor-to-be and the young Blade Sister who were too close in friendship than he liked.

To be honest, he had no problem with their friendship. It was this growing romance between them that bothered him. Martin was fifteen years older than Auliflower, a bit too old for her, technically speaking. Both of them should remember their duties. And the worst part was that their relationship would only end up in heartbreak. The scandal of the Emperor bedding a nearly nobody from Skyrim could cause havoc.

Jauffre sniffed in annoyance and took a drink from his tea. Age difference was just an excuse. As was the scandal. It hadn’t stopped the Septims before: Emperor Uriel was fifty-four when he fathered Martin, his mistress Gemile young enough to be his child. And many previous Emperors had many bastards through their lives, as did some Empresses. Not all of the illegitimate children were lucky enough to live as long as Martin.

He shook his head. None of this mattered. Past was past. Now he had to focus on the present so nothing would tarnish Martin’s reputation before he ascends to the throne.

\- ... wonder where she disappeared again...

A low mumble caught his attention. When he turned he saw Baragon on his patrol duty. The younger Breton turned in surprise when he heard movement and made honour to him.

\- At ease, he waved his hand. - You seem to be in thought as well, Baragon, since you walk around mumbling. What did you say just now?

\- I was just wondering where Blade Sister Auliflower is, Baragon answered. - She wasn’t on her bed when I left for patrol, and she usually falls asleep before midnight unless she’s keeping His Majesty company while he studies the daedra book.

A cold hand squeezed Jauffre in his heart. _By merciful Talos, those two didn’t...!_

After he gave a calm nod to Baragon he finished his tea, got up and walked determinedly to the direction of the west wing. He had to find out immediately.

At the door to the Emperor’s chambers Baurus was chatting quietly with Roliand who was there to change turns. Jauffre berated himself for not realising the pattern: Baurus never did the night watch duty. That shift was permanently Roliand’s with rare exceptions like sickness, but the tall Nord was healthy. The young Redguard was very loyal to Martin - as he had been to Uriel.

\- Grandmaster, Baurus said and made honour to him together with Roliand. He stopped in front of them and glanced them through. Roliand was purely confused about his appearance, but Baurus had a nervous twitch in the corner of his mouth. His suspicion came true once again.

\- I’d like to see Martin, he said in calm tone.

\- I’m afraid that Sir Martin is sound asleep, Baurus said, trying to appear calm.

\- I’m afraid that my matter is urgent. Jauffre used more authority in his voice. - You’ll let me pass, Baurus. Or do I have to order you to stand down?

For a moment Baurus struggled with his loyalty, but eventually sighed and stepped away from the door. Roliand glanced between them in confusion. Jauffre went to the door, ignoring them both, and slid it open, enough so his slender frame could pass.

The room was dim with only two candles burning, but he could see well in there when his eyes got used to the dimness.

And what he saw didn’t please him one bit.

Martin was lying on the left side of the bed, next to Auliflower. They were cuddled together, most of their forms hidden beneath the thick blanket. His arm was over her waist, and her arm was over him. Their free hands were almost entwined together. Both were deeply asleep.

Boots clanked, causing him to turn, and he saw that Roliand was at the door, his mouth hanging open, but Baurus put his hand over the tall Nord’s mouth and pulled him out of the room, head hanging in shame when he slid the door shut.

_Great,_ he shook his head. _Roliand has always had a big mouth. As if there wasn’t enough rumours among the Blades already..._

With the disturbance away he turned to look at the youngsters. Especially Auliflower. Her dark brown hair covered half of her childish face. Now she didn’t look like a determined warrior - she looked like a innocent young girl. No wonder that Martin had fallen for her.

He felt bad. If they were normal people he could let this pass, but Martin was the Emperor and she was a warrior with a normal background. He knew that even if their feelings went deeper than small crushing and casual tumbling on the bed, there might be zero-to-none chance for them to be together after he was crowned. The Elder Council would never accept a relationship between a Septim and a commoner, unless the Moth Priests revealed a strong sign about the pair, and that he doubted strongly because it was extremely rare.

Now he had to do something about this. He could do almost nothing to Martin - he was the Lord of the Blades. But Auliflower...

Even though the Blades served the Emperor in any way he wanted, sleeping with her Lord was not acceptable. He had to figure out a penalty for her, but the thought caused him sorrow. Cases like this usually ended with the harshest punishment - sacking from the order, but in his heart he didn’t want to harm the woman who was a good member of their order and hailed as the hero of Cyrodiil. Unfortunately he had to do his duty and punish her in some way.

He took a few steps closer to the bed, intending to wake her up. No point in prolonging the inevitable.

Then Martin let out a pained gasp. He saw that his neck tensed from the grimace he made and his brows wrinkled, and he began to shiver, eyes moving rapidly beneath the lids. Another nightmare that the book fed to him. He was about to go to help his Lord, but didn’t even reach the bedspread because Auliflower wrinkled her brow from the shivering next to her and curled instinctively closer to Martin, squeezing him through her dreams. He shuddered and tensed, but after a while he relaxed, his face smoothed out and he pressed his head to her neck, sighing peacefully. Soon his breathing had returned to normal.

It had been months since Martin was so peaceful and relaxed. What Jauffre had heard from the Blades, it always took a lot of effort to wake him up when the nightmares came. And now a small squeeze from a woman next to him calmed him down immediately.

He felt a lump rising to his throat. The scene in front of him was so innocent and sweet in its own way. He struggled with his emotions for a moment, then sighed and left the room in silence.

Outside Baurus was standing anxiously next to the door to his room and lifted his head. Roliand was nowhere to be seen. He shook his head shortly. Soon the whole Temple will know of Martin and Auliflower’s affair.

He gave Baurus a long look, thinking about what he had seen and what he should do. The young man waited patiently for him to speak.

\- It seems that you knew about their... closeness, Jauffre noted.

\- Yes, Baurus nodded.

\- When did it all began?

\- On the night before Blade Sister Auliflower left to face the Necromancers. She was in unbalanced state of mind because of fear, and Sir Martin found her weeping in the wine cellar. From there it sort of began.

\- And you decided to keep this hidden from me? He tightened his voice a bit.

\- It wasn’t anything serious at first, Baurus bowed. - Just hugging and some kissing in private. I... deemed it unworthy of your notice since it made Sir Martin happy and he slept better.

\- Wise judgment. Sort of. He glanced at the door. - When did this... night activity... began?

\- Day before yesterday. This is their second night together. I’ve guarded the door both times per His Highness’ request.

Jauffre nodded and thought about everything he heard from Baurus.

They had been in bed only twice. He was surprised that they hadn’t been bedding together barely at all when compared to Martin’s lascivious activity in the past. And now that he thought about it, he hadn’t seen clothing anywhere on the floor or the bedspread or anything else that indicated intercourse. They were just sleeping together.

_Good that the lad has changed for the better..._

\- So what is your judgement, Grandmaster? Baurus asked carefully. - What punishment awaits me and her?

He thought about it for a while in silence.

\- When Auliflower returns with the Armour of Tiber Septim you will be on kitchen duty with her for two weeks. That is your punishment.

Baurus lifted his brow in question. Jauffre sighed deeply and rubbed his temple.

\- I don’t think I can stop them, he said in defeated voice. - All punishments fitting for Auliflower demand at least sacking from the order. That will only cause problems to our mission and... unhappiness to His Highness. And denying Martin from something that makes him happy in the middle of all this madness and his work with that vile book... He stroked his hair slowly. - Maybe I’m getting old and soft. I’ll let them be. For now.

His words brought a smile to the young Redguard’s face, but it faded quickly when he fixed a stern look to him. He wasn’t finished yet.

\- But I will not allow anything to disturb the temple, so you can give those two some regards from me when they wake up.

* * *

\- ... and he told me to tell you... Baurus swallowed and felt blood rush to his face, - that you two have to keep your clinginess to minimum when you’re among others. And if you engage in any... krhm, forgive me... debauchery... in any other room of the Temple he’ll put her to laundry job and chain Your Highness to the battlements until the coronation day.

He swallowed nervously again and stared at Martin and Auliflower who were both baffled. He found no joy in being a messenger of this kind, disturbing a moment which should be private, but he had to obey the Grandmaster.

\- And you can’t hide this anymore, he added. - Roliand saw you through the door last night, so I guess that by now the whole Temple knows about you two. He has always been big-mouthed.

\- By Ysmir, Auliflower whimpered and hid her face to her hands. Martin cleared his throat and rubbed his temple embarrassedly.

\- I guess I should be glad that Jauffre doesn’t do anything more severe, he mumbled. - I admit, I didn’t think we can keep this secret for long, but... He gave a tender glance to Auliflower, - this came out earlier than I thought. And I’d prefer to have more privacy.

\- He just encourages you to keep control of yourselves, Baurus said softly. - And not to - how should I say it - shout it out loud to the world that you’re together. Then he won’t pry and interfere.

\- There will be control... he said, then smiled and took Auliflower to him by the waist, surprising both her and Baurus when he swooned her around once. - Because you’ll move here once you return with the armour.

\- What? she gasped. - Here?

\- Of course, he smiled and pecked their lips together. - Minimal disturbance to others, and all the joy for me since you’re here _every night_.

Auliflower blushed again and giggled like a little girl before pressing her face to Martin’s.A low cough escaped from Baurus when he turned away, trying to avoid looking at their smooching.

_Hopefully they’ll calm down eventually,_ he thought embarrassedly. _All this sugar makes me sick._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I go with the idea that Jauffre doesn' like Hok and Martin being a couple, but after seeing how his Lord is happy with the HoK he's unable to force them apart. That doesn't mean that he's fully okay with it, though. Poor Baurus...  
> Short chapter in the middle. Next, back to adventure.


	23. To Sancre Tor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower goes to Sancre Tor to find the Armour of Tiber Septim. But a curse haunts the ancient fortress...

Auliflower was more than happy when she finally left Cloud Ruler Temple. The morning had been the most painful in her whole life. And not just because of Jauffre’s message that Baurus delivered to them after waking up.

Baurus had been right that now everyone knew about her and Martin’s relationship. Almost all the Blades had been waiting at the dinner hall, staring at them like hungry vultures - especially Roliand, Jena and Baragon. And glaring Jauffre was no help at all. She was embarrassed when they sat down to eat breakfast, but Martin kept himself composed when he sat down next to her.

Breakfast went on peacefully, but it wasn’t nice to eat while being stared at. She put a mental note to kick Roliand’s ass very hard when given the chance.

After breakfast she went to prepare for her departure, but she got surrounded at the barracks by curious Caroline, Fortis, Cyrus and Pelagius who flooded her with questions: how long had they been together, how did they end up together, what was Martin like in private, and the most embarrassing thing was the question about their love life. That kind of question ruffled her feathers the wrong way.

\- Stop pestering me! she had cried out in frustration to shut them up. - There’s barely anything happening, okay? We just -

\- Barely anything? Caroline asked and leaned closer to her, looking like she had realised something. - That means that His Highness was your first, doesn’t it?

She stayed silent, but felt how her face grew hot so she averted her face from them. That put the four of them quiet. After some coughs they began to leave, murmuring while walking. Pelagius put some coins to Fortis’ hand and complained that he lost a good sum to Baurus as well. When they disappeared she groaned desperately, wanting nothing more than to crawl under a rock and forget her companions and their stupid bets.

Soon she finished her packing and went to the Great Hall, wanting to leave the place as soon as possible, and walked straight to Jauffre and Martin who waited for her. Jauffre looked surprisingly ceremonious when she approached, while the Blades exchanged looks and coins in the corners of the hall.

\- I’m sincerely sorry that you have to go to Sancre Tor alone, he said and put his hand to Auliflower’s shoulder. - But I believe that you can do it, Auliflower. And if you return, we’ll hold a celebration to honour both you and the Armour of Tiber Septim.

\- Oh, she sniffed a bit annoyed. _If I return._ \- Thank you in advance, Grandmaster.

Then Martin got up and came to her, smiling tenderly. But the moment was broken when some Blades began to cheer softly to them. She lowered her head in embarrassment, but then he took hold of her hand and gave a challenging look around him.

\- Go with the blessings of Akatosh, he said in clear voice. - All of us will wait for your return. Especially me.

Then he had caused more scandal by pulling her closer and giving her a tender kiss on the cheek. As lovely as it had been, the cheering and laughter and devastated Jauffre were too much, so she had mumbled her goodbyes quickly and left with Ebony.

She reached Bruma and checked her satchel. Martin had given her a note after the kiss, saying with a strained voice that she should visit an alchemist, but seemed unable to say more in the presence of Jauffre. Now she checked the note for the first time.

It only said _‘Moon Drop Potion, one bottle. M’_. She had never heard about that potion.

She shrugged and went to meet Brotch Calus, the retired alchemist. He was the only one who could help her since she hadn’t found new people to restore the local Mages Guild, and therefore there was no official alchemist in Bruma right now.

\- So you need a Moon Drop Potion? Calus noted when he read the paper.

Auliflower nodded and gave him fifteen septims which he stared at thoughtfully.

\- Well, he shrugged, - since you’re so generous and helped to destroy the gate, I can brew it for you. Wait here, it’ll take a half an hour.

She watched as Calus worked with his equipment with expert hands. Although Sinderion was faster and more skilled, he was talented as well. Soon he put a cork on a small bottle, filled to brim with dark, silver-tinged liquid, and gave it to her.

\- Have you used Moon Drop Potion before? he asked.

\- No, she shook her head. He sighed tiredly.

\- Not much experience then? Fine. This potion is a contraceptive which you add to your tea. When used correctly you won’t become pregnant if you have sex regularly.

Auliflower felt how blood rushed in her, making her neck hot. _Contraceptive? To prevent pregnancy? That’s why Martin was so nervous! Does that mean that he wants us to -_

She became more embarrassed when Calus began to give her instructions about the potion, cutting off her racing thoughts:

\- Put a drop in your morning tea after every night of sexual activities. If you have sex more than twice the week and your boyfriend ejaculates inside every time -

\- Excuse me he does what? she asked, her voice pitching from bafflement.

\- For Talos’s sake, miss. He ‘sows his grain to your fields’, simply put. If that happens often you have to put two drops. And in case you forget to use the potion and become blessed with child you don’t want, drink two drops twice the day for four full days to end the pregnancy. But that shouldn’t happen if you use the potion correctly. He put the bottle to her trembling hand. - This should last for five months if used daily with two drops. The only side effect is that your monthly cycle will change: you might get increased bleeding or you might not bleed at all. Anything else you need to know?

\- Nothankyouverymuchbye, she winced, nodded to Calus and left in a hurry, not looking behind at all.

_I was completely wrong,_ she thought in desperation when she rode out of Bruma as fast as she could. _That was more embarrassing than anything else!_

* * *

Sancre Tor was two and half days ride to west from Bruma, two days north from Chorrol. Auliflower stared at the crumbling walls from a short distance while Ebony scavenged some grass between broken stones. Somehow she felt very nostalgic: this was the resting place of Reman Emperors, and the place where Tiber Septim, distant kin of Uriel and Martin, ascended to godhood as Talos. Holy place of the Blades - and of course, haunted by great evil.

\- You know Ebony, Auliflower mumbled and hurried the horse to move forward, - sometimes I feel that the gods have a twisted sense of humour. Many things I need to do for the Empire require constant endangerment of my life. Now I need to face an ancient evil in a crumbling, dangerous fortress to find an old armour that belonged to a ascended man - to obtain some dried blood. She sighed, stared at the sky and let out a yell. - _Why can’t things be easy for once?!_

A clanking of metal and bones answered her echoing yell almost mockingly. With a sigh she got down from Ebony, guided her to the side behind a big rock and began to sneak to the broken gate. Now she was glad that she bought those sneaking lessons: she barely made any sound, despite wearing a heavy armour.

The source of the clanking came soon to her view. Un-dead skeletons, at least five of them. After cursing under her breath she sneaked very slowly behind a rock, picked a pebble and tossed it to the side. When the nearest skeleton followed the sound she hit its legs, put hand on its ribs and cut its head off with her silver dagger. The bones crumbled to a pile and she sneaked to next rock, repeating the pattern until only one skeleton was left.

Unfortunately this last one was a higher level un-dead that saw her before she could strike, summoned a Champion twice and stabbed her elbow before she managed to cut its head off. She cleaned the wound before using healing, whistling the bird call she had taught to Ebony. Soon the horse galloped to her, and she got on her back and toured the ruins quickly.

Sancre Tor must have been very impressive in its days of glory. The whole area was almost as big as Whiterun’s Plain and Wind Districts combined. The bits of walls that were still up were high. Smooth stones were fine examples of craftsmanship. Auliflower wondered how Saint Alessia, Reman Cyrodiil and Tiber Septim had walked these paths that she now toured.

Suddenly she felt very small and turned Ebony around, galloping to the tower where the entrance door was.

At the entrance she tied Ebony to the wall next to a patch of grass and edible herbs before going to the door. She noticed a weather-worn iron plaque affixed to the door above an imposing lock. The inscription was barely legible.

\- _'Sealed by authority of the Grandmaster of the Blades, 36th Year of the Reign of Tiber Septim’._ Quite a long time.

She pulled the Grandmaster’s key from her satchel, removed it from the bear fat rag and put it to the lock. It creaked from rust, but was still in good shape, so she had to use force to open it. When the door opened a whiff of earthy and moist air that smelled of bones flowed to her face. After a cough she put the key back to the satchel and made sure that the door wouldn’t lock up when she closes it. She took a long breath, send a short prayer to the gods and stepped inside.

Behind the door was a small entry room. Dark and dusty, like every fort she had visited. A skeleton lay next to a door to the right, near a corridor. On the left was another corridor. She checked the skeleton and found some gold, along with a Dagger of Sparks, similar to one that Martin had, but much more elegant and refined, like elf craft.

A draft of air came from the right corridor. Some strange sense told Auliflower that she should go there first. After a nervous gulp she cast Moonlight, drew her katana out and began her entrance to Sancre Tor.

The corridor was long and turned once to the right before she reached a large hall where a ghost floated around. She disposed it, but stepped accidentally on a trap and got several darts to her armour. One dart pierced her left hip, and she yelled from pain while jumping away from the line of fire and hit a lever. A gate opened behind the dart trap.

\- Why is it always me? she cursed and let out another yell when she pulled the dart with great effort. It was jagged, causing a lot of bleeding when she finally managed to remove it from her flesh. She wasted much of her water when she cleaned the wound and spent five minutes sewing herself back to shape. Then she continued: she jumped over the trap plates and went to the new corridor. She met six more ghosts on the way, but dealt with them from a distance before continuing.

At the end of this corridor was a large chamber with a bridge. A lone skeleton wandered in front of the bridge, as if it was looking for something. As she was afraid to take chances she hit it with a Shock from afar.

But the skeleton was much stronger than she thought: it lost one arm and then turned, charging at her with a bony clanking. She dodged its sword and sliced it twice, noticing that the skeleton wore a Blade helmet. It spun around with agility and aimed at her legs, but she dodged again and hit it to the head with her fist, staggering it enough so she could spin and slice its head off. Still it stuttered on the spot unusually long before falling apart. The sword fell with a clank and she sighed from relief.

Suddenly the bones clanked again and a puff of ethereal light shined in the pile. Auliflower yelled from surprise and stepped back, pointing her katana to the light.

The light formed a shape of a armoured man who lay on his stomach before rising to his hands and knees, getting up slowly and gaining a more solid form. When it got up and stood straight, she could make out from the face that the ghost had been an Imperial Blade. The ghost blinked his eyes before noticing her.

\- At long last..., the ghost gasped with joy in echoing ethereal voice. - You have freed me. Now I can finally complete my lord’s last request.

She stared at the ghost suspiciously. Then she remembered that four Blades had entered Sancre Tor centuries ago: Rielus, Alain, Valdemar and Casnar. This ghost must be one of them.

\- Who are you? she asked tentatively.

\- I was Rielus, the ghost said, - loyal Blade of Emperor Tiber Septim. I do not know how long I have been dead. It feels like an eternity. Who are you? You look like a Blade, and have the air of one.

\- I am Auliflower Windhover, loyal Blade of yet uncrowned Emperor Martin Septim.

The ghost of Rielus turned his head to the side, staring at her with piercing eyes.

\- Emperor Martin Septim? Not Tiber Septim? Wait... There is something in you. Blood... that has the same feel as my Lord. It’s in your neck, close to the heart.

She realised that he meant Martin’s amulet. She pulled it up from her cuirass and showed it to the ghost.

\- You sensed this amulet, she explained to the ghost. - My Lord Martin is the distant descendant of Empress Kintyra, daughter of Agnorith, brother of Tiber Septim. His blood was used in the making of this Amulet of Akatosh, and he gave it to me as a mark of trust.

\- Yes... The Dragon Blood of Akatosh that was gifted to the Septim family. It is strong in that jewellery. I believe you, Blade Sister.

\- Can you tell me what happened to you?

Rielus fell silent and turned his head around, taking the surroundings in.

\- My three companions and I were sent here by Emperor Tiber Septim to discover what evil had defiled the holy catacombs of Sancre Tor, the ghost explained in tired tone. - We did not know that the Underking, who was Zurin Arctus, had arisen to take his first revenge upon his former lord. He defeated and ensnared us in his evil enchantment, and bound us here to forever guard the defiled Shrine of Tiber Septim.

The ghost’s last words were like a whisper in the wind. Auliflower remembered some texts about Zurin Arctus: A book about the Warp in the West told more about him. Martin had read pieces of it to her. The Underking was supposed to be truly dead since then. But who knew with ghosts and lich?

\- Is the Underking still here? she asked tentatively.

\- No, Rielus shook his head, - he departed a long ago. But his evil will remains, preventing any from paying homage at the Shrine. He turned to look at the bridge. - Over the uncounted years of our slavery, we have brooded over our defeat. I believe that we can undo the Underking’s evil magic. But it need all four of us.

\- But there’s always a catch, she sighed. - Story of my life.

\- Please, free my brothers from their slavery, and together we may be able to lift the curse from the Shrine. He turned to the bridge and looked at her over his shoulder. - I go now to fulfil my duty to my Lord. Come to the Shrine after you free my brothers. Farewell until then, Blade Sister Auliflower.

\- Wait! she called after the ghost, but he walked away and vanished through the wall.

She muttered under her breath, picked Rielus’s sword from his bones and followed the ghost’s trail over the bridge, ending through the corridor to the entry room. With nothing left there she went through the door on the right.

She ended up in a short path that led to a round hall. There was a platform in the middle of it, and the underside was filled with water. A ghost was floating on the platform. After disposing it she checked all the doors. One led to the prison, one to some Hall of Judgment, another one to catacombs and last one, at the end of lower stairs, to the tombs of Reman Emperors - and the Shrine of Tiber Septim. She ate an apple, pondering where she should go first while eating. In the end she chose the prison door.

The prison area was very linear after Auliflower disposed of the two skeletons at the beginning, getting a key from the tougher one. She ventured through the prisons, finding a pile of Nord warrior remains in the cells and their ghosts haunting the place.

After checking the chests in the last room she trailed to the narrow corridor in the east, and there she found the Un-dead Blade, much taller than Rielus. It clattered its teeth to her and pinned her to the wall, but she kicked it to the ribcage and slipped beneath its arms, cutting its spine. The bones fell down, and soon a form of a ghost appeared. This man was clearly a Nord - it had a tall and muscular form.

\- I know you, he whispered. - You freed me, Blade Sister. Please, free my brothers if they are still enslaved. Together we can cleanse the Shrine from the Underking’s foul magic.

\- Okay, she nodded. - Can you tell me your name?

\- Valdemar, the ghost whispered before walking away and disappeared like the ghost of Rielus.

_Huh,_ she thought when she backtracked her way to the prison entrance. _Same name that my brother has... So now only Alain and Casnar remain. I hope they really can remove the magic from the Shrine. I don’t know what to do if I can’t get the armour._


	24. The Armour of Tiber Septim

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ghosts of deceased Blades want to cleanse the Shrine of Tiber Septim from evil magic. Soon Auliflower can reach it and take the Armour back to Cloud Ruler Temple.

Auliflower woke up with a yawn and stretched her limbs before getting up from the platform. She had taken care of another ghost in the Entry hall and felt her eyes drooping down, so she had taken a nap there. From the feeling in her head she calculated that her rest had lasted for almost four hours.

She sat still and stared at the ceiling. Her cheeks felt warm despite the cold air. She had dreamed about her first time with Martin, and the sweet memory was enough to light the fire inside her belly. She curled her hand above her lower belly where the burn was most intense. It felt strange how much she dreamed about it, and her thoughts were filled with fantasies about doing it again with him. Before leaving for this quest she had been too stressed and worried to even think about it, and now... The strength of her desire was surprising.

After calming her heated thoughts she let out another yawn and went to relieve her bladder before eating some meat and fruits. Then she checked her cuirass and tried to fix it a little, but couldn’t do much: it had been fixed too many times and it had too many holes around it. Blacksmith would consider it a miracle that it was still in one piece.

_Guess I have to ask Ferrum to fix another one to my size,_ Auliflower shrugged and put the cuirass back on, went to the door that led to the Hall of Judgment and went in.

Right after the door was a T-section. She went to the right again, trusting her instincts. Many ghosts lingered in the path to the darkness. Soon she was sick of ghosts and wished that the quest was over already when she walked through the corridors and rooms.

Later she entered a large room that was filled with statues and dried splatters of blood. Up in an alcove was a skeleton with a Blade helmet and dai-katana. She sneaked through the room, entered the stairs that led up to the alcove and kept an eye on the skeleton. It had a specific pattern that it followed: to the edge, to the right, and then to the middle before starting all over again. With quick, silent steps she sneaked behind it and stabbed it to the neck with the Dagger of Sparks. It clattered and fell, and a ghost of a Redguard rose from the ground and glanced around in surprise.

\- Where am I? the ghost gasped and turned to her. - Have you seen Alain or Valdemar? Rielus fell in the lower chamber. We were separated... the fog blinded us... No... that was the dream. I am awake now.

\- Valdemar and Rielus are free, Auliflower told him. - Go now, Brother Casnar.

\- I will, Sister. I must fulfil my oath to the Emperor before I can finally rest.

With that Casnar disappeared and she went through the throne room to the corridor where she came in, finding another door. After a minute of pondering she entered the door and found herself in the catacombs. The air was very eerie and smelled strongly of dust and bones. A shiver ran through her back when she moved forward. Only one Blade, Alain, was left.

The catacombs took her much longer time than the other areas because all the chests in there - they awakened her greed. She spent lots of time and lockpicks to them, but it was worth it: she found gold, potions, jewellery and even some old clothing. The clothes she left since the rolls were too big to her bag, and she had to carry the armour back to Bruma, but took much gold and small stuff. The swords of the Blades were already hindering her enough.

Two rooms with two ghosts were on her way before she found the largest room of the catacombs and the one she had been looking for: the last Blade skeleton that belonged to Alain. But two ghosts drifted to her before she could back off, and it caught the attention of the skeleton, so she had to fight three enemies at once.

It was difficult to dodge the touches of the ethereal ones and the sword of the skeleton, and the attacks broke her gauntlets to pieces. In a fury she unleashed Shock on the trio, managing to dispose of the ghosts and stagger the Blade, giving her a chance to hit it with her most powerful swings. The arms fell off of the skeleton, and the change in balance caused it to fall on to its knees, giving her a good position to cut off its head.

When the bones had fallen to the ground a ghost formed from the pile. This ghost had sharp and a bit slanted eyes, just like she had, but not as pronounced. Alain had been a Breton.

\- Stand aside in the name of Tiber Septim and the Blades! the ghost growled at her and put his hand on his ethereal sword. - Hinder me at your peril!

\- Calm down, Brother Alain, Auliflower said. - I’m a fellow Blade. Rielus, Casnar and Valdemar are waiting for you at the Shrine.

\- Oh, yes. The cursed Underking and his foul magic. He calmed down and looked at her. - Thank you, Blade Sister. I now go to join my brothers.

He walked towards the other entrance of the room and she followed him after taking his enchanted katana and checking the big chest in the corner until he disappeared at the door. She walked through the doors and found herself back in the Entry Hall. But now there was a Gloom Wraith in there, carrying a glass sword.

\- Oh for the love of... she muttered and threw fire at the Wraith.

Luckily Wraiths were always slow, so she hit it while it floated to her direction, dodging the Silence spell it cast twice. Up close it managed to Silence her, so she sliced it twice with her lightning dagger, and it finally fell. The sword it held fell to the water. She waited until the pressure disappeared from her mouth and tongue and took a deep breath.

_This is it,_ she thought with excitement. _The Blades are free, and now they can cleanse the shrine. Soon I’ll hold the Armour of Tiber Septim in my hands._

She walked firmly to the pair of doors down the stairs and opened them.

A blast of magic hit her immediately, surrounding her with cold that did nothing, but she felt her stamina deteriorating and her mind became foggy. The after feeling of the spell felt like a jump to icy water after soaking in hot spring with the taste of hangover coating her mouth. She fell to her knees and gasped for air, barely seeing the four ghosts kneeling in front of a glowing sheen. They got up and one approached her. Rielus.

\- Stay behind, Blade Sister, he told her. - We will now cleanse the evil magic away so you may approach the Shrine of Tiber Septim.

With that he returned to the others and approached the magical sheen. They kneeled back down, facing the sheen, and pulled their swords out and put the tips to the ground. They raised their free hands towards the sheen.

The sheen shivered, flashed and hummed, and a wind blew through the long corridor. Then a humming sound, like a human sigh, passed through the tombs, and the magic faded away. Unfortunately the effect on her stayed. She got up very carefully.

\- You may now go and pay your respects to the Shrine of Tiber Septim, ghost of Rielus spoke.

Auliflower swallowed nervously. Suddenly this felt scary. She approached the tombs around her first to collect her courage back. She checked them quickly: They belonged to Reman Cyrodiil and his descendant Reman II. The two other graves were unreadable. She wondered who were buried there.

Then she walked down the short stairs that the ghosts faced and walked through the corridor. The architecture was rough when compared to the other parts of the fort, but this part was deep underground, so it must be the reason for the rough cuts of the walls. Once again she felt small in the presence of the leaders of the past.

At the end of the corridor was the last part of the tomb. Most of the floor in the high room was lifted on a small level. On the sides were four empty spots for tombs, and right in front of the opposite wall was the tomb of Reman III. And in front of it was a round stone altar. The Shrine.

Auliflower approached the small altar and let out an admiring sigh.

The Armour of Tiber Septim was the most beautiful piece or armour she had ever seen. It was made from ebony, engraved with gold and a tiny bit of silver, and gems were embedded to the cuirass. The leather parts had been treated to make it tough and not very pliable to offer better protection, but most of it had become weak from the lack of oiling. But it was still amazing to find an armour that had belonged to an ancient hero.

She picked the gauntlets and admired the details in them, moving to the boots and greaves, turned the helmet in her hands and stroked the cold volcanic glass cuirass gently. Here and there were small flecks of blood, but most of it was inside the cuirass: dark dry stains that covered the whole inner surface. _The blood of a Divine..._

With reverent care Auliflower spread her blanket to the floor and settled the armour neatly to it, folded the corners together and lifted the package to her back. She swayed a little because the armour was heavy and she suffered from the Underking’s ancient magic, but managed to settle it comfortably to her back. She turned and saw the four Blade ghosts approaching. They stopped to the stairs, kneeled and paid their respects before getting up.

\- We have fulfilled our last duty, they said in choir when she stepped down from the shrine. - We go now to Aetherius without a shame. Farewell.

With that Rielus bowed to her with his hand over his heart and walked away. Alain, Casnar and Valdemar did the same. She watched as they walked and drifted away like dust in a breeze.

_Farewell,_ she thought. _May Talos welcome you to Aetherius._

After a moment of silence she walked out, back to the upper level and out of the doors which she resealed. She settled the armour to Ebony’s flank and hopped on, and rode respectfully out of the crumbled fort.

* * *

\- Open the gate! Auliflower has returned!

Arcturus’s voice rang up when Auliflower was just half a kilometre away from the Temple. She was glad that they’d open the gates: she was dead exhausted from riding nearly nonstop and fighting four groups of bandits and two wolf packs on the way while carrying the ancient armour and four swords with her. She didn’t have any time to stop and eat properly, so her stomach was painfully empty and head dizzy.

She rode up the stairs and to the yard, stopping close to the door where Pelagius and Belisarius were standing on duty. Baurus was standing close to them with Jena, Cyrus and Captain Steffan. All of them looked relieved and eager. To her shame she wasn’t very presentable with her ragged cuirass, messy legs and bare hands. But no one cared, to her relief.

\- Welcome back, Captain Steffan said ceremonially and bowed, as did all the others. - Grandmaster and His Majesty have been informed that you have returned. It was Grandmaster’s wish that you bring the armour formally to the hall and present it to His Majesty.

\- Understood, Auliflower said and got down from her horse. The edges of her eyes began to darken, but she fought it fiercely. - Could you help me by carrying these katana?

Steffan nodded, so she removed the package from Ebony and arranged the armour and the helmet to her hands with the help of Baurus, and Steffan held the four swords in his arms. Baurus held the gauntlets and greaves.

Everyone looked reverently at the armour in her hands. Pelagius and Belisarius opened the doors while she fought the approaching dizziness, struggling under the weight of the armour.

When the doors finally opened she walked straight in, fixing her eyes to the hearth at the end of the hall. Jauffre walked to stand in front of it, and Martin followed him and turned to her. She noticed that his hair had been cut again, but he looked tired. She fixed her eyes on him and approached them, stopped within few metres and made a small bowing gesture, reaching the armour out to Martin with a small smile. From the corner of her eye she saw that Jauffre was wiping his eyes.

Martin smiled to her, a wide range of emotions running through his eyes.

\- You are a wonder! he said jubilantly and took the cuirass gently from her hands. - The Septim blood may flow through my veins, but you have the soul of a hero.

Jauffre picked the rest of the armour from Baurus, still overwhelmed by emotions. She watched as they settled the pieces to the table near the hearth. Martin stared at the armour and moved his hand reverently over the gems in the cuirass.

\- The Armour of Tiber Septim himself! he sighed and picked the gauntlets, checking every little detail with childlike curiosity and deep respect. It must feel mind-blowing to him to handle an artefact that belonged to his distant kin. His eyes began to glisten while he stroked the cuirass.

\- I hope that you won’t harm the armour, Sire, Jauffre said with tight voice.

\- I can reassure you that I won’t destroy it, Martin said with a smile. - All I need is a scraping of Talos’s divine blood. He shook his head and smirked to Auliflower. - The Blades are as touchy as priests about relics of Tiber Septim, it seems!

She sniggered and blinked her eyes when blackness clouded her eyesight momentarily. She turned and beckoned Captain Steffan closer, who nodded and passed the swords to Jauffre.

\- I also brought the swords of the four Blades who went to Sancre Tor, she said when Jauffre took them from Steffan’s hands. He actually sniffed and wiped his eyes again.

\- You have earned a place of honour in the rolls of our Order for recovering the holy relic, Jauffre said. - And I’m glad you brought the swords of the four who never returned from Sancre Tor. They’ll be placed here to honour their devotion.

She nodded to him but then had to hold her head momentarily. It caught Martin’s attention.

\- Do you feel okay? he asked and put the helmet away.

\- I’m fine, she reassured him. - I’m just hungry. And could use some sleep. Bandits don’t give you enough time to rest and eat. So if you don’t mind, I’ll go change my clothing and grab something to eat before a... nap...

As she turned to leave a painful sting went through her stomach and head, and darkness came to her eyes. All she could say was ‘oops’ before her head tilted back and she felt herself falling to nothingness.

* * *

A heavy cloud was fogging Auliflower’s head when she turned her head ever so slightly. She groaned as pain shot through her stomach again. A faint smell of something sweet lingered to her nose.

\- Food, she mumbled dreamily.

\- Open your eyes.

The voice sounded distant, but she was sure it was Martin. With struggle she opened her eyes slightly. First she saw something brown and blue, then white, and then grey orbs. When her eyes focused, she realized that Martin was sitting next to her, Baurus standing behind him, and she was on a bed beneath a thick blanket. The chandelier above revealed that this was the royal chambers. She blinked her eyes heavily in wonder.

\- Weren’t we on the hall just now? she mumbled tiredly.

\- You fainted two hours ago, Martin said gently. - Overly exhausted, malnutrition and dehydration at the same time, plus an after effect of stamina draining spell. I’m surprised that you could even ride here in that condition. But you are tougher than you look.

Baurus gave Martin a goblet which he passed to her. She struggled to get up enough so she could drink, but managed to sit up. To her surprise she was in a black nightgown-like shirt she hadn’t seen before.

\- What the…? she wrinkled her brow and picked the fabric over her chest.

\- Jena and Caroline helped to strip and dress you, Baurus explained.

\- Aw, you two didn’t volunteer? she smiled and batted her eyelashes, causing Baurus to cough and avert his eyes. Martin scratched his temple with a small grin. Satisfied with the effect she caused she drank the contents of the goblet. Blackberry juice. It tasted divine. She nudged the goblet towards Martin, signalling that she wanted more.

\- No more for now, Martin waved his finger. - You have to nourish yourself very slowly. Otherwise you’ll end up retching it all up.

\- Yes, daddy, Auliflower sneered. That made him clear his throat, and Baurus sounded like he was suffocating from laughter.

\- I’ll go get some of that broth that Baragon made, Baurus managed to say after coughing.

\- Please do that, Martin turned to him. - Auli needs to eat something light first to ease her stomach. It’d be a shame if she couldn’t eat anything at the feast held to honour both her and the armour.

With a grin Baurus nodded and left the chambers. When he turned back to her she saw nothing but love and longing in his eyes. Her heart began beating faster, filling her with the need to touch him. She reached her hand up and put it on to his cheek. He had let his stubble grow - it scratched her palm when she stroked his face. He let out a sigh and closed his eyes momentarily before fixing them to her again, placing his hand over hers.

\- Have you slept well? she asked softly. It made Martin snort disapprovingly.

\- I stay here behind four walls, he said with slight disdain, - worry over you when you face ancient ghosts and mad cultists and pass out from exhaustion at my feet when you finally return wearing pieces that can barely be called armour... and your greatest worry is that if I sleep well? The look he gave her wasn’t pleased at all. - Who could sleep well in my position, knowing that people endanger themselves for you while you sit by a hearth, reading a book?

Auliflower wrinkled her brow apologetically. She knew how hard it was for Martin to just sit and wait, but he had a duty as the future Emperor. He couldn’t just go around whacking cultists with her, no matter how much he wanted to help. With a sniff she leaned closer and pecked their lips together apologetically. It caused him to inhale sharply and press his mouth against hers desperately, running his hand to her neck and held her in place. She became lost to the sweetness of his hungry lips that tasted of apple.

\- I’m sorry, he mumbled against her lips and stroked her hair. - I just missed you so much.

\- And I missed you, she whimpered through her stomach pain that hit her in that moment.

With a faint sob Martin closed his eyes and lowered his head. She reached her arms around him and hugged him tightly. He returned the gesture with equal strength, stroking her back gently.

\- Sometimes I wonder how I’m still sane, he confessed quietly. - My mind is stormy like autumn leaves in a tornado. The only times I have peaceful sleep is when you’re here.

\- Tonight you can rest well, she comforted him. - I’m with you.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Finally the Armour has been recovered. And short cuddly moment between the main pair at the end. I just love how Auliflower keeps supporting Martin who clearly needs it.


	25. Trust and love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower and Martin have a moment of peace after the feast.

\- Today we have the Armour of Tiber Septim in our halls. We owe this honour to Auliflower who once again went against the odds and recovered the armour from Sancre Tor. And she also brought the swords of our comrades, Alain, Casnar, Rielus and Valdemar, to us. Their swords will be hung here to honour their dedication to our patron, Talos. I propose a toast to the armour and her.

Everybody in the hall took a drink from their goblets. Auliflower only moistened her lips with the Surilie wine, wrinkled at the taste and put her goblet down.

Jauffre waved his hand, indicating that they could begin to eat. Captain Steffan passed a bowl of mashed potatoes and sauce to her, but remembering her condition, she only took a small spoonful of both.

Most of her day she stayed in the bed. Jauffre had allowed it since she was weak from malnourishment, but she didn’t have to like it. Every now and then she had drank some broth to ease her stomach and nourish her body, so later she could eat something solid in the feast without the fear of throwing it up immediately.

Unfortunately her armour was too broken for her to wear at the feast, and she had no clean and formal clothing that could be presentable, but luckily Pelagius had circled through the cellars and found a blue-green outfit for men that was about her size. As much as it had bemused Martin that she wore men’s clothing, it was better than nothing.

The feast was modest as the one held to honour Martin all those months ago, but she liked them better this way. Feasts didn’t have to be overly fancy to be enjoyable. A small table had been brought to the middle of the hall, and the Armour of Tiber Septim had been put there so everyone could see it. Martin had already taken all the blood scraping he needed from it and taken it to the room where the Sanguine Rose was held.

Auliflower took some meat and salad to her plate to accompany the potato and sauce and ate small forkfuls. It felt strange to sit at the table meant for the leaders: Jauffre had arranged her a seat with him, Martin and Captain Steffan with Baurus on the other side. It was a rare honour, she had heard Jena and Baragon mumble.

She glanced at the Breton who was sitting on a table closer to the doors. He looked sad, and Roliand was trying to cheer him up. She had a good hunch of why he was like that, but tried to ignore the nagging feeling in her head.

The feast went on in calm terms. Food was eaten slowly, and conversations bloomed. Those who drank wine or beer were getting lightened up. To nobody’s surprise it was Roliand who had the loudest voice. She smiled, thinking that Jauffre made a mistake when he allowed them to drink tonight, but the old Grandmaster seemed to be in good mood when he laughed at something that Baurus just told him.

After hour and a half Auliflower grew tired of the feast. She hadn’t slept well and her stomach was still tingling despite the food she had eaten. She hadn’t recovered enough, and it was boring to be a part of celebration where one wasn’t allowed to let loose properly.

\- If you’ll excuse me, she said to Captain Steffan and got up, - but I think I’ll go rest. I can’t eat more, and I’d like to go to sleep.

\- You may be excused, Steffan nodded. Jauffre nodded, as well.

\- Hey remember! Roliand called from his table, face shining from alcohol. - Your bed is now in upstairs, and it is meant for sleeping, not for keeping His Highness awake!

Few Blades laughed to Roliand’s comment, but she felt embarrassed. She didn’t like when attention was brought to her romance with Martin. While passing the table she saw Martin rub his temple embarrassedly.

Auliflower glanced around after closing the door to the Emperor’s chambers. Her backpack was leaning to the hearth wall and her chest had been moved to the corner behind the study desk. A funny feeling came to her chest and head. The dressers, study table, book shelf, bed... This was now her room as well. With a content sigh she sat down on the bed and rocked her legs back and forth. This must have been how her sister felt when she moved to live with her woodcutter husband. Happy and complete.

For an hour she just chilled, enjoying the chance of having a big bed all for herself: she just rolled around, laid down widely and read a book in any position she wanted while drinking some juice and water every now and then to keep herself hydrated.

Time passed on some more before she registered footsteps approaching just when she was holding a book over her head. By tilting her head she saw upside down how Martin entered the room.

\- Is the feast still going? Auliflower asked and rolled over.

\- Pretty much, he sighed and opened his robes. - Roliand was singing out of tune, Caroline tried to beat Baurus in a drinking contest, Baragon passed out... Nothing unusual. And Jauffre told me to remind you that Cyrus will wake you up for your kitchen shift.

She laughed softly and sighed. He gave her a look and lifted his brows in discomfort.

\- What? she asked and sat up.

\- Can you take that outfit off? he finally said. Her interest rose, but it was fanned off when he continued: - When you’re dressed like that you look like a young boy. It’s... sort of confusing.

\- Then be glad you didn’t know me from before, she shrugged and got up, moving partly behind the folding screen. - Before coming to Cyrodiil the longest hair I had was inch long. Combine that with old clothes from Valdemar... People thought that I was a boy at first meetings.

\- Really? His voice was surprised.

\- Yup. She tugged the gown shirt on and straightened the hem on her thighs. - Everybody in Whiterun called me their local boy-girl because I looked like a boy - and perhaps I behaved like one, too. That’s what you get when your only playmate is your brother plus some of his friends.

\- Well, I saw immediately that you were a woman back in the Chapel of Akatosh when you stood near Matius. But your voice has some boyish huskiness in it every now and then. It might confuse some.

While speaking Martin took off his robes and sat on the edge of the bed, wearing only his trousers.

Auliflower found herself staring at his bare back and the muscles that moved there when he rolled his shoulders. Desire tingled in her belly. Despite having done it only once she found herself wanting more of him: to feel his warmth around her, their bodies joined in wordless pleasure. She nudged herself to the bed, settling herself to the middle in a way that was hopefully alluring, and waited for him to come to her.

But nothing happened. Martin kept sitting on the edge, leaning his elbows to his knees, as if he planned to stay like that for a long time. She tilted her head curiously, approached him and sat behind him. He turned his head slightly.

\- Are the dreams bothering you, Martin? she asked softly. - Or... You’re not in mood?

A cold feeling came to her stomach. _He doesn’t want me?_

He turned his head fully to her, his eyes burning from desire that heated her belly.

\- Nothing, he said in barely audible voice, - _nothing_ will take my desire for you away, Auli. But... I’m not sure if I should listen to it.

She gave him a questioning look. With a sigh he turned to her.

\- Ever since my sixteenth birthday I have been very active sexually. My drive was one of the reasons I joined Sanguine’s flock with my friends and not someone more benevolent Daedra. For years I sunk myself to endless lust, going from embrace to embrace. That’s why I chose celibacy, even though it is not strictly required from priests. I’m...

He closed his mouth, averted his eyes from her and rubbed his neck.

\- It’s not that I don’t want you, he said in repressed voice. - But I don’t trust myself. Before you left for Sancre Tor my thoughts drifted to dangerous directions where I only thought about myself. Part of me fears of slipping to those habits again. I’ll never forgive myself if I just... used you for my own sake.

Unable to find words to comfort him Auliflower just put her hand over his shoulder, wondering what she should say. At least he put his hand over hers and stroked it with his thumb. She wanted to ease him up, to help him relax and forget those thoughts of being inconsiderate, which he wasn’t - he had barely done anything during their first time without her permission. If he was her brother she might challenge him to a small wrestling match to take his thoughts elsewhere-

A slight grin came to the corner of her mouth when she thought about it. She moved her other hand discreetly to his armpit and locked him to her arms with a quick tug.

\- Whoa! Martin yelped from surprise. - What in the name of - 

\- Listen now, she said softly next to his face. - You think too much of this. It is understandable, but I wanted to spend that night with you. It was my choice. And since you were gentle and it felt amazing I want to do it again, and again, because I love you. Try to find it enough for you and trust yourself, Marty, as I trust you.

Somehow her words seemed to hit home. A short, painful expression passed over his features before he relaxed and let out a sigh.

\- I must sound like a whiny little brat. He settled his arms better. - I shouldn’t worry about everything since you are by my side, Auli. Now... could you remove your arms? Your hold isn’t that gentle.

\- What you’ll do? She gave him a grin and squeezed him. - Weak bookworm like you?

\- Why, you little...

Suddenly Martin twisted himself with speed and agility she didn’t expect, creating disturbance to her balance so she fell with a gasp, and at the same time he spun himself over her and pinned her hands down to the bed. Training with the Blades had made him stronger. The situation made her body grow hot when she gazed to his lusty eyes and olive body above her.

\- Don’t judge the book by its cover, he grunted with a small smile. - I have wrestled with many people before you. Strong as you may be... While speaking he leaned lower so their noses almost touched, - ... you’re not the strongest one I’ve tumbled with.

\- We’ll see about that, mister!

A concentrated hum came from her as she pushed her hands up, enough to lift Martin up, then turned and used her legs to throw him off her. They struggled for a while, laughing softly, never gaining the upper hand until she got to his side, twisted his arm back against his spine and wrapped her arm and legs around him and his free arm. A tug from his wrist up towards the shoulder blades made him gasp from discomfort against her breasts.

\- Ow, ow, ow! Martin grunted through his laugh. - That really hurts!

\- That’s for underestimating me, Auliflower grinned to him and tightened her legs around him. - Say...With whom have you wrestled with in the past? Tell me. I’m curious.

\- Do you really want to - ow! His speech was cut off with another tug.

Despite not being a type who liked to control people with force, having all control over Martin like this aroused her.

\- Answer when you’re asked. She used an alluring tone, and finally he obeyed.

\- Mostly Breton and Imperials. He squeezed his eyes shut from pain. - Nn... Elves quite often. Few Orcs for a bet. Only one Nord.

\- What features you usually preferred?

\- Cute faces and fine bosom. Gh! And blonde hair, mostly. Tears appeared to the corners of his eyes. - Could you please, _please_ let my arm go?

She complied, and he turned his arm to normal position with a hiss and rubbed his wrist. She let go of his neck and put her hands to his jaw, turning his face up so she could kiss him. At the same time she loosened her legs, and he relaxed and gazed at her eyes, that familiar spark in his eyes. He stroked his hand over her cheek and down to her collar before leaning closer for a deeper kiss.

The sweet bliss of the moment engulfed her as she moved her mouth in rhythm with him. There was no worry over their duties, not the hurry to leave for a mission, or any other responsibilities. There was only the two of them, together, in a moment meant just for them.

In the middle of the short breaths between the wild kissing her need began to grow. He pressed himself more on to her, as if he had sensed it, turning and pinning her to the mattress with his body. He paused for a moment to place a tender kiss on her scar. She stopped moving her hands over his neck, glancing at him in wonder before tangling her arms around his neck and plant desperate kisses on his cheek.

\- I’m your sword and your shield, she whispered to his ear. - For you I’ll go to hell and back again if you just ask.

\- Not today, he murmured back. - You have done much for me already, so tonight... He slid his hand down her frame, drawing a sigh form her lips before fondling her thigh impassionedly. - Let me be good to you, my brave knight.

Not long after he began to undress them both, pulling the gown gently off her while giving her goose pimples as his mouth touched her sensitive spots. All the touching he did felt overwhelmingly tender, as if he worshipped every inch of her body, and yet it fanned that little flame of desire hotter.

When his own clothes were on the ground he did the Silence spell before he kissed her tenderly, lowering her down to the bed and pinned her to the place with his own body. Her dreams of embracing him again had come true. She gasped and arched against him every time he moved his hands on her and kissed her neck tenderly.

At the same time he spread her legs, ran his hand down and slid his fingers across her wetness several times. Her spine shivered from the feel of his fingers. When he deemed her ready he began to enter her slowly like during her first time. She relaxed, waiting for some pain, but there was only hard pressure instead of the stinging pain.

\- By the Nine, Martin mumbled, - you’re tight like a sword sheath...

\- Is it good or bad? Auliflower asked in confusion.

It made him chuckle and open his eyes, and suddenly he rolled his hips, making her gasp when he came all the way in so quickly.

\- Hmm..., was his grinning answer.

\- Please... Don’t tease me..., she murmured, but her speech was cut off when he nibbled her neck playfully.

At first he did almost nothing to allow her body adjust to him. Her body quivered in anticipation, but he set the pace, annoying her until it started to feel good. She closed her eyes and moaned quietly while moving her hips with him, clutching his shoulders and back tightly. He stared at her while moving, half-lidded eyes filled with desire and slow breathing coming from his mouth as he rocked against her. She did her best to look back, wanting to see him all the time, but the intensity of his blue-grey eyes combined with his movement was too much, so she closed her eyes, losing herself to the pleasure. She wanted him closer. She reached for his neck, tangled her fingers to his hair and grabbed it playfully.

\- No, wait - he started, but his thrust hit her pleasure spot, causing her to tug his hair. He drew a long breath, stiffened his neck and stopped moving.

When he stopped she felt funny inside. She looked at his strained face in confusion. His eyes burned very intensely before he closed his lips to hers, stroking the roof of her mouth while increasing his speed. She gasped for breath when the pleasure coursing through her nerves increased drastically. Now he was more concentrated and fast, urgent to find release. This sudden change would have confused her if she wasn’t lost to the bliss he gave her.

\- I love you..., Martin mumbled wantonly.

As he began to thrust more frantically he turned to press his lips behind her jaw, nibbling and sucking the skin. She moaned louder, feeling her orgasm approaching again, and lifted her legs enough so she could dig her heels to his buttocks, gaining better position that angled her hips just the right way. He let out an impassioned rumble from his chest when she did that.

\- I love you, she panted to his ear. - I love you...

Not long after she whimpered when she was unable to take it anymore. He moaned as a reply and increased his rhythm again, finally pushing her over the edge. She gasped loudly as few tears of joy fell from her eyes. He let out a breathless moan when his own orgasm came soon after and writhed against her, prolonging the squeezing pleasure.

After he was done he loosened his hold, but stayed on top of her. She let her legs slide down and wrapped her arms tiredly around his neck, hugging his stocky body against her, and he hugged her back.

The sweet tingling of orgasm pulsed in her body, causing her shivers, and the feel of him over her made her feel safe. This felt even better than her first time with him.

\- Wow, Auliflower muttered breathlessly. - That was... wow.

A low chuckle made Martin shake over her. She pressed her lips to his hairline while tightening the hug. He answered it by kissing her temple.

After most of the afterglow had faded he got up and laid down next to her, sighed contentedly and snapped his fingers while whispering a spell. The silencing cone around the bed disappeared with a low hum. She glanced at the roof, then turned to face him, her hand supporting her jaw. It caused him to lift his brow.

\- What? he asked.

\- You are one strange man, Martin Septim, she smirked and tapped his chest with her finger. - During the day you’re a quiet and humble bookworm... and at night a very, very passionate man - who even covers the bed in Silence spell.

\- You’d prefer to give Jauffre a heart attack and Roliand discomfort with your moaning? he chuckled and turned to mirror her position. - Not so wise since you’re quite vocal when I _push_ you to the edge.

A boiling heat travelled to her face when he spoke.

\- Maybe not, she mumbled embarrassedly. Martin laughed.

\- You obviously have never lived in the Guild. Otherwise you’d know about tricks like this silencing cover. How do you think we got away with everything? He waved his hand while talking. - One of us put sleeping potion to the supper, then we sneaked out of the barracks with Chameleon drink, covered our destination with Silence, and there! A flick of his fingers dramatised the words. - A whole night of freedom to do your private stuff without the supervising mages knowing: practicing higher level spells, brewing infamous potions or - 

\- Or doing... sin? Auliflower leaned closer and gave him an alluring look. He chuckled huskily and gave her a similar look back.

\- Pretty much that, too, he said with a seductive tone. - It’s not wise to put a bunch of hormone-stuffed teenagers together. Some of them will always end up sinning in the closet.

After that he pulled her to his arms and stroked her hair, and she leaned to his chest, closing her eyes. For a second she thought about cleaning herself before the bed became more dirty, but felt too good to really care about it.

\- What happened when I touched your hair? she asked after a while. - When I tugged it I felt... something happen with you down there. And you became more frenetic.

\- It was just... Uh... He sounded very embarrassed. - It made me harder. That’s all.

\- What do you mean?

\- I have always liked it when my hair gets pulled. It turns me on. It’s my kink. My vice.

\- Oh. She didn’t know what to say. - Something new.

\- Listen, he said. - Even though I like it... It would be nice if you’d avoid doing it. It reminds me too much of the past.

\- Of course, she said. - I don’t want you to feel uncomfortable.

They lay in bliss in each other’s arms. She stroked his chest, playing with the hair growing on it. He pressed his nose to her hair.

\- You know...

\- Mmm?

\- It’s wonderful and intoxicating to make love with you... But this... She wrapped her arms around him. - ... this makes it all even better.

\- You’re right, he agreed with a deep voice. - It does.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Nothing to say, really. Just some time alone for those two.  
> Thanks to you all fans and writers who like the hair pulling kink as well because that made me want to add it:)


	26. Bed talking

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When nightmares wake Martin from his sleep, Auliflower begins to talk with him to get his mind off it.

Auliflower lifted the last copper pan to the shelf to dry and gave a long sigh.

\- Thank Ysmir this torture is over, she grumbled and sat on the table. Next to her Baurus let out a chuckle and wiped his hands dry.

\- It seems that you’re tired of doing the dishes, he said playfully.

\- Yes I am! She grabbed an apple from the bowl and bit it furiously. - Day or two are nothing, but a full week. Twice! And clock is two at night every time we’re done! Ugh, Jauffre is a wrinkled old piece of horker’s backside. He roared from laughter.

For two weeks after she had returned with the Armour of Tiber Septim she had been on kitchen duty with Baurus. It was Jauffre’s way of punishing her for entering a relationship with Martin and Baurus for keeping their affair to himself.

Mostly their job was the cleaning. Breakfast was their only cooking moment. But cleaning dishes of almost twenty people and the equipment, plus the regular washing duties in the kitchen, was a lot of work. During the first two days she had grumbled nearly nonstop, managing to pull Baurus’s nerves, which was quite a feat to achieve with a calm person like him. But on the fourth day she got used to it, and they told funny stories to each other to pass the time. He had been very interested in the local Skyrim stories she remembered.

Auliflower fell to her thoughts and awoke only when Baurus passed a pint to her. She thanked him and took a long gulp, sighing with relief at the taste of mead. Her partner-in-crime jumped on the table as well and took a long gulp from his pint.

\- Not bad, he smiled. - Taking a drink after work.

\- That’s the best part of doing work.

He smiled and took another gulp, and she followed him suite. When she had swallowed the last drops she let out a manly burp. It caused Baurus to laugh, and she cleared her throat embarrassedly.

\- Want to catch something to eat? he asked.

She thought about it for a while but shook her head.

\- Sorry, she said apologetically and jumped down. - The nights have been long, and I want to go to rest.

\- It’s okay. The look that Baurus gave her was understanding. - I know he has been having sleep problems. Go to him. Give him some comfort - in any way you can.

She gave him a soft punch to the arm, then patted him on the shoulder and left the kitchen.

At upstairs she met Roliand who nodded to her after turning his back against the wall. He had been like that ever since she kicked his rear very painfully - several times. She went to the chambers, grinning with satisfaction to his distress.

\- Martin? Auliflower said softly to the dimness. When her eyes got used to the lack of light she saw him, curled to the bed. He hadn’t even bothered to pull the blanket over himself, and the room was getting cooler now that the fire was out. After a soft sigh she sneaked to the dresser where she had put some of her clothing, slipped to her nightwear and went to his side, tugging the blanket better over him and herself.

After settling her head to the big pillow she got absorbed in staring at him. Basically he looked like a regular Imperial man, but there was no denying the royal features of the Septims which he had inherited from his father, and to her, there was no one else as handsome as him. The lines on his face had softened when she had lived together with him in his room. But now he didn’t look restful: his brows had a wrinkle between them, and his mouth was a tight line. She stroked the back of her fingers gently against his jaw, and saw that some of the tightness loosened up. It made her feel good.

Even after seeing countless couples - and helping two people together back in Chorrol - Auliflower had no idea of the feelings that envelope you with warmth when you’re with the one you love. But now, after establishing their relationship, she had to get used to night company and get to know her royal lover better. He had sides which she had not seen yet - which was a miracle, considering how tightly they had spent their time together since Kvatch.

In some things Martin was very orderly and tidy, but he had a habit of leaving books and notes around. She, on the other hand, forgot clothing and other things, like her lockpicks and weapons, here and there in piles. Few times the chambers had looked like a messy storage. But there had been no quarrel about it. He was always patient with her, and she rarely rebuked him.

The nights were another thing to get used to. He wasn’t a restless sleeper, which was a huge relief since she usually woke up easily. But sometimes he pulled her close to himself, which took some time getting used to. Sharing a bed with her brother was different from this. And she found out that he snored if he lied on his back - not loudly but vocally enough to disturb her attempts to fall asleep.

Perhaps the biggest thing she had to get used to - among the new sleeping order - was their love life. That was all new to her because Martin was her first man, but during the short time they had slept together she had grown to enjoy the feelings and sensations he gave her: he was always tender but very passionate at the same time, making sure that she enjoyed it as much as he did, never demanding too much from her. Everything he did brought her satisfaction and joy, and she began to learn how her body reacted to his touch. It gave her more confidence to try and please him, and she could glance at his naked body longer or cover herself less.

But despite how good sex felt, in secret she was happy that they didn’t do it every night - it could be very exhausting some days. And she was surprised how messy it could be when situation was very heated and passionate.

And still it was so amazing.

Her thoughts became disturbed when Martin twitched next to her. His eyes moved rapidly beneath his eyelids and his hand clenched to a fist. With routine she brought herself closer to him and put her hand over his cheek. Being close to him usually calmed him.

But after few minutes she saw that this was one of those dreams that didn’t go away: his expression became even more strained until he suddenly twitched as if he got hit and his eyes flew open. When his eyes had focused on her and breath calmed down he sighed with a shiver and came closer to her. She stroked some stray hair from his face.

\- Sorry, he mumbled. - I disturbed you again.

\- Sleep hadn’t claimed me yet, she said comfortingly. - Stop fretting over it, love.

With another sigh Martin clutched to her arm, keeping it close. She snuggled closer to him and pulled his head against her neck, letting him find comfort in her warmth and stroked her palm over his shoulders. It began to ease the tension in his body.

\- I wonder how it feels to sleep like a normal person, Martin spoke suddenly.

\- Usually you seem to sleep deeply, Auliflower noted in wonder. - What do you mean by that?

He fell silent for a moment, stroking her arm absent-mindedly.

\- To be honest, he said, - I don’t really remember a time when I slept without some disturbing dreams. Ever since I was... seven, I guess... I have seen dreams that went beyond my comprehension. Usually there were images where I saw a golden dragon in some form. But there were other dreams: Images of places, people, objects... events. They always confused me, and I never spoke about them to anyone. But now that I know of my royal blood, I understand them better. Sadly I don’t know if it’s possible to control them.

Those words reminded her of Emperor Uriel’s words - the ones about seeing her in his dreams and reading the signs he saw. And Baurus had told her that the Dragon Blood from Akatosh, the divine gift that flows in every Septim, gives them the ability to ‘see more than lesser men’. Perhaps Martin had his ability bloom in young age but didn’t know it. It must have been disturbing, especially if he really dreamt of something that did actually happen later. It made her wonder if Uriel might’ve helped Martin to control his dreams and visions if he wasn’t born out of wedlock.

\- Have you dreamed of events that did happen? she asked, out of curiosity and attempt to get him to relax.

\- Some, he said in barely audible voice and turned to look at the ceiling. - Few things that happened during my childhood and teenage years. Some were just little things in everyday life, but also... more serious things were there...

After that he fell silent, but he held her very tightly. Tightly enough that his knuckles went white and she felt discomfort. Gently, keeping her calm, she loosened his hold and got up. He turned his head slightly to the side so their eyes wouldn’t meet. It was a thing he always did when they were talking about his past. Probably because he was ashamed of what he had done in his youth.

\- Did you see a hint about the accident that killed your friends?

The question slipped out of her mouth before she thought about it thoroughly. She bit her lip, thinking that she should let it be. But Martin sat up, keeping his eyes on his knees. Then he nodded.

\- Back then we dealt so much with dark magic that I didn’t understand the deeper meaning in that dream. It showed me blood and a red haired head staring at me. I ignored it because I falsely believed in my power to control things. And when the accident happened... 

She watched as he bit his lip and turned his head to the side, a mop of hair covering his face.

\- I had two Breton lovers back then, he said quietly. - The one with red hair fell first when his head was cut off. It was... Horrible. I felt so guilty. Filthy. Everything brought me a feeling that I was responsible for everything. And as the Rose Bearer I was responsible... He snorted shortly and sighed, running his fingers through his hair. - I haven’t spoken about this in over a decade. It feels good to let this out.

His sudden confession stung Auliflower in the chest. As hard as it must be to talk about it, she felt glad that he trusted her with that kind of knowledge from his past. She reached her hand to him, but stopped and her mouth fell open. The words he had spoken finally hit her in their full meaning. Before she could close her mouth he turned to her and gave her a strange smile.

\- You noticed, didn’t you? he asked. - I said ‘he’, not ‘she’.

She nodded her head and was about to apologise, but he placed his fingers over her lips, stopping her from speaking and stroked her cheek with a reserved look on his face.

\- My little Breton friend preferred men and was completely in love with me, he continued. - I didn’t fully reciprocate his feelings, but I occasionally gave him what he wanted - in more ways than one. And I have felt interest to other men as well in the past.

Martin gave her a look that was filled with discomfort.

\- You’re not the first one who got disturbed about this, he said quietly. - But I don’t want secrets between us - I wanted you to know that I have been with both men and women.

\- Oh. Okay. Fine.

When he raised his brows to her calm reaction she explained:

\- I wasn’t raised beneath a rock, believe it or not. I know that some men love men, and vice versa. And some love both. Even though the thought how you men... She gave a quick glance down his body and shook her head, trying to push away the picture of him embracing another man in the way he embraced her. - No matter. It doesn’t matter to me. Love is love, no matter the form and partner.

\- You reacted far better than I thought, he chuckled. - I thought that you’ll do that innocent blush of yours and start stuttering like you usually do when you get embarrassed.

Auliflower let out a shocked snort and pushed Martin over. He let out a soft laughter. She turned defiantly and folded her arms to her chest, not reacting when he wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her down to the bed with him, placing a kiss beneath her ear while he did so.

\- You look cute when you pout, he said tenderly.

\- Shut up. She tried to sound defiant, but failed miserably when a smile crawled to her lips. - So... Do I have to fear now that you’ll be here with Baurus or Captain Steffan while I’m gone?

Her question caused Martin to let out a coughing laughter against her shoulder.

\- No, he choked and held her closer. - Tempting thought... But the only one I want in this bed is you, Auli.

She smiled, wriggled in his arms and turned around so they could touch lips. There was no taste of food or drink in his mouth, so he must have cleaned before going to sleep. Once again she was engulfed by the euphoric rush that flooded to her head every time she kissed him. She moved her lips in hungry rhythm with his. Her fingers trailed up and entangled with his hair, while he put his palm behind her neck to keep her close. They ended it after several minutes when the need for air became too great.

\- What happened to your exhaustion? Auliflower smirked while tangling her fingers to his hair.

\- It drifted away, he murmured.

After giggling lightly she reached down and touched the tip of his ear with her lips, drawing a shiver from him. He turned her to her back and lay over her, admiring her face while stroking the hair in front of her ears. She pulled him lower, hugging his shoulders. He let out a contented sigh.

For a while she kept hugging him before drifting her hands up to his hair, giving him a small scalp massage with her fingers. He let out a low approving rumble from his throat, relaxing his whole body. He loved it when his scalp was massaged. She stopped only when she felt his breath soften down.

\- Okay, she smiled. - Get up. I want to turn.

Martin didn’t reply. She turned her head to see his face and was surprised to find out that he was sound asleep. Was this how dead exhausted he had been that just a short scalp massage knocked him out? She frowned and tried to shake him awake, but nothing disturbed him. Only reaction she got from him was a few low, sleepy murmurs.

\- Oh for the love of Kyne and Shor, she mumbled annoyed.

It felt embarrassing to end up trapped beneath a sleeping man. His weight flattened her to the bed, and his breathing tickled her ear annoyingly. For a few seconds she considered tossing him away, but didn’t have the heart for it: if she moved him, it would wake him up, and it wouldn’t be fair to him because he rarely got to sleep peacefully.

A resigned sigh came from her lips. There was no way around this time. She reached clumsily for the blanket and tugged it over them, trying to settle herself as comfortably as she could beneath him. Before closing her eyes she glanced at his peaceful face, brushed a lock behind his ear and kissed his cheekbone tenderly before closing her eyes, letting herself to drift to sleep.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Another boring chapter, sorry. There are a few more waiting before the Main Quest adventure returns.


	27. 27th of Last Seed

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Oblivion Crisis has been going on for a year. But when Harvest's End arrives, people eat and celebrate together. Auliflower enjoys the celebration with her beloved.

Time passed slowly in the mountains. Summer was almost over. Few gates were opened in Bruma during that time. The guards were devoted, but stretched thin. After closing the second new gate Auliflower decided to use her authority in the Fighters Guild and Mages Guild to arrange help for the northern city. Not long after Henantier and Kud-Ei came from Bravil and joined forces with five Fighters Guild warriors - they became a commando team that destroyed the gates while Bruma Guard rested. Countess Narina was so pleased with her work that she invited her to dine with her whenever she desired.

During her long respite time in Cloud Ruler Temple time she did many things: her roster duties, practiced her sword skills, and kept Martin company while he tried to force the Xarxes to reveal its secrets to him. She waited anxiously for him to decipher the next item for the ritual: he said several times that he was close, and it made him even more dedicated to the book.

Several nights were heavy: he was so stubborn to decipher the book that she had to practically drag him to bed when he wouldn’t leave the book and rest, even though it visibly stressed him. And the more stressed he was, the more he was desperate for closeness and stress release. During those times he was very passionate with her. After those sessions she had difficulties to sit, but it felt worth it because he slept so deeply afterwards that it was hard to wake him up when morning came.

* * *

When clock was well over seven Auliflower woke up. Her sleep had been so deep that she felt really groggy, as if she had a hangover. After blinking her eyes for a few minutes she lifted Martin’s arm away from her with a grunt and sat up, stretched her arms and legs and turned to him. He lay on his stomach, face buried deep to the pillow. The chestnut hair pointed in all possible directions. She felt great affection for him while looking at the messed hair and wide back.

\- Wake up, sleepyhead, she shook his shoulder.

A low rumble came from somewhere inside the pillow. With slow, sleepy movements he grabbed her pillow and pulled it over his head. A snort escaped from her mouth. She grabbed the pillow and the blanket, pulling them both away. A desperate groan came from his throat when his bare body was exposed to the cool room. Poor fellow had been too tired to put the night clothes on after bath.

\- Clock is soon eight, Auliflower reminded him and got up. - Breakfast is waiting.

That made him finally lift his head from the pillow. He mumbled something incoherent and lowered his head back down. She snorted to him while pulling her nightwear off and began struggling with the hook of her breast band.

When she pulled her shirt down Martin had managed to sit up to the edge of the bed and rub his eyes clean.

\- I hate how morning person you are, he mumbled in blurred voice.

\- I’m not really a morning person, she smiled, came to his side and kissed his forehead. - You’re just worse at waking up than me.

He mumbled something incoherent again, but did finally get up. She finished dressing and backed off to the door, keeping her eyes on his buttocks until they disappeared beneath his trousers and sighed dreamily before leaving the room.

She greeted Roliand and waved him to follow - there was no need for him now that they were awake. The tall man let out a yawn and followed her, drifting to the barracks while she walked to the east wing.

She found Baurus in the kitchen, boiling some tea and eggs. They greeted each other with good mornings and prepared a tray for three. But while they carried the breakfast to the dining room she noticed that he was deep in thought, and not in happy ones.

\- Everything okay, pal? Auliflower asked when they sat down.

\- Hard to say, he said. - Just... thoughtful. He rolled an egg on the table before knocking it down. - Tomorrow is the 27th. Perhaps that’s why I’m quiet.

She sipped her tea before lowering the cup.

On this day, one year ago, she got arrested for no reason and taken to the Imperial City Prison. Tomorrow it would be a full year since the Oblivion Crisis began. A full year since the death of Emperor Uriel and his sons Geldall, Enman and Ebel. Now it was a significant day to the Blades - as the day when they failed in their duty to protect the royal family. She hadn’t given it any thought - she had been occupied with her duties.

Her gaze flickered on Baurus. It must be hard to remember the day when he was the only one left alive from Uriel’s personal guard, living with the memory that he failed his Lord. And to her, too, because she was given a task to find the last heir and fight against Oblivion before he died in front of her eyes.

\- Has Jauffre planned to... remember the Emperor and princes? she asked carefully.

\- We’ll celebrate Harvest’s End, as per tradition, he shrugged his shoulders. - But what I’ve heard, he was planning a small commemoration in their memory. Some candles and a short speech. Nothing too fancy.

\- That sounds nice. She fell to thought in turn. - I wonder how Martin will react to it. It might be difficult to him, since he never knew Uriel and his half-brothers. Usually he becomes indifferent when his father is mentioned.

To that Baurus didn’t say anything, but continued peeling his egg, and she focused on her tea.

In five minutes Martin appeared, still looking tired. He sat down next to her, leaned his jaw to his palm and took half-hearted sips from the cup that Baurus gave him. She saw that the Redguard had difficulties in keeping a neutral face at the sight of their zombie-like lord. He did look a bit pathetic, eyes sliding half-closed every now and then. At least the sweet tea began to wake him up properly.

When they had finished breakfast they drifted apart: Martin returned to the Great Hall with Baurus, and Auliflower went to see Ferrum down in the armoury to have something to do. Just when she entered he finished sharpening a katana, putting it on a weapon rack when she arrived, wiping sweat from his brow.

_I wonder how he can stay here all day,_ she thought when she felt the heat of the furnace.

\- Just the Blade I needed! he smiled. - Do you have any plans of going down to Bruma?

\- I could have, she shrugged. - Is there something you need?

\- I’ve been planning to restore the Armour of Tiber Septim to its former glory. Well, it’s in excellent condition since it’s made from ebony - only the leather parts have suffered. I want to make them anew, but I don’t have enough leather here. I’d like you to buy some from Bruma.

\- What is best leather for it?

\- Hard to say. All leather is fine as long as it’s treated properly.

Since she had nothing else to do she put on her armour, informed Captain Steffan about her plans, saddled Ebony and rode down to the city.

While travelling through the city she saw that people were preparing for the festival: streets were cleaned and stuff was being carried around. It felt refreshing that they had something to celebrate with all the gates opening around the city.

For two hours she circled the stores, searching for top-quality leather. The smith Fjotreid had a new supply of fine leather in stock. She bought a lot of it. From Hafid Hollowleg she found few pears and ate them while walking. Soon she drifted back to the northern gate and rode back to the mountains.

Clock was close to eight when she returned to the stables. She cleaned Ebony quickly and went to the armoury with the leather. Ferrum looked like his birthday had come early when she gave him the eight hides she had bought. Then she drifted to the Great Hall, planning on taking Martin to bed early. But he wasn’t there. It puzzled her greatly.

She found him in their room, to her surprise. He was piling some of his scattered notes, and a book was on the desk. When she entered the room he turned around.

\- There you are! he smiled. - How was your trip to Bruma? I hope you didn’t have any problems on the way.

There was something he was going to tell her: she saw it from the tenseness of his movements and from his tone that was a bit too light and happy. She shrugged her shoulders indifferently and gave him a long look.

\- You have discovered a new item? she asked while stripping her armour off. His demeanour changed immediately to his usual serious one.

\- While you were gone, I've made some progress in deciphering the _Mysterium Xarxes_ ritual, he said. - The third item we need is a Great Welkynd Stone. You may have run across lesser Welkynd Stones; they are fairly common in Ayleid ruins. She gave a quick nod. - But a Great Welkynd Stone will not be easy to come by. They have been plundered one by one over the years, due to their great value to mages and occultists. There is only one place that is rumoured to still contain one: the ruins of the Ayleid city of Miscarcand. A place where many have perished seeking its Great Stone. It is said that the ruins are still haunted by the vengeful spirit of its last king. True or not, it is not a place to enter lightly.

\- And it is my turn to enter those ruins, Auliflower couldn’t help but grin. It caused Martin to wrinkle his brows sadly, making her regret her words immediately. - I’m sorry. I should learn to keep my mouth shut.

\- No. It is good that you say things how they are. Most of the time.

He picked the book from his desk and gave it to her after she took off her greaves. She read the title: _Glories and Laments._

\- This book has some description about Ayleid ruins, he said. - It might be useful.

\- Okay. I’ll read it before I leave day after tomorrow. When he gave her a questioning look she gave him a dry smile: - You really think I’m going to leave on Harvest’s End?

\- Oh yeah. I’ve been so focused on translating. I had no idea it was tomorrow.

\- And so is the day when I met Emperor Uriel... and got this scar on my cheek.

Silence fell between them after that. Without saying anything they went to the bed and Auliflower began to read the book. Martin shifted his pillow so she could lean on to him. While she read he stroked her hair and gave it a soft kiss every now and then, just enjoying her presence.

* * *

The next day went on with peace. Most of the excessive duties were cancelled for the day to allow everyone a chance to rest and celebrate. Even Martin put the book aside for the day, using the time to focus on praying.

The Great Hall was prepared for the big supper with quick cleaning. Auliflower noticed that most of the Blades wore a black ribbon around their left upper arms, and Jauffre arranged four tall candles above the hearth where they burned all day. Looking at them gave her a feeling that she should pray as well. Her family had never been very religious, even though they believed in both the Nine and Nordic gods, but they went to the shrines when they had the time. She drifted to the hearth, sat down on her heels and put her hands together before closing her eyes.

In her mind she sent small prayers to the gods, and some thoughts to Uriel, as well. The guilt of failing to protect him had mellowed in time, now being only a minor tug in her chest every now and then.

_I don’t know if you see it from Aetherius, but Martin is safe, Emperor Uriel. I have protected him from Mythic Dawn and Oblivion as you requested. And know that my loyalty to him runs deeper than the promise to you, because I have found love with him. It gives me strength to fulfil my duty to you and whole Tamriel when I know that he waits for me here in the Could Ruler Temple. So be in peace: Know that I will be by his side until the day I die and go to Sovngarde._

Satisfied, albeit a bit baffled by her bold prayers, she left the Great Hall to tend the horses and spent the rest of the day grooming them.

At the supper, when every food had been carried to the table, Jauffre got up and held a small speech about the late Emperor and princes, their loss and failure, but brightened it with hope that Martin was with them today, keeping the Septim bloodline alive, and that they will prevail and defeat their enemy, but now they will honour the deceased royal family with a feast. All raised their goblets to toast for them and then began to eat.

Two hours later the feast was on its height. After long winter and summer every Blade enjoyed the end of the harvest with merry hearts: some were chatting, others sang softly, and few were arm wrestling or playing other small games.

Auliflower had drank two pints of mead and was feeling light-headed. It felt good to let loose after so long. Tomorrow she’d leave as soon as possible for Miscarcand, which was located between Kvatch and Skingrad. She declined invitations to games - she just stared at Martin who had finished half of the wine bottle. Under her watchful eye he ruffled the hair behind his left ear and glanced wistfully at the direction of his bedroom. For some reason his heavy lidded glancing lit a fire in her, making her wish that they were alone.

She stretched her leg under the table, finding the one she was looking for. She moved her foot up, very slowly, stroking the leg beneath the long robe teasingly. Martin twitched and turned his eyes to her. She lifted the pint up and took a small gulp before licking her lips very slowly, keeping her eyes on him the whole time. His eye twitched, and he took a sip from his goblet, mimicking her act. It made the fire inside her more hot. He did a small gesture towards the west wing with his head, his eyes lighting with lust. She smirked and rubbed his knee suggestively. He winked his eye, said some excuses about retiring early and left. After five minutes she followed. No one paid her any attention, although she got a feeling of eyes staring at her back.

At the stairs up to the second floor, on the level in the middle, Martin waited for her. She walked with slow steps until she was by his side. He cupped her face and kissed her feverishly, turning and pinning her against the wall with his thigh between her legs. It was new to her, but very arousing. She answered the kiss with enthusiasm, running her hands up to grab the front of his robes. The flavours of red wine and mead mingled on their tongues that roamed around in hunger.

A gasp escaped from her mouth when he picked her lower lip between his teeth. That she hadn’t experienced before. He was getting more bold, and she loved it. Their hands began to roam each other’s frames, tenderly fondling and rubbing every part they could reach while their mouths and bodies stayed connected. She stifled a moan when his palm pressed over her groin, stroking her up and down.

\- You - nn - lecher... Auliflower murmured when her mouth became free.

\- I am, Martin chuckled and moved his lips to her neck. - You feel so hot beneath those clothes...

\- Mm... Don’t stop...

\- That wasn’t my plan.

A loud, dry cough from below froze them to the spot. They turned their heads very slowly to the direction of the sound, seeing that Jauffre leaned to the door frame, arms crossed. The gaze he gave them could have split ice blocks.

\- Your Majesty, the old Breton said with a sneer, - I hope you haven’t forgotten that this is a temple, not some fortified love shack? You have your own room. I believe it’d be more appropriate to continue your _immoral_ acts there, if you must continue doing them.

Her cheeks felt like they were on fire, so embarrassed she was. Even Martin just coughed and mumbled some response to the Grandmaster before they left the corridor. It was scary how quickly he had followed them. Even through the walls she felt the icy gaze following them to their room.

\- By Ysmir how embarrassing that was, she whispered when the door was closed.

\- Guess we should’ve come here immediately, he said softly, locking the door before wrapping his arms around her waist, breathing softly against the skin beneath her ear before sucking it. A soft laugh chimed in her lips when she turned around and kissed him, and the fire was lit up again. The boldness from a minute ago was replaced with slow, maddening fondling. He guided her to the edge of the bed, moving his hands gently to her belt.

\- Get ready, he breathed. - I’ll put more wood to the fire. It’s not warm in here.

\- Soon it will be too hot, she teased. Both of them laughed softly, and Martin went to the hearth. Her body burned with desire as she stripped off her clothing and dived beneath the cool blanket. She watched keenly how he put lots of wood to the fire.

Suddenly he put the candles out with his hands, leaving the bright fire as the only light source. When her brow raised up in question he grinned, turned his back to her and began to strip in front of the hearth. The light from the fire darkened his form to black, the edges shining yellow-orange. It looked stunning, and it got better the less clothing he began to have.

Soon he was fully bare and stretched his arms to show his muscles to her. A wonderful feeling tugged her navel. Then he tussled his hair and came to the bed. In that part she couldn’t help but cover her eyes with an embarrassed giggle: his walk in such aroused state was too much for her.

\- You know, he snorted while crawling under the blanket, - after almost two months of sleeping together you should be used to seeing me naked.

\- Sorry, she murmured from between her fingers, - but it’s still embarrassing to me. She gave a quick glance down. - And it’s easier to look at you when you’re not... you know... so ‘prepared’...

A low laughter bubbled from Martin’s throat.

\- Come here, he murmured and pulled her closer.

Feeling the warmth of his rough hands felt wonderful. A sigh escaped from her lips when he leaned to kiss the skin beneath her ear, and she shuddered when he sucked it hard. She let him be in control and focused on trailing her hands on his torso. Touching him these days was delightful: thanks to the sword training he had become more firm and muscular, although she was glad that he still had that nice softness here and there.

When his mouth sucked the nape of her neck harder she paid him back by pinching the soft parts of his hips, making him wince. After glancing at her face with impish menace he trailed his hands to hers, taking hold of them with one and pinned them above her head. A new wave of heat washed through her belly - this was something he had never done before.

After making sure that his grip held Martin moved a bit lower on her body. With his free hand he parted her thighs, enough so he could put his knee between them. Under her curious gaze he returned his hand up, hovering it teasingly over her breast. She writhed ever so slightly, eagerly waiting for him to do something. He grinned, grey eyes shining with lust, lowered down and took hold of her breasts, one with his hand and other with his mouth. A jolt of energy made her arch against him when his tongue circled around her nipple with maddening tease, sucking it wide-mouthed, and his hand fondled the other with rough squeezes. She nudged herself against his leg, desperate for touching, whining quietly when he kept bringing her jolting pleasure.

This moment - and the lust coursing through her veins - almost made Auliflower to lose all sense and logical reasoning. Never had she thought that one day she might be one of those people who wished to be taken and drowned in ecstasy. How engulfed she was by these feelings that Martin had awakened in her! The need to feel the other, to make them smile, to feel the breathtaking pleasure when two bodies became one... It could make one go mad. And she nearly lost it when he began to rub her loins with his leg, causing her belly to throb madly.

\- Gods, she whined. - I-I’m going to...

Saying that made him stop and let go of her wrists, but he stayed over her. The throb eased, and she stared at him with besotted eyes.

\- Wow, she breathed out. It made him laugh. He lifted his weight off her, settled comfortably to a half-sitting position and smiled to her.

\- Now it’s your turn, he said and gestured to himself. - Do what you want. Favour for a favour.

That sounded exciting, but it made her wonder a little. Martin was so often in control that she didn’t know what would make him feel excited. She glanced him up and down shyly, then braced herself and came close to him. With her hands she gave soft strokes to his hard chest, brushing over nipple. His mouth tightened slightly. Gaining more daring she let her other hand move down, dragging her nails ever so teasingly over the muscles.

\- Is this fine? she asked shyly.

\- Yes, he said, strain evident in his voice.

Feeling confident she kept moving down, teasing him. At his stomach she glanced at his navel, and moved down, putting the tip of her tongue there. His muscles twitched and he inhaled sharply. A burst of giggle nearly escaped from her.

But then her fingers reached the trail of hair, and she gave a nervous glance down to the tenting blanket. Her nerves were failing her. _What now?_ Through her journeys she had heard that men liked when women used their mouths on them, but the thought of his length in her mouth scared her too much, so she had never suggested doing it. To her relief he never asked for it, either.

But luckily she had her hands. She took a long breath, slipped her hand beneath the blanket and followed the trail of hair. Then she lifted the blanket slightly and turned her eyes to him. He seemed nervous despite the evident zeal, as if he tried to say that she shouldn’t force herself. She smiled nervously to him and touched him, making him twitch and bite his lip. She turned her gaze down, watching how her hand wrapped around him and moved experimentally.

The shuddering gasp that escaped from Martin made her turn her head with a pop. His neck was tense, eyes closed and he bit his lip furiously, with a smile on his face. She moved her hand again. He moaned softly, mouth slightly ajar, hands gripping the sheets in desperation. When she brushed her thumb over the weeping tip he shivered thoroughly. It was intoxicating to watch him in such high state of pleasure with only gentle touching. _I wonder if I look like that when he pleases me..._

For a moment Auliflower kept moving her hand, slowly but tenderly, glancing at Martin’s strained face. Suddenly it felt like he twitched, and then he asked her to stop, removed her hand and held his breath. After ten seconds he let the air out and turned his eyes on her.

\- Wow, he chuckled, - you almost put me over the edge.

\- But I barely did anything, she mumbled.

\- Flower... He turned to lay on his side and run his hand over her cheek. - Don’t undermine yourself. It felt good.

He leaned to kiss her forehead and ran his hand down her hip, stopping it over her heated legs.

\- Do you want something else?

\- Only one thing, she smiled and turned to her back, arms inviting him. - You.

That made him smile benevolently, shift the blanket and crawl on top of her. Her belly began to throb in anticipation as he planted tender touches to her cheek, neck and chest. Few times she had wondered how such a passionate man could be in celibacy for ten years. This was one of those moments.

\- Say, he murmured to her neck, - how about doing this differently?

\- Differently? She turned her eyes to him. - I... guess it’s fine. What do you have in mind?

He lifted his lust-coated eyes to her, a rush of blood reddening his face. Was he embarrassed because he asked for something else than their regular lovemaking? That was certainly new.

\- I... want you to be in control. On top. Riding me.

Heat caused her skin to boil and redden. She on top? Her confusion probably showed since he leaned closer and cupped her face tenderly.

\- It’s fine, he said with a smile. - I’ll guide you.

She agreed despite her confusion, feeling curious about how it will feel. He got to a half-sitting position again, guiding her to straddle him while keeping their eyes together. Then he leaned back to be more comfortable. She waited for him to say something, but he only nodded, guiding her hips lower before holding his length ready. She nodded, understanding what he meant. She checked her stance before lowering herself on him.

Auliflower moaned quietly when she was fully seated down. Martin drew a hard breath and bit his lip. The feeling inside her was amazing. Normally he didn’t reach that deep. She leaned her hands to his abdomen for support, and his hands came to her waist.

\- Whenever you’re ready, he murmured seductively to her ear.

She took a deep breath, widened her legs a bit more and made an experimental roll with her hips. It felt good after several times, so she started a stable rhythm, feeling heat coiling in her belly differently, more deeply. She had to bite her lip to avoid making too much noise, but to her surprise Martin seemed to struggle with this: He fondled her waist and hips, groaning every now and then in restrained voice. The aroused look on his face was almost painful when he looked at her.

\- _Please,_ he breathed. - Faster.

With a nod she complied. Soon both of them let out strained sounds. It felt strange but great, pleasure throbbing through her belly much differently than before. Martin leaned up and put his forehead against her shoulder. She moved her hands to his neck to gain better balance, shifting her rhythm to more sharp moves.

\- That’s good, he moaned to her ear. - Keep it up...

Auliflower whimpered in reply, smiling through the desire. She was the one who controlled this, bringing them both pleasure with every undulating move of her hips, the smallest change making Martin call for the gods together with her name instead the other way around.

Soon she bit her lip in anticipation, feeling her centre tightening around him. It prompted him to push her down so he could reach deeper inside her, and she whimpered as she rocked herself harder. After several thrusts she gasped as her orgasm pulsed through her and tugged his hair very hard. It made him moan loudly and pull her down painfully hard twice as he came, digging his nails to her hips.

When both of them were through their orgasm they lowered down to the bed, her body over Martin. He breathed heavily, utterly spent, as was she. There was still some twitching happening in his thighs. Her inner thighs and inside throbbed. What an experience that had been.

\- That was good, she murmured tiredly.

\- Better than good, he chuckled. - Seriously, the way you applied strength to your moves... Damn, I thought I lost my mind there when you pulled my hair. His fingers drew fine trails over her soaked spine. - Not a bad way to celebrate Harvest’s End.

Auliflower chuckled quietly, feeling embarrassed about his praise. Trying to avoid moving her legs too much she settled herself off him, laying on his side. He turned so they could see each other. There was a spark in his eyes, something she hadn’t seen in a while. But soon it was replaced by sad acceptance as he pulled his hair back.

\- How I wish that you’d stay with me, he said quietly. - But I know that you won’t. Someone has to go to retrieve the Great Welkynd Stone. And you are my best choice for it.

\- Yeah, she sighed. - The worst part of being hero. They go where they’re asked. And I’m too stubborn to let anyone else to go. I want all the honour.

A soft laughter bubbled from his lips before he snuggled closer to her and buried his nose to her moist hair.

\- At least I have the joy that you come back to me, he smiled.

\- And with this memory I think you’ll last a month without me, she teased him.

\- Maybe two weeks, tops. I’m not a very patient man.

Auliflower smiled and put her arm over Martin’s waist while he reached for the blanket and pulled it over them. They snuggled closer together and felt exhaustion taking hold on them. It didn’t take them long to fall asleep in each other’s arms, the joy of the night becoming a pleasant memory in their dreams.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something to fill the space... and to give the readers something saucy. Hopefully good one - I'm lousy at writing love scenes.  
> Huge inspiration came from the works of Baratron and Aeriamamaduck.


	28. Miscarcand

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Once again Auliflower is on the move, looking for another item for the _Mysterium Xarxes_ ritual. This time she goes to Miscarcand, an ancient Ayleid ruin to find a magical stone.

The sun was finally rising. Auliflower crawled out of the hole between the rocks, yawned and shivered. Even though it was only the beginning of Hearthfire, the air was cold as if it was Frostfall or Sun’s Dusk already. And it was rare for a Nord to feel cold.

When was the last time she actually felt like this? So cold? If her memory served correctly it was after the battle with Mannimarco when she rode through the mountain forests with soaking clothes under her armour.

She pulled the blanket around her, piled a fair amount of wood to the fireplace and ignited it. It didn’t take long for her to feel warm. Ebony kept dozing off a few metres away, head hanging low. From her bag she dug some boar meat from the previous day, a loaf of bread and a bottle of mead. After the meat was cooked, melted fat sizzling over the rock, she began to eat.

While eating and drinking she glanced to the south. Broken structures of white stone were visible between the trees, about a kilometre away. The ruins of Miscarcand. She had reached it last night, but after killing all the goblins around it she was too tired to enter it, so she backtracked a bit and found a good spot to sleep. And she had to admit, the eerie air around the Ayleid ruins always made her feel funny. Perhaps it was the age of those ruins, or some remnant of bitterness that festered in the old halls that made her skin tingle.

A snort escaped from her. It didn’t do any good to think too much of those ruins. Now her job was to get in, find the Great Welkynd Stone and return to Bruma.

She began to armour up while thinking about her journey. She had already travelled for two weeks, leaving Cloud Ruler Temple immediately on the 28th of Last Seed and went straight to the south, searching for Miscarcand between Skingrad and Kvatch.

_Oh yeah,_ she thought while putting her cool armour on. _Today’s the 10th of Hearthfire. I’m now nineteen years old. And I’m spending my birthday in a ruin. Yippee._

She stopped pulling the gauntlets on. When she left her home farm over a year ago she didn’t know what will come to her path. And now she had quite an adventure record for a nineteen year old woman.

The Hero of Kvatch. The title felt still a bit strange, no matter how long she had carried it. She saw herself more as a warrior who tried to do the right thing rather than a hero, but perhaps she was just too modest for her own good. Her family would certainly be surprised when she meets them again. Fulfilling her promise to Emperor Uriel had led her to one hell of a path - including the bed of his only surviving son.

After sighing tiredly she finished her dress-up. Once again she thought too much about things.

She packed her camp and hid the equipment she didn’t need to the hole where she had slept. After that she double-checked her remaining stuff: potions, food, hammers, lockpicks and Skeleton Key, soul gems, herbs, sharpness of her sword. There was enough of everything, and she knew that she’ll find more things she needs - minus the food - inside the ruin. After another sigh she tugged her boots better and began approaching Miscarcand.

The entrance to the ruin was partly covered in vines, but there were signs of goblins passing through the door regularly. Auliflower cut the flora off and opened the door, feeling the moist underground air winding to her face. She treaded inside, careful to not let any sharp sounds escape from her while she moved through the long corridor.

Further on, in front of stairs that led down, was a fresh body of a goblin. She moved to the wall cautiously and saw another goblin down the stairs, its back facing her, as if it was looking for something. She sneaked behind it and killed it before it sensed her presence. It carried a pouch filled with fish scales. Was it a symbol of their tribe? She ignored the scales and the goblin and continued onward.

After walking through the corridor she reached a large room. An all too familiar sweet, rotten stench lingered there. She grimaced in disgust. Zombies. Then she lifted her head. Sounds were approaching the large room. She sneaked to the shadows and watched how three goblins and three zombies entered the room, fighting. Zombies were victorious. From her hiding spot she could throw fire at them before leaping forward, killing them before they could infect her. Then she picked the Welkynd Stone from the floor and moved on.

From all the Ayleid ruins Auliflower had visited, Miscarcand was definitely the biggest. Killing all the monsters in the level, backtracking several times to find the push blocks that opened the doors, and having breaks to recover her stamina took many hours. Because she was underground she didn’t know if there was a day or night outside, but she was sure that at least six hours had passed.

She let out a groan as she finally reached the tree-decorated door to the second level and slumped down to the floor. At this rate she’ll spend a day or two inside the ruin, and she didn’t like it at all. She ate a little, stayed still for a while and moved on through the door.

The second level was huge, as well. There was another large room filled with zombies and goblins. Luckily they were fighting each other, so she just killed the survivors before continuing forward. But this level was much more complex: more passages, corridors and hidden push blocks. Once again, after cleaning the place from monsters, she had to backtrack and go through another way to be able to open the gate that prevented her from moving forward.

She got lost twice, thanks to the multiple corridors circling around. There was a mechanism for a metal cage in one of the rooms, and from underneath it, she found a magnificent Varla Stone. One zombie managed to bite her soon after that, but as always, she was prepared - she chewed a Mandrake root to heal herself from diseases when she stopped to have a break near the last door.

There was some wood nearby, probably brought in by the goblins. She piled them up, groaning from exhaustion, and ignited them with magic. When the fire was warm enough she took off her gauntlets and warmed her hands in the glow. She picked an apple from her bag, along with the last piece of bread, and ate greedily.

Soon her poor meal was finished and her head drooped. A nap might be a smart idea at this point. She turned her bag and leaned down, feeling the Welkynd Stones and the Varla Stone inside it. A small laughter escaped from her mouth. If Martin saw her bag now, he’d probably ask her why she wastes time scavenging, just like when they were travelling to Skingrad.

Auliflower woke up with a gasp. Her rest had been pleasant, at first, but then it became plagued by dreams that were almost nightmares: ghosts and Mythic Dawn agents... She shook her head, sat up, ate some more and packed her things. Only the last obstacle was left. Hopefully.

There were stairs behind the door that led to a walled path. It ran through the length of a large room. When she got a good view of the room and saw a light in the middle of it she practically squished her face against the metal decoration in an attempt to see better inside.

In the middle of the room, in a high level, it was waiting. The Great Welkynd Stone. It cast a ghostly light around it, looking both dangerous and beautiful.

_By the Nine,_ she thought in awe. _It’s beautiful. There are no marvels like that anymore._

The need to get to the stone grew in her chest. She tore her eyes away from it and continued through the path.

A bit forward she found zombies again. After finishing them she moved on, ignoring the small rooms - now she wasted no time in scavenging. She wanted to get the stone and leave.

Soon she opened the door that led to the elevated level. A weird tingle came to her toes. Was it magic or premonition? Could this be this easy? She approached the stone with caution. The closer she came, the more blinding its light was in the darkness.

The stone was even more beautiful up close. It was huge, at least forty cents tall, bright and glowing, smooth surface glittering faintly. Unlike with the smaller stones, there was no metal imbued to the underside of it. She wondered if it was heavy. With utmost care she touched it, feeling the magic swirl beneath her fingertips, and lifted it off from the decorated metal holder. It was surprisingly light.

Screeching of stone surrounded her, making her drop the stone in surprise. The stone beneath her trembled as three sets of stairs were elevated around her. Two zombies rose up with them. Despite her surprise she threw fire at them, and it took care of them in seconds. But behind her came a deadly screeching noise. She turned around, and her feet froze.

Far behind from where she came, the wall sunk, revealing a crowned lich in rags that might have once been stunning clothes and pieces of armour. It floated to her direction, raising its staff and shot magic in her direction. With a horrified yell she ducked, calling fire between her hands, and shot it to the un-dead. When the flames hit the lich it screamed and slowed down. She pulled out her sword, ran past it and hit it, then spun around and hit it again. Another screech escaped from it.

Once she was far enough she threw fire again and darted to it, but it managed to raise its hand and cast a spell. The spell hit her katana, made it tremble and it crumbled to rust flakes. Only the handle in her hand remained.

\- No, no, no! she whimpered in fear and pulled the enhanced dagger of Sancre Tor from her hip. But during those small seconds the lich had come closer and grabbed her with a glowing hand. Her magicka and strength began to disappear, causing her to fall down to her knees.

The lich opened its mouth wide and wheezed to her face, leaning closer. The half-rotten flesh around its blackened teeth smelled of blood.

Panic took total control over her. A shrill scream escaped from her mouth and she trashed against the hold of the lich. She lifted her dagger and stabbed it frantically, hitting with her fist at the same time it shook from electricity, and it let her go. It gave her a chance to slam the dagger to the sunken spot on its shrivelled stomach and press fire magic through the electric metal to the flesh.

Now the monster was engulfed by the flames completely, screeching in blood-freezing tone. She jumped back, holding her dagger up, and watched as the lich disintegrated in to ashes. The staff fell down with a clatter, as did the helmet-like crown.

Auliflower backed down until she hit something and screamed again. It was only the circle where the stone had been. She drew ragged breaths, feeling how much her limbs trembled, and the dagger fell from her hands. A sob escaped from her. She slumped to the floor and sunk her face to her hands, letting the terror wash over her as the tears fell. The room echoed with her whistling sobs.

Eventually the fear and terror faded away. After wiping the moisture from her face she took the magic stone from the floor, but her hands trembled still. After several more breaths she managed to steady her hands and packed it to her bag, picked the dagger and walked back to the lich. She noticed a key next to the charred remains and picked it.

Though still shaken, her curiosity woke up, so she went through the hole where the lich had come from. In the middle of the room was a pressure plate. It must be the opening mechanism to one of the secret routes that were regular in big ruins like this one. She stepped on it. Two holes opened. One of them led to a corridor. She followed it, ending in a new path.

Through the corridors she ended up high to the other side of the stone room. She kept following the path, meeting one zombie before she found a door. The key from the lich opened it. Through there she found a big door and ended in another small corridor complex where several Ayleid casks were lined to the walls. Now that she felt better she picked them open with Skeleton Key, finding some Ayleid-made bottles and little trinkets. A collector might pay well from them. She collected them with a faint smile and continued until she reached the end of the complex. When she pushed the block on the wall the walls sunk down with a rumble.

To her surprise she saw the entrance corridor where the goblin corpse lay. A wave of joy washed through her - finally she could leave this place. She practically ran to the door and flung it open, sighing with relief as the sunlight blinded her momentarily.

To her great joy Ebony was okay where she had left her. The numerous West Weald Bear sightings had made her nervous about leaving her horse unguarded, but the black mare was fine. It let out a low neigh when she approached it.

While patting the horse Auliflower glanced to the sky. It seemed to be midday, judging from the height of the sun.

\- I guess I was there for at least a day, she murmured to Ebony. - It took me so long to reach the last floor.

The horse just shook its head with a rumble, staring at her with its bright brown eyes.

\- Yeah, I know. She smiled and collected her remaining stuff. - Another dented armour. At least Ferrum will have something to do when he fixes my stuff. Pity about my sword - it had served me well for months. But now it’s time to go. She pulled herself up to the saddle and pulled the reins, prompting her ride to move. - I’d like to sleep in a real bed after these weeks. Preferably where I can get a hot, tasty meal as well.

* * *

A day and half later Auliflower had reached Skingrad. She sighed from relief. Finally she could sleep in a real bed! As if sleeping outside wasn’t bad enough in this unusually cold weather, the encounter with the lich came to her dreams constantly, stressing her mind. She made a note about visiting the chapel later for some peace and healing, but now she wanted to bathe and eat something good.

When she reached the stables she saw the Altmer helper, Tilmo, coming from the house. She passed Ebony to him with few extra septims. He thanked her and promised to take good care of the horse. She nodded in approval and passed through the city gates. Once inside she went to sell the Ayleid trinkets before entering the West Weald Inn.

\- Welcome! Erina called with surprising friendliness when she entered. Maybe she was kind to her since she was the hero who closed the gate near the city.

\- A room for the night, please, she said and passed her twenty-two septims. - And a bath. Preferably now.

\- Of course. Follow me.

Erina led her to a one-bed room and asked her to wait for a quarter hour while the bath is prepared. While waiting she cleaned her armour quickly. Soon after she was in the bath, sliding down to the bliss of hot water.

\- By Shor’s throne, this feels goooood...

She spent half an hour in the bath, gently rubbing the soreness and dirt from her body. After that she soaked in the water, savouring the warmth before finally getting up and drying most of herself to a towel. As she was about to wrap the bath robe around her body she glanced to the tall mirror in the corner. It had been some time when she had looked at herself.

For a moment she stared at her body, seeing her strengthened muscles and faint scars she had received during her time in Cyrodiil. Thanks to healing magic only few were actually noticeable: the thin claw scratches on her left calf, the mark from the jagged dart on her left hip, a line above her right breast from Lake Arrius, and of course, the scar on her left cheek. From there her thoughts drifted to examine her feminine shapes that _he_ loved very much: not too small or too big, but just nicely fleshy to one’s hands.

With a giggle she wrapped the robe around her, moved her hips suggestively and laughed to her reflection. Never before had she done that. How vain she had become, thanks to one man!

Auliflower returned to her room. She lay on the bed, relaxing while her hair dried on its own. Just when she was about to doze off she dressed to simple shirt and trousers, put long leather boots on and went downstairs to eat.

When she arrived downstairs the inn door opened and Else God-Hater, the dark Nord, entered. Erina greeted the grumpy woman who greeted her back. When Else turned her head to her, her mouth narrowed and eyes became cold. After nodding in greeting she went to order some food from Erina, while Else went to the table closest to the corner. She sat down to the table in the middle, back towards Else. The woman had never been too chatty with her, but something was clearly pulling her nerves today.

The food took its time since Erina had sold the first batch already. She tapped her fingers to the table in boredom, her belly growling from hunger. She tried to think about something else, but to no avail. The feeling that she was stared at didn’t help her mood, either.

A screeching of chair told her that Else was leaving, but then Erina arrived to the counter with a small cauldron that steamed temptingly.

\- The stew is ready, Miss, Erina said and picked a bowl.

\- Excellent! Auliflower smiled and got up. - I can come and get it.

A hand came to her shoulder and a stabbing pain stung her right side. She gasped in surprise.

The world seemed to slow down. She barely registered the horrified face of Erina who dropped the bowl from her hands. The pain in her side got worse, like something moved in her, and then it was accompanied by another stabbing pain.

When she turned her head down she saw a large hand pressing a dagger to her ribs. Her breath quickened and she snapped her head around. Else was standing behind her, face twisted with sick satisfaction. The dagger turned in her side, causing her to flinch from pain.

Slowly but steadily her brain and body began to move in harmony. She slammed her elbow to the taller Nord’s face with strength born from pain and fear, and felt a crunch as her nose broke, sending her away to the floor. A gasp escaped from her lips as she grasped the dagger that was sunk to the hilt in to her side. Erina screamed and ran outside, calling for guards.

She pulled the dagger from her body with a strangled moan and pressed her hand over the leaking wounds while calling her magic forth. But nothing happened. Warm blood kept pouring, sticking to her skin and clothes. She realised with cold horror that the dagger had been coated in poison that damages magicka.

She heard through red haze that Else laughed, and saw how she called the black armour of Mythic Dawn to her when she turned. The Nord was a sleeper agent!

\- No more will you foil our plans! she cackled and called fire to her hand. - Lord Dagon will welcome your soul in Oblivion!

She threw the fire to the air. In a nick of time Auliflower ducked away, gasping from pain. The table was set on fire. Else growled from anger and raised her sword. Defenceless without magic, wounded, only a dagger against a sword and armour, she did the only thing she could - she turned and ran to the door.

She slammed to it, forcing it open, and stumbled outside. A raged yell followed her right on her heels. She spun around in a nick of time and grabbed the sword hand that almost struck her. She flung the dagger towards the neck area, but Else grabbed it, locking them in standstill where both were trying to sink their blade to another.

She shivered from the burning pain that was coursing through her abdomen. The taste of blood rose to her mouth, and her breathing became painfully difficult. Else pressed on, forcing her down to her knees. Her eyes twinkled behind her masked helmet.

She bit her teeth together in anger while trying to think. She couldn’t press back for much longer, not with the bleeding wounds. Then she had an idea.

With a twist of her arms she tugged Else towards her, but ducked away under her left hand. The agent woman fell down with a yell, letting go of her hands, and as soon her enemy was down on her knees she struck the dagger to the plain spot between the cuirass and greaves.

A shrill cry escaped from Else as she stumbled on the ground. She crawled away from her as quickly as she could. At that moment three Skingrad guards and Captain Dion appeared behind the corner, Erina coming far behind them.

\- GUARDS, ATTACK!

The guards jumped on Else and stabbed her multiple times. Her screams about Dagon and Paradise rang in Auliflower’s ears as she slumped down, gasping for breath while spitting blood from her mouth. She felt how someone touched her, and saw Captain’s face leaning near hers.

\- Windhover! he gasped. - Can you hear me? Talk to me!

\- Dagger, she sobbed and clutched to her bloody side. - Poison... My magic is gone!

\- Erina! Get Sinderion from your cellar! Tell him it’s magicka poison! And someone go get Healer Marie from the chapel! HURRY!

Footsteps thundered on the ground. The pain began to be too much. She started to cry. Her body hurt, she was cold, and the blood tasted horrible in her mouth.

\- It’s okay, Captain Dion said to her. - Help is coming. Just hold on.

\- It hurts, she cried hopelessly, her sobs making breathing even more difficult. - I want my Mum... It hurts... _Mum_...

Darkness began to crawl to her eyes. The last things she registered were the Captain’s face, pain and cold in her body and her own sobs about her mother before she knew nothing more.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so cruel to my little heroine. As if stress wasn't enough...


	29. Exhaustion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> An attempt on her life rattles Auliflower to the core.

\- NOOOOOOOO!

Auliflower kept screaming even when her eyes flew open. A horrible, twisting pain made her curl up to a ball and throw up over the edge of the bed. Her stomach and throat clenched in an attempt to vomit more, but there was nothing left in her, so she just retched saliva. A pair of hands pushed her to her side, holding her still.

\- Calm down, my friend. The poison is compromising your body. Try to relax.

She turned her tearful eyes up. The room where she was wasn’t familiar to her, but it looked expensive. There was an Altmer next to her. She recognised the pale golden hair and golden gray eyes.

\- S-Sinderion? she blurted.

\- Yes. Here, drink this. It’ll make you feel better.

He poured something to her mouth. The taste was sandy and sour in her mouth, making her gag, but it didn’t come back up.

\- Good, Sinderion said with satisfaction. - That will neutralise the effects of the poison remnants in your body.

The memory came crashing down to her head. She was attacked in the West Weald Inn. Stabbed from behind!

Her hand flew to her right side. Her torso was wrapped in a thick bandage, and her side throbbed and tingled painfully. Her insides felt like they had been tied to a knot and left like that for days.

\- How bad was it? she asked hoarsely.

\- The first strike cut your lung, he explained. - The other punctured your liver. You lost quite amount of blood, but Marie Palielle saved you. She’s resting, and I promised to keep an eye on you until you wake up. But she’s not Oleta - it’ll take some time for you to heal and some scars will remain.

He held her shoulder, pressed her down gently and pulled the blanket over her.

\- You should avoid using magic for a few days, he advised her. - Potent poisons like what the agent used can mess one’s magicka flow for a while.

The agent of Mythic Dawn. But not a faceless one. Else God-Hater.

A tight feeling squeezed Auliflower in her throat. Long time ago she had had small talks with her - she had been a strange but not outright mean woman in her opinion. The cult’s influence reached far, and it was deep. Even regular people who you saw every day could belong to Mehrunes Dagon, like the spy in Bruma.

But something seemed off in this. How many times she had been here? How come she attacked her now, but not before? But the more she thought about it, she realised that she hadn’t seen the grumpy Nord in ages. Last time had been a while before she returned from Kvatch and booked a room with Martin, and during her latest visits she had been staying in Two Sisters Lodge.

Her fingertips went cold. If Else had known back then who Martin was, she could’ve slit their throats while they slept...

\- Is she dead? she asked from Sinderion to calm down.

\- Yes, he said. - The guards technically whacked her to pieces after you incapacitated her.

A knock on the door interrupted them. Danus Artellian, Captain of the Castle Guard, appeared. Her brows went up from confusion.

\- How is she? he asked in his typical superior tone. - Is she fit for a visit?

\- She’s okay now, Sinderion said. - The Count can come if he wants.

Auliflower’s eyes widened in surprise. _The Count?_ She pulled the blanket better over her and tensed her body instinctively.

Not long after Janus Hassildor arrived to the room, walking proudly like all nobles did. As usual, his dark brownish grey hair was oiled flat to his head. Sinderion got up and bowed to him. Her gaze was fixed on his pale noble face and the red eyes that searched her thoroughly. Even though she knew he was a vampire, he always made her feel chilly and cautious.

\- It’s good to see you recovering from the attack, Miss Windhover, Hassildor said in his deep voice. - I see that you’re confused. You’re in my castle, not the chapel. You’re my guest, now. And all of your property was brought here from the West Weald Inn with you. 

\- Oh, she blinked. - That’s generous of you, Count. I hope I’m not too much trouble to you.

\- As this attack happened in the middle of my city I take full responsibility. A feral flash passed through his eyes. - Don’t worry, The servants of Mehrunes Dagon will not get away with this. Know that after the agent, God-Hater, was dead, and you were in healing, I sent messages to the Counts and Countesses around Cyrodiil. Now all of them are aware that Mythic Dawn agents might hide among their citizens, and their guards will keep an eye out. Life will not be easy for them from now on.

\- That’s good to know. Thank you.

\- I’m the one who should thank you. You have done so much to my city and citizens. Letting you stay in my home is the least I can do. The smile he gave her made him look more human. - Here you’re safe until you have fully recovered. If you need anything, Shum gro-Yarug is at your service.

With that Count Hassildor bowed his head respectfully and left. Auliflower straightened her back and settled the blanket better. Sinderion put few bottles to the nightstand.

\- Here are some potions to help you, he explained. - The red one will fasten your blood production and blue stabilises your magicka flow. A spoonful at morning and evening, and you’ll be fine sooner than you know it. The grey bottle is sleeping potion in case nightmares plague you.

\- Thank you, Sinderion. I’m grateful for your help.

The Altmer smiled and left. She yawned in exhaustion and turned to lay on her healthy side. She could use the chance to rest. It didn’t take her long to fall asleep.

* * *

Auliflower stayed in Castle Skingrad for three days, recovering from her wounds. Healing didn’t take that much time, but she stayed in bed most of the time. First reason was because she was tired from constant healing and potion ingestion, and second because the Count had requested her to stay in her room. Her wild guess was that he didn’t want her to wander around and discover something she shouldn’t. Her imagination ran wild with the possibilities of what he might hide in the castle, like his ‘feeding chambers’ or something equally gross.

As soon as Healer Marie declared her well she thanked the Count from the bottom of her heart, feeling very grateful to him, and left. Cloud Ruler Temple waited for her and the Great Welkynd Stone. And she longed to see Martin again.

This time she took no hurry in her journey. Past experiences had taught her that she should never rush after recovery. Otherwise she’ll feel very sore for a long time. She stopped for breaks often, ate mostly in inns and slept in one if possible.

Few times she dreamed of the attack, waking up sweaty in the middle of the night. She found herself tense and nervous because of them. After several of those dreams she began hiding her dagger under the pillow if she rented a room from an inn.

Luck wasn’t on her side when she travelled to north. Near the crossroad of Orange and Silver Roads, around a day’s journey before Bruma, she found another Gate to Oblivion. There was no sign of Bruma Guard or the Commando nearby, so, in the end, she trekked inside and closed it.

When she landed on her feet as the Gate crumbled behind her she gazed at the Sigil Stone and examined it. This time she couldn’t tell what enchantment it had. And she didn’t really have the energy to concentrate. She packed it to her bag and continued her travel. She sighed tiredly.

_When will this circle come to an end?_

* * *

Evening was falling to the mountains, cooling the air to freezing temperature. The temple yard was empty, sole for Arcturus and Cyrus on guard duty. The stocky Redguard greeted Auliflower with a friendly hug, which was surprising. Usually he wasn’t this emotional.

\- What’s gotten to you, Cy? she said and pulled back.

\- You’ve been gone for almost six weeks, gal, he smiled. - To be honest, we all miss our little heroine. You bring a little sunshine here every time you return.

She punched his shoulder teasingly, but felt that he was tense. It could also be seen from his movements and from the way he held his head straight.

\- Have things been fine while I was gone? she asked while they walked to the doors. - Nothing too serious?

Cyrus avoided her gaze and sucked on his lower lip shortly.

\- Better that you know something before you go in, he sighed and stopped them, took a deep breath and looked at her before talking.

\- You know how it is when you leave. His Highness becomes absorbed by the daedra book, forgets to rest enough and eat properly. Well, this time wasn’t so bad at first. Some nightmares, falling asleep at the table... But mostly everything was fine.

\- Three weeks ago something happened. I don’t know all the details, but His Highness woke up one night, screaming as if he was under torture. Baurus told me later that he had dreamed of terrible things that happened to you - getting stabbed with a crimson blade or something like that.

She raised her brows slightly but kept her face emotionless. Around that time she had been in Miscarcand and then left for Skingrad - where she got stabbed. Did he have a vision? 

\- Since His Highness and you are close, it was no surprise that he got really upset about the dream. He has been more quiet ever since, talking mostly with Baurus, reading and training so much that he’s got cramps and sores all over his body. And I think that he hasn’t eaten even full platefuls.

\- By Ysmir, she shook her head. - I should’ve sent a message...

\- It’s not your fault, Cyrus comforted her. - It was only a dream. But come, let’s go in. I think His Highness’ training session is almost over.

Auliflower nodded and followed Cyrus to the warmth of the Great Hall.

Jauffre was in the table next to Martin’s study table. When the two of them got closer she saw that he was reading _The Real Barenziah_. An odd choice for him, in her opinion. He lifted his head when they stopped next to the table.

\- Welcome back, he greeted her. Something in his tone was off, but she couldn’t put her mind to it.

\- Sorry that I took so long, she said and lifted her bag to the table. - There were some... problems on the way.

\- The only thing that matters is that you returned with the item we need.

She did her best to not roll her eyes to that. Cyrus said that he’ll go see Martin down in the armoury and left.

In five minutes the east wing doors flew open and Martin approached her and Jauffre with leaping steps, Baurus following close behind. There was no robe on him: he was dressed in plain shirt, trousers and long boots. Before she could give him a better look she was lost to his arms, feeling how he tried his best to squeeze her breathless. Luckily her armour put a stop to that.

\- Thank the Divines you’re back, he sighed with shaky breath.

\- Hey Martin, she sighed and wrapped her arms around him.

Cyrus had been right - he was thinner than before. It made her feel bad while she savoured the intensity of his embrace.

After a moment that was disturbed by Jauffre’s constant coughs he finally pulled back from her. A surprised voice escaped from her throat. There was a dark bruise around his right eye.

\- What in the name of Ysgramor’s magnificent beard happened to you? she asked and touched the bruise with her fingertips, prompting him to pull back.

\- A little slip during the training session, he smiled and covered the bruise with his hand, the glow of spell surrounding it momentarily, and it was gone. - I got carried away, and Baurus reacted instinctively. Nothing too serious. A little action makes me feel better, even if it hurts.

Then he took hold of her hands and looked at her with such relief that it made her legs weak.

\- You’ve got the Great Stone, I hope? Martin asked.

\- Of course, she nodded. - You can count on me. And you sound like as if I had a choice in this?

\- Yes. You did. I can't force you to do anything. I understand that. And I thank you.

She gave him a smile, went to her bag and dug the stone out, handing it to him.

\- I never thought to see a Great Welkynd Stone! he gasped when he took hold of it, the pale light shining on his clothes and skin. - As beautiful as all the old tales tell... But of course its beauty is a mask for its deadly power, like everything crafted by the Ayleids.

In the parts about beauty and masked deadliness Martin gave her a wistful look with hooded eyes. She hoped that her face didn’t flush red when he did that.

He passed the Stone to Cyrus who took it reverently, carrying it to the room where the other items were held. He turned to say something to her, but then Jauffre got up and came next to her.

\- Where’s your sword? he asked curiously.

\- It got disintegrated, unfortunately, Auliflower said. - I haven’t seen such a strong Disintegration spell -

\- You’re hopeless, he shook his head. - First you wreck your armour beyond repair, and now you lost your sword on duty! Such things haven’t happened in years among the Blades. How shameful.

Blood began to throb in her ears, accompanied with anger. Such words, right after she had endangered her life once again. She did her best to not to shout right at his face, but turned to look at him coldly, red tinge framing her vision.

\- Well, I’m sorry, _Grandmaster_ , she said with venomous tone. - I had hoped that you understand what kind of missions I go into. When you go to an ancient haunted fortress there is a chance that one’s armour becomes broken.

\- You should watch out - Jauffre tried to cut in, but she pressed on.

\- Even when fully prepared, I can never know what I face. Like now in Miscarcand. I knew about the king who possibly haunts it, but when it emerged from its grave, disintegrated my sword and tried to eat my face off I didn’t have time to think about my sword and what it represents! I just tried to stay alive so I can do my fucking duty!

He fell silent, a displeased expression on his face as the volume of her voice increased.

\- No one has never dismissed your dedication to our order and to His Highness, he said in annoyingly formal tone.

\- It certainly feels like that! she yelled. - Here I come back after another dangerous mission, after riding for weeks and almost getting killed by a Mythic Dawn dagger in Skingrad, and you just reprimand me for losing my stuff without a word of thanks! Is that how much you appreciate me, Jauffre?!

That drew some surprised gasps around the hall, but she didn’t care about them - she just wanted to yell.

\- Auliflower, he said in worried tone.

\- SHUT UP! she screamed, feeling moisture in her eyes. - JUST LEAVE ME ALONE!

With that she stomped away to the west wing, not stopping until she was in the royal chambers. She tugged the armour off her with ragged sobs, threw the pieces around haphazardly and slumped down, her back against the bed. She covered her face and sobbed her hands wet.

She didn’t mean to yell so loudly, but Jauffre pushed it over the edge. The way he reprimanded her for minor things was so much like her father: he only saw the mistakes, not the successes. It always woke the beast within her.

A long time passed while she cried. She was so tired of all of this. Long journeys to faraway ruins, searching for ancient relics. Cold nights under the sky. Fighting against the cultists. Collecting allies. Short moments in the temple before going off again. She had done so much, not knowing how much more she can take. And yet she knew that she couldn’t give her job to someone else. It was part of her fate, as Uriel had said. But at times it was so tiring that it hurt.

At some point she registered two pairs of feet approaching. When the door opened she glanced who it was. Jauffre and Martin. Jauffre seemed uncomfortable, and Martin was plain worried. He carried her bag with him. She turned away with a loud sneeze and wiped her nose to her sleeve.

\- Feeling better now, Auliflower? Jauffre asked carefully.

Auliflower shrugged nonchalantly. They entered the room and closed the door. Martin put the bag down and stayed near the fire while Jauffre came closer to her. She did her best to avoid his eyes.

\- You have poked the bee nest quite much, he noted lightly. - Mythic Dawn must be getting desperate if their sleeper agent attacks you in broad daylight. In some ways it is good news.

She gave a sarcastic look up to him while Martin coughed in meaningful tone. Jauffre straightened his back before kneeling down stiffly.

\- I hope that you will forgive me for my ill-judged words, he said. - Armour and weapons break all the time. I shouldn’t have made such an issue from it. You do so much - and suffer because of it. Both mentally and physically. He gave a quick meaningful glance to Martin. - I guess I demand too much from you because this situation frustrates me. Being stuck in here, unable to do anything visible to help the Empire, makes us all snappy, not just His Highness. It was unfair, and I’m sorry for that.

She stayed quiet, but did finally turn to look at him. For the first time in ages he looked sympathetic.

\- I didn’t mean to snap like that, she murmured. - I just... feel so tired right now.

\- You’ve been on a journey for a long time, he said with a faint smile. - I think you’ll need some rest.

He got up and left the room. A sigh escaped from Martin as he came to her and helped her up. She leaned to him and breathed the faint sweaty scent of his, feeling glad that they could finally be alone.

\- My dear, Martin said softly to her ear. - I feel bad that Jauffre and I ask so much from you. But you’re the only one I can count on these missions. Know that I always appreciate it.

\- Thank you. It feels good after... after all that happened after Miscarcand.

He pulled back slightly, wrinkled his brows and lifted the hem of her shirt, enough so her ribs showed. She felt his fingers trace the two scars on her side - the places where she got stabbed. His hands began to shiver as he stroked the marks with his thumb, and his eyes widened.

\- It was the 13th of Hearthfire, she said and told him about the attack in the inn and how Count Hassildor had kept her as his guest until she healed, and that other cities had been informed about sleeper agents. When she finished speaking he tightened his hold on her.

\- Akatosh have mercy, he said in ragged voice and buried his face to the crook of her neck, tightening his hold so that she coughed from the pressure. - Just like in my dreams...! I-I dreamed that a crimson blade struck you right there. Curse these visions. I nearly became mad from worry...

\- I know. Cyrus told me. She stroked his back comfortingly. - But I’m fine, Marty. Be in peace. The agent is dead, and I’m here.

For a moment they stayed tightly in each other’s arms. It comforted her very much. But the silence was broken by a sudden grumble from her stomach. It made them both laugh.

\- I guess it’s time to stop wallowing in sadness and go eat some food, Martin chuckled.

\- In that I agree, Auliflower said. - You certainly need some, too. You have lost weight while I was gone. You’ve skipped meals again, am I right?

He actually looked ashamed when she pointed it out, but began to smile when she grabbed his hand and pulled him with her to the door.

Now she could spend time with him and forget all the things that had happened, and all that fear she had felt - because here, with him, was her peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sort of attempt to tell that even heroes get tired of their duty at some point.


	30. Planning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The recovery of the Amulet of Kings isn't the only thing in Martin's mind. But the Crisis is far from over.

Frostfall started without any major events. Bruma held well against the gates that spawned every now and then. The longest journey that Auliflower did during that time lasted for only two weeks. Martin kept studying the _Mysterium Xarxes_ , but the last item for the ritual eluded him. The supporting glyphs all pointed to Oblivion, but the signifier of the main symbol matched nothing. It frustrated him greatly, even more so when they heard news from the other provinces.

Battle was bloody but stable in Valenwood, Elsweyr, High Rock and Hammerfell. Argonians were probably doing the best of them all: The Hist had infused them with more strength, and they fought so fiercely that daedra actually closed some gates to protect themselves from their wrath.

But the other provinces struggled: The city of Ald'ruhn in Morrowind was on the brink of destruction when daedra kept attacking. The Crystal Tower of Summerset Isles had been destroyed, despite the efforts of the greatest Altmeri wizards. At the same time the supremacist Thalmor group was pressing for more power to stop the attacks. And the Old Holds of Skyrim were barely holding up against the invasion. Hearing those news gave him more resolve to study the book and end this ongoing nightmare.

But the more he dwelled on it, the more he thought of the future, which he slightly dreaded, but not because he was going to be the Emperor. For that duty he was prepared - or as prepared as he could be, pulled from his life as a priest to become the last heir to the throne. But all other things worried him: how he’ll handle the court, the new life in the Imperial City, political machinations... and if Auliflower could be part of it.

This is what stressed him most. As his feelings for her got stronger, he held a secret wish that the two of them could be together after he is crowned. But he didn’t know how it would work out - the Council would probably try to engage him to some noble lady, more so because of his own illegitimate origins that complicated things. Because of that he had never talked about his wish with Auliflower, out of fear of giving her too much hope in such uncertain matter.

Few times Jauffre had given him hints about it, though, as his way of preparing him for the future. When the last time happened, right after Auliflower had left for Bruma, Martin sighed tiredly and went to speak with him.

\- I know what you’re trying to say, Jauffre, he said to the old Breton after closing the door, - but I think I know what I want. I want Auli, as long as she wants me.

\- I told you before, Jauffre sighed and shook his head, - it might not be possible.

\- Marrying a commoner? Really? Think of Emperor Antiochus. He had many wives, some of them more or less commoners, and his mistresses were beyond counting. Yet he was a good ruler.

\- Polygamy isn’t encouraged anymore, you know that. And please, try to think of the conflicts that might rise because of her background.

\- That’s why I brought this up. So you’d understand me for once.

That put Jauffre completely silent. He actually started to look a little interested as he looked at him.

\- Emperors marry noblewomen because the marriages are politically beneficial and they produce them heirs, Martin began, - but that’s all. Almost all of those marriages have been loveless. Maybe they learn to care about them, maybe not. History has repeated itself from the beginning of the Third Era, Jauffre. You just read _The Real Barenziah_ \- it tells us that Tiber Septim had a consort who bore him his heirs, but he didn’t love her, and because of that he felt alone. He fell in love with young Barenziah who felt the same. And he had to wound both of them by forcing her to abort the fruit of their affair. Such tragedies have continued to this day. Just look at me! I’m a royal bastard - a proof of the loveless union between my father and Caula Voria. Another proof of the circle of unhappiness among nobility and royalty. Does it really have to go on forever?

\- Martin, please...

Jauffre’s gentle persuasion didn’t work this time. Decade ago he gave up the chance to love someone, but now that he had found it, he defended it with everything he got. Determined to make the Grandmaster understand he pressed on with his point:

\- I know that marriage of noble birth would be for the best of the Empire. That much is expected. But no one tries to think what’s best for _me_. Auli might not be of noble heritage, but neither were Saint Alessia and Tiber Septim. We share a deep bond born from trust and acceptance. Why would I marry some stranger, who I’d never met before, when I could marry the one who has stood against this tide of darkness and given us the hope and strength to go on? Who has seen my heart and accepts it the way it is, faults and all?

He took a slow breath to calm himself. It felt bad that he had to explain something as simple as love to someone.

\- You’re mostly worried about her background. I don’t think that it would do any harm. Just think how much the odds are in her favour: She is the hero who fights against the Oblivion Crisis, the warrior whose name brings hope. All citizens trust her. Most of the nobles trust her, too, or at least respect her. Her work with the guilds has given her outlook to politics. And... He turned his head to the side for a moment, - she is also young, in the dawn of womanhood. There’d be no problem with us in having children when the time comes.

For a long while Jauffre stayed silent, looking thoughtful under Martin’s scanning gaze. He hoped that the Grandmaster had understood his point. The silence between them stretched for so long that it made his hands clammy.

\- Many might look at her Nordic Breton heritage with interest, Jauffre said after a while, as if in passing. - Farmers, some Companions, few soldiers and merchants. Interesting figures stand out. Her mother’s father, Perelen Half-elven, is the son of an Altmer woman and a Nord merchant, and he continued the trade until retiring to Solitude. And her father’s father, Thorkell Windhover, was a Tongue, a rare individual who could Shout like the ancient Dragons, hence the nickname ´Thunderthroat´. Unfortunately his imperfect skill tore his chest open when he defended Whiterun against bandits. All in all, her line is quite common, minus the Altmer blood, but good and honourable on both sides of the family. Plus her sister is married to a reputable woodcutter, and her brother has studied under a famous carpenter who rarely takes apprentices.

\- Why am I not surprised that you know so much about her family? Martin scoffed, giving a suspicious glare at him.

\- As the Grandmaster of the Blades knowledge is one of my main weapons. Jauffre smiled sadly. - And I guessed that we might have a conversation like this one at some point, so I did some research.

Jauffre shuffled some reports on his table before he turned to look back at him.

\- I had hoped that you two would have just a short relationship, he said softly, - but who am I to argue what your heart tells you? He brushed his ponytail in thought. - Although Auliflower is a commoner instead of a noble, it would benefit the Empire if the heroine who fought against the Oblivion is your bride, that’s true. People would support her. Her background gives her insight of what the people need, as does yours. Skyrim would improve their relations with Cyrodiil. And she could bear you many heirs, securing the future of the Empire.

That wasn’t the point of his speech, but he felt hopeful with the turn of the conversation. After a moment Jauffre got up from his chair and gave him a pleased look.

\- I’m quite pleased about how much you researched history to argue your point, he said. - That is the mark of a wise leader, to find the knowledge that echoes from the past. No wonder since you have loved books ever since you were a boy.

\- So... Martin straightened his posture, - did I made myself clear, or did I just bark at the windmill for fun?

\- Everything is okay, at least in my part. The Elder Council might argue against it, at first, but I think that Ocato will understand the benefits of your union and speak in your favour. He’s quite reasonable beneath his stiff appearance. And I’ll support you in every turn if needed.

A wave of happiness rushed through Martin. He went to Jauffre and grabbed his shoulders with joy, sighing from relief.

\- Thank you, my friend, he said with a wide smile. - You don’t know how happy you have made me.

\- Just don’t think that things will happen fast once the Crisis is over, he calmed him. - It might take weeks or months to convince the Council - if they can be convinced. Don’t get your hopes up too soon. And hers, as well.

\- I know. And that’s why I won’t tell her, for now. I don’t want to stress her with the thought and give her false hope in case things go haywire. But I hope that once the Dragonfires are lit, she’ll say yes.

Jauffre gave him a friendly pat on the arm, and then they left the room.

Through the rest of the day he felt like he was walking over the clouds, light and happiness fluttering together in his chest as he imagined Auliflower by his side in the Imperial Palace, smiling brightly in a dusty blue dress. And when she returned from Bruma, he retired early and ate a small supper with her in private. When they lay in bed few hours later, eating fruit slices drowsily while watching the dancing flames, life felt perfect.

\- I take it that you had a good day translating, Auliflower noted while munching pieces of pear. A chuckle escaped from him and he ate a slice of apple.

\- What makes you think that? he teased her. - What if I had the most stressful day and needed the shine of my flower to drive the shadows away?

The embarrassment that rose to her face made him grin. Teasing her with poetic phrases was always fun because she became baffled so easily. She shook it off and gave him a long look while knocking her knuckles on his chest.

\- If you were stressed you’d be less talkative. And we wouldn’t be eating in the bed. Usually you’re so strict about it. And I’d need to cool my thighs right now if you had your usual ‘stress-release’.

Martin laughed. She knew him well and was observant, as always. He wrapped his arm around her shoulders and leaned their heads together.

\- I wanted a little peace for the two of us, he said. - Having moments like this is so rare with our lifestyle.

She sighed dreamily and snuggled closer to him, stroking his arm tenderly. Soon only the grapes were left, and they picked them off one by one.

\- What a journey this has been, Auliflower noted. - When I left home I thought that I’ll just go study magic and travel through Cyrodiil for a while. And now I’m the crazy woman who battles Oblivion in the name of the Septims. She shifted herself so she could look up to him. - But I found you.

\- True, he said. - This has been an interesting year. Few times I have wished that I was still a priest in Kvatch. But I’m happy that we met. He smiled to her and tossed a grape stone to the fire, hitting the flames perfectly. - And once all this is over, we could do something else. Like... I know, travel to Skyrim and be there for a while. I’ve always wanted to see the College of Winterhold and its library. We could go see your family too.

\- Dream on, delicate Imperial flower. Your fine royal butt will freeze in ten minutes after crossing the border.

First Martin sneered, then felt blood rush to his face, and that made them both to laugh. Roliand probably wondered why they were laughing, and it made them laugh even more until they were breathless. After cleaning her face from tears of laughter Auliflower fell silent and wrapped her arms around him, holding him tightly. He turned to look down at her, but a curtain of hair covered her eyes from him.

\- I want this war to end, she murmured quietly, - but not this. I... want us to be like this. Always.

He bit his lip discreetly. Her words told him plainly that she held up hope of a life together after the Crisis. But with things still too unsure, he didn’t want to give her too much hope, no matter how much he wanted her to know how much he treasured and adored her, and that he had already made plans for them to be together.

He fixed his eyes on her and wiped the curtain of hair away carefully.

\- Don’t worry too much, he said gently. - We are here, together. That is enough for now.

\- Are you sure? she asked in worried tone.

\- Very sure.

He turned himself over her and kissed her forehead. When he trailed down to kiss her lips she pulled him lower. The warmth of her touch lit the fire in him, making his hands wander down which she welcomed with a sigh, and from there things moved on further. When he finally entered the inviting warmth of her body, the rush of pleasure suddenly felt overwhelming, and he struggled with his emotions as she gasped and gripped his shoulders tightly.

He loved how her mouth moved when she made noises: The small tremble on her lips as she gasped for air, teeth biting together every now and then. The way she called his name with desire was like music to his ears. Her eyes watched him unfocused. The smallest movement he made caused her inner muscles to twitch delightfully, her body arch against him, desperately begging for more. And when he pressed their bodies tighter together, she clutched his neck and buttock fiercely, urging him closer to her to get to the peak that both of them wanted.

The feeling of perfection washed over him, wave after wave, creating a joy in his chest that made the physical fervour all the better. It felt so good that after spending himself he hungered for more, so he turned her around gently and entwined their fingers before making her whimper his name impassionedly again.

When they laid down under the entangled blanket, Martin was utterly worn out, but deeply satisfied. Auliflower kissed his jaw drowsily, both ashamed shyness and perverse satisfaction glowing in her face. She stroked his cheek with her thumb before lowering herself to him, listening to his heartbeat. He tightened his hold on her, feeling even more determined to make things right for them someday.

* * *

Around the 12th of Sun’s Dusk Auliflower left to do some job she needed to finish. Martin had his suspicions about her departure: She had been nervous the whole morning, as if something had surprised her, and she did her best to hide it. But he didn’t dwell too much on it - he continued his work with the book, spending time equally in training as well.

Along with the new glyphs he discovered he began to figure out the markings needed for the magic diagram that acts as the base for the portal. It would be big - the diameter of the diagram, with all the marks in place, would be over four meters. The round stone area near the fireplace, where his desks partly stood, would be perfect for it.

Time moved on slowly and steadily. The 22nd of Sun’s Dusk dawned. Martin had been reading the Xarxes the whole night: His back cramped, eyes were blurry and his mind was foggy. Baurus was dozing against the pillar nearby, a soft snore escaping from his lips every now and then.

He should have gone to bed twelve hours ago, but he couldn’t. The last item was almost in his grasp. And that meant that the book struggled back more. Several times he had felt the suffocating paralysis when it fought back, struggling to brush it off without alerting the Blades of his distress. It wasn’t easy with Baurus practically breathing to his neck.

_Just one more time and then I’ll go to sleep..._

For the last time he focused his mind, eyes sinking to the evil pages. And then the symbols were in perfect order between all the whirling ones. Now that he finally found it, it wouldn’t take them long to reach the Paradise and Mankar Camoran. Then his face fell when his tired mind realised what he had just read, and his breath stopped.

_By the Divines,_ he thought in mute horror. _It cannot be..._

He took calm breaths to stabilize himself. With slow, careful movements he closed the book, got up and went to Baurus, nudging him gently. The young man woke up with a startle, mumbling something about guards and stolen sweetrolls before he noticed where he was.

\- Forgive me, Sir, he yawned. - I didn’t mean to sleep.

\- It’s fine, Martin said. - I’m done for now. Go rest, I’ll do the same.

\- Are you okay? Baurus narrowed his eyes. - You seem... startled.

\- The book gave me some nasty images, that’s all. I’m too tired to keep this up.

The Redguard seemed suspicious, but shrugged his shoulders and left for the barracks.

He drifted to his own room, tossed his robes away and went to wash his face to the basin. The cool water cleared some of the exhaustion away. He leaned to the dresser, watching how the surface of the water calmed, settling his reflection straight. A long stubble darkened his face and his usually bright eyes seemed dull and fearful. But no wonder, now that he found out the last item for the ritual.

A Great Sigil Stone. The upholder of a Great Gate.

* * *

For two days Martin stayed silent among the Blades, unsure of how he should present the knowledge to Jauffre. To get the Stone they’d need a Great Gate near them. The very same one that destroyed Kvatch, his former home.

The memories of the horror seeped back to his mind every time he thought about it: How he had stood near the statue when the grisly structure erupted outside the walls, the fire and screams surrounding him, and then daedra poured out, waving their weapons and claws: how he had called people and the children to him and led them to the chapel: how those things pounded the doors while he and Tierra pressed the wood back with all of their strength... how he tried to convince those improvident fools to stay, only to see them leave to the dark of the night...

A cold feeling squeezed his lungs, making him clutch his hand on his robes until he calmed down. Those were memories that he wanted to forget, along with the day when his friends died. But he couldn’t escape those images completely. Not if he wanted to learn his lesson.

He couldn’t run away anymore. It was time for him to act. To be the Emperor that Tamriel needed.

He got up from his chair, straightened his robes and walked to the east wing. Baurus was outside, practicing with Pelagius and Fortis. It suited him fine. He didn’t want anyone to know about this yet. Except for the one who could help him prepare for it.

Down in the armoury Ferrum was finishing another katana. His light skin was messed with soot, giving him a rugged appearance. Martin watched with interest a short distance away how he hammered the blade in a captivating rhythm, filling the room with bright metallic notes.

From Ferrum his eyes drifted to the dummy nearby. The Armour of Tiber Septim had been put there for the time being while Ferrum had repaired it. The fragile leather parts had been replaced with new ones, and the armour shined brightly after many polishes. Watching it gave him more resolve to go through with his plan.

Not long after he had arrived Ferrum put the blade away to the sharpening wheel and turned, finally noticing his presence.

\- Your Highness, he said and bowed. - Do you want another sword for your training?

\- Thank you, but not this time, he answered and came closer, even though the heat from the furnace made him feel uncomfortable. - I have a special request for you, my friend.

\- Anything, my Lord Martin. Your wish is my command.

Martin smiled to Ferrum’s eagerness. 

\- I want you to adjust an armour for me.

\- Really? A heavy Blade Armour?

\- No. He turned and pointed to the Armour of Tiber Septim. - This armour.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 30! I never thought this would become so long. Thank you to all who read this clumsy story.  
> UESP Wiki used for the historical references.  
> Many stories I've read had been about the hero clashing with Jauffre about the future with Martin. I wanted a different approach - the idea that Martin is the one who plans for the future after the Dragonfires didn't leave me alone. If only we got that chance... sigh...


	31. Desperate plan

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Martin has a plan to gain the last item for the ritual. Auliflower finds herself fearful in the face of it.

Auliflower led Ebony up the road. The morning air was freezing, even for her taste though she didn’t feel it that sharply around her. The air had become cold so early that it felt unnatural. But nothing that happened this passing year was natural, not with this Oblivion Crisis going on.

It felt weird now that this three week journey was over. It had been strange to do a job for a Daedric Prince who sent a messenger to reach her. How scared she had been when that dull-faced Imperial man had been in their room! The man said that Hermaeus Mora wanted to see her in his shrine before disappearing beneath an Invisibility spell. The fact that he had been able to enter Cloud Ruler Temple had scared her so much that she left immediately. Luckily Martin had been so asleep that he didn’t notice the man and accepted her excuse.

She followed the new mark on her map and found the daedra shrine, high up in the mountains. Mora asked her to collect a soul from every race to a special gem. If she did it, she’d get _Oghma Infinium_ , a book that could give her more skills and strength if she wanted.

She had done the job, although a bit reluctantly, as it meant that she had to kill people. To ease her conscience she hunted criminals on the road. The book was given to her, and she used it, feeling how power seeped through her veins. It added a little of everything to her, strengthening her as a whole.

It made her think about her connection to the Daedric Princes. All the good, neutral, and bad ones, and all the things she had done for them.

Perhaps she had made a mistake when she chose to meet them. She didn’t feel any loyalty to any of them, but she didn’t want her soul to be taken to their realm or realms. But maybe she could renounce their claim to her by following the Divines more tightly from now on, just like Martin had done all those years ago, and that thief from a legend who freed himself from Nocturnal through Dibella. Or maybe she could simply return the artefacts back to them. She decided to try it after the Crisis is over.

An odd feeling came to her when she reached the Temple yard. It felt like the air was tensing. She left Ebony to the stable and went inside.

Half of the Blades were in the Great Hall. Some of them looked nervous, others neutral. She went to Pelagius who was nearest to the study desks.

\- What’s going on? she asked.

\- You’ll hear it soon, Pelagius said carefully.

Before she could ask more the door to the west wing opened and Jauffre appeared in full armour, and Martin was with him.

A long gasp escaped from her mouth. His normal robes were missing - instead he was wearing the Armour of Tiber Septim. The image was absolutely stunning: He walked straight, looking like a mighty king from a fairytale. Then she began to register the heated conversation he was having with Jauffre while they walked.

\- With all due respect, Sire, there must be another way. The risk is too great!

\- I know the risk. I was at Kvatch. But there is no other way. We have no choice.

\- The Countess will never agree to it...

\- She will. She must.

\- Very well. The Blades are, as always, at your disposal.

At this point they were halfway to the Hall, and then Martin finally noticed her, a light shining on his face in recognition.

\- Ah, here you are! he said. - I have good news, of a sort.

\- Yes, Jauffre sneered dryly and gave her a meaningful glare, - let’s see what _she_ thinks of your plan.

Martin ignored the Grandmaster, came to her and pulled her to a short hug.

When they parted she gave him a quick glance. The armour suited him well in every part. His trimmed hair was smoother, not as dishevelled as usual, but the stubborn ends on his neck curled upwards like they always did. It looked like he had recently bathed and shaved. She glanced lower. A silver longsword was on his hips. Faint wisps of frost emitted from the sword sheath - it was an enchanted blade.

_What in the world is going on?_

\- I’m glad you’re here, he said. - I now know what the last item for the ritual is.

\- That’s great news, but... she gave him another glance. - What’s with the armour?

\- It has a part in it. Let me explain.

Auliflower nodded. Martin began to speak in firm tone:

\- I should have seen it sooner. The last item. It’s the counterpart to the Great Welkynd Stone, just as the first two were the opposed powers of the daedra and the divines. Welkynd stones contain the concentrated power of Mundus; their counterparts are Sigil stones, which are used to hold open Oblivion Gates. A Great Sigil Stone, then, is what we require.

\- A Great Sigil Stone, she repeated. - And how do we obtain it?

\- You’re not going to like it. He shook his head with a displeased grin. - Jauffre doesn't like it. The Countess of Bruma _certainly_ isn't going to like it. Great Sigil Stones are the anchors of Great Gates. The kind of gate the Mythic Dawn opened at Kvatch... The kind of Gate the Mythic Dawn wants to open here to destroy Bruma.

It felt like the doors of the Hall had been opened and the warmth had disappeared. Auliflower felt her mouth opening as she realised what he had meant.

\- You... she stuttered, - you mean that... The Gate must be opened?

\- I said you’re not going to like it, Martin said and lowered his gaze, his hand clutching the sword handle. - The risk is great, I know. I was at Kvatch. I saw the terrible power of the daedric siege engine. But we have no choice. The only way to recover the Amulet of Kings is to allow the Mythic Dawn to proceed with their plan to attack Bruma.

The risk was so great that it felt like madness. It would need all the allies she had gathered. Even then their chance of success was low. But it was the only way to get the Stone and stop the Oblivion Crisis. He said it with such firmness that she felt most of her fears disappearing.

\- Well, she smiled nervously, - it’s about the craziest thing I’ve done so far... But I’ll do it. You can wait here where it’s safe.

But he shook his head firmly, to her wonder.

\- No. I’ll lead the defence of Bruma myself.

Her legs almost gave away underneath her. She looked at him with horror, seeing nothing but grim resolve in his eyes. He couldn’t be serious. When the gates open, countless daedra will pour through. If he was even near them... She drew a quick gasp and grasped his shoulders tightly.

\- No, she shook her head. - No. Don’t!

\- I knew she wasn’t going to like it, Jauffre said somewhere nearby.

\- If I am to be Emperor, it's time I started acting like one, Martin said confidently.

\- That would undo everything I’ve done to protect you! Auliflower felt how hysteria was creeping to her voice. - You can’t do this, Martin! You’re too important to us! I-I can lead the troops -

Martin lifted her hands from his shoulders and clasped them between his hands, giving her an assuring look. Her chest kept heaving from the heavy breaths she drew.

\- Remember when we first met in Kvatch? he asked tenderly. - I told you that I didn't want any part of the gods’ plan. I still don't know if there is a divine plan. But I've come to realize that it doesn't matter. What matters is that we _act_. That we do what's right, when confronted with evil. That's what you did at Kvatch. It wasn't the gods that saved us, it was _you_. Were you acting for the gods? I don't know. But now it's my turn to act.

When he said those words he looked so strong and confident that it was hard to believe that he had been a meek and humble priest just a year ago. And then she knew that she couldn’t persuade him, no matter how much she tried. This was the Emperor speaking, so she had to obey. She bowed her head with a resigned sigh.

\- I will comply to your commands, she said quietly.

He moved his hand under her jaw and lifted her head back up, smiling sadly.

\- Please, Auli, he said, - I need your judgment, not your obedience. I explain myself to you so you understand. And so you can explain to the Countess. I'm afraid she may take a bit more convincing than you.

\- Why don’t you tell her yourself? she asked in wonder.

\- What, you think she’ll believe me just because I suddenly appear to her castle wearing a dead man’s armour, surrounded by Blades and proclaim myself as the last Septim?

Several Blades snorted or sniggered around them, earning warning glares from Jauffre.

\- It’s better that you go to her first, Martin continued. - Countess Narina knows you well. She’ll believe you. When you have told the plan to her, I will meet her at the Chapel of Talos for a council of war. That seems a fitting place to make such desperate plans.

\- Fine. When do we leave?

\- Now, if it is possible.

\- As you wish.

* * *

Jauffre, Baurus, Caroline and Pelagius joined them for their journey to Bruma. The bay mare from Weynon Priory had been prepared for Martin. Jauffre was on horse as well, while the rest of them walked. She was glad that they had been sensible and picked travelling cloaks - every non-Nord was too sensitive for the cold.

When she rode next to Martin she glanced at him every now and then. He didn’t seem cold, as she had feared: the fur cloak he wore over the armour was thick. The helmet obscured his features, but his eyes were bright and determined. Unlike hers, which were probably filled with fear and anxiety. She still wished that she could talk him out of the plan to lead the troops himself.

They kept a brisk pace because of the cold and reached the northern gate in four hours. The guard greeted them warily, but allowed them to ride to the city, which they did.

At the castle gate they departed: Martin went down to the chapel with the rest of the Blades, while Auliflower went to the castle. The Countess was talking with Captain Burd when she came to the hall.

\- Evening, Miss Windhover, the Countess greeted her. - What brings you here at this hour?

A lump was pressing her throat, but she swallowed and tried to be as formal and convincing as she could, starting with a deep bow in front of the throne.

\- I bring you a message by the request of my Lord, she said. - Martin Septim wishes to speak with you about an urgent matter.

Countess Narina’s eyes sparked with surprise and she stiffened in her chair.

\- A Septim, she said quietly. - How is that... Please speak. I’ll listen.

So she explained shortly the plan to let the Mythic Dawn open the Great Gate next to Bruma in order to get the Stone. While she spoke Burd’s face became more horrified the further she got, but Countess Narina kept herself composed, though there was a worried glow in her eyes.

\- A desperate plan indeed, she spoke coldly when the plan had been fully explained. - This ... Prince? Emperor? Martin would risk my whole city to gain a Great Sigil Stone?

\- It is necessary to give us the means to recover the Amulet of Kings, Auliflower said colourlessly. - Without it my Lord can’t light the Dragonfires, and this Crisis will go on until all we know is destroyed by daedra.

\- This is the only way to stop this invasion from Oblivion?

\- It is, my Lady.

The Countess fell silent, crossing her fingers to her lap and rolled her thumbs, her brow in deep furrow. She waited patiently for her to speak. After a while she sighed and gave her an odd smile.

\- I must confess... you are the first person to speak of victory against these daedra. This war has seemed hopeless to me, but what else was there to do but hold on and wait for a hero to arise to save us? And now it seems there is an heir to the throne after all, hidden at Cloud Ruler Temple... and perhaps a hero as well?

\- My Lord Martin waits for you at the Chapel of Talos, she said and bowed again, ignoring the meaningful look that the Countess gave to her.

\- You avoid my question, the Countess pointed out before falling to silence. - Very well. Don't think I doubt you. You are a great warrior, and worthy of respect. And the rulers of Bruma have long had dealings with Cloud Ruler Temple. I trust those who come from there. Very well. I will meet Martin at the Chapel immediately.

With that she got up from her chair and called for her herald to bring her cloak and her court mage to accompany her. Burd found Bor and Soren to accompany them, too, and soon they were walking through the city, the Countess riding on Ebony. Curious people were gathering around: first the Blades went through, and now Countess Narina herself. It was a sign of something serious.

At the chapel door Burd helped Countess down from the horse. Before the doors were opened she smoothed her hair on the sides and made sure that her braid was even and the diamond ring visible in her finger. Then they entered the chapel.

The Blades and Martin were waiting near the central altar, next to the nervous chapel residents. When they heard their approach they turned. Auliflower had a hard time looking composed when she saw Martin - because of both infatuation and dread. He had removed the helmet, showing his slightly dishevelled hair. From the corner of her eye she noticed that Countess Narina had a surprised look on her face when she looked at him. Maybe she saw the similarities between him and his father.

When they were close enough Martin came to greet them. She bowed to him and stepped aside, which he answered with a nod. The Countess made a formal curtsy to him.

\- Your Highness? I am Narina Carvain, Countess of Bruma, at your service.

\- Please, there is no need for any formality at this time. I am not Emperor yet. And I am quite new to this notion of being heir to the throne.

The Countess straightened herself, giving an interested look at him. His humbleness seemed to have surprised her, judging from the way her smooth brows turned.

\- Thank you for coming, Countess Narina, he said formally and bowed shortly. - I know I am asking for a great deal of trust from you. But this is the only way. I would not suggest it otherwise.

\- Your champion has already explained the situation to me, the Countess said and passed a quick glance to her. - Your plan is dangerous, my Lord, but I have agreed to it. We will not win this war through caution.

\- You have a rare gift, to know when desperation is the path of wisdom. I will do everything in my power to defend your city, my Lady.

\- If Bruma falls, the Empire falls with us. So be it. Messages shall be sent at once. When all of our allies have arrived, we will fight.

For the next hour they discussed the battle plan shortly. Writing equipment was brought to the Countess, and along came the messenger birds. She wrote letters to the lords and ladies of other counties, along to the Fighters Guild and Arcane University that Auliflower signed as well, and sent them away after closing them with her seal and her mage added some concealing wards on them.

\- Our furthest allies come from Anvil and Leyawiin, Countess Narina said to Martin. - Counting the time the birds fly, it will take them over three weeks to arrive. They will bring all the men and equipment they can. In the meantime my men and the commando unit will keep closing the gates.

\- That will have to be enough. Thank you again, my Lady.

They exchanged some short courtesies before leaving the chapel. Once they were on their horses and back on the road to the mountains Auliflower felt how her breath caught on her throat every now and then. Even though the battle was still far away she was very afraid. People could die. She could die. Martin himself could die. That she feared the most.

* * *

Sun was setting when their company returned to Cloud Ruler Temple. Jauffre kept talking about the plan with Martin, but Auliflower grew tired of it and stayed behind to tend to the horses while the others went inside. After she was done she went through the west wing door and straight upstairs, took off her armour and changed to her nightgown quickly.

When she fluffed her hair Martin appeared, grumbling endlessly.

\- By Akatosh how much Jauffre can talk sometimes, he murmured while closing the door.

She watched as he took off the gauntlets and began to struggle with the buckles on the cuirass. In any other situation she would’ve been laughing at him because the frustration on his face looked hilarious.

\- Stupid armour, he sneered. - This is why I’ve always disliked them... Could you help me?

She nodded and came to help him. The buckles proved no struggle to her since she wore armour nearly every day.

But as she moved the loose straps her hands began to tremble. All that was in her mind was the possibility of people dying in battle. And the thought about this particular armour being bloodied and broken froze her heart. She barely noticed that Martin was looking at her tightly.

\- Auli? he asked. - Are you okay?

She opened her mouth to speak, but all that came out was a gasp. Her eyes began to moisten. She bit her lip and lowered her gaze.

Through the blur she saw that he took the cuirass off, cupped her face and kissed her cheek, moving to the other before brushing his lips to hers. It made her bowl spill - the next thing she knew that she was crushing her mouth against his, arms wrapped around his mail-covered shoulders. He answered back with surprising ferocity, running his hands on her ribs and hips.

When he broke the kiss she took a breath to calm herself. She watched his eyes, seeing fear, anxiety and nervousness. Under the bright surface of a leader he had hidden his humanity to be strong for them. Part of her felt glad that he would show it to her, out of all people he knew.

She brushed her fingertips slowly over his cheek. Martin drew a sharp breath, gave her a desperate look and tugged the mail away. He began to move her backwards until she bumped to the dresser. He pressed his body to hers, hot like a fire, squeezing her to the wall while planting feverish kisses on her mouth, neck and shoulders. She sank her hand to his hair.

Through the stress and fear she felt desperate lust. She needed him, body and all, right now, and he seemed to think the same since his hands went to the greaves belt.

When she felt him tug the greaves lower she nibbled his earlobe. Martin gasped and lifted the hem of her gown. He slid his hand to her underwear and started to tease her with his fingers while kissing her desperately. It didn’t feel that good to her, but it helped her to become ready more quickly. While he was occupied she put her hand down on him, drawing throaty groans from him.

Soon the need became too much. He pulled his hand away. Auliflower allowed him to lift her to the dresser and angled her legs over his arms. The wall behind her back felt a bit uncomfortable, but she forgot all about it when he looked at her pleadingly, asking her permission. She nodded quickly, and he slid in to her body. She bit her lip, struggling to keep her eyes on him as he watched her every reaction. Only when she let out a relaxed breath he moved.

The rhythm that he kept wasn’t like what he usually did. He moved frantically, flattened her to the wall, taking her almost desperately. The dresser creaked in rhythm with him. He was a bit too rough and her back rubbed to the wall uncomfortably, but she didn’t care about it when the pleasure coursed so breathtakingly through her belly, the angle making the feel of him in her body more raw. She gasped with every thrust, clutched his shoulders and struggled to keep more quiet. It became too difficult as he began to lick and nibble her neck, whispering her name in between. Small whimpers and moans filled the air as he kept going, driving her to the edge with his ferocity.

The end came fast to her and she whimpered loudly as she came, her toes curling from the strength of it. He followed her soon after, gasping quietly. He let her legs down, but kept her in his embrace, placing an affectionate kiss over her scar as he always did.

Even when the afterglow was but a memory they stayed still. She pressed her face to his neck, stroking the wet tendrils of hair that had glued there. She didn’t know what to say or what to ask, other than he’d reconsider his plan.

\- Stay with me.

She turned her head so she could see his face. His eyes were turned down, and he bit his lip. A glimmer of moisture was in the corners of his eyes.

\- This time that we have to wait for battle, he continued with a trembling voice. - Stay by my side, Auli. Don’t leave me alone again. He lowered his head to her chest. - Please...

Auliflower looked down at the brown hair and the trembling shoulders, feeling shame for being so brittle and weak. He insisted on leading them to battle despite his inexperience and fear, and she didn’t think of his feelings. She should have been stronger for his sake.

A sniff came from her nose while she wrapped her arms tenderly around Martin’s neck, leaned her cheek to him and stroked his neck comfortingly as her tears fell to his hair. A ragged sob escaped from him and he hugged her tighter, keeping them together as they sought comfort from each other, trying to wipe the dread of the upcoming battle away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And so the end is coming nigh.  
> Hopefully the chapter isn't too long.


	32. Preparation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cloud Ruler Temple begin the preparations for the opening of the Great Gate.

Low noise began in the darkness. Auliflower woke up an turned her head around. Was there an intruder in the room?

In several seconds her ears registered continuous snoring. She scoffed and lifted her head higher. Martin had turned his head back too much. The constant noise escaped from his slightly ajar mouth. No wonder that she woke up.

She yawned sweetly and got up slowly but stiffly. Her hand travelled to support her numb lower back. Maybe it wasn’t such a good idea to make love while sitting on a dresser, but they had clearly needed to release that timorous tension after weeks apart and the day’s plans. She concentrated and eased her back with some magic. While at it she healed the tingling love bites on her neck, chest and shoulders.

A glance to the window told her that clock wasn’t yet eight - the darkness of winter was nearly impenetrable outside. And she knew that she couldn’t fall asleep again - not in this noise.

After tugging the blanket over Martin she put on her underwear and socks, wrapped a morning robe around her and avoided the armour pieces on the floor on her way out. She greeted Roliand and walked quietly through the cool temple. While walking she got an idea - she could make an early breakfast. Yesterday she had eaten scarcely because of the journey to Bruma.

In twenty-five minutes a happy fire was burning in the kitchen. She whipped several eggs in a bowl, then chopped some cured ham and herbs to the mix and cut some bread. She put water to a kettle and mixed tea. Her mother usually made tea from rose haws and raspberries, but she didn’t have those here, so she used blackberry.

Ten minutes later the omelette was cooked and breakfast tray was ready. She picked it up and walked back to the west wing. It felt nice to do something as ordinary as this.

Back at the door Roliand looked at her tray with keen interest. A rumble escaped from his stomach. Auliflower snorted and nodded towards the cups next to the kettle and the bread. There was a third cup. As if she had forgotten the door guard. He poured himself tea with a smile, took two slices of bread and opened the door for her. She thanked him quietly and went inside.

Martin had turned to his side while she was away. His hair covered half of his face. She put the tray to the study desk, filled a cup and came to the bed, setting it close to him. In no time his face began to twitch as he smelled the tea, and his eyes opened slowly.

\- Good morning, she said with a smile.

After blinking several times he pushed himself up. He took the cup and thanked her with a sleepy murmur. When he was still she lifted the tray to the bed with her and put it to her lap. He blinked in wonder when he saw it.

\- I thought that we could have a quiet breakfast today, she said.

\- Did you make all of this by yourself? he asked in wonder.

\- My cooking skills doesn’t only include simple meals, thank you very much. She put a plate of omelette to his lap. - I just rarely get the mood to actually do something else, especially when someone else cooks.

After eyeing the food with interest Martin took the first bite. His face lightened up and he took another. Auliflower smiled and added the contraceptive potion to her tea before eating. They ate in silence, stuffing themselves with the meal - she had made the omelette quite big for two.

When Martin finished eating he let out a long sigh and sipped his tea.

\- That was good, he kissed her temple. - Cooked with love. I could taste it.

She lifted the teacup to her mouth to hide her embarrassment. But she lowered it when she saw the grim look that came to his face.

\- Today we must begin our preparations. While he spoke he put his dishes to the tray and got up, walked to the dresser and began digging inside it, tossing pieces of cloth over his shoulder. - I have to prepare a diagram for the ritual. Plus there are lots of other stuff to do. Weapons, armour, potions... everything needs to be prepared.

\- I know, Auliflower sighed while watching him dress to his underclothes. - I can commit my alchemy supplies for the cause and make enough potions for the Blades, at least.

\- Good. He came to take the tray from her lap. - I’d like you to help me with the diagram.

\- Anything you need, Marty, she said and got up.

Martin gave her an odd look, then pulled her closer and buried his face to her hair. A small smile lifted the corners of her mouth, and she wiped an escaped lock behind his ear. After staring at each other for a minute they dressed up and left the room.

An hour later the preparations were on. Martin had made a special substance for the diagram: a mixture of ink and something that he wouldn’t tell, but from the smell she guessed that it was blood. He instructed her and Baurus in drawing the triangle that acted as the base. When they had done the outline he painted over it with the liquid. Every now and then he calculated the ward positions again before telling them to mark the spots on the triangle, then came over and painted them.

After five hours the three of them went to eat. Later Martin did symbols to the diagram again. She put her alchemy set ready. Once again she thanked her hoarding nature: with all the ingredients she had in storage she could mix a fair pile of potions for the Blades. She concentrated on health potions and some poisons she knew. The leftovers she piled to the side to wait for later use.

She lost the track of time while grounding and boiling the ingredients. Her neck and back felt stiff, her hands were dry from handling the ingredients and her eyes were misty, but she didn’t want to stop. Not yet. Another potion had to be finished. And another. And another. And another...

When she felt hands on her shoulders she twitched from surprise. Martin leaned down so their eyes were in the same level.

\- It’s midnight, he said softly. - Let’s go to sleep.

\- Mph, she mumbled. - I have to do more potions.

\- And I say that you need rest. He put the fire out with a flick of his hand. - Come now, Auli. Don’t make me drag you to the bed like you have dragged me.

A defeated sigh escaped from her as she got up, her stiff joints snapping and clicking in protest. They walked to the west wing with their hands together.

Once they were in peace she tossed her clothes away and threw herself to the bed, crawling under the blanket like a drunkard. It drew some snigger from Martin. Soon she felt his hands around her, pulling her against his chest. She closed her eyes and felt a peace of mind before drifting to sleep.

* * *

For the next days there was little change to the schedule. One Blade at a time went to have his or her equipment checked with Ferrum. Extra weaponry was brought out from the storage. Auliflower did a trip to Bruma and the surrounding area, buying and collecting all the ingredients she could find. Her alchemy set poured so much steam that her hair was constantly moist.

She also picked some of the Sigil Stones she had collected from her chest, enchanted her katana and asked people if they wanted enchantments. Baurus wanted one, and got a shock damage for his sword. He loved it very much, and soon others came for enchantments as well. 

While she worked with the alchemy and enchantments Martin drew the diagram by himself. Many days he calculated, marked and drew, getting ink on his clothing. When he declared it done four days later she couldn’t help but laugh because he had ink smeared over his nose, forehead and hair. Baurus joined her, prompting him to leave for the bath while covering his face in embarrassment.

After those preparations had been done Jauffre had a talk with Martin. He suggested that an extra sword and battle practice could be useful at this point.

\- Currently you are in level where you can hold two opponents at bay, Jauffre explained in friendly tone. - But this will be a battle where you might have many daedra attacking you at once, Sir. Your magic is first-class, and your armour has strong enchantments, but those can only protect you so far.

\- I think Jauffre has a point, Baurus added. - We still have time. Extra practice could prepare you so much.

He thought about it for a moment, tapping his fingers to the table in silence. He agreed, but asked for her to be there to observe. For a while she thought that he just wanted her to be close to him, but in the end she agreed.

Baurus, Pelagius and Fortis were chosen as Martin’s practice partners. Jauffre supervised and gave instructions while Auliflower watched from the side, mostly focusing on sharpening her sword. But soon her focus shifted to the sparring men.

To her surprise he was quite good. Back when they travelled through Cyrodiil he had said politely that he had no skill with swords. But now that she looked at him she found it hard to believe that this was the same man who said those words. He dodged and parried well, and his thrusts and slashes had strength and technique behind them. Perhaps his movements were a bit heavy instead of fluid, but he handled his sword like an experienced warrior. His progress was huge for just nine months of practice.

Was the martial skill something that came from Tiber Septim? According to history books he had been an excellent fighter, even at a young age. Maybe some things carried through blood.

\- That’ll do for now, Jauffre clapped his hands and everybody stopped. Only Martin leaned to his knees and breathed heavily. It brought a smile to her lips. No matter his development, he wasn’t a warrior yet.

\- Try to be lighter on your feet, the Grandmaster instructed. - All your weight is on your heels. Try to set it more on your toes. You’ve seen Auliflower fight. She does that - that’s why she’s so fast.

\- It’s not that easy in heavy boots, Martin grumbled. Baurus gave him a pint of water which he drained in few gulps.

\- We’ll see to it tomorrow. The day has been filled with enough work for now.

All of them went to eat supper and then drifted to their evening activities. Auliflower went to the bedroom while Martin went to bathe. While waiting she drifted through the books on the small shelf, but nothing seemed interesting. In the end she retreated to the bed and stared at the candles, not bothering to put fire to the hearth. Today she preferred the chill air around her.

Not long after Martin returned. She watched him go to the dresser and tug his upper body free from the robes before drying his steaming hair. When she saw his muscular back she felt warmth tingling in her belly. As he turned, about to open the belt, he caught her gaze. Sudden embarrassment made her turn her eyes down and pick on a lock of hair that danced on her cheek. When she finally looked back she saw that he was giving her an apologetic look.

\- Forgive me, he said, - but I just want to sleep tonight.

\- Oh, she blinked. - Okay...

She turned with a sigh, feeling disappointment. There had been nothing between them for days, save for some cuddling and kissing before falling asleep. The stress of the future battle and the exhaustion from all the ongoing preparations tired them, but still she wished to feel his touch on her. Being held by him was one of the few things that gave her serenity.

She felt how the bed gave away, and then Martin wrapped his arms tightly around her. The scent of soap came to her nose.

\- I’m sorry, he repeated. - The sword practice put its strain on me. But I’ll make it up to you tomorrow. He leaned closer to her ear, his lips ghosting over it. - How about right after you wake up?

He whispered it so impassionedly that it heated her from head to toes and a shiver went through her loins. He still surprised her with these sudden unveilings of the seductive man beneath the humble surface.

\- Oh, you -, she giggled, but then he lifted his finger, cutting her off.

\- But, he continued, - on the condition that you must make me breakfast first.

\- That’s low. She puckered her lips mockingly. - You just want me to cook for you.

\- I just think in advantage. Because... His voice lowered down again. - After I’m done with you, you won’t be able to stand for the rest of the day...

The low rumble of his chuckling vibrated through her when he pressed his face behind her ear. An embarrassed snort escaped from her as she buried her face to his neck to avoid the intensity of his eyes, her mind swirling with the thought of him doing very naughty things to her.

* * *

The 19th of Evening Star was almost over. Cloud Ruler Temple was falling silent for the night. Day’s last meal had been finished, and every soul present was trying to find rest. It wasn’t easy after the message from Countess Narina Carvain that had arrived before supper.

The last troops from Leyawiin and Anvil had arrived to Bruma. It meant that tomorrow they will fight.

Auliflower felt fear after the messenger left. Her part in battle had been discussed ages ago: She’s to remain near Martin until the Great Gate opens, and then she must run through it and find the Great Sigil Stone before the daedric siege engine comes through. In the end, the troops were there to just delay the daedra. Their fate depended on her. And the closer the day had become, the more nervous she was. All kinds of worst-case scenarios ran through her head, and her sleep was haunted by them.

But she was lucky that she had Martin. He always saw her distress and comforted her by holding her hand or embracing her. It made her feel guilty that he had to support her so much when she was supposed to be his sword and shield, but the sweet words he spoke softly to her ear washed all of her doubts away.

The two of them had spent almost all of their time together during these passing weeks, finding comfort in close contact and the little things that ordinary people do. Few days ago he even had suggested that they should have a small lunch outside, picnic-style. The idea had been romantic, but it had a little problem in it: the air had been extremely cold. But still Martin insisted on it, so they did it. He wore all the possible undergarments under his clothes, a scarf around his neck and the big fur coat, and still he was on the verge of freezing when they finished. But despite that the picnic had been nice. It gave them a sense of normality which they needed.

Now Auliflower was in the bed, skin still clammy from the bath. Martin lay next to her, his head on her shoulder. He stroked her skin tenderly, tracing the scars on her right side. She played with his hair, running her fingers through the thick, silky strands. The grey over his forehead had increased ever so slightly, the light strands visible in the chestnut locks. But she loved them because all the little things made him the man she had grown to love.

\- I wish I could ask Akatosh to stop time, she mumbled quietly. Martin turned his head up. - I know it’s not possible, but I’d rather stay like this for eternity than go to battle tomorrow.

\- You’re not the only one. But we have to do this. Tamriel depends on us... On you. He turned his head down. - The weight that we have put on your shoulders pains me. What my father asked you to do, and what I have asked from you... But no one else can do this. We can’t win this war without you.

\- It still doesn’t make it any easier. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders. - This whole thing scares me... But then I think about my family back in Skyrim, my friends here... and you, Marty. All of them, and you, give me strength.

A sigh escaped from Martin when she tightened her hold of him. Just being there, skin against skin, felt very comforting.

\- One way or the other, the wind of change blows tomorrow. She felt a lump rising to her throat. - And... I want you to -

\- Don’t. He lifted his head and looked at her firmly. - Don’t invoke bad luck, Auli. We will triumph - and we will live.

She smiled sadly and he lifted himself up enough so he could brush his lips to hers. She answered affectionately, and he deepened it so alluringly that it caused her eyes to flutter. Her head felt dizzy when he parted from her.

\- We still have this night just for the two of us. Martin brushed some hair away from her forehead. - Forget about tomorrow.

\- Then help me forget it, Auliflower whispered. - Please.

A tender smile passed his lips before he settled his body over her and brushed their lips together. When his mouth trailed down to her chest she closed her eyes, feeling how the sweet tingle flowed through her body from his touch.

\- Oh, Martin...

Candles began to burn out as the two of them were lost to each other. Soft noises escaped from their lips when they explored one another with passion. Just the smallest touch could make them breathless. Even though they had shared a bed for months, tonight was more like their first time together: tender seeking of closeness that yielded more joy than the feverish lust.

Both of them needed this - to forget that they were the Emperor and his Blade going to battle tomorrow. Tonight they were only a man and woman who wanted to feel pleasure together.

Some hours later the last candle flickered away, leaving the moonlight from the window as the only light source. Auliflower snuggled closer to Martin after she had regained her breath. He tugged his damp hair back and leaned to press his lips to her forehead, folding his arms around her while doing so. She leaned her head to the pillow, entwined their legs and ran her fingers over his moist back. Not long after his fingers drew gentle circles over her shoulder blades, and he began to hum a soothing tune.

At that moment her heart was finally serene and at peace when she listened to the song he hummed and felt his heart beating next to her hand, the afterglow of their love-making lulling them to a soothing tranquillity they desperately needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> God, this took so long! It isn't easy to try to add all the little preparation details to the mix. And perhaps it became too focused on HoK and Martin... But enjoy, anyway.


	33. Defence of Bruma

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The time has come for the allied forces of Cyrodiil to defend Bruma. Once the Great Gate appears, their hope lies in the shoulders of Auliflower.

The sun had not yet cast its light to the mountains when a band of Blades and four riders descended down from the Cloud Ruler Temple. The clatter of metal and the stomping of hooves and boots filled the cold, crisp air. There was no talk or song - all of them were focused on the battle that was waiting down in the valley. The battle that could change their fate.

Captain Steffan rode a white stallion next to Jauffre, and Martin was on the bay mare he liked. Auliflower was on Ebony. A lump formed in chest, but otherwise she was calm. She gave a glance around her comrades. Baragon, Baurus, Belisarius, Cyrus, Fortis, Jena and Pelagius were chosen to fight. More had wanted to come, but some had to stay in the temple to guard it.

All of them were ready. The Akaviri-designed steel plates shined bright in the first rays of the sun, but not as bright as the armour of the first Septim that Martin wore. Perhaps she looked a bit bleak among them in her white Kvatch cuirass, but wearing it had been her own choice: it was light, it was enchanted with endurance and strength boosts - and it also had symbolic value that Jauffre had understood.

_People know me as the Hero of Kvatch. It is time for me to look like it. People down there need the hope that this coat of arms brings - and I need the encouragement to fulfil my mission._

Time was close to midday when they finally arrived to the northern gate. They left the horses there and went to the city, passing many tents of the allies who had arrived from all over Cyrodiil on their way to the castle.

When they entered the throne room Countess Narina rose from her throne and came to greet them. She wore no armour, but she had an enchanted cloak over her shoulders and a dagger on her waist. Martin took a step forward and held her hand in greeting.

\- My Lady, he greeted her.

\- My Lord, she said. - All troops have arrived to defend the city. I would prefer more, of course, but if we must offer battle now, so be it.

\- The time is indeed now. But we are as ready as we can be. 

\- So be it. Bruma's fate is in the hands of the gods now...The Countess turned to look at Auliflower, - and yours.

She bowed shortly. The Countess nodded to her and called in a clear voice:

\- Burd! Deploy the troops for battle!

The Bruma Guard moved out. It felt like the lump in her chest tried to wriggle out of her throat, which she guessed that was her heart. This had been easier to accept in the morning now that the day was here at last, but the fear she had felt for weeks was creeping back to her. Martin began to move towards the doors, and she followed stiffly like a dog.

At the doors he turned to her and took hold of her hand, squeezing it tightly. The Blades gathered a bit closer to shield them from curious eyes, even though there were too many people for more comfort than holding hands. She gave him a last begging look which he answered with a confident smile.

\- I made my choice, he said. - My place is on the battlefield. The time for hiding in Cloud Ruler Temple is over. Come, let us go down to battle together.

\- Martin... She wanted to say more, but she only murmured: - I love you.

\- And I love you, Auli.

He squeezed her hand, leaned their foreheads together for a short moment and breathed deeply. She closed her eyes and savoured the feel and scent of him. After half a minute he let her go. Too soon, but oddly it was enough.

Captain Steffan handed him his helmet which he put under his armpit for now. Their band walked back outside, the cold frosty air surrounding them immediately.

At the gate to the castle they were greeted by a huge crowd that stood on both sides of the city’s path. Civilians were standing behind the soldiers. All of them looked eagerly at their group. After a nod from Jauffre Captain Burd stepped forward and called out in mighty voice:

\- Here is Martin Septim, last son of Uriel Septim! Make way for the Dragon Born and the Hero of Kvatch!

A short silence passed before the people exploded in to cheers. The cacophonous sound hurt Auliflower’s sensitive ears.

\- THE SEPTIM LINE LIVES! MARTIN! MARTIN! MARTIN!

\- HAIL, MARTIN SEPTIM!

\- FOR THE EMPEROR!

\- MARTIN SEPTIM!

Martin seemed horrified about the attention he received, but he gave the crowd a small, charming smile and lifted his hand in greeting. It only made the people more excited. Their cheers chimed through Bruma as they walked between the crowd to the south gate. Every now and then someone shouted for the Hero of Kvatch as well, giving some courage to her as she walked on Martin’s side.

Outside the city the rest of the troops were moving forward. When the Blades came among them the troops nearby turned and gave honour to Martin who nodded respectfully to everyone.

The coats of arms from all the cities were present - the least from Kvatch, and the most from Skingrad. Several mismatched armours of the Fighters Guild members were among them. Behind the troops were the mages, their robes fluttering in the breeze. And there were three Knights of the Nine and the Divine Crusader among them. All four stood proudly, like living legends. They put their right fists over their hearts when she looked at them.

Less than a kilometre away a gate was forming, rising eerily from the ground as the sky darkened to red and thunderclouds formed over the mountains. It was beginning.

Auliflower watched how Martin put the helmet to his head and turned to nod to the Blades. They moved swiftly to the area next to the gate, the rest of the army following quickly behind. Some luck was on their side: The gate formed beneath a small hill in a pit-like landing, giving advantage to archers and mages and trouble to the daedra since they’d have to run uphill to get to the city.

The air was mild in the immediate area, thanks to the heat that came from the rising abomination in front of them. The Blades gave their last farewells to each other before they moved in front of the soldiers, taking their place among them, but close to Martin who stood still for a half a minute. He stared at the gate that kept forming slowly. She saw some anxiety in him, but it disappeared when his eyes passed her.

He glanced around quickly, turned firmly and walked in front of the troops who held their weapons at the ready. All eyes were on him, but he did not falter. He spoke in sharp voice to the troops.

\- Soldiers of Cyrodiil! The Empire will stand or fall by what we do here today! Will we let the daedra do to Bruma what they did to Kvatch? Will we let them burn our homes? Will we let them kill our families? No! We make our stand here, today, for the whole of Cyrodiil! We must hold fast until the Hero of Kvatch can destroy their Great Gate. We must kill whatever comes out of that gate!

At that point he drew his silver sword from his waist and raised it towards the skies.

\- SOLDIERS OF CYRODIIL! DO YOU STAND WITH ME?!

\- FOR THE EMPEROR!

She watched in awe as the troops shouted the names of their cities and glory for the Emperor. Far gone was the time when Martin stood anxiously in front of a small group, making a small and modest speech. Now he was standing in front of an army in the golden armour of his distant kin, facing the gate of Oblivion with his frosty sword held high, inspiring them all to fight.

There was no doubting him now - he was truly the Emperor of Tamriel.

A low rumble passed the air. The gate was ready. A horde of daedra came through it: Spiders, Dremora, Clannfears, Xivilai, Daedroth. Somebody shouted commands to the archers who released a deadly rain down on the beasts. Half of them fell, but the rest of them advanced.

\- FOR BRUMA AND THE EMPIRE!

Martin’s yell prompted the troops forward. Auliflower drew her sword and ran on his side, letting her voice ring in the air and battle fury fill her veins.

The Blades and the two of them were the first among the beasts, cutting them down and moving forward. Martin spread a cone of frost in a wide area, and she ran through the frozen or slowed down beasts, slicing them down before spinning to another direction.

Soon the battlefield was in chaos. The clash of metal, unworldly screams and battle cries filled the air. Her blade cut down many before they could reach Martin. His sword danced around, cutting and freezing, and he threw spells as quickly as he could, which was fast. In the middle of all that fighting she noticed that he kept his weight on his toes, which explained his speed. It made her smile despite the dangerous situation.

Daedra kept coming in large waves, but they didn’t get that far through the defence line. People were fighting with everything they’ve got. The ground was soon littered with unearthly bodies.

In twenty minutes the advance of daedra was stopped, but the army got only a few minutes of rest. Another gate appeared, shaking the ground around it. More daedra kept pouring through. The defenders charged forward again.

Auliflower lost track of people around her, seeing a flash of Skingrad red here and the brown of Cheydinhal between Chorrol blue there. The only person she focused on was Martin - she had to keep him safe as long as she could.

But right then a wave of monsters pushed them apart, and the golden shine was lost in the blackness. Panic almost made her cry out, but a grey armour appeared next to her, helping her to cut through the beasts with a sparking blade. She focused her eyes to her aid.

\- Baurus!

\- Keep pushing! he yelled. - I have to protect him! I will not fail this time!

She nodded and blasted some ice in front of her, killing one daedra and wounding the other. Baurus rammed through the rest of them like a bull, reaching Martin who was surrounded by three Dremora. Together the three of them cut them down.

\- Disappear like that again and I’ll kick your ass! she yelled at his face.

\- You’re welcome! he shouted back and threw ice over her. She turned and saw a Daedroth fall down. An ice spear pierced its mouth. When she turned back to him he gave her a cheeky grin.

A sudden tremor nearly caused her to fall down, but Martin caught her in time. Between the two gates a third gate appeared like a hellish mound of earth. All three began to glow in sync, and the middle one kept on growing, becoming bigger and more grotesque than the others until it was twice as high, filling the area with the foul stench of flesh from the Deadlands.

The Great Gate.

She heard how he exhaled sharply close to her ear. Then he spun her around and nailed his eyes to hers.

\- This is your chance! he shouted over the noise. - You need to close the Great Gate! We'll try to hold them off as long as we can!

Her fear nearly overwhelmed her. How could she leave him to danger? She couldn’t!

\- I... I...

A horrible scream next to them startled her. The next thing she knew that she was flung to the side, hitting the ground. When she spun her head around she saw how a Dremora swung its blade towards Martin. In a nick of time he moved out of the way, but the hit reached him - it knocked the helmet off his head. He continued the motion and cut the Dremora’s neck, getting a spray of black blood over him.

Once the daedra fell down he came to her and pulled her up, his eyes like cold fire amidst the blood stains on his face.

\- You must go! he yelled. - Otherwise we’re all lost, not just me! Control yourself and go!

\- But I can’t leave -

\- GO, AULI, GO!

He flung her to the direction of the gates, and that finally snapped her out of the pathetic excuses. This was not the time to wallow in fear - it was the time for her to save them all, or all would be lost.

A new strength seeped through her veins and she ran, not looking back. Behind her Martin called ‘To me!’ while she kept dodging both enemies and allies, and then she was at the gate and leapt in to the burning energy, praying to the gods to guide her.

* * *

As soon as her sight returned Auliflower looked around as quickly as she could. A huge iron gate opened in front of her. Behind it, in a stream of lava, was the Siege Crawler, the horrible daedric machine that could destroy cities. It moved in the distance, one spiky leg at a time, spitting fire to the air. Few towers and a bridge surrounded it on both sides.

The path seemed pretty simple. She had to get up to the bridge so she could reach the Sigil Keep behind the machine, that much she saw. No one knew how much time she had before the machine is through - all she knew that she had to run faster than never before. She pulled out a Potion of Invisibility from her satchel, gulped it down and ran immediately after her hands had disappeared.

\- All right, you fuckers, she growled through ragged breaths, - try to stop me!

Never in her life had she ran that fast. She practically flew to the nearest tower, hit the lift handle and got up. Once up she ran over the small bridge to the next tower, went down and rammed through the door, finally reaching the bridge to the Keep. Many daedra were in the way, but she ran past them, leaving them turning their heads in surprise thanks to her invisibility.

The noise that came from the machine hurt her ears as she ran. Her ribs began to ache painfully from all the running, so she drank a stamina potion, easing her pain a bit. The effect of the invisibility potion faded, but luckily there weren’t many daedra around.

A minute later her face sunk: the bridge she needed to cross was broken just before the land. There wasn’t enough time to measure the distance, so she just picked up speed and made a mighty leap. She felt weightless for a time that could have been eternity before hitting the other side. The stone crumbled under her feet, making her stumble and fall, but she crawled up and dodged the monsters around her.

Only one tower and a gate stood in the way to the Sigil Keep. She ran up to the tower, slashing the daedra, hit the gate control and heard loud clanking and screeching from the outside. After a quick breath she ran back down and to outside, through the open gate and to the Sigil Keep.

Once inside the Keep she ran to a daedra that was clearly the Keeper - it looked more intelligent than the others. It ran to her and she dodged it, hitting it with her dagger. The electricity made it stumble to the floor, allowing her to slice its head off. She snatched the keys from its waist and darted to the door behind the energy beam, which was more intense and bright than the previous ones.

In later times Auliflower had no memory how she got up to the tower. She just ran, dodging attacking daedra that tried to cut her down or slow her with arrows and spells, cursing loudly on the way. Every now and then she did a weak Shield Spell which reflected most of the attacks away. The whole time she feared that she was too slow, too late, but she couldn’t stop to dwell on it. Not if she wanted any of the people she cared about to survive.

When she reached the Sigillum Sanguis she nearly cried from relief. But she didn’t have time to stop - two Dremora appeared from behind the pillars. One managed to cut her arm, but she just stabbed it and ran. The other hit her leg, but she ignored it since she didn’t feel any crippling pain. She surprised the monster by turning around. It was so close that it couldn’t slow down in time. It pierced itself to her dagger, dying from the sparking magic. She kicked the Dremora away and darted the fleshy stairs up, reaching the frame that held the Stone.

The Great Sigil Stone was huge. If a normal one was the size of a cabbage while in place, this was clearly twice the size, like a pumpkin. The heat from it actually felt uncomfortable.

After the five second admiration she dashed to it, put her hands on it and snatched it away. The energy explosion made her ears chime. The Stone began to vibrate in her arms as the tower began to collapse.

\- Akatosh have mercy, she winced when the light engulfed her.

* * *

She flew over the ground, struggling to connect her feet to the land and stabilise her balance. When she hit the land she stumbled a bit and looked around.

The Siege Crawler was over her, halfway through the Gate. As the portal began to collapse the machine stopped. There were a lot of dead daedra on the ground that was now a messy combination of white, black and red. Further away she thought that she saw the Blades, but a loud creak caught her attention. The machine kept crumbling above her. A huge chunk actually fell from it.

Panic took control and she stumbled away, but the machine’s shadow approached her fast. She screamed and threw herself to the ground, protecting her head and neck. A huge clatter and explosion behind her cramped her ears shut. Something hit her thigh, causing pain.

When the tremors stopped she opened her eyes. A huge block of metal was over her, but next to her was a small opening. As her ears began to open up she registered noises and yelling, and then two pairs of hands appeared to the opening and grabbed her.

When light hit her face again she looked around her. Captain Lerus of Bravil Guard and Captain Burd were helping her, both tired and dirty but alive. The others were a collection of many soldiers. Everyone began to cheer, shouting her name while hugging each other or clapping hands.

\- WINDHOVER! WINDHOVER!

\- HOORAY, AULIFLOWER, HOORAY!

\- HOORAY TO THE SAVIOUR OF BRUMA! HOORAY!

When she kept turning around she noticed most of the Blades coming towards her. And Martin was with them. A nasty cut ran from his cheek over his nose and streams of blood from his nostrils had messed his face. But he was clearly alive.

_I’m alive... He’s alive... we’re all alive!_

\- Here! Auliflower called and took a shaky step forward.

He reached her and enclosed her to his arms, gasping from exhaustion and joy at the same time. He actually swooned her around and laughed joyously, prompting the Blades to cheer.

\- You did it, Auli! You actually did it!

Tears of relief fell from her closed eyes as she began to laugh. Her breathing became rapid, and her fingers felt cold. The fading of adrenaline stiffened her. It felt like her legs were turning to puddle. She felt herself slipping down.

Suddenly she was watching Martin and Captain Burd above her, the brightening blue sky behind them. It felt like that she couldn’t breathe, and thirst strangled her throat. Cold sweat was rising to her brow.

\- Stretchers! she heard someone shout. - She’s going to shock! And bring a blanket!

\- I-I’m f-fine, she stuttered. - I-I j-just f-feel c-cold... A-and t-thirsty...

The face of Baurus appeared above her, as well. The Redguard had a bruise around his right eye, but he was smiling nervously as he took the Great Sigil Stone from her twitching hands.

\- It’s okay, he assured her. - Your legs are a mess, but you’ll survive. Luckily your wounds don’t bleed right now.

\- T-the S-stone... W-we n-need t-to d-do t-the r-ritual...

\- Hush now, Martin said and held her hand. - Don’t think about it. Relax. We won a great victory today. Finding Camoran can wait until we’re all healed.

It didn’t take long for the stretchers to arrive. Soon Auliflower was carried away from the battlefield, a blanket wrapped around her shivering body. Her head couldn’t still figure out what was happening, but the stabbing pain in her legs told her that she was injured. Every now and then someone shouted her name in victorious tone.

Next she saw the city gate over her, and the thunderous roars of the citizens surrounded her. They shouted for the Emperor and the Saviour of Bruma so loudly that her ears began to hurt. Did they really mean her? It didn’t feel real.

Baurus supported her up enough so that she could see the crowd. She felt like crying again when people cheered to her and Martin, jumping and hugging each other. She managed to lift her hand in greeting together with him. The noise just got louder as people kept cheering from happiness and triumph. 

\- LONG LIVE MARTIN SEPTIM! LONG LIVE AULIFLOWER WINDHOVER!

She gasped from joy and looked at Martin - he was smiling as he held his hand up. When his eyes met hers he smiled even wider.

For the first time since Kvatch - after months of battle, relic hunting and uncertainty born from her own heart - she really felt like a hero chosen by destiny when she lifted her hand in another greeting to the cheering crowd.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> After a long block I finished the chapter. Enjoy.


	34. To Paradise

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower rests before preparing for her next big challenge: the journey to Mankar Camoran's Paradise to recover the Amulet of Kings.

People sang in soft tunes inside the chapel. Their song was about hope: the long and dark night will be wiped away by dawn if one keeps to the stars and stands their ground. It was beautiful. It brought comfort to those who had lost friends and loved ones in the defence of Bruma.

But it didn’t comfort Auliflower, no matter how the song promised that the dawn will come.

Pelagius cried in her arms. His sobs nearly drowned the song away. She tried to comfort him, but tears clouded her eyes as she looked at the bodies of Fortis and Baragon in front of them.

Her heart felt like it had been torn apart. Fortis and Pelagius had been one of her first friends in the temple. They were always ready to train with her. Always ready to help or smile, like a pair of mischievous brothers. Now the light-haired Imperial lay still, never sparring or smiling with his best friend again.

From Fortis her gaze drifted to Baragon. His copper blonde hair had been smoothed down. He too looked peaceful. There was a line between his eyebrows from the concentrated frown he always had on his face. Even though he had been indifferent towards her since summer she still liked his calm demeanour.

It felt so cruel that they had won the battle but lost people dear to them. Just what happened to Grandpa Thorkell all those years ago. The bandits were defeated, but he died, anyway, and the grief still haunted her and her family.

It made her wish that this war was over so no more lives would be lost.

\- I’m s-sorry, Pel, she murmured. - I’m here if you need me.

\- T-thank you, he sniffed.

She helped him down to his knees and drifted to the side. Her thigh throbbed - Healer Cirroc had said that there was a thin fracture in the bone. She had healed it, but not perfectly, it seemed. She leaned to the wall and eased the pain. A relieved sigh escaped from her mouth.

Cirroc passed her on the way to next patient and examined her quickly.

\- Keep that up and you’ll be fine, he said. - Now please excuse me...

\- Can... can I help? I need to do something.

\- Of course. Follow me.

They walked through the chapel and stopped every now and then, healing injuries or comforting people - or Cirroc did. She stayed quiet most of the time and her exhaustion limited her skills. But helping felt good. Sad thoughts and pain stayed away. And everyone greeted her warmly, thanking her for saving the city.

When they reached the main altar she saw that Jauffre and Jena were leaning against it. Grandmaster was very pale when Cyrus helped him to drink a potion. Baurus had said that he nearly bled to death, but mages had saved him. Jena looked worse - she kept crying and stared at the bloody stump on her left arm. Big daedra had cut her hand off beneath the wrist. She did her best to not think about it, but her throat began to get tight again.

Behind the altar Countess Narina was talking quietly with Martin who was - to her surprise - healing a Skingrad soldier at the same time. She stopped and stayed away, giving them privacy. After a while they finished and the Countess noticed her. She invited her to them, so she obeyed.

\- Miss Windhover, she said, - I’m glad to see that you’re fine.

\- As fine as I can be, Auliflower said in low tone. - I was lucky... unlike others.

The Countess put her hand on her shoulder, surprising her.

\- The cost of this battle was great, but we all have you to thank for this, Auliflower. This wouldn’t have been possible without your dedication to the cause and the crown. I’ll make sure that you will get the honour you deserve. We shall erect a statue to the city in your honour, so Cyrodiil and whole Tamriel will always remember what you did to stop the Oblivion Crisis.

\- Countess Narina..., she gasped in surprise.

\- It’s the least I can do. Never dismiss what you did - I certainly won’t, Saviour of Bruma.

The Countess bowed her head to her and Martin and left. All she could do was shrug her shoulders and grin embarrassedly.

After an hour The Blades were healed enough so they left the chapel, giving room to more critical patients and their families. They moved to Auliflower’s house, planning to eat and rest before returning to Cloud Ruler Temple. Their departure took a long time when many wanted to express their admiration and gratitude to Martin who had healed others nearly non-stop. He was himself, modest and humble, and gave everyone a greeting. All of them could see how the people began to love him even more.

At her house they put out some bedrolls, settled Jauffre and Jena to them, collected food and began cooking. Martin oversaw everything before she asked him to go rest. His indifferent reply confused her. After he left downstairs she went to help Pelagius with the food.

In an hour all of them had a steaming bowl of hot broth in front of them. She ate half-heartedly, tasting only sand. She cleaned her dishes and went downstairs with another bowl, an apple and a small rejuvenating potion. It should give Martin strength after such a long healing session.

When she knocked the bedroom door he didn’t answer. She opened it and stepped inside. He stood near a dresser, his back towards the door. Her eyes widened from surprise - he had taken off most of his armour, leaving his upper body bare in the cold room.

\- By Shor’s throne, she said, - do you want to catch a cold? At least keep a shirt on.

She put the tray to the small table and approached him.

\- Step aside, please. I’ll get you a blanket.

Her movements stopped when she came closer. He partially leaned to the dresser, but that wasn’t what confused her. It was the look on his face and the hand covering his eyes.

\- Martin?

He lowered his hand slowly. The pain in his eyes was as clear as day. After a second of thought she pulled him to a hug. To her relief he wrapped his arms around her. She brushed her fingers in smoothing motion over his neck.

\- Sorry, he said quietly. - I still think about the battle. And those people in the chapel. And the daedra... And Fortis and Baragon... It reminds me of... of Kvatch. I...

\- I know, she murmured. - I don’t think that any of us can forget this day. And perhaps we shouldn’t.

He sighed and leaned their heads together. It felt good that she wasn’t alone with her pain.

\- I don’t know what I’d do without you, Auli.

\- Sit here moping. And eat cold food.

He snorted against her hair and laughed.

\- How can you stand me when I’m such a wreck?

\- Because I love you, you Imperial dork.

Both of them began to laugh. After they calmed down Martin looked at her tenderly and kissed her forehead. She closed her eyes and enjoyed the feel of his lips on her skin. Then she yawned loudly.

\- Go and rest for a moment, he said. - We have to return to Cloud Ruler Temple today. The ritual must be done soon before Camoran can make countermeasures. Don’t worry - I’ll wake you up. And eat my meal.

She nodded, took off all her clothing and went to the bed. Before she pulled the blanket up she gave him a look. He had went to the tray and put a spoonful of broth to his mouth while she watched. She smiled, lay down under the cool cover and closed her eyes. If she could rest for a while it would return her strength.

At some point Auliflower felt that heaviness of sleep was fading from her head. The bed felt so warm that she didn’t want to get up yet. But her ears registered breathing close by so she opened her eyes. The sight in front of her warmed her heart.

\- Time to wake up, Martin said softly and stroked her arm.

\- How long did I sleep? she yawned.

\- Two hours. It’s getting dark, but Jauffre and Jena are able to travel. We’re leaving soon.

That was the next step. To travel back to the temple and open the portal to Camoran’s Paradise. It was the only way to get the Amulet of Kings back.

In less than an hour the Blades were ready and left. The dusk had almost settled. Air was cold and the sky clear. Her mind was clear as well when she walked with her comrades.

Then her thoughts drifted to Mythic Dawn and it’s Altmer leader. She remembered the texts from _Commentaries_ and his speech at the Dagon Shrine. How could such a madman inspire such loyalty to a mindless cause? To drive people to slaughter innocents to get what they wanted? She clutched her right side where the dagger scars were. It was the reminder of a time when death had been too close, thanks to Camoran's agent.

And she had an idea.

\- Go on without me! she said to Baurus and darted away. - I’ll catch up with you later!

They called after her, but she kept running until she reached the house of the retired alchemist Calus and went inside. The door almost jumped out of its hinges, startling the man inside.

\- Who dares - Oh, Windhover! Calus said with a surprise. - Why are you in such a hurry?

\- I need your help again, Mister Calus, she said. She picked her satchel and slammed a leather pouch to the table. Calus looked inside it and gasped. The was at least sixty septims in it when she last counted them. But now money wasn’t important to her.

\- What do you need? he asked.

\- The most potent magicka poison that you can make, she said.

* * *

The liquid from the bottle coloured the blade in to a venomous shade of blue. When it began to dry it turned darker. After it had dried Auliflower put the rag away and poured small amounts of poison to the dagger and let them dry as well.

\- I never took you for a poison user, Martin noted. He looked disturbed.

\- True, she nodded and blew gently at the dagger. - But desperate times ask for desperate measures. I need an edge against Camoran - I’m a Spellsword and he’s a powerful mage. The difference is like night and day.

\- But poison? Really? It seems so... cruel.

She lifted her eyes from her work and gave him a look that was filled with hate.

\- I don’t know about you, she said in dark tone, - but he does not deserve mercy from me. Not after his agents burned Kvatch. Not after this day.

He bit his lip and looked away. Her words were harsh, but she had to say it. Mankar Camoran had done and inspired terrible things. His hands were stained in blood of innocents. He didn’t deserve mercy from anyone - and definitely not from the man whose life he had plunged in to chaos along with whole Tamriel.

Soon the dagger was dry. Auliflower put rest of the poison to her satchel and the dagger to her thigh. Then she checked her cuirass, made sure that she had food packed, counted her potions and slid the katana to the sheath. Despite the fact that she was about to go to a pocket dimension to face Camoran she felt calm. If she succeeded, victory would be within their grasp, and that calmed her enough.

It didn’t surprise her that Martin was the more nervous one. He kept picking his sleeve the whole way to the Great Hall and gave her fearful glances. She tried to keep her face still so he wouldn’t get stressed. Staying behind was already too much for him.

Half of the Blades were in the Hall. Even Jauffre wanted to be present at this moment. He sat in a chair near the hearth, pale but determined. Jena was with Belisarius. Baurus and Pelagius came to her - they didn’t say anything, but gave her a tight hug. It felt good.

A nervous tingle finally came to her stomach. It was caused by the sight of the magic diagram and all the objects she had collected. Sanguine Rose was on the opposite side of the kerchief that held the scraps of divine blood of Talos. The Great Welkynd Stone glittered brightly near the glowing Great Sigil Stone that hummed faintly.

 _This is it,_ she thought.

Once they reached the edge of the diagram Martin turned to her. Now he clearly looked nervous, but his voice was calm.

\- As you see, I have everything in place for the ritual. I'll open the portal whenever you're ready.

\- Any last minute advice?

\- I don't know what you'll find in Camoran's Paradise. I do know the portal I create through the _Mysterium Xarxes_ ritual will close behind you. You'll have to find another way back.

Her face fell. How could she find a way back from there?

\- I believe that Mankar Camoran acts as the "anchor" for Paradise, he said when he saw her expression, - just as a Sigil Stone anchors an Oblivion Gate in place. Kill Mankar Camoran, and you will unmake his Paradise. That is your best shot.

\- Okay.

When she took a step forward he clutched her arm, making her stop. He opened his mouth to say something, but closed it and shut his eyes for a moment. When he opened them they were filled with worry that had not been present during the defence of Bruma. She put her hands to his cheeks and leaned their foreheads together in attempt to calm him.

\- Be calm, she said in thick voice. - How can I be brave if you look like you’re in my funeral?

\- I’m sorry, he murmured. - But I worry so much. There’s no telling what you’ll find there. Besides Camoran, I mean. And you’re beyond any reach of help -

\- Little advice. She turned his face up so she could see his eyes. - Believe in me, Marty. That will give me strength to succeed.

Faint smile passed his lips. He sighed deeply, pulled her closer and gave her a light kiss. She kissed him back, but then she got an urge to have more of him and deepened the kiss. It made him more eager and he embraced her fully, keeping their lips joined in a wordless message.

Her head felt dizzy in a good way when he finally pulled away from her. Now he looked more confident. He also placed another kiss to her mouth. It warmed her belly like a hot drink.

\- For luck, my brave love, he said softly. - Brace yourself.

He retreated from her, went to his desk and picked the _Mysterium Xarxes_. Then he went in front of the hearth, opened the book and focused magic to his hands so they glowed. The book floated to the air. He raised his hands and began the ritual. It was horrible to hear the rough and guttural daedric language from his mouth.

The items glowed in sync. Suddenly they floated in the air, became colourful balls of light and joined together. The ball sunk down to the diagram which began to glow. Grotesque claws extended from the ground, burying the diagram beneath it. The area between the claws became a humming shivering portal, similar to the Oblivion gates.

\- May Talos guide you, Jauffre said over the humming.

Auliflower nodded and gave a last glance to Martin behind the portal. He began to look strained, but gave her a small smile. She took a long breath, approached the portal and then dashed to it. She jumped and flew right in to the centre of the sphere.

The energy around her felt uncomfortable. It twisted and pulled her around, as if it wasn’t fully stable. Blasts of hot and cold air slammed her. A yell escaped from her when she suddenly turned upside down and was spun around by unseen forces.

And in the next second she was approaching something white and round that looked like a platform.

\- By the World-Eater!

THUMP!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't believe how long this fic has become, but I love writing it. Sadly the pace slows down since I write slowly.  
> The chapel song referenced at the beginning is The Dawn Will Come from DA:Inquisition. I love it. It would fit the situation.


	35. Way to Camoran

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now Auliflower is in the Paradise. But the way to her arch-nemesis is anything but straight...

\- Ow, ow, ow, ow...

Auliflower struggled to get up from the ground. She had slammed down hard to white flagstone platform. The impact knocked her out for a minute. Her shoulder hurt and her lungs tingled from the sudden loss of air. She bit her teeth and focused her strength to her arms. Once she managed to push her body up she could glance at her surroundings.

The Paradise did actually look like... paradise. Lush trees were all around her. Colourful flowers bloomed on ground and bushes. Ayleid-styled white structures were close to her, joined together by a white path that began from where she was laying. Sky was mostly blue, but had a hint of sunset in its colours. She seemed to be on an island because further on her right was a big body of water.

After a moment she got up, trying to feel it anything was broken. She was fine, minus her shoulder. She concentrated magic to it, feeling how the swelling and pain eased.

_So, the cat's-paw of the Septims arrives at last._

Small shriek rang from her mouth and she pulled out her sword, pointing it around. It was definitely Camoran who had spoken. Where was he?

_You didn't think you could take me unawares, here of all places? In the Paradise that I created? Look now, upon my Paradise, Gaiar Alata, in the old tongue. A vision of the past... and the future. Behold the Savage Garden, where my disciples are tempered for a higher destiny: to rule over Tamriel Reborn._

After another round of glaring around she concluded that Camoran wasn’t present - he was speaking to her mind. Disturbing.

_If you are truly the hero of destiny, as I hope, the Garden will not hold you for long. Lift your eyes to Carac Agaialor, my seat at the pinnacle of Paradise. I shall await you there, Auliflower Windhover._

She did lift her eyes up. Far behind the trees was a mountain where she saw white walls. So there was Camoran’s palace. Her path was clear.

\- Fine, she muttered and put her sword away. Then she began to walk forward, deeper in to this Savage Garden.

Despite the beauty around her she felt nervous. The unnatural feeling of this place crept on her back like an ant. Few deer dashed around her, but they had a strange energy in them. Everything around her seemed real, but it wasn’t. She didn’t want to stay here for long.

A movement in front caught her attention. It looked like several people close to each other. She approached them with care and kneeled behind a bush.

There were three people near a platform, a woman and two men. The woman was a Nord, and the men were Imperials. All wore simple pants and the woman had a simple shirt, too. They were discussing heatedly. But before she could hear their words a Xivilai and three Clannfears appeared, attacked them and killed them quickly. Then they just left.

She waited for a moment before continuing forward and passed the bodies. When she looked at them she froze for a second, took a quick breath, and then dashed away in horror.

When she finally stopped to catch her breath she couldn’t believe what she had seen.

The dead woman was Else God-Hater.

_She died months ago! But she was there, alive! What is this madness?!_

She took several steps forward and stopped on a path. When she turned she noticed that the path led to a elegant bridge that ended in the root of the mountain.

And a Dremora stood on the bridge.

Auliflower ran away by instinct, not looking back. She stopped near a small cave and gasped for breath. To her relief the Dremora had not followed her.

A voice rang from the cave. Because she was curious like a cat she sneaked inside.

Several people were inside the cave, standing near a small water-filled pit. At the end of the cave was a stone blockage, held together by two logs. Feral growls could be heard from there. Something was held prisoner there.

An urge to free the beast filled her. The people here were all Mythic Dawn agents - the presence of Else proved it. For some reason there were daedra, too, killing them, but why should she care? All these people had done evil things to innocents - wasn’t it fair that they should suffer for it?

She steeled her heart, sneaked past the four people and reached the blockage. A small lever was on the wall. But just when she reached for it she kicked a pebble with her foot, catching the closest man’s attention. His face became horrified when he realised what she was planning.

\- No! he yelled. - Don’t free Anaxes!

But in that same moment she pulled the lever down.

The logs and stones fell over the man, and a huge Xivilai jumped from the hole, attacking everyone in sight. She retreated to the shadows and watched the massacre. Once all were dead the Xivilai glanced around and walked away.

Guilt began to gnaw on her when she left the shadows. This wasn’t like her. She never wished this kind of harm on anyone. Sure, she could get mad during battle fury, but she wasn’t cruel. She never even tortured insects as a kid or left her game suffer from misfired hits.

Once outside the cave she took a long breath, tried not to think about the massacre and returned through the path to the bridge she had last visited.

The Dremora she had seen earlier began approaching her. She drew her sword from pure instinct, but to her surprise it lifted its empty sword arm in the air. It confused her so that she lowered her blade, but lifted it again when she saw the Xivilai from the cave behind it. The creatures stopped almost three metres away from her.

\- You destroyed the Sigil Tower at Ganonah, the Dremora said to her in deep, tearing voice. - My kin say you fought well.

\- Ganonah? she asked carefully. - Never heard of it.

\- Your city of Kvatch. A chill went through her spine. - Our clan sacked it... a trifling task fit for scamps. Your swift retribution earned you much respect among my people. We had not expected that a mortal would act with such resolution and honour. It is no dishonour for us to speak.

She eyed the Dremora curiously. It or the Xivilai showed no attempt to attack. She chose to put her sword away for now. It caused the Dremora to lift its brow. It didn’t know that she could pull it out fast if the situation needed it.

\- I seek Mankar Camoran, she said.

\- You speak directly like one of my people almost. I'm glad I did not kill you immediately.

Its smile was like a bestial grin. It made her feel uneasy.

\- I am Kathutet, and I guard this entrance. Mankar Camoran's chattels, the unmortals that swarm here in the Savage Garden, test themselves in unceasing combat. But, being no true immortals, they are without honour or courage, and shy from battle. However, by some trick, they trapped one of my agents, the Xivilai Anaxes, in a cave. 

It turned its head to the Xivilai which kneeled and lowered its head with a growl.

\- I consider his humiliation a fitting punishment, Kathutet growled. - However, his shame attaches to me, and though the matter is too small for my attention, it is not too small for one of my servants. He is their lord, so they mock him and me. I can’t permit things like that to continue.

The Dremora turned to look at her again.

\- You freed Anaxes and restored order to the Grotto. I find myself in your debt and this irks me. I am honour bound to repay my debt to you. If you will it.

A chance to get away from the daedra without a fight? It sounded too good to be true. A mad choice, but this was all madness. And that sense of honour that Kathutet showed surprised her.

\- Okay, she said. - How is the debt paid?

\- There is one way out of the Savage Garden. I guard it. In return for your service, I offer you the key to that path - the Bands of the Chosen. If you refuse a gift from an enemy, you may choose instead to prove your honour upon me in combat. By giving you this choice - gift or battle - I discharge my debt to you.

\- And I need these bands for...?

\- If you seek Mankar Camoran, you need to leave the Savage Garden. But the only path from the Garden is through the Forbidden Grotto. Only those few wearing the Bands of the Chosen are allowed to leave. I offer them to you as a gift - or you can battle me for them. Your choice, mortal.

Kathutet pulled a pair of bracers from its belt. They looked ordinary and were decorated simply. But she could get them now, without a fight. Her choice was clear.

\- I accept the key you offer, Kathutet, she said and held out her wrists.

It tilted its head, came to her and put the Bands to her wrists. A shudder and a gasp passed her lips - the metal felt hot and heavy.

\- My debt is paid, it said blandly.

\- Thank you. I guess.

She tried to walk forward but Kathutet stopped her.

\- Honour, and pride, bids me tell you: none can escape the Forbidden Grotto. There you will be the charge of my kynsman, Orthe. Your blood might cover the ground instead of Camoran’s. Shame.

After a look that tried to be both disturbed and respectful Auliflower went to the bridge, straight to the cave entrance and walked inside. The voice of Camoran spoke to her again.

_How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The Principalities have sparkled as gems in the black reaches of Oblivion since the First Morning. Many are their names and the names of their masters: the Coldharbour of Molag Bal, Vaermina's Quagmire, the ten Moonshadows of Azura, and... and Dawn's Beauty, the Princedom of Lorkhan... misnamed 'Tamriel' by deluded mortals._

\- What are you saying? she murmured, though she doubted that he could hear her. - That this world is all wrong?

_Yes, you understand now. Tamriel is just one more Daedric realm of Oblivion, long since lost to its Prince when he was betrayed by those that served him. Lord Dagon cannot invade Tamriel, his birthright! He comes to liberate the Occupied Lands!_

\- Oh for fuck’s sake…

_Ask yourself! How is it that mighty gods die, yet the Daedra stand incorruptible? How is it that the Daedra forthrightly proclaim themselves to man, while the gods cower behind statues and the faithless words of traitor-priests? It is simple... they are not gods at all. The truth has been in front of you since you first were born: the Daedra are the true gods of this universe. Julianos, Dibella and Stendarr are all Lorkhan's betrayers, posing as divinities in a principality that has lost its guiding light. What are Scholarship, Love and Mercy when compared to Fate, Night and Destruction? The gods you worship are trifling shadows of First Causes. They have tricked you for Ages._

Several daedra and people appeared in a flooded cave, so she had to fight her way through them.

_Why do you think your world has always been contested ground, the arena of powers and immortals? It is Tamriel, the realm of Change, brother to Madness, sister to Deceit. Your false gods could not entirely rewrite history. Thus you remember tales of Lorkhan, vilified, a dead trickster, whose heart came to Tamriel. But if a god can die, how does his heart survive? He is daedroth! TAMRIEL AE DAEDROTH! "This Heart is the heart of the world, for one was made to satisfy the other." You all remember this. It is in every legend. Daedra cannot die, so your so-called gods cannot erase him from your minds completely._

\- Just SHUT UP!

During those words she sliced the last Clannfear in half in her rage. She could swear that she heard faint laughter at the back of her skull. Camoran’s mindless rabble was driving her to the edge.

After a while she reached a rune-covered door. As she approached it the Bands emitted a red light and the door opened. She walked through it.

This new area had deep streams of lava in it. The air smelled of burned flesh. Screams of pain caught her attention. To her horror she saw cages hanging over the lava stream, and people in the cages. One cage was in the lava. She felt disgusted as she crossed the stony bridge to the other side. Her mind was so full of the sight that she walked straight in to an Altmer in red robes. He turned and looked at her curiously.

\- You wear the Bands, he said in wonder, - but you are not a prisoner. What do you want?

She drew her sword and pointed it at his heart, causing him to back off.

\- I’m here to kill Mankar Camoran, she hissed. - Stand in my way and fall.

To her surprise his face lighted up.

\- Can you really do it? he asked desperately. - Can you bring this eternal nightmare to an end? Can you defeat Mankar and free all the souls of poor fools who followed him?

The Altmer’s words confused her completely.

\- What in the name of Ysgramor’s beard? she asked. - Who are you?

\- I’m Eldamil, one of Master’s top lieutenants. I helped plan the Emperor’s assassination. I orchestrated the sack of Kvatch -

Rush of blood turned her sight red and she grabbed his robes, slamming him to the wall. He coughed from the impact. She didn’t care.

\- So you’re the one responsible for the death of Uriel and the princes? she growled. - You helped to destroy Kvatch? Do you have any idea how many died because of you?! She pressed her blade to his throat. - Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t kill you now!

\- Useless! Eldamil winced. - I’ll live again in a while! If you’d just listen -

She dropped him in surprise. He stayed down, afraid to move, but tugged his hood off. His hair was short and dark blonde and eyes golden brown, but sad.

\- Explain, she demanded.

\- This Paradise is no paradise, he claimed. - We loyal servants are granted a place here if we die during service to await the new world, but that’s just glorious rabble. Daedra attack us, kill us, and then we live again, moving through that circle of death all over again. That is our immortality - our _gift_.

So that explained Else’s presence and the daedra attacks. And even though she freed Anaxes on the agents, they would live again. It eased her conscience a bit - but only a bit.

\- I was at Kvatch, Eldamil continued after short silence. - Even though their world was mundane the citizens fought fiercely for it. Their resistance surprised me. Later I hunted through the rubble, searching for survivors. Three of them surprised me and tore me to pieces, though I’m sure that my companions killed them right after my death. But...

A weary sigh escaped from his lips and he stared at his open palms.

\- I’ve had plenty of time to ponder my deeds since I came here. Ponder... and regret. An eternity of regret. For my weakness, the Master sent me here, to torture my former comrades who felt similar ingratitude for his gift of eternal life. Another sigh escaped from him. - If this is the glorious new world and order we wanted to create... I’m not sure I want to have anything to do with it.

His voice was thick with emotion. It confused her so much, but she sensed that he wasn’t fully lying. And she had heard similar words before from another broken man.

She lowered her sword and allowed him to get up, but kept her brown gaze tightly on him.

\- Akatosh must have heard my prayers, he smiled faintly. - Even down here. Even after everything I’ve done. I prayed for a chance to make things right. And now you’re here, as if He sent you.

That was the last thing that proved Auliflower that he wasn’t lying. No daedra worshipper would speak or pray to the Nine.

\- Let’s say that I believe you, she said. - How could you help me?

His face lightened up, but he composed himself quickly.

\- No one wearing the Bands of the Chosen can leave this Grotto, he explained quickly. - The doors won’t open, and there’s no other way out. I know how to remove them, but I need time.

A low, throaty rumble emerged from behind Eldamil. He turned his head for a second and then returned his attention to her.

\- Overseer Orthe is coming to check up on me, he said quietly. - You have to play along until he leaves. Just act like a prisoner. Then we can find a quiet spot to remove the Bands.

Despite the smart idea she just glared at him. She had already trusted a Dremora to get her in - could she trust this man to get out?

\- Please, he said. - I swear by Akatosh that I am not deceiving you. I want to be free from this nightmare - I want Mankar Camoran to die. Trust me, and I will help you any way I can.

She stared at him suspiciously, but decided that this was her best shot to find Camoran.

\- Fine, she muttered. - I trust you - for now. I’ll play along.

\- I promise that you won’t regret it, Eldamil swore before pulling her with him to the next torture cave.

_I wish I knew what I’m doing..._ , she thought in horror.


	36. Carac Agaialor

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The battle between Auliflower and Mankar Camoran approaches.

The lava glowed brightly just below the cage floor. The heat made Auliflower very uncomfortable, but Orthe, the Dremora overseer, was still up - she could hear his voice over the bubbling and whizzing. Eldamil had to wait for a while before he could lift her up from the stream.

Silence fell. Then the cage began to rise up from the pit. She watched in relief how Eldamil worked the lever and opened the opposite side of her cage.

\- There’s no way for me to get across, he shouted over the yells from the other cage. - Though Master’s immortality does have its uses. I will distract the Dremora for as long as I can. Go right until you find a door.

\- Understood, she called and sneaked to the tunnel.

Her trust in the Altmer had been well-placed. Nothing could have prevented him from lowering her to the melted rock and getting rid of her, but here he was, helping her to get rid of the Bands so she could find Camoran. It was clear that he wanted to pay for his actions.

Soon she reached a T-section and went right as Eldamil had advised. Spider bumped in to her but she killed it quickly and continued before more would come.

She ended up in a huge cave where another pair of cages hung. On the other side of the small bridge was a Daedroth and a Spider, and behind them a door. She chose to attack them to save time. At the door her Bands glowed and she could pass it.

Eldamil appeared in front of her after ten minutes. Her eyes widened: his eye was black and there was a wide cut on his left side that should definitely prevent him from moving - or living.

\- You made it! he smiled. - I didn’t think you’d have any trouble...

His voice drifted to silence when he saw her face. She pointed her finger to his side.

\- Oh, these? He shrugged. - The Dremora didn’t like me going through there. Killed me several times. Don’t worry, they’ll disappear.

While he spoke the bruise faded and his side became whole again. She felt sick.

\- Here, let me get those Bands off you...

Eldamil came to her, put his hands on the Bands and concentrated magic on them. Half a minute later the Bands fell with a clank. The feel of heat disappeared along them.

_Well done, champion! Your progress is swift and sure. Perhaps you will reach me after all._

Camoran’s voice rang so loud in her head that she held her ears instinctively.

_You think I mock you? Not at all. In your coming, I hear the footsteps of Fate. You are the last defender of decadent Tamriel. I am the midwife of the Mythic Dawn, Tamriel Reborn. I welcome you, if you truly are the agent of Fate. I tire of the self-styled heroes who set themselves in my path, only to prove unworthy in the event._

After the voice faded Auliflower shook her head. She noticed that Eldamil looked at her curiously.

\- He spoke to you, didn’t he? he asked.

\- Ever since I entered the Paradise, she spit. - Oh, how I wish to twist the neck of that arrogant little _drittsekk_!

He snorted to her swear word before falling serious again.

\- Let me come with you, he asked. - I am not without power. Let me help you kill Mankar Camoran.

She considered it a moment. Perhaps Eldamil could be useful to her. She wasn’t that strong with magic, but he was since he was an Altmer. Any help was appreciated.

\- Sure, I’d be glad of your help.

As a gesture of good will she reached her hand to him. He took it with a smile.

\- Thank you for this chance to pay for my actions. I am no match for Camoran, but together we have a chance. Let’s put an end to him and his evil Paradise!

He led her through the tunnels, telling her when silence was needed. His immortality was of good use, though it felt horrible to watch him die twice against daedra before he lived again. And the revival always took four minutes, at least.

After an hour they found their way back to outside. Even though this place wasn’t real she felt glad that she could see trees and clouds again.

Her stomach rumbled loudly. She dug her bag and found a ham sandwich. Once she saw Eldamil’s face she offered half of it to him.

\- I appreciate your kindness, he smiled sadly, - but I can’t eat. Never. Part of the immortality.

She apologised and ate her bread, went to visit the bush and then followed the path up to the hill with him. Every now and then she drew her fingers over her dagger to calm herself.

At the top was the beautiful palace. Its walls were high, as was the archway. They walked through it to the small stairs where two people in red robes waited for them. Once they were at the top of the stairs they pulled their hoods down. Auliflower froze and thought that she saw a ghost. Or two.

\- So here you are at last, Raven Camoran grinned mockingly. - The lackey of the Septim pretender. We knew you would find your way here eventually. But it is of no consequence. You still think you have a chance, don't you?

\- You did not expect to see me again, did you? Ruma Camoran sneered. - You have no grasp of the power that my father has at his command. Soon Mehrunes Dagon will walk upon Tamriel for the first time since the Mythic Age, and our victory will be complete.

\- You should not keep my father waiting any longer, Raven said. - He expected you hours ago.

The siblings turned to leave, but she was unable to follow. Cold fear was gripping her heart. They turned to see what delayed her.

\- Come, you came to see him, did you not? Raven asked.

\- Why do you delay? Ruma mocked her. - Do you fear to face Mankar Camoran himself? As well you should.

That pulled her out of her frozen enchantment, but she squeezed her amulet quickly through the white cuirass and thought about Martin to find her courage.

\- Whatever happens, Eldamil spoke quietly when they followed Camoran’s children, - I will fight with you.

She only nodded, unable to use her voice.

A huge hall awaited them behind the door. On the end of it was a throne on the top of low stairs, and there Mankar Camoran was sitting. A magic staff leaned to the throne. The Amulet of Kings glittered on his neck, bright against the blue robe. She still wondered how he could wear it.

They were stopped at the root of the stairs. Ruma and Raven drifted to the side after nodding to their father. Camoran turned to look at her with his green tinted golden eyes and smiled.

\- I have waited a long time for you, Champion of Old Tamriel. I welcome you to my palace.

His voice was as impressive as before and charming, but it brought fear to her gut that she wanted to get rid of. She walked the stairs up to stand in front of him, fighting her fear. It made him chuckle and get up. Now she had to look up to him as he was nearly a head taller than her.

\- You certainly don’t lack in courage, he said. - But it is useless. You are the last gasp of a dying age. You breathe the stale air of false hope.

She didn’t say anything. Camoran smiled again and leaned down a bit towards her, prompting her to lean back.

\- How little you understand! You cannot stop Lord Dagon. The walls between our worlds are crumbling. The Mythic Dawn grows nearer with every rift in the firmament. Soon, very soon, the lines now blurred will be erased. Tamriel and Oblivion rejoined! The Mythic Age reborn! Lord Dagon shall walk Tamriel again. The world shall be remade!

He walked around her while speaking and spread his arms in his fervour. His words made her feel sick.

\- I don’t expect you to understand the greatness of it, he said like he was reprimanding an apprentice. - The new age shall rise from the ashes of the old. My vision shall be realized. Weakness will be purged from the world, and mortal and immortal alike purified in the refiner's fire. My long duel with the Septims is over, and I have the mastery. The Emperor is dead. The Amulet of Kings is mine. And the last defender of the last ragged Septim stands before me, in the heart of my power. My victory is nigh!

\- You are mad, she whispered.

\- Really? Camoran laughed. - The proof is here, little Hero of Kvatch! He spread his arms wide. - Paradise is just a glimpse of the new world! It will be more glorious than the pathetic remnants that you seek to preserve with that bastard Septim of yours. Your world is weak, as are you, so you can’t stop me, no matter what you do.

Blood began to pound in her ears. A tingle of hate spread through her veins. She wanted to wipe that smug look from his face, to crush him, to make him suffer. She hated her fear of him, his mad vision, and everything he had done. The strength of her hate surprised her.

\- You are wrong, she hissed.

\- Oh? What a surprise. Of course you would say that.

\- Our imperfect world is worth defending, she said, her voice trembling from anger. - Most of the people in this world are good, but now many have suffered pain, thanks to you. The lands have suffered. I have suffered and have the scars to prove it! Martin Septim has risked his life a dozen times to help those who suffer because of you even though he has suffered as well! You killed his father and half-brothers and destroyed Kvatch to kill him just because you’re a glorified man-whore of Dagon!

That wiped the smile from Camoran’s face. He stopped in front of his throne and looked at her in wonder. 

\- Surprised? she growled. - You begged Dagon for help since you are worthless and can’t conquer Tamriel yourself. No wonder that you stay here hidden, waiting for others to do your dirty jobs. You are weak and pathetic. Pitiful. Even though her voice trembled it began to get louder from anger. - I hate you. I hate your mad words! I hate that I fear someone who is nothing more than a glorified madman of a Daedra Prince who won’t even fight with honour! I hate you from all of my heart, Mankar Camoran, AND I WILL PUT YOU DOWN LIKE THE MAD DOG YOU ARE!

Deep silence fell to the hall after the echoes died. Auliflower breathed raggedly, trembling thoroughly. Camoran looked at her emotionlessly, but his nostrils twitched. Her boldness had surprised him - and herself. His eyes were scary, but she held her ground and didn’t falter.

But then he began to laugh. First it was a soft chuckle, but it rose in power until it filled the hall, lifting the hair in her neck. She didn’t dare to turn her eyes away from him if he planned to attack her.

\- I underestimated you, Auliflower of Skyrim, he said and grinned. - You are far from a self-styled hero. And you give credit to your barbaric race with your vocabulary. So... you want to put me down for your bastard Martin? So be it. Let us see who at last has proved the stronger!

As the last syllable rang from his lips he slapped her, grabbed his staff and hit her straight to the face with it, sending her flying straight to Eldamil’s arms. At the same time Ruma and Raven attacked them with Shock spell and fire staff, but Eldamil created a Shield around them in time.

\- You want the Amulet? Camoran yelled. - Come and take it!

At the floor Auliflower spat blood from her mouth along with a white piece. Camoran’s hit had split her upper lip and knocked her front tooth out. She got up and spat another mouthful of blood. Eldamil held the shield up with both hands, but sweat was collecting to his brow as Raven and Ruma kept throwing magic at them. She focused and joined her weak Shield spell with his.

\- Mankar can reflect spells and hits! Eldamil said over the crackle of spells. - If you want a shot at him, deal with Raven and Ruma first!

\- I know! she said and pulled out her sword. - Hold on for a second!

While he was occupied she pulled the poison bottle from her satchel and poured the liquid on her katana. Then she calmed herself with a long breath.

\- Let’s move to Ruma first! she said to his ear. - Cover me while I attack her!

They moved forward, slowly but steadily. Once they were close to the stairs Camoran created a Shield around himself and threw a Shock spell. It hit their joined shield, but it held well. At that moment Ruma stopped her spell. She seized the chance and covered her white cuirass in ice with Nordic Frost before running out from the protective shell. Ruma noticed her a second too late, and she grabbed her face and froze her head with both her breath and hand. The Altmer fell to her knees, her head one big cube of ice.

\- Sis! Raven yelled.

\- Your turn! she yelled, blasted cold towards Camoran and ran past him. Raven tried to swung his sword at her, but she reflected it and sliced off his arm from the elbow before he summoned Bound Armour. He fell to the ground, screaming as blood squirted rapidly from the stump. The poison prevented him from stopping the bleeding with magic.

A bang caught her attention. She saw how Eldamil flew across the room and hit the door. At the last second she managed to stop Camoran’s staff from hitting her face. He looked angry.

\- A worthy foe at last! he spat.

She just grinned mockingly at him, though it hurt her split lip. It infuriated him so that he actually used his fist to hit her. Her head snapped back, but she lifted her sword up, blocking the hit from his staff. They became locked in a standstill. Electricity sparkled around them in small bursts.

Raven’s feeble cries began to quiet down. She guessed that Ruma should be dead by now. There was only two to four minutes left before they live again. This had to be settled before that. But her left arm was busy supporting the katana against Camoran’s staff, making her unable to reach for her dagger. And the small bursts of shock made her muscles spam.

\- You are a failure, Camoran hissed. - You can’t stop me. I have the Amulet. I have power! Lord Dagon will walk Tamriel again!

\- Shut up, you mad dog! she growled.

Camoran grinned, growled something unintelligible and breathed fire to her.

\- What the -!

The ice over her cuirass melted and protected her from most of the flames when she pulled back. He used the chance to slam her sword from her hand and hit her again. She fell to the ground and felt how her right eye began to swell. 

A cracking of lightning rang to her ears. With her good eye she saw how Eldamil kept shocking Camoran over and over again while approaching him. Camoran created a new shield and lifted his staff, hitting the approaching Altmer with lightning.

\- You will die with her, you traitor! he yelled.

His focus was completely on Eldamil. This was her chance!

Auliflower got up, dashed to her katana and grabbed it. Her left hand flew to her dagger which she pulled out, then ran to Camoran and sunk the small blade to his thigh.

He let out a pained yell and fell to his knees. He turned his raged face to her and grabbed her face. She saw from between his fingers that panic struck him.

\- My magic! he yelled.

\- Thank God-Hater for stabbing me with a similar blade, she hissed and slammed his hand away. Then she grabbed the front of his robes and tossed him against his throne, came to him and sunk the dagger to his hip, then to his stomach, and to his side twice. He screamed and tried to push her away, but she was physically stronger than him and held him in the chair, feeling evil satisfaction from his pain.

The blue robe started to get dark from blood. Some trickled in a thick trail from between his lips. His breaths became heavy. While he coughed she moved her hand up slowly, grabbed the Amulet of Kings and pulled it over his head.

\- No... Camoran gagged, his eyes full of despair.

\- Yes, she growled quietly and held the brilliant jewellery next to her head so he could see it. - The Nine, the Septims and I have won, Mankar Camoran. You have lost.

She sunk her dagger to his stomach one last time and twisted it before pulling it out. He gasped, shuddered and sunk down, clutching his bleeding belly. His horrified eyes never left her when life bled away from him. He gasped air a few times before stopping completely, and his face froze to a mask of disbelieving despair.

Suddenly the hall began to crumble. Auliflower lost her balance for a moment. She glanced around and saw that multiple rocks were falling from the roof. Her movement froze for a moment when she saw Eldamil lying still close by. Death of Mankar Camoran seemed to have granted him death, at last - there was a hint of a smile on his face.

A big rock fell next to her. She yelled and kneeled down, crossed her arms over her chest and prayed with one word until a humming flash of light swallowed her to its embrace.

\- Martin...!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Drittsekk = Norwegian for "son of a bitch".  
> I used a lot of references from UESP and Elder Scrolls wiki for this chapter.


	37. To Imperial City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower returns to Cloud Ruler Temple with the Amulet of Kings. It is time to travel to the Imperial City so that Martin can be crowned Emperor.

A hum passed the air as the light exploded. Auliflower felt weightless, but couldn’t open her unhurt eye because the flash had blinded it. She clutched her arms to her chest until she felt how her feet touched ground and she fell to her knees. Faint gasps surrounded her. Through great effort she managed to open her eye, but saw only blurs.

\- You’re back!

\- Jauffre? she asked faintly. - Martin?

A blurry figure in dark clothing approached her, pulled her up and placed a hand on her face. The sweet, cool combination of Ice and Restoration spread to her face, smoothening the swelling away, and soon she could see again.

She drew a slow gasp when she saw Martin. He was dressed in royal robes, but these were more purple than the one she had seen on Uriel. The white ermine collar highlighted his darker olive tone in a stunning way.

\- Wow, she murmured and glanced him up and down. - Nice clothes, pal.

He aspirated and smiled. She turned her head and noticed that she was back in the Great Hall. Blades around her were kneeling in an honour position. Ground was dark from soot.

\- You found a way back, he said, drawing her attention back to him. - Does this mean...?

\- Mankar Camoran is dead, she said coolly and lifted her bloody dagger up. He touched it briefly and knotted his brow for a second as if he had realised something. Soon he shook his head and then lowered her hand.

\- You did it. You defeated him. Then you have it... you have the Amulet of Kings?

She still clutched the Amulet in her right hand. She lifted it up for him to see. He drew a slow breath at the sight of it.

\- I believe this is yours.

She couldn’t resist the little joke. His face turned sober.

\- So you and Jauffre have said. If it is true, if the Emperor really was my father, then I should be able to wear it. Only those of the Septim blood can wear the Amulet of Kings.

The slight flash of uncertainty in his eyes made her chest tight.

\- Let me..., she smiled.

Martin blinked confusedly, but seemed to understand what she meant.

\- Yes, of course, he smiled nervously. - What am I waiting for? After all, this is my destiny. No man can deny his destiny.

He tilted his head forward slightly. She put the dagger away, held the chain with both hands and slipped it over his head, settling the Amulet to his neck. She held her breath the whole time.

The Amulet seemed to glow momentarily when Martin straightened his neck. He gazed down at it in wonder, as if he was surprised that it was on his neck. The Blades around them kneeled again. Her chest was about to burst from joy. This moment had been waiting for too long to happen.

\- This confirms it, Auliflower said with thick voice. - You are Uriel Septim’s son.

He lifted his face to her, took her hand and smiled.

\- I didn't really need the Amulet to tell me that, Martin said. - I've known it was true since you first told me back in Kvatch. But it is one thing to talk of becoming Emperor, and quite another to actually _be_ the Emperor.

\- You have been the Emperor since the defence of Bruma, she said softly.

\- Not really. I am not an Emperor until we light the Dragonfires and stop Mehrunes Dagon’s invasion.

Jauffre came to their side. He looked much healthier. He had clearly recovered from the blood loss he suffered.

\- You were gone for twelve hours, he said. - During that time Martin sent a message to Chancellor Ocato. 

\- The Elder Council rules in the Emperor’s absence, Martin said when she lifted her brow. - I don't expect any objections from the Council when I come and claim the throne, but we should defer to their authority. Ocato waits for us in the Imperial City.

\- We should go at once, Jauffre said. - Time is running u -

\- Wait a second, Auliflower snapped and let go of Martin’s hand. - I have just battled daedra and crazy cultists for twelve hours. My face is split, I lost a tooth, my stomach is empty and I’m covered in gore. I know we are in a hurry, but I’m not leaving until I get a hot bath, clean clothes, my Blades armour, a glorious meal and a healing session from my favourite priest!

The Grandmaster looked displeased while Martin and most of the Blades sniggered or laughed.

\- You are right, Martin said. - You deserve that much. He turned to Caroline and Cyrus. - Go and prepare something for her to eat. And bring lots of milk. She needs nutrients for a new tooth.

\- Thank you, she thanked him and grinned despite the split lip and missing tooth. - Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ll go soak in a bath before packing my things.

While everyone watched she dropped her bag and weapons, stretched and walked to the direction of the bath. She couldn’t wait to soak in hot water and forget Mankar Camoran’s Paradise.

* * *

Three hours later Martin, Auliflower, Jauffre and Baurus left Cloud Ruler Temple and began their ride down. They had packed two tents, some food and clothing with them. Their pace was brisk because of the cold air. They hoped to reach the Imperial City in five days if the weather stays calm.

Auliflower tried her mouth tenderly with her fingers. Her upper lip was fixed, though a thin white scar was visible in it, right beneath her right nostril. The new tooth was only half from the original’s length, but Martin said that she needed to ingest more nutrients before he could continue the process, otherwise he might take the needed tooth material from her bones.

\- It’s wonderful, she heard Martin sigh. She turned her head to him. He was enjoying the morning sun on his face.

\- I haven’t been outside the temple grounds for almost a year, he continued. - It feels wonderful to be outside like this again. To be free. From confinement and _Mysterium Xarxes_. No more gazing down to the world or nightmares from Oblivion. I feel like laughing just for the sake of it.

\- Enjoy it for now, she grinned. - Soon you’ll sit with the Council and debate on the big matters, day and night.

\- That is for later. Now I feel like... Racing! Come on!

He encouraged his horse to faster pace, leaving her gaping after him until she encouraged Ebony to follow, catching him soon. Snow flew around them, and his laughter bubbled in the air. It made her laugh as well. It was strengthened from the thought how Baurus and Jauffre will run after them with their horses, cursing them for acting like little children. But after a long year he deserved some happiness and fooling around before taking up his duty as the Emperor of Tamriel.

* * *

Five days later the Blades had stopped for the night. They were close to Fort Empire, few hours north from Lake Rumare, but the night had fallen quickly, so Jauffre said that they could set a camp. They found a good spot where few trees created a shelter from the sharpest wind and put their tents up. Soon after the meal Martin and Auliflower retired to their tent.

Auliflower rested her head against Martin’s shoulder. He moved his hand lazily across her hip. She enjoyed the warmth of his body, the roughness of the blankets and the texture of the bear pelt underneath her. It had been wonderful to touch him after two days of travel.

After they had undressed she practically jumped on him, put him down to the bear pelt and locked him down with her body. She rode him hard and fast, rocking her hips sharply to make him moan. After the high she enjoyed slow and tender kisses with him for a long time, but then he surprised her by going down on her, driving her to the edge with his tongue and fingers. She had tugged his hair and tried her best to keep her voice down despite the Silence spell - sometimes her noises during love-making were so wanton that she felt embarrassed.

Her body felt boneless after his work had granter her release. And even that wasn’t enough! He let her rest for five minutes before turning her around, lifted her to her knees and entered her body from behind. The new position and the sensations it brought made her more vocal than before, but she tried to bite her shirt to quiet herself. It had been no use - he knew what to do to make her lose it. In less than two minutes she grasped the pelt and called for the Gods and him together, losing her mind with every vigorous thrust of his hips. Her orgasm was so strong that her whole body had shook and he let out an exultant groan when it brought him to release. Afterwards he put her down, cleaned her with a small towel and pulled her to his side. The strength of his desire still pulsed sweetly between her legs.

\- Feeling fine? Auliflower asked huskily. Her throat felt sensitive after all the noise she had made. Martin hummed and turned to look at her, a hint of embarrassment in his eyes.

\- I should be the one asking you that, he noted. - I got a bit carried away with the last round.

\- Finally, says I. Sometimes I want more than the usual thing, you know?

He smiled and tapped the tip of her nose before stroking her hair.

\- This is one of the times when I feel guilty for introducing you to the world of sex, my flower. I have turned you in to a horny little vixen.

\- Blame yourself for being so awesome and desirable in bed. Your mere voice makes me want to jump on you. 

He chuckled softly and pressed their heads together. Just being together like this after making love made her feel satisfied and happy.

Her fingers began to trace the red jewel on the Amulet of Kings. The gold and the jewels shined against his moist olive skin. She began to think about how it was recently on the enemy’s neck.

\- I still wonder how Mankar Camoran could wear this, she murmured and lifted the Amulet up. Martin put his hand over hers and looked at it as well.

\- Hard to say, he said. - Only us Septims should be able to wear it because of the Dragon Blood. Though I admit, when I touched your dagger and his blood smeared my fingertips... I can’t put it to words, but I felt... something familiar. Like... kinship. But different...

She lifted her head and looked how his gaze drifted to somewhere far away while he stared at the big red jewel. Soon he snapped out of it and smiled.

\- It’s probably nothing, he said. - Perhaps it was my imagination. I had stayed awake for hours while waiting for you. One can imagine many things when deprived from sleep.

\- Maybe we should finally go to sleep. Tomorrow will be a big day.

\- Yes. It will be. And there’s no one else I’d rather have by my side when it comes.

They turned to better positions and snuggled together. She felt so secure in his arms.

\- Good night, Marty.

\- Good night, Auli.

* * *

Time was close to eleven at morning when they arrived to Imperial City. Word had clearly spread that the last Septim was coming because there were more people around than usually, but luckily no one tried to prevent their travel - they just wanted to see a glimpse of Martin and the heroine who saved both Kvatch and Bruma. It meant a lot to the people that their future Emperor and the hero of the Crisis were present.

They walked briskly through the Talos Plaza District. People made way for their group. They didn’t cheer loudly, but called out Martin’s name when they passed, and he greeted them with a smile. It made Auliflower smile, too. Some bowed their heads to her when they recognised her face.

When they arrived to the Green Emperor Way there were less civilians and more soldiers around. Many bowed or kneeled to them when they walked towards the Imperial Palace.

\- I don’t think I’ll never get used to people bowing to me, Martin said quietly.

\- You just have to keep smiling, she teased him.

\- That’s easy. Especially if you’re close by. He leaned closer to her ear. - And you will stay here with me, right?

She became flustered and quickened her pace. It was a nice thought that she could stay here with him, but she pushed the thought away. That matter had to be settled after the coronation, not now. But she knew that she’d stay close to Martin, no matter what.

At the door to the Palace they were greeted by two Palace Guards. Both of them kneeled down to greeting.

\- Chancellor Ocato awaits you, Your Highness, the older one said.

\- Thank you very much, Martin said, making the guards smile as they passed the doors.

They went straight to the Elder Council Chambers where Chancellor Ocato was waiting with two guards. Auliflower went to him first, as they had agreed, and bowed.

\- Chancellor Ocato, she said formally, - I present you Martin Septim, youngest son of Uriel Septim.

\- Thank you, Miss Windhover, Ocato said. - I was told that he has arrived to the capital.

She stepped aside so Martin could approach the Chancellor. The Altmer’s eyes widened from recognition.

\- My Lord Martin Septim, he said and kneeled, - on behalf of the Elder Council, I accept your claim to the Imperial Throne. He lifted his head up. - You truly look like your late father.

\- Thank you for the compliment, Martin said, - but this is hardly the time for them. I have come to claim my birthright. We can discuss other matters of interest after the required formalities.

\- Of course, Your Highness. We should arrange the coronation ceremony as soon as...

Suddenly the door to the Council chambers slammed open with a loud bang and a Legionnaire ran inside, yelling loudly. 

\- Chancellor Ocato! Chancellor Ocato!

The man stopped next to Ocato. His sweaty face was filled with horror, and his words brought horror to all of their hearts.

\- Chancellor Ocato! The city is under attack!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Martin's note about "feeling sort of kinship" from Mankar Camoran's blood is a reference to a theory from UESP that the Altmer was a Dragonborn, in case someone was wondering it.  
> I wanted to cover the journey to the capital in one chapter. Partly because it would be too long, and because I want to reach the final act.


	38. Light the Dragonfires

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daedra have attacked the Imperial City. Will Martin be able to light the Dragonfires?

\- Oblivion Gates have opened, and daedra are inside the walls! The guard is overwhelmed!

Cold, numbing horror filled Martin from head to toe when he listened to the Legionnaire who had dashed to Chancellor Ocato. This was not something he should have foreseen - it must be the Enemy’s last, most desperate attempt to stop him from lighting the Dragonfires. 

\- Courage, soldier, Ocato said in a firm tone. - We have an Emperor again.

 _I wish I can encourage them,_ he thought.

Ocato turned to him immediately.

\- Your Highness, what are your orders? Shall the Guard fall back to the Palace?

He considered the plan for a second, but it would only end badly that way. His top priority was to get to the Temple. It was their only chance. He must hurry.

\- No, he said. - If we let ourselves get besieged in the Palace we're doomed. We must get to the Temple of the One immediately.

\- As you command, Sire. He turned to the guards and the Blades around them. - Guards! Form up and protect the Emperor! To the Temple of the One!

They moved swiftly to the door. Martin pulled his silver sword from his waist. When a hand grabbed his arm he turned to look at his side and saw the fearful face of Auliflower.

\- Stay close to me, no matter what, she said. There was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

\- Remember to keep yourself safe, he said quietly.

Outside they were greeted by a red, thundering sky and a horde of daedra from a gate in front of the Talos Plaza entrance. The air was so warm that the snow had melted. Several bodies of the guards and some civilians lay on the ground, their blood mingling with the thawed water. His heart felt cold, but he steeled himself against it. 

\- We must get to the Temple of the One! he shouted over the noise to the guards. - Drive them back!

A bright battle cry rang through the air when Auliflower jumped forward. He almost called after her, but held himself back when he realised her plan. He cry attracted the attention of five daedra who were fighting against two soldiers. The beasts came towards her, but she spun through the air, avoided the attacks and cut them in critical spots. Her cuts weren’t deep, but they distracted the beasts long enough so the guards could kill them.

\- I’ll weaken them so we can move forward! she called to Ocato. - Stay behind me and keep Martin safe!

\- You heard her! Ocato said and created a large Shield. - Let’s move!

Their group moved slowly towards the gate to the Temple District. Auliflower dashed forward with two Palace Guards, weakening the daedra for the Legionnaires. Jauffre and Baurus stayed close to him and Ocato, attacking the ones that avoided the two front groups or tried to sneak behind them. Every now and then he cast an Area Frost to weaken their foes, but mostly he stayed behind, worrying more about Auliflower than himself.

Faint whispers and murmurs caught his attention every now and then. He had heard them every now and then since he put the Amulet of Kings to his neck. Something told him that it must be important, but he couldn’t concentrate on them in the middle of a fight.

After fifteen minutes they had reached the gate to the Temple District and stopped to catch their breath. Jauffre, Baurus and the Palace Guards guarded their backs while Ocato caught his breath. But now his attention turned to Auliflower who was breathing heavily.

\- Are... you... hurt? she panted.

\- Worry more about yourself, he reprimanded her and restored some of her stamina.

\- Remember that... I can kick your ass anytime, Sir.

\- I know. Come on. And don’t take any risks, okay?

She didn’t say anything, but brushed his jaw and gave him a tender look before turning to pry the gates open. When he turned his head he noticed that Ocato was watching them.

The situation wasn’t any better in the Temple District: a Gate blocked the entrance to the Talos Plaza. Several guards were fighting here, as well. The one with a feathered helmet ran to them and approached him. He must be the Imperial Guard Captain.

\- The Palace is cut off, Sire, he spoke after a nod. - We were the last to make it through from the Legion Compound. My men and I are at your disposal. What are your orders?

\- I need to get to the Temple of the One. It's our only chance to stop Mehrunes Dagon.

\- Yes, Sir! Let’s move out!

Now they had a chance with such a big group. Daedra kept coming, but they could cut them off and move forward.

_It won’t be far now. Just a bit further -_

A large boom stopped them. All turned their heads around, trying to see what had caused it.

\- LOOK!

Martin turned his head to the east and his breath froze.

A huge form straightened its back, towering over the buildings. It was demonic humanoid with two pairs of arms, fiery tattooed red skin and horns on its head. Its step shook the ground, and it swung its axe in the air. He knew that form from the nightmares that _Mysterium Xarxes_ had fed him.

Mehrunes Dagon himself had arrived.

\- No...

His legs almost gave up under him. He had failed. All hope was lost now. Death was upon them. He could only stare at the monster until he was dragged away behind a building.

\- Martin! Auliflower called to him and clutched his shoulders. - Snap out of it!

\- We're too late..., he said in horror. - Mehrunes Dagon is here! Lighting the Dragonfires will no longer save us... the barriers that protected us from Oblivion are gone...

\- You can’t give up now! Ocato cried. - None of us have! The Guards keep attacking Dagon!

\- Can’t we cast him back to Oblivion? she asked.

\- I don't see how... mortal weapons may hurt him, but now that he is physically here in Tamriel, they have no power to actually destroy him.

\- But we have the Amulet of Kings. Can we use it somehow?

Her words snapped him out of his terror. The Amulet of Kings.

\- Wait, he said. - Yes. The Amulet was given to mortals by Akatosh... it contains His divine power... But how to use this power against Dagon? The Amulet was not intended as a weapon...

He thought for a second and had an idea. If he could tap to the Amulet and somehow pull out the divine power of Akatosh with its energy and his blood... 

The whispers in his mind changed from that thought pattern, taking an approving hum. It was possible. It was a long shot, but he had to try. It was his duty as the Emperor of Tamriel. His destiny. He turned to Ocato and Auliflower.

\- I have an idea. One last hope. I must reach the Dragonfires in the Temple of the One.

\- But you said it’s no use.

Her look changed from disbelief to wonder when he came so close that their noses could almost touch. He tried to keep his voice soothing.

\- You'll just have to trust me. I now know what I was born to do. But I'll need your help. I have to get past Mehrunes Dagon, somehow.

He looked at the depths of her light brown eyes, seeing how confusion was replaced with trust. She nodded.

\- Wait for half a minute, then go to the Temple, she said. - I will get you there.

\- Then I'll do the rest. Lead on, Auli.

And in the next second she was gone. Ocato counted the time, and after half a minute they moved out.

Mehrunes Dagon had moved forward. He now stood close to the Temple entrance. They stayed out of sight, fearing that the Daedra Prince will come after him and the Amulet.

They turned to look at the left side of the Temple. A band of Guards followed Auliflower as she approached the monster. To his horror she stopped. A bolt of ice flew from her hand to the giant leg and a shrill battle cry rang from her throat, drowning nearly all other sounds under it. Mehrunes Dagon turned, saw her and took a step to her direction. She backed away with the Guards, tossing magic at him while the soldiers hit him with everything they got.

\- What a woman! Ocato gasped. - She’s luring him away! This is our chance, Sir!

\- She is something else, Martin said fondly and ran.

Jauffre, Baurus and the remaining Guards cut their way to the Temple door.

\- Go, Sir! Baurus said. - We’ll keep the daedra off you.

\- Thank you Baurus, he said and grabbed the door. - For everything. You’re a good friend.

The last he saw of the young Redguard was his confused look before he closed the door after Ocato.

He turned around and walked through the Temple to the opposite side of the door, went close to the wall and kneeled. Last time he had been here was when he became a priest. The Dragonfires had danced in the centre, golden and beautiful. Now there was no fire, and he wasn’t a priest - but he was still here to pray.

The silence felt soothing when he joined his hands, closed his eyes and began to pray in his mind. Ocato said something, but he ignored him and finished his familiar mantra to Akatosh.

Soon the whispers of the Amulet became louder. Now he could make out individual voices, but he recognised only two - his foster father and biological father. The voices encouraged him to do what he must, no matter what happens. It washed the doubt away. He was ready to face his destiny. Even if it meant his death.

The temple door opened and slammed shut. Martin opened his eyes and saw that Auliflower had arrived. She dashed to Ocato, said something about distractions to him and turned. Their eyes met.

A severe pain cut through his heart. Saving the world was his destiny. But it meant that his dream would never come true - he could never have a future with her. Be together in the Imperial City. Travel the provinces. Watch as the years go by. Watch how she cradles their small brown-eyed and dark-haired daughter in her arms and smiles. It was so unfair that he wanted to shout from pain.

But what choice did he have? No man can deny his destiny.

It took him all of his willpower to get up, clutch the Amulet and harden his mind for what was about to come. This was painful, but he had to do this to save Tamriel - and the woman he loved.

When he was serene he beckoned her to him and began to move. Now was the time to say goodbye. He owned her that much.

Auliflower watched him the whole time when they walked towards each other, Ocato following after her. She was dirty and out of breath, but her eyes were bright. He controlled himself, although it was difficult.

\- I lured Dagon away, but he’s coming back, she said. At the same time the floor shook from giant steps. - What is your plan?

There was so much what he wanted her to know, but he didn’t have the time.

\- I do what I must do, Martin said in melancholic tone. - I cannot stay to rebuild Tamriel. That task falls to others.

\- What are you talking about?

This wasn’t enough for him. He wanted to leave a better farewell. He came to her, pulled her to his arms and gave her a last, long kiss. She dropped her sword from surprise but answered him affectionately. He tried to pour everything he felt in to this last time he was able to feel her this way. After he pulled away she looked at him in confusion. He managed to smile a little.

\- Farewell, my beloved Auli. You were the light of my life, for the short time we knew. He retreated slowly away from her. - But now I must go. The Dragon waits.

And then he turned and ran to the centre of the Temple, tugged the Amulet from his neck and squeezed it so hard that the sharp jewel cut his palm.

The roof exploded. Huge stones flew around. Martin shook a bit but looked up to the victorious face of Mehrunes Dagon when he stepped inside the temple. A smile spread to his lips. Victory would be his, not Dagon’s.

He lifted his hand high in to the air and gave a last glance to Auliflower.

_I’m sorry. I love you._

He tossed the Amulet of Kings to the ground with all of his strength, shattering it to pieces.

Warm burst of golden flames sprouted from the shards. The flames surrounded him, turned into beams of light and lifted him the air. He was weightless. A mighty roar echoed through his ears, and mighty voice spoke something through it. The heat surrounded him, increased, burned through his whole being -

Then he was filled with light and he only felt the warmth of the sun.

* * *

Auliflower watched in disbelief how the bright beams engulfed Martin and blew the altar pillars away. She jumped in front of Ocato to shield him from the small pieces of rubble. Mehrunes Dagon took a step back when the light turned in to golden flames that flew to the sky. Suddenly they turned in to a magnificent golden dragon that roared deafeningly in to the air.

\- By the Nine! Ocato gasped and grabbed her shoulders.

The dragon hovered in the sky for several heartbeats, then roared and flew towards Dagon, hitting him and leaving golden fire on his skin. It circled around, landed to the Temple and growled, but Dagon managed to hit it to the side with his claws and cut its chest with his axe. It didn’t stop the golden beast from breathing golden fire to him. It slowed Dagon so much that the dragon managed to bite his neck, sinking the long teeth to the red flesh while he struggled against it desperately. A gush of black blood spurted to the air, but it dissolved to vapour before it fell down to the ground.

When the dragon released its hold Dagon slumped forward, clutching his bleeding neck. The dragon roared, turned its wings over its head and breathed blinding white flames to the Daedric Prince. The heat from them spread to their position. Mehrunes Dagon roared when the flames began to dissolve him, and then he was gone.

A cry of relief almost fell from Auliflower’s lips, but then the dragon took a step back and leaned down, breathing heavily. Its side and chest bled liquid gold that disappeared in to the air. It was hurt. For a moment it closed its eyes and opened them, repeating the pattern several times. She held her breath, waiting for something to happen.

Suddenly it tensed its body, spread its wings and roared long and hard to the sky. The golden scales faded until it stopped moving and then it was white like stone.

Deep silence fell in to the world. Red clouds disappeared, revealing the bright blue winter sky behind them. There was no trace of Mehrunes Dagon, and the dragon was completely white in the rays of the sun that shined upon them once more.

She couldn’t believe what had happened. First Martin was there, speaking oddly, and then he was not, and there was a dragon, and now the dragon was stone -

A familiar voice came to her. She turned her head around, but saw only Ocato behind her. The voice spoke to her mind in a calm, soothing tone that was so dear to her.

_The Amulet is shattered. Dagon is defeated. With the Dragon's blood, and the Amulet of Kings, we have sealed the gates of Oblivion... forever. The last of the Septims passes now into history. I go gladly, for I know my sacrifice is not in vain. I take my place with my father, and my father's fathers. The Third Age has ended, and a new age dawns. When the next Elder Scroll is written, you shall be its scribe. The shape of the future, the fate of the Empire... these things now belong to you._

The voice faded away slowly. There was only silence.

Her breathing jammed when she realised the truth.

\- No, she whispered.

\- The power of Akatosh came to us, Ocato gasped. His brown hair was hanging around his face. - It cast Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion, but... Where is Martin? I thought I heard a voice...

She stumbled to the dragon’s leg and touched it with her hands. It was warm, but not in a way that she had hoped. It felt more like that sunshine had warmed the surface. Too cold for a living being.

This dragon wasn’t a living being anymore. It was a statue.

\- MAAAAARTIIIIIIIIN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wanted this to be the last chapter from Martin's POV. Sigh... It still makes me sad...


	39. Pain

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower is lost after Martin's death.

A pair of brown eyes blinked open. They barely focused on the small glow of light that escaped from the lantern in the wall. After a long yawn Auliflower got up in to a sitting position, pooled the blanket to her lap and stared in front of her.

Another morning in this room. Another morning when she was alone.

She sat still for a moment, got up and did her morning chores: restroom, wash, dress up. Then she returned to the bed and sat down on it. Footsteps approached her door soon after. From the rhythm she guessed that it was the servant girl. Soon she appeared, as usual, with the food tray. Her blonde curls and baby blue eyes made her look so young and naive.

\- Morning, Lady Champion, she greeted her like she usually did. She brought the tray to her bed, curtsied and left.

She eyed her breakfast. Bowl of porridge, two apples and a glass of milk. She picked the spoon and ate, but stopped after seven spoonfuls, ate one apple and drank the milk. Then she put the tray away and lay down, staring at the wall. There were nice scenery paintings in it.

It was the third day of Morning Star of the Fourth Era. The Oblivion Crisis had ended on the twenty-seventh of Evening Star, seven days ago. Ocato had declared that a new age will dawn after the end of the Crisis. He had also declared her the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil for her heroics and ordered that the Imperial Dragon Armour will be modified for her as a reward. He even arranged a bed for her in the Palace to give her privacy. He had been very kind and understanding.

It has been a week since Martin died to save the world.

They said that the shattering of the Amulet of Kings turned Martin into Avatar of Akatosh, calling forth the divine power of the God to cast Mehrunes Dagon back to Oblivion. The event had changed the covenant: Now the barriers that kept Oblivion at bay were sealed forever. They said that he died a hero, as great as Tiber Septim himself. A true Dragonborn Emperor.

Her consciousness became blurred when she realised that he was gone. She had vague memories of talks with Jauffre and Ocato and a tight hug from Baurus. A big memorial service was arranged during the Old Life and New Life festivals, but she barely remembered it - the only things she remembered were the beautiful songs that filled her with sorrow.

Her chest began to get tight when she thought about Martin. He had been in her thoughts constantly: his slightly round features, his chestnut locks, his bright blue-grey eyes, the way his brow turned from happiness or pain... the way he smiled to her...

Pain and anger filled her again. Everything she had done had been for nothing. She had shed blood, sweat and tears for the Empire. She had done impossible things and scoured every dark corner of Cyrodiil’s soil because Uriel said that she can help save Tamriel. She had done everything she could for Martin, and for what? To watch him die in front of her eyes. Her sorrow was so deep that she hadn’t even cried yet. It made her angry at herself, him... everything.

A suffocated growl escaped from her throat. She grabbed the glass bowl from the desk near her bed and tossed it to the wall in her fury, shattering it. The book next to it followed immediately.

She heard how someone ran. When the door opened she saw the servant girl again.

\- What happened, my Lady? she asked. While she spoke she came to pick the breakfast tray.

\- Nothing, she murmured. - Leave it.

\- I will clean it away, my La -

\- LEAVE IT!

Her yell made the girl flinch and she backed away with a courteous bow.

Once the girl was gone Auliflower went to the bowl, kneeled down and began to pick the pieces numbly. All she seemed to feel besides pain was anger, causing her to yell to an innocent servant. She wanted to feel something else again. Something.

Her hand flinched when a big shard cut her finger. Big drop of blood fell to the stone floor.

She tilted her head curiously, picked the shard and went to sit on a chair, staring at the green piece intensely while sucking her finger clean.

Her heart began to thump hard. She turned the shard in her hands, tried the sharp edges with her fingers, and before she knew it she had turned it towards her wrist. There was no trembling.

Would it hurt just for a moment?

The door opened. She gasped and slid the shard across her wrist from surprise. Blood began to pour from the cut. She hadn’t heard the footsteps. The people who stood at the door were Baurus, Pelagius and Chancellor Ocato.

\- Hey, Auliflower, Baurus greeted her. - How have you be-

Before he could finish the sentence he ran to her with Pelagius, his face a mask of horror. They grabbed her arms, and that stirred her to struggle against them. She flung Baurus away from her, spreading blood on the floor, and raised her hand towards Pelagius.

Suddenly her body froze. She couldn’t even breathe. She felt how the shard was pried from her hand and the men grabbed her again and carried her to the bed. The freezing wore off, but she coughed and struggled for breath. Ocato appeared above her and put a hand over her forehead and bleeding arm. The power of Restoration spread to her, calming her down.

\- Now I’m glad I learned that Paralyze spell, he said colourlessly.

When he stopped Baurus and Pelagius let go of her. After short while she got up and stared at the bed spread. Her fingers rubbed the thin scab in her arm absent-mindedly.

\- Auliflower? Baurus asked carefully. She turned to him. - What were you doing?

\- Nothing, she shrugged.

\- Chancellor was worried since you have been indoors since the New Life Festival, Pelagius said. - We came to see you per his request.

\- And in time, Ocato said. - You barely eat or move. You just stare at the wall and don’t want to speak with anyone. And now this... That is not healthy.

She turned her face to the Chancellor. He looked at her with such pity that it made her feel sick.

\- Are you serious? she asked quietly. - You were there. You saw it all. Her breath quickened. - We lost Martin. Empire lost him. _I_ lost him. I can never walk, or run, or stay all day in the sun with him. I can’t smile, laugh or cry. All I feel is pain or anger because he’s gone.

She wrapped her arms around her torso and leaned forward when her pain increased again.

\- I just want to feel something, she sobbed. - But I can’t feel anything without him. He’s gone, and I can never see him again - unless I die.

\- Listen to yourself, Baurus said firmly and grabbed her upper arms. - That is not the Auliflower who we knew.

\- I died with him a week ago. I _wish_ I died!

\- No you don’t, Pelagius said quietly. - You are still here. That’s important.

\- But I want to be with him! I can’t live without him!

\- Should I call for a priest? Ocato asked from Baurus.

\- No need. We’ll take her outside for a walk.

\- Is that wise?

\- Trust us, Chancellor, Pelagius soothed him. - We’ll help her.

Auliflower didn’t struggle when the two men got her up from the bed, got her some warm clothes and escorted her outside the Imperial Palace and to the Talos Plaza District.

New snow had fallen to the city. Some buildings had suffered from the attack, and the streets were uneven here and there. But life seemed to move on - at least for some. She was frozen.

\- Let’s go to the hotel to eat, Pelagius suggested. - Cold air makes me hungry.

They entered the hotel where many were eating an early lunch. When they walked to the counter silence spread to the room. She ignored it all and allowed Baurus to order some Morrowind-styled cutlets and fried vegetables, then followed them to the corner table.

Their meal arrived shortly. It smelled good though she didn’t feel hungry.

\- Excuse me, Lady Champion.

She lifted her eyes and saw an Imperial man near her.

\- I just wanted to say..., he said. - We are grateful for what you did to save us. You are a hero.

\- Oh... It’s nothing, she said colourlessly.

\- It is, Lady Champion. He gave her a kind look. - You were Emperor Martin's friend, weren't you? He was a great man. You were fortunate to have known him.

At this point her throat tightened so much that she just nodded. But more followed after the Imperial; a Khajiit, a Redguard couple, several elves and another Imperial. All expressed their gratitude for her and spoke respectfully about Martin and his sacrifice. Soon she wanted to be alone again and not hear anything more about him.

\- People won’t forget, Baurus said in friendly tone after a while. - All they talk about is you and His Highness. They want to meet you and thank you. Your presence is the proof of the victory over Oblivion and that Tamriel can survive. Some have been worried when you disappeared. As were we.

She bit her lip before putting a slice of meat to her mouth and chewed slowly.

\- We understand that this is difficult time to you, Pelagius said softly, - but you’re a strong and kind lass, Auliflower. You fight for what is right, and you barely let anything hold you down. That is the kind of woman we know and love. But you have given up on living. That is not you. He leaned to the table and gave her a sad look. - Fortis would return as a ghost to kick my ass if I broke down and forgot to live because he’s gone. Same goes for Sir Martin. What do you think he thinks up there in Aetherius if he sees you doing what you did today? Saying what you said?

Her lip began to tremble. She put another piece of meat to her mouth to avoid answering.

\- Pel is right, Baurus said. - Martin sacrificed himself to save us all. We have to live. That way we can honour him and his memory. Especially you, because he loved you above us all.

Her throat was very tight. They were right. She knew all this. She knew she had to move on from everything. For now she just wanted to cry, let her pain out. But she hadn’t managed to do that yet.

They finished eating and left the hotel. Now she noticed the people’s glances and greetings towards her better.

\- Let’s visit one more place before going back, Baurus said.

She followed them for a while until she realised where they were going. She stopped dead on her tracks.

\- No, she whispered. - I don’t want to go there. Please.

\- Come now, Pelagius said and took her hand. - It will be the first step in your recovery.

Her breathing became rapid and her body shivered when they approached the Temple of the One. The statue could be seen from far. Flashes of that day began to return to her mind.

Once they entered the Temple she clutched Pelagius for support, causing him to wince. There was the spot where she had stood when they spoke for one last time. His last kiss had been so intense and loving, his eyes filled with determination...

The two men took her to the statue’s leg. She shivered when she remembered how she touched it to feel the warmth of a body and found nothing.

\- Priestess Tandilwe noticed that if you pray here and touch the statue you will get a blessing, Baurus said. - Try it.

She sunk slowly to her knees, but was unable to do more than join her arms. No words came, but she thought about Akatosh. After a minute she reached for the statue and touched the huge claw.

It felt the same when she receives a blessing from an altar in a chapel: light burst of warmth fills her chest and spreads through her like warm glow of fire. But this blessing was more warm, and the feeling around her felt more... real. It was like she was in a loving embrace.

Before she realised a tear fell from her eye.

\- Amazing, isn’t it? Baurus whispered. - I tried it, too. It feels like he’s here, together with Father Akatosh.

She sniffed, gulped for air and allowed her tears to burst out as she leaned to the statue’s clawed foot and sobbed against it. Her wail filled the whole temple, but she didn’t care. It felt so good to be able to cry, to let her pain and sadness out. Both men put their hands to her shoulders, giving her comfort. Now it felt good instead of pitiful.

After a long time Auliflower felt how her tears were drying away. She sneezed and lifted her head. The stone under her head was moist. She wiped her nose to her sleeve.

\- Come on, Pelagius smiled and helped her up. - Let’s go back to the Palace.

The two men escorted her out of the Temple. As they walked to the direction of the Palace she turned to glance at the dragon statue and kept her eyes on it for a long time.

* * *

They found Ocato at his work desk at the Imperial Battlemage’s Quarters. He lifted his head from his papers and wrinkled his brow questioningly.

\- Don’t worry, Chancellor, Auliflower said raggedly. - I’m fine now.

To her surprise he came to her and gave her a quick hug. His compassion surprised her.

\- One day you will be, he said to her ear and pulled away. - I’m afraid that I have matters to settle that need your presence. The topmost is the fate of the Mages Guild. Tensions have risen against it. We need you there, Arch-Mage - if you’re up to it.

\- Of course, she nodded. - Let’s arrange the Council meeting for tomorrow. And how about the armour?

\- It will be ready in a week.

\- Good. Once it’s done I will leave the capital for a while. I need a break. From everything.

\- I understand.

She went to her quarters with Baurus and Pelagius and enjoyed their company and chats until night came and they left.

Her healing had slowly begun, thanks to her friends. Martin was gone, but she was here, thanks to his noble sacrifice. She had to live for his sake. Her pain will fade in time, and she will move on with her life, but she swore quietly to herself that she will never forget him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Couldn't resist that small reference to Little Mermaid...


	40. Discovery

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first months of new era keep Auliflower busy until she makes a surprising discovery...

_**Fourth Era 0  
5th of Morning Star** _

_My first journal writing since the end of the Crisis..._

_Today was my last day as the Arch-Mage of the Mages Guild. After day and half the Council of Mages decided that the Guild will be dissolved due to strong anti-magic sentiment of having started the Oblivion Crisis. That is not true, of course, but it is for the best, I guess. Appearance of Mannimarco and the machinations of Mythic Dawn certainly didn’t boost the Guild’s popularity. I started to get bored with it, anyway._

_Next I will wait until the 10th. I will get the Imperial Dragon Armour then. After that I’ll go to Anvil and take all my stuff out of Benirus Manor. I’m planning to sell it for the highest bidder. Newly named Potentate Ocato helped me arrange papers for it. Plus I’ll take all the daedric artefacts and return them to their owners. Risky business, since I don’t know how they’ll react, but I’m done with them and want to get rid of the stuff. But perhaps I’ll keep the Skeleton Key for now..._

_**10th of Morning Star**_

_I picked the Imperial Dragon Armour from the Legion compound. It’s awesome. It looks similar to the Armour of Tiber Septim, but it’s not that detailed: there are less jewels and no silver in it. It felt strange to put it on, knowing that the last Emperor who wore it was Uriel himself. At least they had adjusted it to my shape - it would be uncomfortable if my boobs and toes get squashed!_

_Soon after I got the armour I left Imperial City. I need a break from the capital. I want to travel and be by myself for a while. Perhaps it will help me heal. I have dreamed about Martin so much that I wake up crying almost every morning..._

_**13th of Morning Star**_

_I had a weird dream about home. I saw that the Gildergreen tree at Whiterun was withered, dead. Strange..._

_**18th of Morning Star**_

_I stopped at Kvatch. It was... difficult. They have rebuilt well - they were planning to build a memorial for those who were lost during the daedra attack. They named their new pub after Martin. Sort of. “The Golden Dragon”. Had a hard time to not to cry my eyes out._

_At the chapel I went to pray to Akatosh and met Oleta. She was sad about Martin’s death. We talked about him a lot. She said that she had liked him ever since he first came to Kvatch. I told her that her friend Gemile had been his mother - I’m sure that Martin would’ve wanted her to know. It surprised her a lot, and it made her very sad for a while, but in the end she thanked me for telling it. We talked about him some more after that. It eased her pain - and mine, too_.

_**22nd of Morning Star**_

_Arrived to Anvil. I collected all daedric artefacts and packed them on Ebony. Good that she’s a strong horse._

_Had few interested buyers for the manor already. Lowest bid was ten thousand septims, highest twenty-three. I took the better deal. The lady was curious about the cellar, but I stayed quiet when the door to the cellar chamber didn’t open from her touch. I guess it opens at my touch. Well, it will be sealed forever because the manor has a new owner now._

_Met Countess Milona during my leave. She had a man with her: Corvus Umbranox, her long-lost husband. He had appeared last Frostfall after many years. I was surprised. I had a faint memory of seeing that face somewhere, but couldn’t recall it fully._

_They offered to treat me a meal in the castle, but I refused politely. As nice it would have been... The two of them were so smitten with each other, like newlyweds, even after being apart for over a decade. I couldn’t watch them. I just couldn’t. They reminded me of the happiness that I lost._

_**24th of Morning Star**_

_Malacath done. Had to escape an ogre, but nothing more._

_Had a weird dream that my brother had grey hair, and grey eyes like blind people. And he wore flashy clothes I know he’d never wear..._

_**28th of Morning Star**_

_Sick all morning. Threw up and had belly pain. I must have eaten something bad on the road. I could eat only small bits for the rest of the day. Night was full of dreams about dragons._

_**30th of Morning Star**_

_Still had some stomach flu left. Meridia was easy. She took her ring back._

_**3rd of Sun’s Dawn**_

_End of stomach flu. Molag Bal not happy. I might need a healer. I tire of writing about these visits..._

_**8th of Sun’s Dawn**_

_Too many dreams about dragons. Too tired to write. Clavicus Vile took the Mask back with a thousand septims. Hircine wanted two Minotaur horns before he was satisfied._

_**13th of Sun’s Dawn** _

_I will take what happened at the Shrine of Sheogorath to my grave..._

_**14th of Sun’s Dawn**_

_Worshipper of Nocturnal came to me and took me to her shrine. Nocturnal knew about my plans, but didn’t mind. Instead she asked me to deliver the Key to a violet-eyed Dunmer named Dralsi in Riften once I feel the need to give it up. Since I plan to return to Skyrim one day, I agreed._

_**18th of Sun’s Dawn**_

_Once again my night was full of dragon dreams... Am I thinking about Martin and the events at the Temple so much? Things are getting easier, but still..._

_Also had a strange desire to eat goat cheese. I hate goat cheese._

_**25th of Sun’s Dawn**_

_Ebony is getting sore hooves... Peryite and Boethiah are dealt with._

_My armour feels tight. No wonder, I eat like a horse. I should eat less and run more. Riding makes me lazy._

_**28th of Sun’s Dawn**_

_Vaermina was surprisingly understanding. Had to suffer a night of her nightmares, though._

_Sent a letter to Modryn Oreyn from Cheydinhal. I need to discuss the guild’s actions with him and plans that I hatched for Mythic Dawn. I hope he’ll come to Imperial City as soon as possible._

_**1st of First Seed**_

_It was a nice dawn to visit Azura. Had to empty the Star before she accepted it back. My sword needed charging up, anyway. But after that she spoke strangely - she said that the daedric princes can’t “take me” because “the Dragon’s hold of my soul was so strong”. I have no idea what she meant._

_**5th of First Seed**_

_Small avalanche slowed my journey. But Namira was easy - I was too attractive to her likeness!_

_**7th of First Seed**_

_Mephala disliked me for not weaving enough plots and being too good. Had to fight one big worshipper, but she took her blade back._

_Finally I got rid of all of them! I’m returning to Imperial City ASAP. My back is killing me with all this outdoor sleeping._

* * *

At the dawn of twelfth day Modryn Oreyn arrived to the Imperial City. Auliflower met him at the Battlemage’s office since Ocato was visiting Leyawiin on personal business. She discussed what the Guild should do now, listening to his advice as well.

The amount of new recruits and jobs satisfied her, but she felt that the Guild had an important job to do in wiping out the rest of the Mythic Dawn. There was a risk that some cultists were alive and free. She had thought about it when she stopped at Cheydinhal. Perhaps she was vengeful, but she wanted to destroy all traces of them. When Modryn heard it he stopped writing her orders down.

\- Hunting the remnants of Mythic Dawn? he asked. - Are you sure?

\- Yes, she said coolly, picked several papers from her bag and gave them to him. - Here are all my rough notes on their habits and ways. Their main hiding place was the Lake Arrius Caverns. Search it for more clues. Cities might have more sleeper agents. If you want, ask the Blades for assistance - they’ll help if they can. Turn every stone until they have been extinguished. They deserve no less.

Modryn was quiet for a long time but nodded and wrote the orders down.

\- As you order, Master, he said. - We’ll balance between the mission and regular assignments.

After sealing the orders she got up from the chair, hissed and held her lower back.

\- Are you okay? Modryn asked.

\- Just sore, she murmured. - That time of the month, you know.

\- Oh. I understand. See you later, Master.

After Modryn left Auliflower went to her quarters and lay down.

This constant flux of weird sensations was tiring her to the core. Every little thing seemed to stir her to emotional bursts, she ate a lot and noticed it on the way her armour tightened in her hip and chest area. There was also the weird dreams about strangers, different parts of Skyrim and dragons of various colours. And she couldn’t stand the smell of fish anymore and wanted to eat cheese.

_I should just give up and visit a healer,_ she thought darkly. She got up, dressed to her armour and was about to put the satchel to her belt when she noticed that it was stuffed full. Perhaps she should empty it first.

She opened the satchel and poured its contents to her bed. Dried alchemy ingredients, old Black Horse Courier newspapers, notes, lockpicks, one hundred septims, two stale packs of dried fruit and nuts, chicken bones, few handkerchief rags, some jewels and four smaller health potions spread to the bed.

\- Maybe I should clean this more often, she mumbled embarrassedly. Everything that was trash she piled to the left and all the useful stuff to the right. Among the papers was a quite small piece of folded paper. She picked it up and opened it.

It was the note that Martin gave her when she left to recover the Armour of Tiber Septim. She was absorbed in to staring at the neat handwriting and the single ‘M’ as the signature. She sighed and put the paper against her chest. A small reminder that Martin had lived and loved her.

Her eyes opened and she read the writing again.

_Moon Drop Potion, one bottle. M._

It stirred her memory lightly. But why? Then she remembered: The last time she saw that bottle was in their room in Cloud Ruler Temple before they left to the Imperial City -

Her hand flew to her mouth to silence the long gasp that escaped her. She dropped the note, stripped off her armour, dressed to clean clothes and dashed out of the Palace.

_Could it be possible?_ she kept repeating in her mind as she walked. _The sensitivity, emotional outbursts, tight armour, craving of cheese...The strange dreams? I have to be sure!_

It took her five minutes to reach the Temple of the One and find priestess Tandilwe.

\- Good day, Champion, the Altmer greeted her warmly. - Do you need help?

\- I do, she breathed. - Do you have healing skills? I’ve been feeling ill.

\- You must speak with Jeelius. He’s our healer. Come, I’ll take you to him.

Tandilwe led her to the lower levels of the Temple. Down there was Jeelius, grinding some alchemy ingredients while humming softly. He seemed to have recovered from the events of Lake Arrius.

\- It is good to see you again, my friend, he greeted her.

\- The Champion says that she’s been ill, Tandilwe said before she could open her mouth.

\- Of course. Come here, sit down. Water?

\- Thank you, she said, sat down and took the goblet that was on the table. She hadn’t realised how thirsty she really was.

Jeelius hummed something when he raised his glowing hands over her. She waited nervously, feeling like fire was burning her feet and worms were squirming in her belly.

\- What have been your symptoms, if I may ask? Jeelius asked.

\- I’m sensitive - body and mind both. Weird dreams, back pain and a need to eat cheese.

The Argonian snorted slightly at that, but smiled and examined her again more thoroughly. The more he worked, the wider his smile became. When he stopped she waited for him to speak, squeezing the goblet tightly in her hands.

\- It was as I guessed it, Jeelius said kindly. - You’re not sick, my friend. You’re expecting a baby.

The goblet fell from her hands as her fingers slackened, clanking loudly on the stone floor. The two priests looked confused.

\- Is it a surprise to you? Tandilwe asked. - You didn’t know?

\- I... My cycle changed from Moon Drop Potion. I have bled a little every now and then for months...

\- Little bleeding during pregnancy is completely normal, Jeelius said. - That’s why you didn’t think about it so much.

\- How... How far am I?

\- Two months and thirteen days, approximately.

\- But, but... the last time I was with a man was two months and sixteen days ago!

\- You don’t become pregnant immediately after having sex, Jeelius comforted her. - Man’s seed can be inside you for almost a week before fertilizing you. It all depends on your cycle - and if you didn’t drink your potion after that last time with your lover...

She shook her head slowly. The potion bottle was left in their room in all that hurry to leave after her return from Paradise. It was far from her reach when she last had sex - the night before Martin ended the Crisis and passed away.

\- Well..., Tandilwe came to her and touched her comfortingly, - congratulations, Miss Windhover, even though this came to you as a surprise. You should tell your lover the news, too.

The kind words brought tears to her eyes. Her voice fell to a whisper.

\- The... the daedra attack in the city... he... he didn’t...

\- My deepest apologies, she murmured. - That was inconsiderate of me. I’m sorry.

Jeelius and Tandilwe gave her some instructions: what she should avoid during pregnancy, what foods were good, harmful alchemy combinations and such and wrote them down for her. They also gave her some exercise instructions and another congratulations before bidding her goodbye.

Auliflower had only a dim consciousness of walking towards the Arboretum where first leaves were blooming beautifully. She circled around the statues before drifting back to the Temple District and the Temple. She walked inside, went slowly towards the statue and sat down next to it. After a while of staring up to it she started to cry and covered her mouth so her sobs wouldn’t be heard. She felt both extremely sad and happy.

She was expecting Martin’s child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow. Chapter 40. This has grown to great length.  
> This is the last time I write this kind of "journal style". The coding almost drove me mad.


	41. Her choice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower discovered that she's pregnant with Martin's child. Once again she has to make a choice.

It had been a day since Auliflower visited Jeelius. She bathed in her quarters in the Palace, dried herself and sat down to the comfortable armchair that was in her room. The servant girl had brought her some tea and sweetrolls. She folded her legs to the side and leaned back, sipping her tea slowly and ate one warm roll. Soon she turned to look down at her belly and rubbed it absent-mindedly with her thumb again.

There it rested. Her child. It has been there for months and she had no idea. Since she started to take Moon Drop Potion her cycle had been completely irregular and small in bleeding. She had no idea that she was near her fertile time when they left Cloud Ruler Temple. Plus her morning sickness had been short and other symptoms mild. This pregnancy had been completely unknown to her.

But this explained everything strange she had felt during this year: the sensitivity, tight armour, cravings - even the weird dreams. The Dragon Blood of Akatosh in her child was the cause of those dreams. It made her wonder if all women who bore Septim children saw visions during pregnancy.

Her other hand drifted to her belly and she closed her eyes. The two of them had never discussed their future after the coronation, but she had dreamed of the possibility of being his wife and Empress. Ruling together, having many children. A girl, her little copy, a boy with Martin’s looks, and perhaps more. In her mind she imagined him smiling goofily and touching her stomach tenderly...

Several tears escaped from between her closed eyelids. Stupid oversensitivity. She wiped her eyes roughly and took a drink from her tea.

But now she had a difficult choice to make: the future. By birthright her child would be the new ruler, but who would believe her if she told people that Martin was the child’s father? Their relationship had been very discreet - only the Blades and Potentate Ocato knew that they had been in love. People had whisperer rumours that there was something between the lost heir and the Hero of Kvatch, but they were just rumours and had died out a while ago. Everyone would think of her as a fraud, a gold-digger.

\- What should I do, Martin? she whispered to her cup. - How can I choose what is best for our baby?

After a long sigh she finished her tea and went to bed. She kneeled down, put her hands together and closed her eyes. Now she was desperate enough for this.

\- Akatosh, God of Time, Father of Dragons. Hear out your humble servant. I... I’m not exactly the type who regularly prays to the Nine, but now I need your guidance. I am expecting the child of Martin Septim. To be honest, I’m not sure what to do. I... I don’t want to burden our child with the Ruby Throne, but I don’t want to abandon the duty that the Septims have to Tamriel, and to you. So please... please give me guidance, my Lord. I'm so tired. Give me advice so I can choose what is best for us all...

She put out the lights and went to sleep, hoping that she will finally have some answers.

At morning Auliflower woke up, but she didn’t feel very rested. Her dreams had been as confusing as ever: she had walked through Whiterun, prayed at the Shrine of Talos near Lake Ilinalta, and cooked food in a small house. Then she had seen the Throat of the World, some old geezers who could have been the Greybeards, and an old dragon with gold-tinted grey skin who spat fire to a carved rock.

\- Thanks a lot, baby, she said and tapped her navel. - You could have given me better visions.

But after a moment she thought more about her dreams. They might have been confusing, but one thing was the same: all of them had been events in Skyrim.

Did the answer lay in her homeland? Should she go back home and raise the baby there?

After a moment she got up, washed and dressed up. A plan was forming in her mind. Now she just had to wait for Ocato’s return so he could help her send some letters to Whiterun.

* * *

7th of Midyear, Fourth Era 0

The statue had been erected near the north gate. It stood nearly thrice the height of a Nord man if you counted the pedestal where it stood. The lady of the statue stood firm and held her Akaviri katana high in the air. The details of the face were very good - the nose tip turned a tiny bit up, the eyes were elf-blooded, and the scars on the jaw tip and the left cheekbone were visible. She was wearing the Blades armour, not the Kvatch cuirass. On the pedestal was a big flat area where text had been etched:

_Auliflower Windhover. Born 10th of Hearthfire, Third Era 415. Hero of Kvatch and Saviour of Bruma. Named the Seventh Champion of Cyrodiil due to her actions to stop the Oblivion Crisis._

Auliflower laughed and looked back up to her statue.

\- At least it looks like me, she smiled. - And I’m glad about the Blades armour. Looks more impressive than the cuirass.

A roll on her stomach made her gasp. The baby was lively today.

\- I know, I know, she murmured and pat her stomach gently. - Time to move on.

She left most of her property to her Bruma house, packed the essentials and left the city. At the stables she picked Ebony and set her course up to the Cloud Ruler Temple.

Her departure had took longer than she had expected, but she had a lot to do before she could return to Skyrim: she had to choose her successor to Fighters Guild, sell most of her property, buy a new house and get the necessary travelling papers. Ocato had been a great help with all that. And two weeks ago she finally got a letter from the Jarl of Whiterun who had returned to his position now that the Witch-Queen was dead. Now she had a house waiting for her, just as she had planned.

Now she just had to get a cart to transfer her little property through the cleared Pale Pass and meet with the Blades before her departure. It was a meeting that made her nervous - Jauffre hadn’t answered her letter so she didn’t know how he will react.

The other stressful matter during the delay was her growing middle. The more it grew, the more obvious it was that she was pregnant. At the fourth month she felt the baby move, and since then it surprised her often by moving. To her luck her belly wasn’t that big yet even though the sixth month had begun - some adjustments to the Blades armour and lots of clothes hid it well. And despite the stress of having the baby she had begun to enjoy the quiet moments when she just sat and felt how the baby moved inside her, or read books to soothe it.

In four hours she reached the familiar temple and was welcomed by an open gate. It felt strange to come back here after half a year away. 

At the yard she got greeted by most of her Blade Siblings, Baurus and Pelagius being the first ones. It felt good to see them again.

\- It’s so good to see you, lassie, Pelagius said.

\- You too, Pel, she smiled and hugged both him and Baurus.

\- Where’s your Champion armour? Caroline asked. - I wanted to see it.

\- Left it in the Imperial City. Ocato didn’t want to depart from it.

After a long burst of laughter she went inside with the rest of them. The soot had been cleared from the spot where the ritual had been performed. Swords of Fortis and Baragon were over the hearth. And the study table had been cleared. The empty chair caused her to bite her lip discreetly.

Jauffre came to see her. He looked a bit tired to her eyes.

\- Blade Sister, he said. The tone told her immediately that this won’t be easy.

\- Grandmaster, she nodded.

\- I assume that we have some things to discuss?

\- Yes, but I’d like to eat first and then go rest for a while. I have journeyed for days.

Jauffre nodded and left. Pelagius and Baurus took her to the east wing where food was almost set to the tables. Jena showed her prosthesis that Ferrum had made. It was fine work - it allowed her to carry a bowl and hold a shield again so she didn’t have to retire yet. It was good to be in familiar company again and see that they could still be happy.

She ate a lot and then went to the west wing. At the door to the Emperor’s chambers she stopped. It took her a lot of self-control to keep calm, approach the door and slide it open.

Everything was just as they had left it. Her old backpack was leaning against the hearth. Some notes written by Martin were on his nightstand. The potion on her nightstand. Few books over the dresser. Two jars were filled with dried flowers. Someone must have brought them here this summer.

Her broken Kvatch cuirass lay on the bed, clean and neatly folded, next to his fur coat. She walked inside, put her bag down and went to the fur. The scent of it was so familiar. At the collar she noticed a trace of the scented oil that he had liked to use during bath. Sometimes he put too much of it.

So many memories of him were in this room. Painful reminders of what was lost. Her hands trembled when she squeezed the fur to her chest and cried, moistening the fur.

After she had changed to her new nightgown she put the fire on and did her back exercise to ease the soreness from the ride. It eased her lower back most. Then she put a morning robe on to cover her swollen middle and breasts. She still had no idea how to tell Jauffre and other Blades about this.

A knock on the door caught her attention. She adjusted her outfit quickly and sat down with the fur on her lap. Both Jauffre and Baurus came in.

\- I was just about to come to you, Jauffre, Auliflower said.

The old Breton just nodded and closed the door after Baurus who seemed quiet and hurt. Had Jauffre told him about her plans?

\- Since you decided to come here I want a full explanation: why are you abandoning your post as a Blade and leaving back to Skyrim?

A sigh left her lips when she rubbed her hands together.

\- I do have good reasons, Jauffre, she said softly. - It was just hard to explain in a letter.

\- You swore the oath to serve the Emperor. We no longer have one, but we still have a duty to the Empire. You can’t just leave now. It’s so sudden and odd and fights against your oath. Unless you give me a perfect reason for this, I won’t accept your resignation.

It was clear that she had to tell the truth, otherwise this would end badly. She owned them that much. After giving them a nod she got up, turned her back to them and dropped the fur. She peeked nervously over her shoulder - the two of them looked confused. Her words died on her tongue so she took a long breath and turned slowly, opening her robe belt at the same time.

Baurus took a sharp breath. Jauffre’s eyes became so wide that she feared that his eyes will fall off. She turned fully to them and put her hands over her belly.

\- By Talos, Jauffre stuttered and leaned to the hearth. - You’re pregnant? But... but you used contraceptive potion because Martin asked you to, didn’t you?

\- I forgot it here in all that hurry to leave, she said softly. - And since we... well, you know how we enjoyed being together...

Her voice drifted away and she lowered her eyes shyly. Jauffre took several long breaths, came to her and took her hands to his own. There was no mistaking the relief and happiness in his face.

\- The Gods didn’t abandon us, he said in trembling voice. - The Septim blood lives on.

\- Listen, she said firmly and looked at him in the eyes. - I know what you’re going to say, but I have already made my plans. I’m returning home. For good. I bought a house from Whiterun where my family lives now. A nice little house for me and the wolf cub. She snorted when the baby moved. - He doesn’t like that nickname, apparently.

Jauffre let go of her and gave her a disturbed look.

\- But you should let the Council know, he said desperately. - The Empire needs a ruler!

\- Listen to yourself. Her tone became harsh. - You’re not thinking rationally. Think! Only you people and Ocato know of my relationship with Martin. No one will ever believe that this is a Septim child now that the Amulet of Kings is shattered. I’ll be framed as a fraud, a gold-digger, and people will spit on my name. That would do no good to my child as he grows up. And I don’t even want my child on the throne. It is not his destiny.

\- What do you mean? Baurus asked.

She rubbed her temples and paced around nervously.

\- After Martin... turned to stone, I heard... a voice. It said... that the last Septim passes now into history. New age dawns and blah blah. And lastly it said that I will write the next Elder Scroll - that the shape of the future and the fate of the Empire belongs to me now.

Both men had suspicious looks on their faces so she continued:

\- I didn’t imagine it, Ocato heard it faintly too! Look. The voice was very cryptic, and maybe I’m overly analyzing all this, but I believe that it means that the time of the Septims is over. New time comes where they won’t play a part anymore since Martin’s sacrifice changed everything. So I made my choice. I’ll go back to Skyrim. Our child will be a Windhover. He will grow in peace, choose what he wants from his life, perhaps marries, gets children. As normal life as possible. It is for the best.

\- Are you absolutely sure about this? Jauffre asked quietly.

\- I honestly don’t know, Jauffre. A burst of emotions moistened her eyes. - I worry about the Empire, but I just want that our baby is safe. I just... I just want the last remnant of the Septims to be happy. I’m sure Martin would’ve wanted that, too.

None of them said anything, allowing her to clean her eyes. She gave a nervous look at Jauffre who seemed frozen. After an eternity the Grandmaster nodded.

\- You have thought wisely, he said huskily. - You’re the baby’s mother. You do what is best for it. The Empire has survived before. It will survive now.

\- Thank you, Auliflower said. He just waved his hand softly. She sat down, feeling weak in her legs after the stress. Baurus seemed embarrassed, then he swallowed and came to her.

\- Could I...? he gestured shyly towards her stomach.

She thought about it, gave him a smile and put his hand to her left side where the baby had last moved. He was the first who she allowed to touch her baby bump. After a moment she felt nudging close to his hand. His eyes blinked.

\- Did you feel that? she asked. Baurus nodded, unable to speak, and smiled.

\- He’s a bit wild when he gets the mood to move, she murmured and looked at his hand. - But mostly he’s calm. Reading soothes him - that he’s gotten from Martin.

\- You think it’s a boy?

\- Just a hunch. It’s so lively and strong.

Baurus smiled widely and pulled his hand away, leaving her to stroke her stomach tenderly.

\- You have to tell the others about this, Jauffre said after a while. - You own that explanation to them.

\- Understood. Perhaps now at supper would be fine?

He agreed with it, gave her a sober look and left the room. After a moment Baurus followed. Wave of relief washed through her - this had went better than she had hoped. Now she just had to tell her Blade Siblings the same thing.

* * *

Silence fell to the Great Hal when Jauffre finished his speech. Auliflower felt so bare in her gown and morning robe when everyone looked at her. They had explained the situation as clearly as possible, that this was her choice and it should be respected, but how will they react, knowing that she’s taking the child of last Septim away from Cyrodiil?

When she thought that she can’t bear their stares any longer, Pelagius and Cyrus stepped forward, came closer and fell to their knees. She blinked in surprise. Soon all the others kneeled, as well.

\- Please get up, she said weakly. - I’m not worthy of that.

The first one to obey was Pelagius who then came to her and hugged her tenderly.

\- Our little sunshine is going to be a mother, he chuckled and leaned back. - You’ll do fine, lass. Just remember to teach the little fellow how to shout battle cries and read magic books.

She was unable to hold her emotions back after such sentence. After a burst of laughter she hugged both men, and at the same time the others approached them and hugged her too. It felt like her heart was about to burst from her chest because she felt so relieved and happy.

* * *

Dawn had arrived to the mountains. After Auliflower finished packing she went to the Hall with her stuff. Everybody was there, waiting for a chance to say goodbye. Baurus and Pelagius waited by the door - they had asked for permission to escort her to Pale Pass, which Captain Steffan had granted them. She smiled to them, went to Jauffre and gave her katana to him, but he gave it back to her.

\- Keep it, he said. - You have retired, but you’re still a Blade. Carry it with honour, Blade Sister.

\- Oh. Thank you, Jauffre.

Everybody got close to her, patting her shoulder or hugging her again.

\- You’re always our little Sister, Jena said fondly. - Active duty or not.

\- Thanks, she murmured. - Once the baby has grown I’ll come to visit Cyrodiil. I’ll come here first, of course.

\- We’ll make sure that there’s mead and roast to be served.

She laughed, shook hands that came to her and walked to the doors, leaving the Hall with Pelagius and Baurus. Once they were on their way down to Bruma she let her tears fall out. The Temple had been her home away from home, and the Blades had become like family to her. She will miss them a lot.

Once they were back in the city she bought a small cart for her stuff. She noticed that Baurus looked at her property in wonder: some rare enchanted weapons and armour pieces, Welkynd Stones, two Varla Stones, several coin chests and books.

\- I just couldn’t part with them, she said defensively. - They are full of memories from here.

\- With this money you’ll live like a queen, Pelagius noted.

\- That was my plan. She pulled a cover over the stuff and tied it on tightly. - I’ll be tied to my house for the next four years. It’s good to have money saved for all the little necessities.

After she was done so they tied Ebony to the cart and left the city, riding slowly towards the Serpent’s Trail.

Up in the hill Auliflower turned to look at the scenery. The whole Cyrodiil was green and beautiful. She could see the White-Gold Tower in the distance. She sniffed, took a moment to memorise the view and turned away. In her heart she knew that one day she will come back with her child to visit the land that had given her so much and taken so much in return.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit compressed chapter, but this fic would be ridiculously longer if I didn't do that.  
> Only a few more chapters left!


	42. Homecoming

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower arrives to Whiterun Hold and returns to her family.

29th of Midyear

Whiterun Hold had changed little in almost two years. Familiar landmarks still littered the land and deer packs ran around. But here and there were reminders of the Oblivion Crisis: destroyed buildings or piles of rubble where black and red claw structures pointed to the sky.

Auliflower looked at the pile of rubble that once had been her home. It was completely devastated. Daedra attacks and magical bursts had caused rocks to fall from the hills, crushing the buildings and trees at its root. Grandma’s rose bushes had withered and died under the rubble. She found some comfort in the fact that her family had abandoned the farm early on, seeking refuge behind the city walls.

\- This is where I was born, she spoke to her belly and rubbed it. - Your great-grandfather built it. Two generations of Windhovers were born here. Now it is time to move on from it, as well.

Steps from behind caught her attention. The Legionnaires from Helgen who were escorting her came closer.

\- Let’s continue to the city, Lady Champion, the older one said.

\- Of course, she nodded. - I’m done with my break.

They returned to their rides and cart and kept moving towards Whiterun which stood like a mountain in the plains. A tingling feeling of nervousness spread from her neck to her soles. It has been two years since she saw her family. She wondered how they’ll react to her heroics - she had ran away from home, after all. At least she had decided to not let her father’s remarks affect her anymore. She was no longer the timid and quiet third kid - she’s a Champion who helped save the world.

Once they reached the city they turned to the east and followed the road to the new small farm right next to Battle-Born Farm. The clan had sliced that little spot from their lands and given it to her family, but was it because they wanted to be generous or gain influence to her through her family, she didn’t know. The most important thing was that her family had a home. 

She stopped right next to the fence and landed clumsily from the carts. Her extra weight was making her clumsy. Her belly was now so big that she had given up wearing armour, wearing warm comfortable clothes instead.

\- May I go announce you to your family, my Lady? the younger Legionnaire asked kindly.

\- Please do, she thanked him.

The young Imperial jumped down from his horse, went to the door and knocked. Soon the door opened. It was her father, more gray but less beer-bellied than before. Her mother appeared, too. She was as beautiful as before, but her brown hair had a grey stripe and she was thinner. Her throat tightened.

\- Evening, good Sir and Madam Windhover, the Legionnaire spoke. - I have come to announce that the honoured Champion of Cyrodiil has arrived to meet you.

When they looked over the Legionnaire’s shoulders their eyes widened. Her mother scrambled away from the door and came closer.

\- Hi Mum, Auliflower said in weak voice.

\- Auli! she gasped and ran to her, closing her to her arms. - It is you, my darling! I was so worried about you. Welcome home. Let me look at you. By Kynareth, that scar! Your beauty mark is lost!

Tears of happiness and longing trickled down both of their cheeks. Over her mother’s shoulder she saw that Valdemar was coming, escorting Grandma with him. His dirty blonde hair almost reached his shoulders and he had a beginning of a beard, but the greenish grey eyes were as bright as usual. Grandma limped ever so slightly, and her hair was now completely grey.

\- Little sis! Valdemar grunted and pulled her to a hug that squeezed the breath out of her.

\- Good to see you, Valde.

She pulled away from him and went to hug Grandma.

\- Welcome back, the most precious child in the world, she said to her ear in husky voice.

\- I’ve missed you so much, Grandma. She leaned back and smiled. - I followed your advice: I thought first and acted later.

Suddenly she found herself in another embrace. It was father. She hugged him back lightly, confused. His embrace had more words to her than the last three years combined.

\- I’m sorry, he murmured in suffocated voice.

\- Dad... All her nasty remarks about his ignorance towards her died on her tongue. He retreated from her, looking like he was about to cry. She smiled shortly to him. The fact that he apologised told her that there was at least some change for the positive in him.

\- Lady Champion, the Legionnaires said. - We now take our leave, if you have no more need for us.

\- Thank you both for your service, she said to them. - Blessing of Akatosh to you.

The two men bowed to her with their right fists over their hearts, mounted their horses and started their long trek back to Helgen Keep. Her family stared after them in wonder before turning back to her. Only then mother noticed her roundness.

\- Auli, she said in shocked voice. - What happened to you?

\- This has been... a rough ride, she said carefully. - Let’s go inside. Then I’ll tell you everything.

* * *

Valdemar prepared some supper which they ate together and her family told of their life during the Crisis. They had left home pretty soon after the Gates began to open and got temporary quarters in the city, like many other hold’s refugees. Father was too old to join the fighting, but Valdemar joined the militia, earning a nickname ‘Steelpalm’ after he lost his sword and crushed several daedra skulls with his bare hands. Olga and Theo had been quite safe in Riverwood and their kids Jorgen, Amelia and Tobias were fine. Olga even had her third son over a year ago and named him Van.

The night had almost fallen when Auliflower finished her story to her family. They would’ve probably doubted her if stories of her heroic deeds had not reached Skyrim already, but they had heard much and had been worried after hearing about her role in Kvatch. She told almost everything to them, emitting only the most gore things away. And she said that the father of her child was an Imperial priest of Akatosh who died during the daedra attack in the Imperial City, leaving Martin away from her story.

All of them were proud of her, shocked about what she had seen and done, and sorry about the death of her lover. Mother had tears in her eyes when she finished.

\- My poor darling, she said. - Emperor Uriel gave you a huge burden to carry. This must have been hard for you. Battling so much, losing the new Emperor, and your lover... having a baby alone.

\- It is, she admitted with a sob. - I’ve tried to stay strong, but I still wake up at night, either from nightmares or thinking that he’s with me, only to see that he’s not...

Mother came to her and stroked her hair in the same way when she was small and needed comfort. She dried her tears to the collar of her dress, feeling glad that she still had her mother to comfort and support her.

\- It’s good to be back home with you, Auliflower said after she calmed down. - Tomorrow I’ll settle to my own home in the city.

\- So you’re the one who bought Breezehome? father asked curiously. - I had thought about buying it to Grandma.

\- I need my own place. I have enough money to live comfortably until the child is big enough and I can get back to work. But now I have to go and brush Ebony.

\- I can do it. I’ll check the animals, too. You can go rest.

\- Oh. Thanks, Father. Ebony likes slow brushing and apples.

He smiled shortly and left outside. Mother began to fuss about her bed, demanding Valdemar to sleep in the floor so she can have a bed. Grandma spoke about sore feet and swollen ankles that could make her life difficult during pregnancy.

It felt wonderful to be with her family again. It only strengthened her guilt that she felt from lying, so she chose to confide in them. She coughed and straightened her back, looking tightly at her family.

\- Listen, she said quietly, - there is something you should know...

All three of them stopped what they were doing.

\- What is it? mother asked.

She twisted her fingers, feeling heavy in her chest. Her throat felt weak.

\- I... The thing is that I have a small secret that I can’t tell to anyone, but you’re my closest family and I love you. That’s why I want you to know this - after you swear that you will never tell anyone.

\- What do you mean? Grandma asked.

\- Just swear it first. Please, Grandma, Mum, Valdemar...

All three of them swore by Akatosh and Talos. Auliflower took a deep breath. Better to let it out as soon as possible.

\- The father of my child wasn’t an Imperial priest. It was Martin Septim.

It took them a while to realise what she had said. Then their eyes widened from disbelief. The look on Valdemar’s face was so stiff that it caused her to worry. But since they were silent she began to tell the short version about how she and Martin fell in love: how she saved him from Kvatch, how he confessed his feelings first and they established a relationship, how they were each other’s support until the day he died.

\- By Ysgramor’s beard, Grandma wondered after she had finished talking. - One of my great-grandchildren is a Septim...

\- Are you serious? asked mother suspiciously. - You and the lost heir of Uriel... were a couple?

\- Why would I lie to you, Mum? I protected him, took him to the Blades, kept him company... and we fell in love. We... we were inseparable. And after he died, I... I...

At this point her voice faded away and she let out a sob. His face floated to her mind once again, burning her heart with yearning. She covered her face and cried from the bottom of her heart. A pair of arms wrapped around her, giving her warmth and comfort. She turned to cry against mother’s shoulder, gasping for breath.

\- My poor darling, she whispered softly. - I’m so sorry for your loss.

\- I... I don’t have proof t-that Martin is my baby’s f-father. Only t-the Blades k-know. I c-came back home t-to raise the b-baby in peace and q-quiet.

\- I understand. We all do.

\- D-Dad wont. He w-will just blurt it out while d-drunk, or worse, start bragging about it to people. And O-Olga, too. She’s a blabbermouth. I don’t want t-them to know.

\- Better to keep Vilfur out, Grandma said. - That thick-headed fool doesn’t understand the deepness of your secret. He barely sees further than his nose. Don’t worry, Auli - your secret is safe.

At this point father returned from his work, so they spoke no more about the subject. Her outburst was brushed off as pregnancy mood swing which he accepted.

After Auliflower calmed down she went to the bed that seemed to belong to Valdemar. He said that he’s fine with the floor. She stripped her travel clothing off and had a light wash before putting her nightgown on. The bed felt wonderful after weeks on the road. Soon mother brought an extra blanket for her. She thanked her and closed her eyes, drifting to sleep.

* * *

The next day mother, Valdemar and Grandma came to Whiterun with Auliflower, wishing to see her new home. She was excited, as well: Breezehome was one of the newest buildings in the city, built after the original house was destroyed three years ago. The Jarl allowed her to buy it in a reasonable price of five thousand septims since the previous owner perished during the Oblivion Crisis.

Once Valdemar had pulled her small cart to the front door they were greeted by the Jarl’s steward who gave her the key to the house, along with a message that the Jarl wants to dine with her the next day. After accepting the key and invitation she opened the door to her house.

\- How lovely, Grandma said.

She agreed. The downstairs was large, combining the entrance, cooking spit and the dinner room into one roomy space. On the left, behind the sturdy stairs, was a room which was now a combined storage and larder. There was enough furniture for her to set her stuff in and be comfortable.

\- Please put my stuff to the storage, she said to Valdemar. - Grandma can sit here while I’ll go see the upstairs.

Mother followed her up, wanting to see everything. There was a spacious hallway right on top of the stairs. One door led to a small bedroom, and another to the master bedroom. There was a shelf, a wardrobe, a big chest, small desk, a nightstand and double bed. Everything she needed.

\- It’s lovely, she said and sat down. - So cosy.

\- A good place to live, yes, mother smiled and came to sit next to her. - I have a friend who can build you a crib. You can put it here or to the small room next to this.

She sniffed and stroked her stomach. The baby was nudging her gently, moving its hand or foot close to her hand. This baby was her last connection to Martin, and the symbol of their love.

\- I just hope I can be a good mother, she whispered. - I fear that I’ll let Martin down...

Mother put her arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer, stroking her arm in comforting circles.

\- You’ll do fine, she murmured. - You have taken care of babies since you were nine. Jorgen, Melly and Toby adore you. And you’re always fair with them. Just be like that with your baby, be calm and do your best. Her hand drifted to her belly, feeling the movement of her fifth grandchild. - That way you can make us all proud of you. And Martin Septim in Aetherius.

\- Thanks, Mum, she whimpered and closed her eyes. Her mother’s acceptance soothed her. It felt like she had never left.

\- Have you thought about a name yet?

\- Something similar to Martin and after Grandpa. Marcus Thorkell.

\- Good choices. They fit quite well together.

They sat in silence for a long while, feeling the movements of the baby and laughing at the sudden pokes against their hands. After weeks of stress she felt finally at peace.

_Things will be fine now. I’m home._


	43. New love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Auliflower soon gives birth.

17th of Hearthfire

\- Olga! Olga!

Auliflower listened how steps echoed downstairs, came up and soon Olga’s long brown hair swished to her sight. She groaned from the bottom of her bed, feeling heavy and bloated.

\- What do you need now? she asked.

\- My back hurts, she whined. - Could you rub it again?

Olga sighed but agreed. She helped her up from the bed. Her huge belly weighted like a heavy armour when Olga escorted her to the chair. Once she had sat down she leaned her jaw to the back of the chair and tried to relax. Soon Olga’s strong palms rubbed her lower back, and she let out a tired groan when it soothed the ache.

\- Sorry that I bother you so much, she murmured after a while.

\- Don’t be, Olga said in friendly voice. - The last month is always the hardest. Believe me, I’ve been there four times.

She felt so grateful to her big sister: she had come to help her during this last month of her pregnancy, bringing her toddler Van with her. She helped her with chores, kept her company and eased her growing anxiety now that the due date was approaching. It helped her a lot since some mornings she couldn’t get up with her huge belly and swollen ankles or depression. Every now and then their tempers flared, but they made up soon. Her devotion to her had been a pleasant surprise.

\- I feel so helpless, she confessed. - I, the Champion of Cyrodiil, who jumped through Oblivion, found the lost armour of Tiber Septim, killed the King of Worms, saved Bruma, destroyed Mankar Camoran and survived the attack on the Imperial City, am helpless and huge like a horker while pregnant.

\- Drink more raspberry leaf tea to ease yourself. It’ll also make your birthing pains less sharp.

Olga helped her back to the bed after the massage.

\- Do you need anything else? her sister asked.

She opened her mouth to speak but couldn’t form words. Luckily her sister understood and sat down next to her, stroking her shoulders in soothing motion. It had always fascinated her how similar they looked, though Olga had more pronounced elfin features and was less robust in her body.

\- I feel so nervous about everything, she admitted quietly. - How will the birth go and how I raise my baby. And recently I have dreamed so much about my beloved... and I’d like him to be here.

\- This is a hard situation to you, Olga said. - You’re just twenty, younger than me when I had Jorgen. And I had his father and Theo with me. But you’re not alone, remember that. Mum and I will give you all the help you need - though you’ve kept my litter in good order thus far, Best Auntie Auli.

The nickname that Olga’s children used brought a smile to her face. She tried her belly and smiled when the baby gave her a greeting. She leaned to her sister, feeling how the baby rolled around and nudged her palm.

* * *

During the small hours of the twentieth day Auliflower woke up to nasty contractions. They had become more frequent in these passing days. She groaned quietly because it aroused the baby and it kicked her bladder, almost causing her to lose control and wet the bed.

\- You little wolf, she grumbled while struggling to get up from the bed. - I didn’t sleep this badly even during the Crisis... One day I’ll ground you for waking me up so often.

After she got up and finished her visit to the chamber pot she waddled to the small table where she had her water jug and fruits. Her thirst had awakened.

As she reached the table another contraction shot through her, but this was so painful that she yelled and fell to her knees. Her belly cramped, numbing her completely. Once it ended she leaned to the chair and gasped for breath.

The noise seemed to have aroused Olga since she heard the lighting of candle and footsteps.

\- Are you alright, Auli? Olga asked when she opened the door.

\- A very... nasty contraction, she panted and managed to pull herself to her knees, thanks to the chair.

\- Let me help you, Olga said and assisted her to the chair. Then she tried her belly tenderly with her strong fingers, wrinkling and smoothing her brow.

\- These are familiar signs, she said. - But let’s observe the situation for now.

\- Oh my Gods, she gasped. - You mean - Go get the healer, please! Please!

In less than an hour Olga had brought the healer and his apprentice from the Temple of Kynareth, boiled tea and sent a message to their parents so mother can help with the birth and father could take Van. During that hour she had three long contractions that tried to tear her apart, or so it felt to her.

Healer Thorfinn was an old Nord, but still very youthful in body and mind. According to mother he had delivered all three of them. He had scared her as a child because his silver eyes were so intense and bright, but now they looked very tender and kind. He had tied his silver hair to a long braid that hung over his shoulder. With him was a young woman named Lucia, his apprentice. She had jet black curls and leaf-green eyes in her heart-shaped face.

\- Morning, little lady Windhover, the healer said in his deep voice. - How are you doing today?

\- Am I already going to labour? she asked, her voice just a whine. He examined her quickly.

\- Your due date was on the fourth day of Frostfall, so this is a bit early now. Well, sometimes you little tykes pop out early. Or late, like you did. No worries, little lady.

\- Please stop joking and ease my - AARGHH!

Her body doubled down from the contraction and she felt like she was urinating without control. Healer Thorfinn tilted his head like a puppy and came to help her, smiling to her red face.

\- I think that settles it, little lady, he said soothingly. - Your baby is coming.

* * *

\- Take deep breaths, Auliflower, you’re doing just fine.

Auliflower panted, out of breath from all the contractions that had wrecked her body for hours but obeyed the healer’s advice. Mother touched her forehead with a damp cloth every now and then, and Olga held her hand to give her something to hold on to. Both the healer and his assistant were examining her loins, setting the blood covers better while waiting for another contraction. She felt how he eased his fingers to her, trying her places.

\- Come see, Lucia, he said. - That is the correct position of the baby after this time, just past the womb’s entrance. Try it with your fingers.

\- Stop sticking your fingers in me and get the baby out! she growled at them, scaring the assistant.

\- Don’t mind her, he smiled to Lucia. - That’s typical during labour. Lady Tilda here cursed to me in Elvish during all three births...

She groaned and ignored their talks. Mother smiled to her and gave her some water.

\- Everything’s fine, she soothed her. - Healer Thorfinn knows what he’s doing.

\- I want this to end, she began to sob. - I want the pain to end. I don’t want to do this alone!

\- You’re not alone. She leaned to touch their foreheads together. - You have this baby coming to you, a proof of your love with your beloved. And you have me, father, Grandma, your brother and sister, and the rest of our family. You are not alone, my precious.

\- Now, little lady, push again.

Auliflower bit her teeth together and pushed with all her might. This was harder than she thought it would be. A low wail rang from her throat as she kept pushing, hoping that she won’t break.

\- Stop, healer Thorfinn said. - Take a breath... and push!

She bit her teeth again and obeyed, squeezing Olga’s hand. She felt something move inside her body. 

\- Good, the baby’s head is out. Just one more big push, little lady!

Her resolve grew as her body tensed. The battle against the forces of Oblivion and Mythic Dawn hadn’t broken her. The loss of Martin hadn’t broken her, so neither will the birth of their child. Her mouth opened to a breathless scream as she pushed, pushed, desperate to get this over with.

Her muscles cramped, and she screamed louder -

And then something slid out of her and the pain faded. She leaned down to the pillows, panting like a dog. Through the blurry haze in her eyes she saw the healers holding something in a blanket.

\- What... are... they... doing? she asked from Olga.

\- Everything’s fine, she whispered. - Soon they’ll handle the afterbirths.

Then a loud scream, small and defiant, filled the room. All women in the room gasped from joy. Auliflower felt like crying from relief, barely noticing a tugging feeling inside her and Lucia pulling something from between her legs. Her baby was finally here! Soon she could hold her little Marcus, her small and handsome little -

\- My, what a loud little lady you are!

\- ... Little lady?

The old Nord chuckled, turned and brought a little blanket roll to her. She instinctively held out her arms and took the roll, staring at the noisy struggling package.

\- Congratulations, he said tenderly. - Here’s your baby daughter.

The baby cried, its small mouth open in a loud scream. It had a round, pink face, small and adorable, a tuft of moist dark hair on top. She turned to Olga who opened the blanket a bit, revealing the thin, long limbs and the remaining bit of umbilical cord. Her eyes darted to the baby’s lower body.

\- ... You’re a girl? she asked.

\- And a fine little girl, mother said and wiped her eyes. - Well done, my sweet.

Auliflower turned to stare at the baby who started to calm down as Olga wrapped the blanket around her. Small moist eyes tried to open, but to no avail. The mouth looked big with those slack lips that moved slightly.

She gasped for breath and felt tears rolling down her hot cheeks. She leaned to smell the slightly rusty but still so soft smell of baby she had loved to sniff from her niece and nephews when they were little.

* * *

Auliflower stared down at her daughter, smiling how the round cheeks fluttered while she suckled her breast. The feeding had been easier than she thought - the little one just latched on to her and her milk began to flow. Soon the baby stopped suckling, grumbling lowly. She lifted her to her shoulder and patted her back tenderly, getting a loud burp and small burst of milk as her reward. It just delighted her.

After cleaning her shirt she settled the baby back to her lap, staring at the tiny face next to her bosom. Her face was still pink, a bit swollen, giving her the look of an old drunkard. The little nose had a round tip that didn’t turn up like hers. She ran her finger over the fluff-soft hair on her tiny head. It had turned into shiny chestnut shade of brown when it dried. Her heart swelled from love towards her little baby, replacing the ache she felt for Martin.

\- The love that your father and I had brought you to this world, she cooed softly. - I’ll do my best to raise you to be a good and happy person. I will nurture you, listen to you, and love you unconditionally, my little flower, no matter what.

When steps approached her she turned to watch Olga and mother. They brought her lunch.

\- How is the little one? mother asked.

\- Sleepy after eating, she said.

\- She looks just like you when you were born, Olga said. - Smaller, though.

A smile crossed her lips when she stroked the baby’s face. It caused her to wrinkle her tiny face. Then she began to open her eyes for the first time. All of them held their breaths. They were slightly slanted and big, clearly elf-blooded, and a light shade of baby blue.

\- Her eyes are lighter than yours when you were born, mother noted. - They won’t be brown. What was the father’s eye colour? Blue?

\- Blue-tinted grey, she said.

Chestnut hair and grey eyes. It felt funny because she had dreamed of a little boy who would look just like Martin. Now she had a little girl who looked just like him.

\- Have you thought about a name? mother asked.

\- No, she shook her head. - I just believed that the baby is a boy, so...

\- You have time to think, Olga smiled and came to pick the baby from her. - Eat now.

While she ate venison stew she kept her eyes on her sister and her baby. She thought about naming the baby after some close relative, but none felt right. She even considered Gemile, the girl’s paternal grandmother, but the name was too Imperial for a Nord baby.

Perhaps the names of her grandmothers could be good ones. Both were full-blooded Nords so they might fit the new member of the family. Grandmommy had been Eyvor. It sounded nice. Grandma’s name is Rosalind, but everybody called her Grandma Rose or Granny Rose.

 _Rose..._ It had a nice ring to it. She turned to look at her baby again. She was a little flower, ready to bloom into strength and beauty when she grows up. But perhaps it was awkward, considering Martin’s past as the Rose Bearer of Sanguine. But why should that distant past affect their baby?

\- Not every rose is coloured sanguine..., she murmured to herself.

\- What? Olga and mother asked.

\- Nothing, she smiled to them before asking for her baby back. Small gurgle bubbled from the baby’s mouth. When she was back in her arms she opened her slack lips slightly.

\- I made my choice, she said softly. - Her name will be Rose. After Grandma.

Mother leaned closer to her and stroked the baby’s round cheek.

\- Rose. It’s perfect.

\- Hi, little Rose, Olga cooed. - I’m your auntie.

Auliflower looked at them both before turning her attention back to baby Rose who cooed at her, blinking until she became cross-eyed. A sun warmed her from within as her love for her little daughter grew.


	44. The truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ten years has passed. Auliflower comes to visit Cyrodiil with her daughter Rose, planning to tell her about her heritage.

27th of Last Seed, Fourth Era 10

Cyrodiil hadn’t changed much during ten years. Same plants grew there, same landmarks littered the lands. People seemed slightly nervous, but fundamentally they were the same as before. Shopkeepers and vendors offered goods with lowered prices since it was the anniversary of the Oblivion Crisis and the death of the royal family. Some banners hung around, as well.

As Auliflower walked through the Market District she drank in familiar sights. Most of the stores she had visited in the past were still there - only three stores had closed and changed owners. At least this wasn’t like Kvatch: Only half of the town was populated, though people visited the Golden Dragon Inn and went to see the memorial of those who fell during the siege of the city.

Her gaze drifted around until it stopped on Rose who clutched her left hand tightly. Her soft chestnut locks danced over her shoulders when she spun her head around, her blue-tinted grey eyes taking in everything she saw. A smile crossed her lips when she looked at her curious face.

\- I never thought that the Imperial City would be this big, Rose said with her bright voice. - Uncle Baurus didn’t exaggerate his stories.

\- It is much bigger than Whiterun, she smiled.

They had travelled to Cyrodiil a month ago to show the little girl the land that Baurus so often told her about when he visited. Perhaps the time wasn’t that optimal with all the happenings around Tamriel, but Auliflower didn’t want to delay this journey any longer. Rose’s tenth birthday was coming - she was old enough to understand.

Cloud Ruler Temple had welcomed them gladly. All of them wanted to see Rose who worried about her appearances, but won everyone to her side by giving them a large bunch of flowers she had collected on their journey. The Blades had been more than happy to see her and fell in love with her bright personality. It even cheered old Jauffre up from his brooding.

From the Temple they visited Bruma to see her statue. Rose had been impressed how dangerous she looked. She had just laughed. Then they continued to Kvatch to see the renewed Chapel of Akatosh and the memorial. Rose had been very respectful at the chapel, making her proud of her.

Now they had arrived to the capital, which was the most crucial place for them to visit. Here she would finally tell the rest about Martin to her daughter, and hope that she won’t hate her for it. But first they had to visit Potentate Ocato. She wanted to get that visit over with.

\- Come now, love, Auliflower said and wiped her braid away from her shoulder. - Let’s go see the Council Chambers.

* * *

Ocato had a grey streak in his hair and more wrinkles on his brow, but otherwise he looked the same. He greeted both of them with a smile.

\- It is good to see you, Lady Champion, he said.

\- I hope I can say the same, Auliflower said coolly. - Unless you have new strange doors to shut?

He seemed embarrassed from her comment. As he should be.

Soon after Rose was born and Baurus had come to visit the Potentate sent a letter to her, he and the Elder Council begging her to come and investigate a strange door that had appeared in Niben Bay. They feared that the Crisis was resurfacing, but how could she help? She had a little baby to take care of. They forced her to make a decision that she still deeply regretted - she sent her brother Valdemar to Cyrodiil, the only one she could trust with such a thing. He returned as a different man - if he was one still. Another secret for her to carry to her grave.

\- You’re still mad about the portal in the Niben Bay ten years ago? Ocato sighed wearily. - I’m sorry, but what choice I did but to ask for you? I knew that you had your child then, but the Council - 

\- Could have send for someone else, she noted.

\- But your brother Valdemar did a splendid job in your stead. Your trust was well-placed.

 _Yes,_ she thought darkly. _But at what price? The world was saved - but my brother will be lost in the clutches of madness..._

\- I hope we can put it past us, Ocato said quietly. - I’m honestly happy to see you. And your little daughter, of course. He leaned down to look at Rose.

\- I’m honoured to be in your presence, Potentate Ocato, Rose said and curtsied. - I’m Rose Windhover.

\- A pleasure to meet you, he smiled and pat her head lightly. She smiled shyly and went to circle around the chambers, curious like a cat. His eyes lingered on her.

\- These ten years have been quite hellish, if I may say so, he said quietly. - The eruption of Red Mountain, Morrowind invaded by Argonians, Blackmarsh and Elsweyr seceded from the Empire... And the Thalmor are getting more aggressive with their power and supremacy plans. They cause my grey hairs. It is nice to see something bright like a child’s smile in the middle of all this.

Auliflower didn’t say anything, but kept her eyes on Ocato who still looked at Rose. The Thalmor group made her nervous since they claimed that they stopped the Oblivion Crisis to further some elven supremacist agenda. He turned to her, looking apologetic.

\- I admit that I still wonder would things be different, he admitted. - She is a Septim, after all.

\- I think about it, too, she said. - But I don’t regret my choice. Rose deserves a normal life.

A glint passed Ocato’s eyes before he sighed and looked back at the little girl.

\- Just make sure she gets that.

After that they changed some formalities and departed, Ocato wishing them a pleasant stay.

Now was time to visit the Temple of the One.

* * *

Even after ten years Auliflower found herself frozen when she approached the Temple District. Things were easier, now, but every now and then the flux of memories numbed her.

The Temple had been renewed after her leave. The marble dragon towered over the view. 

\- Wow! Rose breathed. - The Avatar of Akatosh. It’s amazing.

\- Yes, she said quietly and went inside the Temple. To her joy they were the only ones in there.

But then her focus shifted to the statue’s underside. Beneath the dragon statue was a life-sized statue of a man in simple but elegant robes. It wasn’t there when she left ten years ago. She approached it, and the closer she got, the more suffocated she felt. She barely noticed that Rose let go of her hand and went to the statue, looking at it before reading the plaque at its feet.

\- It says that it’s the statue of Emperor Martin Septim, Rose said. - This life-sized statue was erected by the Elder Council to remind us of the man who became the Avatar of Akatosh to save Tamriel...

But she barely heard her daughter’s words. Her eyes were fixed on the statues face. That slightly round face framed by stubborn locks, eye shape, nose, hint of a smile on the corners of his mouth...

\- Mummy?

Then she realised that she had frozen completely. She wiped her face roughly and took hold of Rose’s hand.

\- Come, darling, she whispered. - Let us sit down.

They went to the only bench in the Temple. She turned to look at her child’s round face that was filled with thirst for knowledge. That was another feature she had inherited from Martin. She was such an intelligent and wonderful child. She hoped that she will understand what she was about to tell her.

\- You said that you will tell me more about my father, she declared.

\- Yes I did, she admitted.

\- But you have told me so many things about him. You said that Daddy’s name was Martin, and you met after Kvatch and became inseparable after he confessed his feelings to you. He liked his tea with honey and that he helped to save the world from Oblivion. And that I inherited his hair and eyes and prowess with magic and love for books. And that he was very kind and compassionate and he treated people equally. And many more things. And that we’ll visit his grave once we’re in Cyrodiil.

A smile passed her lips at the burst of information. Yes, she had told everything about Martin to their daughter - except that he was royalty.

\- Rose, Auliflower said softly while taking the girl’s hands to her own. - You are clearly ready for the truth. I just ask that you don’t judge me for not telling everything about him to you. I wanted to wait until you’re old enough to understand why I did it. And you must keep the knowledge in your heart, okay?

A sceptical look passed her round face, but in the end she nodded. She turned a bit and waved her hand towards the statues.

\- This is your father’s grave, Rose, she said quietly. - And his memorial. He died here.

Her brow smoothed before turning in to a complete surprise.

\- He died... here? she asked. - But this is the grave of Martin... Septim?

Recognition lighted her grey eyes. Her breathing became heavy. Her small mouth opened and closed, and then she pulled away from her and went to the statues.

\- Rose...

She went to stand behind her, giving her space, but anxious to hear what she has to say. Her head turned to look at the statue’s face that she had loved so much. Rose looked more like her, but small things in her features she had inherited from her father.

\- I’m the daughter of the last Septim Emperor? Rose asked quietly without turning around. - I’m Tamriel’s crown princess? Then why...

She took a long breath and turned to her. Her face was blank.

\- Try to understand, love. She felt how her voice got brighter. - Your father and I never got married. We never had time for that, and the Council probably would’ve tried to prevent it because I’m a commoner. After he died I discovered that I was pregnant with you. I returned to Skyrim to raise you, close to Granny and Grandpa and Great-Grandma.

\- But what about the state of the Empire? she demanded, surprising her completely. - Grandpa and everybody says that those terrible things in Morrowind wouldn’t have happened and the Empire would prosper if there was a Septim on the throne keeping the order. And I’m a Septim.

\- I did think about that. But without the Amulet of Kings I couldn’t prove that you’re Martin’s daughter. Only the Blades and Potentate Ocato knew that were in love. I couldn’t let you be despised for being a fake, or used as a pawn on the Ruby Throne like many Septims have been used in the past because you’re just a child.

Rose glanced at her quickly before looking up to the statue. She placed her hand to the statue’s elbow and was quiet for so long that her hands became clammy from nervousness.

\- I want to go back to the hotel, she said in heavy tone.

\- Rose -

But Rose turned around and walked past her, her face still like a mask. Anxiety burned her when she followed her, her fears getting larger by the minute.

Back in the hotel she ordered them food, crowning the meal with blueberry pie which they both loved. To her pity Rose had no appetite - she just ate a bit of everything. She was desperate to get any reply from her, but chose not to push it. Experience told her that her daughter could be as stubborn and angry as she is. They went to their room and settled in for the night.

Hours later Auliflower woke up, unable to find rest again when her chest ached from worry. Things hadn’t gone well. She got up and lighted the room with magic - and saw that Rose was not in her bed.

Horror filled her completely. In less than a minute she was dressed and down in the reception. An old man was keeping an eye out behind the counter.

\- Excuse me but have you seen my daughter? she gasped. - Brown hair, grey eyes?

\- The little girl went out two hours ago, the man said.

Soon she was out, afraid of what might happen to Rose. Every now and then she went out and gazed at the stars if she couldn’t sleep because of the visions of Dragon Blood, but leaving the hotel in a strange city...

Memories circled through her mind: Rose’s first word, the day she learned to walk, the joy of learning to read, playing together, visiting relatives, finding her magic, the nights when she comforted her... She didn’t want to think about what could happen to her only child. The mere thought horrified her.

She pestered the guards, asking if they had seen a brown-haired young girl. In the Temple District she finally got an answer: a girl matching the description had went to the Temple of the One. She thanked the guard and dashed to the Temple. It was locked, but it didn’t stop her. After making sure that guards were gone she picked the lock from old memory and went inside.

The moons lighted the temple and the dragon statue, casting dark shadows to its feet. A small form was hidden in the space between the claws. When she got closer and cast Moonlight spell she recognised it as Rose.

\- Rose, she breathed and touched the girl. She stirred, opened her eyes and yawned.

\- Mummy? she murmured.

A relieved gasp came from her as she closed her arms around her little girl.

\- What are you doing out here by yourself? I was so worried!

\- I couldn’t sleep, Rose said quietly. - I kept dreaming about a black dragon in the sky with an old grey dragon and this place so I came here. Here I felt... peaceful. Serene.

She sat down next to her, wiping the chestnut locks behind the small ear. Rose leaned against her, silent like the statues near them.

\- Sorry, Mummy, she whispered. - I felt so mad after you told me what you hadn’t told about father before. I thought you never kept anything from me, but this... it was so big. I was angry.

\- You had every right to feel so, she said quietly. - I kept his status as a Septim hidden from you. But please believe me that I did it to keep you safe, and I was always going to tell you. You just had to be old enough to understand why I kept it secret. Her face became worried. - Do you understand it?

The little girl twisted her fingers around and bit her lip.

\- I sort of do, Rose said after a while. - Last Septim and all that... The difficulties that might come from it. Everything. I shouldn’t have become mad. You have done many good things - in past and present. I like all the things we do together and the stories you tell. I love you, Mummy. I really do.

She turned her head. She followed her gaze - it was on the back of Martin’s statue.

\- I’ve never felt jealous of the other kids or my cousins because their fathers live, Rose confessed. - I’ve always been happy with you, Mummy, and proud of my heroic Daddy. But I guess... It would have been nice to know him. Especially now that I know how great man he really was.

\- I know, sweetheart. She wrapped her arms around her daughter. - He was the greatest man I’ve ever known. He’s gone, and I have begun to move on, but his memory lives on in a special spot in my heart. And part of him lives on in you, little Rose. His eyes, his hair...

\- At least... She felt her grin against her arm. - At least I didn’t inherit his nose. It looks big.

A burst of laughter rang from her mouth. Rose joined her, and they laughed until they were out of breath.

\- What do you think he would’ve wanted from me? she asked quietly. - If he lived?

She returned her eyes to the statue.

\- He would’ve wanted you to be happy, she answered.

\- I think I can do that, Mummy.

For a while they were locked in an embrace until she lifted Rose to her lap and they went to see Martin’s statue. Rose reached to stroke the stony cheek tenderly, causing a strangling feeling to her throat. At least Rose could know his face from this statue.

\- Come now, she smiled and put her down. - Let’s go back to the hotel. We’re both tired.

\- Can I have a blueberry pie? Rose asked.

\- Not today anymore. But I’ll think about it in the morning.

As they walked away Rose kept glancing at the two statues, a thoughtful frown on her brow. Things had turned out well, thank Akatosh.

* * *

Two days later the two of them left the Imperial City, planning to visit Cloud Ruler Temple again. Rose was very curious about Martin, asking many things that she hadn’t asked in years. She even wondered if he could have helped her to understand the strange dreams she saw because of their shared divine blood.

Auliflower felt how her relief just grew with every conversation they had. Rose had understood that she didn’t have to let the burden of the truth to put her down - she could live how she wanted and become what she wanted, no matter her inheritance and blood. It made her curious about joining the College of Winterhold, but she denied it until she was fourteen. The girl pouted for a while but got over it.

But sadly their return to Skyrim was soured when they stopped in Bruma and heard horrible news: Potentate Ocato had been assassinated in the Council Chambers. It caused her to hasten their return. A hint of sorrow passed through her when she thought about the Altmer - despite everything she had respected the man and the work he did as the acting ruler.

Even though she wasn’t a Blade anymore and stayed out of politics, she knew enough that she was very worried about Tamriel. The Empire was slowly crumbling away. Now the death of the Potentate would only make things worse, which gave her a cold hunch that the Thalmor were behind it. They were the only group bold enough for that. Dangerous times were approaching the world again.

But it was not her place to act anymore. The state of the Empire worried her, but she had done her part. Now it would have to survive on its own or wait for a new hero to rise. She was a full time mother which she loved. Her days of war were over. Her mission was to make sure that Rose grows up and finds her own happiness. It was her last duty as the sun’s companion who was chosen to banish the darkness of Oblivion.

In her heart she prayed that she had made the right choice.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Writing this fic has been fun, but I don't want to stretch things too much. Many last things needed to be shorter, not longer.


	45. Peace of Akatosh

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The last journey of Auliflower Windhover is about to begin.

10th of Evening Star, Fourth Era 50

Snowflakes danced through the air on a small breeze. The small house in Whiterun that bore the wind in its name was silent. A black rose had been put on the door, implying that death was coming to this house. Whoever passed the house gave it a respectful nod in passing or stopped to send a prayer to the Nine.

At the master bedroom an old woman took another long, rasping breath and shifted in her bed. Her body was old and weak, but she didn’t feel pain. Not anymore. Healer had given her remedy to ease it, granting her more time with her family. A chance to say goodbye.

Has it really been fifty years since the Oblivion Crisis? The world had changed much after she became a Champion. The Empire had waned, Titus Mede took the rest of it to himself and became the new Emperor. Thalmor seized Summerset Isles and created the third Aldmeri Dominion, spreading race supremacy. Despite these bad turns she kept living in her small home, had few relationships over the years and aged in peace. The years had felt long, but now it felt like it had been just a flash.

\- Mother... Auliflower heard Rose say. She opened her eyes and turned to look at her daughter’s face that was filled with sorrow. Bjorn, her son-in-law, put his hand to Rose’s shoulder, giving her silent comfort. His blonde hair and green eyes reminded her of her brother Valdemar. He was a good man to her daughter.

From Bjorn she looked at her grandchildren who had come to see her: dark Beorn, his blonde twin Cecilia, light-toned Marcus and lovely brown-haired Fiona. All of them were big and strong Nords, but she remembered fondly how they had been small children who had loved to visit their grandmother. She had tended to spoil them with sweets every now and then, but always made sure that they behaved well.

Now her grandchildren had their own families, too, making her daughter a grandmother and her a great-grandmother. Beorn had two daughters, Auli and Iona, and a son called Bran, Cecilia had a son called Erik with her Altmer husband, Marcus had twin sons, Harald and Gunnar, and Fiona was pregnant with her first child.

Joy filled her old bones when she looked at the faces around her bed. It felt good that she had such a large family, filled with smiling faces where eyes twinkled brightly. Of course, now the smiles were gone from the grief-stricken faces, but soon they will move on and remember her fondly in the coming years, either as the hero who helped to save the world or as a loving grandmother.

_I have done my part. They will survive. And through them my legacy and the Septim blood will live on._

Rose came to sit next to her, taking her wrinkled hand between her own.

\- My darling Rose, she murmured and smiled. - It feels like you were a little girl just yesterday. The years passed quicker than I thought. Don’t worry - I feel nothing, now. I have prayed to the Nine and paid my respects to them. Death doesn’t scare me.

\- I will pray to Lord Akatosh and Arkay for you tonight that you will find peace, she said.

\- Thank you. And I hope that you will be in peace as well.

While she spoke she reached a shaking hand to her chest and pulled the Amulet of Akatosh from her neck, passing it to Rose. There was hardly a day when the amulet wasn’t on her neck after it was given to her, but now it belonged to her daughter.

\- Here, she said. - You can have this. It is time for me to pass it on. Keep it safe.

\- Father’s amulet, she breathed. - Thank you, Mum.

Rose put it on her neck and leaned to hug her. Small wet drops fell to her neck.

\- Don’t cry, love, she murmured. - Be strong.

From there all of them came to give her their last goodbyes. She smiled to them and watched how she was greeted, one by one, by the blue-grey eyes of the Septims. Nearly all of her descendants had those eyes, except for Marcus and his sons, Iona and Cecilia’s little Erik.

\- All of you, Auliflower coughed lightly. - I know that you’re sad about my approaching end. Don’t be. My life was long and good. I have watched many friends and family members pass away - now it’s my turn to go to them. It is the will of Akatosh. And I go gladly. I’m at peace with the world.

After that she leaned deeper to her pillows.

\- Goodbye, my dears. You were the best family one could hope for. I couldn’t be more proud of you. I wish you all well. But now it is time for me to go. The Dragon waits.

Rose kissed her forehead with her soft lips, and then they began to retreat away from her. She smiled softly and closed her eyes. She focused on breathing softly, feeling suddenly very sleepy. Heaviness spread to her limbs, and her mind was filled with calmness. Soon sleep filled her completely, lulling her to soothing darkness where dreams will begin...

* * *

Auliflower could see light through her closed eyelids. It warmed her cheek. Her exhaustion was slowly fading away. Was it morning already? Her eyelids felt heavy when she finally tried to open them.

The land around her was beautiful and filled with vivid colours. Large mountains surrounded a green valley where streams bubbled, lake shined and flowers bloomed underneath a blue sky where colours of dawn and dusk danced among the stars. On the other side of the mountains was a night sky where Northern Lights danced. As she turned she saw something golden pass through the sky, unsure if it was light or some bird.

She sat on the warm grass, drinking in the sight with her eyes. A gust of wind blew her hair to her face. It was dark brown and short, not white and long. When she lifted her hand she saw that it wasn’t wrinkled anymore. She tried her face, feeling how smooth it was once more.

After a while she got up. Her dress was simple and Nord-styled, mostly white and dusty blue. Quite nice soft fabric. Other sensations filled her. Her body was strong again. The grass felt wonderful between her toes. She laughed and started to run, relishing with the feel of the wind in her hair and strength in her legs. It had been years since she could run like this!

Her path took her to a wide stream that flowed down towards the lake. The water was bright and just perfectly cool for swimming, but she watched how small fishes swam between the rocks and bright flowers bloomed on the stream’s edges. Then she backed away to look at the bush nearby. Small exotic birds with long thin beaks and humming wings flew around it. She could watch their flight for hours.

Her sensitive ears picked up footsteps. She tore her eyes away from the little humming birds and looked around until she noticed that someone approached her. When the person came closer she took a long breath and covered her mouth with her hands. No words came from her - she could hardly believe what she was seeing.

The broad-shouldered man was dressed in very stylish white robes that had gold trims in it and a diamond-shaped golden sun on the chest. He had olive skin that was highlighted by the white fabric. Chestnut locks framed his slightly round face where blue-tinted grey eyes sparkled like the stars above. 

As he stopped he reached his hands towards her, a longing look on his face that had been in her dreams for fifty years.

\- Auli, he said in a deep, soft voice and smiled so his white teeth could be seen.

A wild squeal rang from her mouth as she ran to him, threw her arms around his neck and clutched him fiercely while laughing. He laughed with her, lifted her from the ground and spun around wildly until they tripped and fell to the stream, splashing water around. They gasped and laughed when they saw how soaked they were until she threw herself back at him.

\- Maaartiiiinn...! Auliflower sobbed uncontrollably to his collar.

\- My love, Martin breathed. - My wonderful Auli...!

A ragged gasp fell from her lips before she sunk her face back to his neck, crying from joy.

A moment later they were sitting on the bank, bare feet in the water as they looked at each other thirstily. It felt wonderful to feel the warmth of his rough hands again. He put her hand to his cheek. When she felt the light scratch of stubble in her palm she let out a sob.

\- Oh, Martin, she sobbed and leaned to him. - How I missed you during these years.

\- I know, my dear Auli. I know. I have missed you equally. His voice was low and ragged. He stroked her hair away from her face, his look so tender and loving that it burned her chest.

\- Every now and then I could see you. I saw your pain, your sorrow, and it made me want to kick myself for doing that to you. But I saw your happiness, too. You pulled yourself up from the ground and moved on. It made me happy.

After a relieved sigh she retreated a bit from him and fixed her brown gaze to him.

\- If you saw me, did you see Rose, too? she asked.

\- I did. I was so surprised but also happy beyond words about your pregnancy. The tender look on his face deepened. - I nearly burst from pride when Rose was born, annoying everyone nearby with my declaration of how cute and adorable our baby daughter was. And I could see how she grew. I’m glad that she became a strong and kind woman like you. But I’m glad she didn’t inherit my nose.

Both of them laughed to the joke until they were breathless. But then the worry that had gnawed her for fifty years resurfaced.

\- Do you think I made the right choice, Martin? she asked quietly. - The Empire needed a ruler, but I just wanted to keep Rose safe and happy. Every now and then I felt so guilty, especially when Titus Mede took the throne and Aldmeri Dominion kept rising in power...

\- You made the right choice, he said. - Lord Akatosh himself agreed with it. The time of the Septims ended with me. New age dawned. Rose got a happy life because of your love. And her children as well, and grandchildren. Dark wings will fly again one day, but Akatosh promised me that our descendants will endure. Our joined blood will live on to the end of the world. It was a last gift to the Septims from Him.

She thought about Rose and her descendants, feeling relief that her choice gave them a peaceful existence. The return of darkness caused her some worry, but if Akatosh had spoken to Martin personally, she could trust His judgment in this matter.

\- Now then, Martin smiled and pulled her up with him before putting his boots back on. - Come, my love. Let’s go see our friends and families. All have been waiting for you. And I want you to meet my foster father, too. He’s been dying to meet you - if you pardon me for saying it like that in here.

\- As long as we’re together, Auliflower smiled.

\- From now on - always, Martin smiled back.

They leaned together, her head resting on his shoulder. Her hand travelled behind his back. He chuckled and pressed his lips to her forehead before wrapping his arm around her waist. She sighed and turned her head up. Their mouths enclosed to a loving kiss, wiping everything away. It was only the two of them, joined tightly together like entwined trees.

Her heart was so full of love and joy that she couldn’t put her happiness in to words. And she didn’t need to. All the pressure and weight of the world was behind her and she was here, in Aetherius, with him, as she had wished. Now she could finally rest and share the warmth of the sun with him - forever.

_The end_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The final chapter. Now the story of Auliflower Windhover has ended. This was a quite a journey. But now it is done. Many stories around here inspired me to write. And I'm a romantic fool who wants happy endings. After a break I might write something TES-related again, but we'll see what happens.  
> Somewhere in Tumblr I saw a post about the HoK saying "The Dragon waits" as his/her last words, and I liked it so much that I knew I had to do that.


End file.
